Nur geträumt?
by Hoepless
Summary: Harry hat recht feuchte Träume, mit keinem anderen als Voldemort. Doch träumt Harry wirklich nur? Und warum hat Harry am nächsten Morgen leichte schmerzen in seiner Südpolgegend? Dies ist der beginn einer etwas anderen Beziehung zwischen Harry und Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Nur geträumt?

So hallo, wir befinden uns kurz vor Harrys 18. Geburtstag, gehe nicht unbedingt immer nach den Büchern (hab ohne hin nur die ersten 5 gelesen) und es wird eine slash story, also bitte nur lesen wenn ihre mit yaoi uns shonen-ai was anfangen könnt.

Ansonsten viel Spass!

I. Kapitel – feuchte Träume und der Morgen danach

Harry erkannte den Raum, genau wie die Gestalt die friedlich auf den seidigen Laken lag. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich darauf zu. Wohlige Wärme drang vom Kamin herüber und lies die bronzefarbenen Haut in einem matten Schimmer glänzen. Liebkosend glitt sein Blick über den nahezu perfekten Körper. So oft wie Harry mittlerweile dieses Zimmer besuchte, kannte er sich darin aus als wäre er dort zu Hause. Es verging keine Woche, in der er nicht mindestens für eine Nacht hier zuflucht suchte. Doch irgendwas war anders als sonst.

Vor dem Bett blieb er schließlich stehen und zog langsam die dünne Decke weg. Stück für Stück offenbarte sich geschmeidige Haut, die förmlich dazu verleitete von ihm berührt zu werden. Sacht kniete er auf das bett auf und kroch auf die gestalt zu. Schwarze Haare lagen verwuschelt um den Kopf, das Gesicht friedlich entspannt die am Tag wohl eher angespannt und konzentriert waren.

Praktischer Weise pflegte Harry nachts nichts zu tragen außer seiner Haut, so das er die kühle Seide ungehindert auf der Haut spüren konnte. Je näher er der Gestalt kam umso verlockender erschien sie ihm. Gewiss hatte er sie schon manche Nacht so vorgefunden, aber diese Faszination war neu für ihn.

Sanft strich er über die breite Brust, kleine Schauder auslösend und fuhr anschließend die Seite wieder hinauf. So erforschte er den fremden Körper, abgelenkt von den erregenden Reaktionen des schönen Körpers bemerkte er nicht die wachen Augen, die seit der ersten Berührung jeden seiner Schritte verfolgte.

Verblüfft weiteten sie sich, als Harry vorsichtig dessen linke Brustwarze mit der Zunge umspielte und sie stimulierte. Prompt verhärtete sie sich als er hinterhältig hinein biss, was den Besitzer zu einen mühsam unterdrücktem Aufkeuchen verleitete. Als dies schließlich auch der Rechten zu Teil wurde biss sich die Gestalt auf die vollen Lippen und stöhnte verhalten. Überrascht hielt Harry in seinem Tun inne, blickte prüfend in das konzentrierte Gesicht und bewegte sich aufgrund des ihn aus stechende Augen musternden Blick weg von ihm.

Die braunen Augen die ihn lustgeschwängert entgegen blickten verwirrten ihn. Doch als die Person keine Anstalten unternahm ihn aufzuhalten oder gar zu verscheuchen, näherte er sich wieder. Immer noch bereit zurück zu weichen ließ Harry ihn nicht aus dem Augen. Doch langsam sickerte in ihm die Erkenntnis durch, dass er willkommen war. Innerlich überrascht setzte er seine Erkundungstour fort.

Strich über den leicht glänzenden Hals und tastet vorsichtig hinter dem Ohr entlang, reizte ihn dort, nur um letztendlich ein Hand in dessen kräftigem haar zu vergraben. Harry versank in den immer dunkler werdenden Augen und verschlang im Ausgleich dafür den verrucht leicht geöffneten Mund. Seine Zunge drang hemmungslos in die warme Mundhöhle vor und setzte alles in Brand auf was sie traf.

Genießend legte er sich provokativ der Länge nach auf den Anderen, nur um dessen ersticktes Aufkeuchen zu verschlucken. Harry spürte leicht zwei warme große Hände, die ihn an den Seiten griffen und fordernd gegen seine Lenden pressten. Dieses überwältigend Gefühl der Erregung des Anderen an sich zu spüren war gigantisch, die Reibung schickte elektrische Blitze über ihre haut und entzündete kleine Feuer, die seine Haut in Brand stecken wollten.

Sich von der lockenden Zunge trennend hob Harry seinen Oberkörper und zog sich so ein Stück nach oben. Die großen männlichen Hände verstanden sein Vorhaben und führten ihn sanft, so das er letztendlich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Schoß saß. An seinem Po fühlte er die drückende Erregung die ihm ein leises Keuchen stahlen. Unendlich langsam führte er die Finger seiner linken Hand an den feuchten Mund, die sie genießend aufnahm.

Die talentierte Zunge umspielte die Finger einzeln und voller Inbrunst, die es Harry beinahe glauben ließen, das dies unmöglich ein Traum sein konnte. Als die geschwollenen Lippen ihm seine Finger zurück gaben führte Harry sie langsam an seinem Anus ein. Sich des kommen Schmerzes bewusst die die Konvektion hinter ihm auslösen würde bereitet er sich besonders gut vor, so gut wie es eben möglich war.

Die dadurch in ihm aufsteigende Lust ließ seine ohnehin schon in Flammen stehende Haut noch um eine Nuance höher ansteigen. Mit einem Keuchen glitten seine Finger wieder aus ihm um etwas wichtigerem Platz zu machen. Derweil hatten sich seine anderer Hand mit der des Fremden verharkt und klammerte sich nun an sie.

Vorsichtig seine Becken etwas anheben, wobei ihm die andere große Hand half, versenkte er sich langsam, das Gefühl genießen und willkommen heißen auf dem Fremdköper. Da er wusste dass sich die Anfänglichen Schmerzen in Lust umwandeln würden wenn er es zulassen würde, stockte er nur ab und an, wenn die Gefühle zu intensive waren und ihn zu überrollen drohten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück und genoss dieses all umfassende Gefühl. Längst erklang ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen im Raum und schallte gedämpft von den Wänden wieder. Harry, der die andere Hand fest drückte begann siech langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Diese ekstatischen Schübe die seine Wirbelsäule hinauf glitten, immer dann wenn sie diesen einen, bestimmten Punkt in ihm trafen ließen in schon bald Sterne sehen.

Die stützende Hand ließ ihn zu immer neuen Höhen der Lust hinaufsteigen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis beide in völligem Einklang kamen. Harry fiel geschafft auf die schweißglänzende Brust deren wilder Herzschlag ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. Aber auch er keuchte mit geschlossenen Augen, immer noch das Gefühl des anderen in sich. Er wollte es so lange wie möglich auskosten, weshalb er auch geschickt ein hinausgleiten verhinderte.

Glücklich küsste Harry die Brust des Anderen, schmeckte den leichten Salzfilm der so typisch nach dem Akt war. Eine Hand strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und kraulte seinen Nacken. Zufrieden schnurrte Harry, da dies seine Schwachstelle war konnte er es nicht verhindern und rieb sein Gesicht an dessen Brust. So befriedigt hatte er sich lange nicht gefühlt.

Vorsichtig hob er sein Gesicht und blickte in große faszinierende rote Augen. Moment, rot? Verwirrt zwinkerte Harry und versuchte sich dieser Irrtums zu erwehren, doch blieben die Augen bei dieser für nur eine Person typischen Farbe. Aber anderseits war dies ja nur ein Traum, nichts worüber er sich ernsthaft sorgen machen musste. In Träumen und Gedanken war schließ alles erlaubt, wie er sich einzureden versuchte. Warum er allerdings von allen zur Verfügung stehenden männlichen Wesen ausgerechnet von diesem einen träumte, darüber dacht er lieber nicht nach.

Sah man von der Tatsache der roten Augen ab, hätte Harry hier nämlich ewig liegen bleiben können. Die warme Brust gab ihm ein Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, der Arm um seinen Rücken das Gefühl geschützt zu werden und die Erregung des Anderen in ihm sorgte dafür dass er nicht vergaß dass er nicht allein war.

Doch dann öffnete sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers und setzten an etwas zu sagen, als…

„HARRY! Warum steht das Frühstück noch nicht auf dem Tisch? Beweg gefälligst deinen Arsch hier runter oder soll ich dir Beine machen?"

Onkel Vernons Stimme durchbrach den Bann, der sich um sie gelegt hatte und ehe er es sich versah verschwand das Bild vor seinen Augen, stattdessen blickte er auf die mit Rissen bedeckte Wand über seinem Bett, auch bekannt als Treppenstufen, durch die leichte Steifen Tageslicht auf ihn fielen. Seufzend noch einmal die Augen schließend und sich das letzte Bild in das Gedächtnis rufend verabschiedete er sich für Heute von seiner heilen Traumwelt und kehrte zurück in dir Realität, wo es keine von ihm angetan gut aussehende Männer gab, sondern nur seine pennetrannten Verwanden, die noch nicht einmal selbst einen Backofen bedienen konnten.

Petunia, die einzige Frau im Haus war auf im Krankenhaus wegen einer Blinddarmentzündung, weshalb die Herren im Haus nun so ziemlich auf sich allein gestellt waren. Um im Falle des Falles die Schuld von sich wiesen zu können, und da Harry so wieso den ganzen Tag frei hatte war die Arbeit des Essen, Kochens, Bügelns, Putzens und Nähens an ihm hängen geblieben. Lediglich die Nachmittage, wo Dudley und Vernon die arme Petunia besuchten, hatte Harry so etwas wie Freizeit.

Die nutzte er, um die Winkelgasse und vielleicht ab und zu auch die Nokturngasse zu besuchen. Er war bisher nur zweimal dort gewesen, und seltsamer Weise hatte er jedes Mal das Gefühl gehabt, als wenn ihn feurig glühende Augen beobachteten. Aber das war gewiss nur Einbildung. Genau wie sein Traum, denn das Voldi ihn bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit umbringen würde, verstand sich ja wohl von selbst.

Also stand er seufzend auf, nachdem dem ersten Ruf Vernons bereits ein Zweiter gefolgt war und zog sich auf dem Weg ins Bad an. Nach ein bisschen Morgenwäsche und einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, der ihm nur ein überraschtes –das kann nur ich sein- brachte, machte er sich auch schon daran, die Brötchen auf zu backen. Man sollte meinen dass er als Zauberer sich nicht mit solchen banalen Dingen wie Muggelgerätschaften beschäftigen müsste, aber dem war so.

Vernon hatte nur ein kurzes Schnauben und ein „da bist du je endlich, unterwegs ins Klo gefallen oder was?" übrig, dann widmete er sich wieder den News der Tageszeitung. Harry beachtete dies nicht weiter und deckte, währende die Brötchen golden braun buken, den Tisch. Beim bücken bemerkte er ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Südpolgegend, die ihn verwundern innehalten ließen.

Nach einem kurzen genervten Blick Vernons machte er weiter, aber wunderte es ihn doch, dass ein simpler Traum solche Schmerzen hinterlassen konnte. Er schob es nach einigem Hin und Her mit der Begründung ab, das sein Hintern nicht wirklich weh tue, sonder er nur glaube das es schmerzt, schließlich hielt er, irgendwo tief in sich drin, auch den Traum für Realität.

Wie dem auch sei, schon kurz nach dem Frühstück machten sich die Dursleys auf ins städtische Krankenhaus, was für Harry einen unverhofften freien Nachmittag mit sich brachte. Da wie jeden Sommer seine Zauberutensilien, sprich Bücher, Tarnumhang und Zauberstab fest verschlossen in seinem Koffer lagen, hatte sich Harry eine etwas andere Fortbewegungsart angewöhnt. Die Gedankenmagie oder auch Zauberstablosemagie wie sie genannt wurde beherrschte er bereits seit zwei Jahren.

Doch das was er nun plante forderte absolute Konzentration. Also fokussierte er seinen Geist und ging in Gedanken die ganzen unzähligen Zauber durch, die er benötigte. Es begann ich bereits der Schweiß die Schläfen hinab zu fließen als er endlich jenen Grad der inneren Energie in sich aufgebaut hatte die er benötigte, um abzuheben. Wie in Trance begann er zu laufen, unter einen Tarnzauber verstehet sich, d.h. magiebegabte Wesen waren durchaus in der Lage ihn zu sehen, die Muggel jedoch sahen nur das, was sie sehen wollten.

Für die einen war er ein Vogel, für anderer ein Flugzeug, und für wieder andere schlichtweg gar nicht da. Nach einpaar Schritten hatte er eine Art Trittstufe in der Luft gefunden, über diese katapultierte er sich förmlich 20-30m in die Lüfte. Diese Distanz konnte je nach Energiegehalt der Trittstufe unterschiedlich sein.

Jetzt, hoch oben über Surrey fiel jede Sorge von ihm ab. Ähnlich wie wenn er einen Besen benutzte, aber dieses Gefühl eins zu sein mit der Freiheit des Himmels war ungemein intensiver und befreiender.

Leider war der Flug viel zu kurz, aber reichte Harrys Energievorrat derzeit gerade so für den Hin- und Rückweg, weswegen er auch keine überflüssigen Wege flog. Sicher landete er neben dem Eingang zur Nokturngasse. Geld hatte er noch vom letzten Mal übrig, so konnte er seine Freizeit diesmal ohne Unterbrechung genießen. Nach einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber wollte er auch schon Richtung Bücherladen schlüpfen, als ihn eine allzu bekannte Stimme innehalten ließ.

Niemand anders als die Zwillinge standen ein paar Sekunden später direkt vor ihm und musterten ihn skeptisch. Doch nach einem wissenden Grinsen wurde er urplötzlich stürmisch von beiden umarmt und aufs heftigste Ausgefragt.

„Harry!..." schrie George.

„…Was machst du denn hier?..." führte Fred weiter.

„…Wir haben ja gar nicht vor dem Ende der Sommerferien…" wieder George.

„…mit dir gerechnet. Wie biste denn…" fragte Fred weiter.

„..von zuhause weggekommen?" endete George.

Zwei unschuldig grinsende Gesichter blickten ihn fragend an. Harry hatte Mühe sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen. Aber das war mal wider so typisch für die beiden. Also holte er tief Luft um zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen.

„Nun, nachdem der magische Schutzwall, der das Haus meiner Verwandten umgibt in sich zusammenfiel, kurz nachdem meine Tante ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde, sah ich keine Veranlassung dazu, dort mehr Zeit als unbedingt nötig zu verbringen. Na ja, und das herkommen war dann ja eher ein Kinderspiel. Aber ich muss dann los Leutz, hab nicht grad so viel zeit bis meine Verwandten wieder zurückkommen, ihr versteht doch?"

Grinsend nickten die beiden.

„Aber sein vorsichtig Harry, keine Heldennummern, okay?" fragten beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja, ich versuche es."

Nach einer abschließenden Umarmung machte er sich davon, aber es war schön gewesen nun doch vor Beginn der Schulzeit ein paar bekannte Gesichter gesehen zu haben. Aber nichtsdestotrotz trat er nun nach wenigen Minuten Fußmarsches in die Buchhandlung. Es gab zwar recht viele hier, aber nur in dieser konnte man auch Bücher auf Wunsch bestellen.

Bereits vor zwei Wochen hatte er das Buch Traum oder Astralreise – erkennen und verstehen bestellt. Er hoffte dadurch Aufschluss zu bekommen über seine nächtlichen Besuche. Es irritierte ich nämlich mächtig, das er in seinem wenn auch nur Unterbewusstsein ausgerechnet zu Voldemort floh.

Der Inhaber, ein kleiner Zwerg mit Nickelbrille bestätigte auch gleich, das sein Buch angekommen sei, aber wenn er sich erst einmal umschauen wolle, würde er es bis dahin aus dem hinteren bereich geholt haben. Zustimmend nickte Harry. Also ging er in die Untiefen dieser schier unendlichen Bücheransammlung, in der er, selbst nach Wochen, nicht wissen würde welche Bücher wo standen.

So folgte er interessanten Buchrücken und gelangt auf diese Weise ungewöhnlich tief in den Raum hinein. Gerade wollte er sich das Buch Mentale Schutzbänne – Sie wollen ihren Geist verschließen? Wir sagen ihnen wie! genauer ansehen, als eine allzu bekannte Stimme an sein gehör drang.

„Mist, wie soll man denn in diesem Laden ein bestimmtes Buch finden? Ausgerechnet heute, wo Draco Geburtstag hat muss ich diesen absolut wichtigen Auftrag übernehmen. Mentale Schutzbänne – Sie wollen ihren Geist verschließen? Wir sagen ihnen wie! was der Lord nur damit will, ich versteh es nicht."

Niemand anders als Lucius Malfoy fuhr sich in diesem Augenblick raufend durch die Haare, es gab ihm ein leicht zerrupftes Aussehen und löste bei Harry ein leichtes Grinsen aus. Interessant, geschwind legte Harry eine Nachricht in das Buch, exakt vor das Kapitel „Bedeutung von Träumen und ihre magische Verhinderung". Nun ließ er es schwebend auf ein paar Bücher neben dem gefrusteten Man zu gleiten, so das er unter einem lauten Rumpeln zu Boden ging. Lustigerweise verstaubte dabei seine edle Robe, die Malfoy jedoch mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder in Ordnung. Verwirt blickte er nun auf die um ihn liegende Bescherung, und bemerkte zum Glück für Harry, das sich darunter das gesuchte Buch befand.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung griff er fahrig, ohne das Buch auf versteckte Zauber oder ähnliches zu überprüfen danach und ging rasch zur Kasse. Erst als dieser den Laden verlassen hatte und Harry sicher sein konnte das er ihn nicht mehr bemerken konnte, gestattete er ich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, ging nun ebenfalls zur Kasse und bezahlte.

Der Besitzer blickte ihm wissend nach und legte die zu Boden gefallenen Bücher zurück in das Regal.

Zurück in der Winkelgasse ging Harry, da er noch zeit über hatte, in Richtung Muggellondon. Die vielen Läden und Buden entlang der Themse übten auf ihn eine merkwürdige Faszination aus. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kaufte er sich auch eine schwarze Lederhose, sie war keine von diesen glitzernden und schillernden lacküberzogenen Sorte, sondern eher grob gearbeitet und herrlich weich.

Dazu entdeckte er auf einem anderen Tisch schneidige Oberteile, die es ihm sofort antaten. Sie waren, natürlich, ebenfalls schwarz und bestanden aus gutem Leinen. Die Ärmel gingen zu Rüschenbesetzten Enden über, die sich über seine Handgelenke, bis circa zu den Fingerknochen fächerten. Der spitze Kragen brachte seinen Kehlkopf gut zur Geltung und der mit Bändern geschlossene Bund schloss sich knapp unterhalb seines Rippenbogen Endes.

Auch hinten ließ es einen guten Teil seines Rückens unbedeckt. Kurz entschlossen kaufte er es und ging dann zügig zu einem ihm schon lange ins Auge gefallenen Tätowierer. Dass er noch nicht volljährig war machte hier nichts aus. Ein Motiv war auch schnell gefunden. Eine, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, grüne Fledermaus mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln hing kopfüber an einem Ring, der sich bei genauer hinsehen als Schlange entpuppte, die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Diese war als Kontrast silbern.

So gerüstet konnte es losgehen. In nunmehr drei Tagen war hier im Zentrum Londons das wohl größte Rockkonzert aller Zeiten. Genau an seinem Geburtstag ging Ressedot mit ihrer Livetour durch London. Harry liebte diese Band. Ihre Musik war auf eine Weise laut und schrill, aber auch stark und relativ einfach zu verstehen. Im Wesentlichen handelten ihre Texte davon, das man niemals aufhören sollte dafür zu kämpfen, was einem wichtig war. Oder was man liebte.

Gut gelaunt und erfüllt von Vorfreude suchte Harry sich eine stille Ecke und fokussierte seinen Geist. Auf dem Weg zurück zu den Dursleys dachte er daran, das Voldi bestimmt schon seine Post bekommen hatte. Mal sehen, wie er regiert, dachte er noch, als er auch schon im Ligusterweg 4 ankam.

Tbc…

So ha, wenn ihr wissen wollt was Harry da wohl interessantes verschickt hat, einfach bis zum nächstem chappi warten. Würde mich riesig über Feedback freuen, einfach den süßen kleinen Button dorrt unten rechts drücken ;)!

Cu, Hoepless!


	2. Chapter 2

Nur geträumt?

Danke für die tollen Reviews!

2. Kapitel – Heißersehnte Heimkehr und unliebsame Geschenke

Langsam blickte Lord Voldemort von seinen Papieren auf und richtete sein Augenmerk auf den eben Eingetretenen. Lucius Malfoy kniete demütig vor ihm, mit einer unwilligen Geste lies er ihn sich erheben.

„Nun, Lucius, hast du worum ich dich bat?"

„Ja, MyLord."

Er überreichte ihm ein in Papier eingepacktes Buch. Nickend nahm der Lord es an und bedeutet Lucius, das er damit gehen konnte.

„Ach und Lucius? Ich hoffe ihr habt einen schönen Geburtstag."

„Danke MyLord."

Glücklich lächelnd verlies der Diener den Raum. Kopfschüttelnd dachte der Lord, mit wie kleinen Dingen man Menschen doch befriedigen konnte. Als er nun das Buch vor sich hatte grübelte er, warum er es denn brauchte. Im Grunde machten ihn diese äußerst real wirkenden Träume nichts aus, doch verunsicherten sie ihn, da er nicht wusste ob diese Gestalt auch zu unpassenden Gelegenheiten auftauchen konnte. Zum Beispiel Morgen, mitten in seinem Todessertreffen.

Zudem war er sich nicht sicher, ob die anderen die Person ebenso sehen konnten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, das es sich dabei um keinen geringeren als Harry Potter handelte, aber belegen konnte er dies nicht. Es war nun schon ungefähr einen oder zwei Monate her, seit er im Traum die Anwesenheit eines anderen Geistes gespürt hatte. Es war nicht unangenehm gewesen, weshalb er sich zuerst nichts dabei gedacht hatte.

Aber zuerst nur ein Schemen, nahm die Gestalt mit der Zeit konkrete Formen an und entpuppte sich als nackter Jüngling, der sich manchmal in seinen Büchern vergrub und ein anderes Mal ein langes bad in seiner riesengroßen Badewanne nahm. Sie war so verzaubert das man den Grund nicht spürte und je nach Wunsch gab es Salzwasser, Sprudel und wohl duftenden Badezusatz.

Nun, bis gestern Nacht hatte er den kleinen für einen Geist oder eine untote Seele gehalten, aber …DAS war nun wirklich nicht geplant gewesen. Schon lange hat Keiner seinen kleinen Freund so richtig verwöhnt, und diese neue Stellung...hach allein wenn er daran dachte regte sich etwas eindeutig in seinem Schoß. Der Kleine hatte so gut geschmeckt, wieso brachte er ihn dann mit Potter in Verbindung?

Das war gänzlich unmöglich, der kleine Angsthase würde kreischend davonlaufen wenn er ihn sah, oder er versteckte sich hinter dem alten bekloppten Kauz. Seufzend zurück in die Gegenwart gleitend öffnete er nun endlich das Buch, welches ihm Aufschluss darüber geben sollte, wer der Kleinen war und wie er ihn finden konnte. Den Einband zierten einige geisterhafte Symbole, im Inhaltsverzeichnis fand er schnell das gewünschte Kapitel „Bedeutung von Träumen und ihre magische Verhinderung". Doch statt des gewohnten Textes fiel ihm ein kleines Pergament entgegen.

Verwundert öffnete er es, nachdem er magisch geprüft hatte, dass es nicht verflucht war.

_Hallo schöner Mann!_

_Wie ich sehe sind meine Träume wirklich nicht nur pure Einbildung. Aber da ich weiß dass du ein viel beschäftigter Mann bist, denke ich sollten wir eine Abmachung treffen. _

_Ich schlafe von 12-3 Uhr und du von 3-6 Uhr. Was die restliche Zeit anbelangt so versuchen sowohl du, als auch ich uns nicht gegenseitig zu belästigen. _

_Es sei denn, dir ist das ganze egal, was ich aber nicht glaube._

_Nun, wenn du einverstanden bist, einfach auf der Rückseite vermerken. Ich habe ebenfalls solch ein Pergament, wir können uns praktisch auf diesem direkten Weg schnell einig werden. _

_mfg Ddzftvi_

_P.S. So etwas wie letzte Nacht können wir von mir aus gerne wiederholen…_

Mit offenen Mund und verblüfften Augen las Voldemort den Brief, seines Erachtens war es eine kleine Glanzleistung die …Ddzftvi.. wofür auch immer das stehen mochte mit dieser Nachricht vollbracht hatte. So leicht erreichte ihn gewöhnlich noch nicht mal seine Familie. Obwohl die wirklich schnell waren. Nun, jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, was er denn antworten wollte. Und das wollte er bestimmt, diese Nacht zu wiederholen das wäre…einfach nur geil.

Er griff entschlossen nach der Feder und begann zu antworten.

Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort.

Harry war gerade wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer, als der Wagen Vernons die Auffahrt hochfuhr. Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten, als schon bald die bullige Stimme rief:

„He du Freak, wo ist das Kaffeetrinken, mach endlich wir haben Hunger!"

Sehsüchtig warf er noch einen Blick auf das Pergament, wo womöglich bereits eine Antwort auf ihn wartet, dann machte er sich frustriert auf nach unten. So schnell wie nur irgend möglich erledigte er seine Aufgabe und verschwand schnell wieder nach oben. Den Dursleys war das nur Recht, diese Missgeburt verdarb einem ja sämtlichen Appetit wenn er hier unten bleiben würde.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry den Brief um endlich die Anetwort lesen zu können.

_Hallo Kleiner!_

_Obwohl so klein bist du ja nicht… chrm, chrm, aber erst mal, du kannst mich Tom nennen, auch wenn ich dir gerne für das Kompliment danke und es nur zurückgeben kann. _

_Nun, das mit den getrennten Schlafenszeiten ist meines Erachtens recht gut, aber von mir aus kannst du eigentlich kommen wann du willst...und wie du willst, solange du in meinen Gemächern bleibst. _

_Morgen ist eine wichtige Versammlung meiner Untergebenen, weiß also nicht ob wann ich kommen werde. _

_Wofür steh eigentlich „Ddzftvi"?_

Harry schmunzelte, als er las wie oft Tom das Wort kommen verwendete, ob das ein versteckter Hinweis war? Aber er fand es komischerweise total normal Voldi nun Tom zu nennen.

Über sich selbst lächelnd, er erinnerte schwer an ein verliebten Teeni, was er natürlich nicht war, schrieb er keck zurück.

Es dauerte schier eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis auf dem Blatt eine Antwort erschien. Tom dachte schon, das er mit seinen Andeutungen zu weit gegangen war, doch als er las, was der andere schrieb, lachte er lauthals los.

_Hallo Tom!_

_Wofür meine Abkürzung steht sag ich nicht, aber wenn du magst kannst du mich Alex nennen. _

_Nun gut, ich werde es halt so einrichten dass mich Andere außer dir nicht sehen, ist das okay? Und glaub mir, du wirst morgen Abend kommen!_

_Hat dir das Buch überhaupt etwas gebracht?_

_mfg Alex_

Wie erheiternd der Kleine war, es war lange her seit er so gelacht hatte. In dem Moment als er zurück schreiben wollte, klopfte es energisch an seiner Tür und er konnte gerade so noch den Brief verstecken, da wurde bereits ohne auf das obligatorische Herein abzuwarten die Tür aufgerissen und ein grinsendes Energiebündel schoss hinein.

„Na du altes Luderbein? Spielst du mal wieder irgendjemandem fiese Streiche? Na lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten ich wollt mich nur mal eben melden und sagen das ich mal wieder im Land bin. Was hältst du von der Idee das ganze als Anlass für eine Party zu nehmen?"

Frustiert schloss Tom kurz seine Augen und blickte dann wieder den etwas zu kurz geratenen trotz seines Alters noch recht jung wirkenden Mann an, den er das letzte Mal vor, na gut, 6 Monaten gesehen hatte. Er hatte es gewusst das dieser, sobald er wieder in der Stadt war, es sich nehmen lassen konnte ihn zu besuchen. Man bedenke dass dieser es immer schaffte zu ihm zu kommen um ihn ärgern zu können wenn er wollte. Trotz Schutzschilde und Wächter.

„Du meinst wohl eher eine wilde Sexorgie die nur aus mir und dir besteht?" verbesserte Tom den Neuankömmling.

„Ach komm schon, wir hatten so lange nicht" ein Bettelblick traf Tom aus Obsidianschwarzen Augen.

„Mein Lieber ich sage es nur ungern aber das ist und bleibt Inzest..."

„Als wenn dich das sonst gestört hätte. Ah! Jetzt versteh ich, du hast eine neue Flamme, war das etwa ein Brief von ihm den du bei meinem Eintreffen verzweifelt zu verstecken versucht hast?"

Lustig zwinkernde Augen durchschauten ihn binnen weniger Sekunden, er schaffte es nie vor ihm etwas geheim zu halten, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte.

Mist, dem konnte man echt nichts vorspielen. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Brief noch etwas tiefer in die Schublade zu schieben, als eine braun gebrannte Hand auch schon seinen Arm zurückzog und den Brief an sich nahm.

„He! Nur weil du der Ältere bist hast du noch lange kein Recht in meinen privaten Dingen herum zu wühlen, wenn es dir gerade passt." Wütend funkelten zwei blutrote Augen aus einem entrüsteten Gesicht.

„Nun halt mal die Luft an, das Blatt ist ja leer, wolltest mich wohl verkackeiern oder wie? Nun, bekomme ich noch nicht einmal eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung?" Unheilvoll schauten Tom zwei schwarze Augen an.

Obwohl er genau wusste dass eine Falle war nahm er den kleineren dennoch in den Arm, es war wirklich lange her seit der anderer zu seiner Tournee aufgebrochen war und, auch wenn er es nicht offen zu gab, so hatte er seinen älteren Bruder schon etwas vermisst.

Ein leises Klacken lies ihn innehalten. Schnell stieß er seinen Bruder von sich und betastete vorsichtig seinen Hals.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?" zu sagen er wäre etwas außer Kontrolle wäre untertrieben.

"Beruhig dich, deine Stimme hat man bestimmt bis draußen gehört und gleich stürmen deine Schlabberhunde hier rein. Dabei versteh ich gar nicht was dich so aufregt, ich mein es ist doch nur ein Halsband…"

Nur, NUR! Ein Halsband. Manchmal verstand Tom seinen Bruder einfach nicht, seine Urlaubsmitbringsel reichten von kleinen hübschen und vor allem harmlosen Postkarten die einem nur die Finger abbissen, über Eier die zu den ungelegensten Zeiten ausbrachen und seit denen er seinen Miniatur Jurassic – Park besaß bis hin zu eben solchen …Spielzeugen. In seiner Sammlung die stetig wuchs befand sich bereits ein Plug bestehend aus zwei Erektionen - voll funktionstüchtig versteht sich-, ein Ledergeschirr was natürlich maßgeschneidert war, ein Lederpeitsche die Namen auf die Haut schrieb und natürlich einen magischen Keuschheitsgürtel. Dieser verhinderte –laut Anleitung- eine Spermaabgabe wenn es der als Master identifizierte nicht erlaubte.

Er hatte diesen ganzen Kram natürlich noch nie ausprobiert –und ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte er auch das er dies je tun würde- aber er würde es nie wagen die Geschenke seines Bruders wegzuwerfen. Und wie es aussah besaß er nun auch ein Halsband.

Wie praktisch, dachte er ironisch.

Zum Glück war das Halsband nur für ihn und seinen Master sichtbar – es war so eine Art Finde deinen Master Halsband wie sein Bruder ihm erklärte. Die auch so gleich herbeieilenden Todesser schickte er, nachdem er sich gegen das laute Gelächter seines Bruders durchgesetzt hatte, wieder zurück auf ihre Posten.

Es war echt schrecklich wenn er alleine war und sich versuchte gegen seinen Bruder durchzusetzen. Dumbledore war dagegen ja ein Musterknabe. Tja in Momenten wie diesem wünschte er sich schon einen Partner oder Gefährten wie der Wolf seines Bruders das so schön behauptete. Überhaupt, wo war der kleine Wolf denn?

„He Lucah! Wo bist du den?

„Och ne, Tom das ist ne ganz üble Abzocke das zu immer auf meiner zweiten Hälfte rumhackst… Tom! Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, hach ist das lange her! Ich hab dich ja so vermisst!"

Und schon klebte eben derselbe Junge, der zuvor auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte an Tom und schaute ihn mit kindlicher Freude aus den gelb stechenden Augen an.

Tja, manchmal war es ganz praktisch zu wissen dass der Wolf in seinem Bruder ihn genauso mochte ihm aber keine Streiche spielen würde. Man hatte seinen Bruder gebissen da war er, Tom, noch gar nicht auf der Welt gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt aber angenehm waren die Schmerzen bei der all monatlichen Umwandlung gewiss nicht.

„Und? Gefällt dir dein Geschenkt? Das Motiv hab ich ausgewählt. Ich fand die Fledermaus einfach passend, und nebenbei verbinden wir ja alle was damit, nicht?"

Oh Gott! Hatte er nicht grad gesagt der kleine Wolf würde ihm Keine Streiche spielen? Wie man sich doch täuschen konnte. Schluchz! Die ganze Welt war gegen ihn.

„Aber warum denn ein Halsband Kleiner?" Er wollte ihn zwar nicht verletzten weshalb er auch in einem sehr vorsichtigem Ton fragte, aber konnte er nicht verhindern sie zu stellen.

„Wieso nicht? Wären dir die Handschellen lieber gewesen? Die bekommst du dann das nächste Mal, nicht böse sein, ja?"

Um Verzeihung heischende Kinderaugen schauten ihn treuherzig an, so dass Tom gar nicht anders konnte als treudoof zu nicken. Innerlich wand er sich schreiend stumm bei dem Gedanken womöglich mit rotem Plüsch versehene Handschellen geschenkt zu bekommen.

"Gut, und was machen wir jetzt?"

Bereits an diese häufigen Stimmungsschwankungen gewöhnt wollte Tom gerade zu mehreren Antworten ansetzten, als die Augen seines Bruders wieder schwarz wurden und die menschliche Hälfte wieder die Oberhand gewann.

„Ich sag dir Tom mach das nicht noch Mal! Ich hab heute noch ein paar Besprechungen zwecks des Konzerts und Morgen muss ich auch noch mit Vorbereitungen und Planungen verbringen, wollte eigentlich nur kurz vorbei kommen und dir, da ich ja weiß wie sehr du dich immer auf unsere Mitbringsel freust, nur kurz dein Geschenk geben. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend, wehe deine Hundedressur dauert länger als bis 10 Uhr. Klar?"

Tom wusste dass diese Augen keinen Spaß verstanden, und so nickte er, es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor das sein lang getrennter Bruder wieder Heimkehrte. Mit einem letzten scharfen Blick verschwand sein Bruder genauso schnell wie er gekommen war und lies einen geschafft wirkenden dunklen Lord zurück.

Mit wenig Elan griff er nun doch zu seinem Buch Mentale Schutzbänne – Sie wollen ihren Geist verschließen? Wir sagen ihnen wie, wenn er Lucius schon an seinem freien Tag dazu beordert hatte es ihm zu bringen, wollte er heute wenigsten noch einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen.

Harry inzwischen wurde von Dursleys zum Abendessen machen degradiert. Irgendetwas schien Tom aufzuhalten, ihm zurück zuschreiben. Er hoffte ja das er keine Unschuldigen Folterte, mit etwas Glück wurde dieser vielleicht gerade selbst Ziel solcher Attacken.

Wie nah er mit diesem Tatsachen an der Realität lag, war ihm nicht klar. Erst gegen späten Abend, als auch der Abwasch erledigt war, kam er wieder in seinem Zimmer an. Da er hier kein Licht besaß und das Flurlicht wegen Stromsparmaßnahmen aus war, konnte er nicht sagen, ob Tom ihm nicht vielleicht doch noch zurück geschrieben hatte oder nicht.

Aber da er sich ja an ihre Schlafabmachung halten wollte ging er doch zeitig zu Bett. Mit etwas Glück landete er in einem Traum wieder bei diesem im Schlafzimmer. Dies waren seine letzten Gedanken als er selig Lächeln in den Schlaf glitt.

Tbc…

Na? Wird Harry/Alex sich mal wieder in einem fremden Schlafzimmer einfinden? Wartet es ab und wie fandet ihr den Bruder? Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review!

Cu, Hoepless!


	3. Chapter 3

Nur geträumt?

Danke an all die vielen Reviews!

Ja, ich weiß das der Bruder für etwas Verwirrung sorgte, aber dessen Position in dieser Geschichte will ich noch nicht verraten, deshalb wird er stück für stück in Aktion treten.

Aber nun viel Spass beim lesen!

3. Kapitel – Was bin ich? Oder Alex in Aktion

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug war es angenehm warm um ihn herum. Das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin war etwas heruntergebrannt so dass fast nur noch die leuchtende Glut wärme speichernd den Raum erhitzte. Es war ein recht normaler Raum, ein großes Doppelbett stand in der einen Ecke, dicke Teppiche bedeckten den Boden sowie die Wände und gegen die großräumigen Fenster schlugen laut und schnell die Regentropfen.

Ihm wurde klar dass er in diesem Raum noch nie gewesen war. Weder in seiner Vergangenheit, noch in seinen Träumen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich dennoch hier wohl, es schein als wenn der Raum ihn stillschweigend willkommen heißen würde und ihm anbot, für die Nacht hier zu verweilen.

Ein leises Geräusch lies ihn herumfahren, es schien aus Richtung Kamin zu kommen. Zuerst erblickte er nichts weiter, doch als die Gestalt den Kopf hob nahm er sie doch war. Auf dem Sessel der dem Kamin am nächsten stand lugte über die Armlehne ein schwarzer Wolfskopf hervor, deren gelbe Augen ihn fasziniert anstarrten. Vorsichtig näherte Harry sich dem Wolf, denn nichts anderes war dieser. Er schien älter als Remus zu sein, sein Körperbau zeugte von Narben und dennoch glänzte sein Fell geschmeidig im Schein des Feuers.

Die gelben Augen musterten ihn interessiert, und, vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache das man sich in Träumen nicht verletzten konnte – oder daran das etwas ihm sagte das er diesen Augen vertrauen konnte – jedenfalls näherte er sich der kleinen Gestalt ohne Furcht und setzte sich in den gegenüberstehenden Sessel.

„Die meisten Menschen haben Angst vor Wesen wie mir." In Harrys Kopf erklang eine leise sanfte Stimme, ähnlich der eines Kindes.

„Ich denke dass ein Wesen nicht von Vornherein gut bzw. schrecklich sein kann. Drachen zum Beispiel sind nur gefährlich wenn sie gereizt werden, sie angegriffen werden oder sie gerade Junge haben. Du als Wolf reagierst eben so, wie ich dir gegenüberstehe."

Abwartend schaute ihn sein Gegenüber schweigend an. Der Kleine schien ihm noch nicht ganz zu vertrauen, aber das konnte man ja wohl schlecht nach 10 Minuten erwarten.

„Und im übrigen würden die meisten Menschen oder Zauberer auch vor einem Geist davon laufen. In so fern sind wir beide wohl alles andere als normal."

„Das liegt daran das du kein Geist bist. Weißt du denn nicht was du bist?"

„Nein, ich mein ich kenne dich gar nicht und doch bin ich hier, an einem fremden Ort."

„Oh, du kannst dein Unterbewusstsein nicht beeinflussen, da können nicht einmal magische Wesen."

Na toll, das war mal wieder so klasse, nicht einmal dieser äußerst mächtige Werwolf konnte ihm helfen, denn das dieser stark war konnte Harry förmlich spüren. Die Magie knisterte im Raum und legte an ihm sozusagen ein Spannung an.

„Na, gut zu wissen. Aber da ich nicht Tot bin – ich hoffe es jedenfalls – fällt die Geist-Variante eh flach. Was bleibt denn da noch übrig? Astralprojektion? Seelenwanderung?"

Skeptisch musterten ihn die Wolfsaugen, so als müssten sie entscheiden, wie viel sie ihm sagen würden.

„Also eine Seelenwanderung kann nur zu einem Bindungspartner oder anderen nahe stehenden Personen stattfinden, Eltern, Paten oder langjährige Freunde. Aber wie du bereits so scharfsinnig festgestellt hast, kennen wir uns nicht, daher fällt diese Möglichkeit schon mal weg."

Darüber nachdenken und die Worte des Wolfes bestätigend nickte er diesem zu, so das er fortfuhr.

„Nun, Astralprojektion…es wäre nicht unmöglich. Allerdings müsstest du dafür telepathisch, emphatisch, in Telekinese und Pyrokinese begabt sein. All diese Fähigkeiten werden von ein und demselben Organ im Kleinhirn gesteuert, sofern du diese Fähigkeiten anwenden kannst. Eigentlich besitz jeder Mensch, magiebegabt oder nicht den Hypothalamus, die Hirnanhangsdrüse. Sie steuert bestimmte Verhalten wie Flucht oder Angriff, Körperfunktionen wie Hunger, Durst, Temperatur oder den Wasserhaushalt."

„Du meinst wenn ich bedroht werde steuert diese Hypodings…"

„Hypothalamus"

„..genau, ob ich weglaufe oder mich der Gefahr stelle?"

„Ja, je nach Erfahrung verhältst du dich dann natürlich anders. Nun, bei bestimmten Menschen, durch was sie sich auszeichnen ist noch nicht geklärt, können sie mit Hilfe dieses Organs auch ihre …besonderen Fähigkeiten lenken. Dabei können Empathen Gefühle von Menschen und Gegenständen die lange Zeit in dem Besitz einer Person waren empfangen. Die Telepathen können sowohl Gedanken lesen als auch in Gedanken mit anderen Kommunizieren."

„Ist es das, was wir gerade machen?"

„Nein, ich sende dir auf Ultrahochfrequenz meine Worte zu, dein Ohr vermag sie zu übersetzten und du antwortest mir ganz normal. Ich kann zwar in dieser Gestalt nicht sprechen im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber dich versteh ich ohne Probleme."

„Ah ha."

„Nun, Telekinesen können mit genügend Übung unterschiedlich schwere Gegenstände bewegen, hoch heben und zerstören. Zu guter letzt die Pyrokinesen, nun, über sie ist nicht viel bekannt außer der Tatsache dass sie Feuer in ihrer Hand erschaffen können. Nun, wie schon angesprochen können sowohl einzelne, als auch vermehrt diese Fähigkeiten bei einem Menschen auftreten. Aber sollten alle vier zusammen treffen, kann eine Art zweites Ich des Körpers eine neue Gestalt annehmen und sich in dieser Form frei bewegen."

„Aber ich kann diese Sachen alle nicht, das wüsste ich doch?" verzweifelt blickte Harry den Anderen an.

„Nun, die Fähigkeiten müssen nicht stark ausgeprägt oder bewusst wahrgenommen werden, es reicht wenn die Veranlagung dazu da ist. Hast du nie dieses Gefühl gehabt aus einen Traum aufzuwachen und die Luft um dich flimmerte wie die Luft über einem Kochtopf?"

„Doch, recht häufig sogar, aber das war meist im Sommer, außerdem war ich da noch kleiner, hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von Magie."

„Wieso hattest du als Kind keine Ahnung von Magie? Deine Eltern waren doch beider Magier, das spüre ich."

„Ja, schon, aber sie starben als ich noch ganz klein war, deshalb wuchst ich bei Verwandten auf, die selbst absolut unbegabt in Sachen Magie waren." In Harrys Worten klang kein Schmerz oder Vorwurf, vielmehr eher als spräche er über einen Zeitungsartikel der ihn zwar traurig stimmte, aber nicht in seinem Inneren erschütterte.

„Aber das hat keinen Einfluss auf deine Magieausprägung. Diese Hitze die du gefühlt hast, kam von dir, ich nehme auch mal an das du dich im Winter beinahe an den Kamin verkriechst, und im Sommer stattdessen lieber in der Sonne als im Wasser badest."

„Ja! Woher weist du das?" Es war Harry etwas unheimlich wie viel der Andere ihm über sich selbst sagen konnte.

„Ach, hab ich nur geraten. So, wenn du etwas darüber nachdenkst fallen die bestimmt auch Beispiele für die anderen Sachen ein. Wie ich sagte, ist dein Körper also von deinem inneren Wünschen geformt, wie du dich selbst siehst, oder sehen willst. Wenn du dich genug darauf konzentrierst kannst du ihn bestimmt auch noch verändern."

„Du meinst es ist so in etwa wie ein Animagusform? Bloß das ich mich nicht ein Tier verwandle?" Dieser Gedanke gefiel Harry. Er grinste leicht.

„Ja, ich glaub so kann man das vergleichen. Aber schließe doch nicht die Tiere aus, ich habe zwar noch nie davon gehört, aber es sollte doch möglich sein, ich meine eine Animagusform verträgt sich nicht besonders mit deiner zweiten Gestalt. Sie stehen im ständigen Widerstreit miteinander, du kannst so gesehen guten Gewissens keine Tiergestalt auf diesen Wegen annehmen, also muss es auch so gehen." Über diesem neuen Gedanken sinnieren sank er für einen kurzen Augenblick tief in Gedanken.

Harry derweil hatte einiges zu verdauen, die Tatsache das er dies ganzen Fähigkeiten haben sollte faszinierte ihn, und das er sich mit wesentlich weniger Bemühen in ein Tier verwandeln konnte machte ihn ganz hibbelig, am liebsten würde er sofort wissen wie das geht, aber der Wolf sah nicht so aus als wenn er ihm auf diese Frage ein befriedigende Antwort geben könne.

Derweil glitt sein Blick zu der Gestalt die leicht von der Bettdecke bedeckt zwischen den Lacken lag. Sie schien recht groß zu sein, hatte unwahrscheinlich helle Haut und machte einen äußerst geschafften Eindruck. Sein Blick stockte, als er die langen silberblonden Haare erblickte, die in glatten Bahnen bis auf die Schulter reichen würden und nun wild verstreut um den Kopf lagen.

Einen Moment weigerte sich Harrys Gehirn diese Nachricht weiter zu geben, doch auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, dort im Bett lag kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy.

„…er, he Kleiner. Alles okay?" drang nun ein leise Stimme in Harrys Ohr. Verwundert blickte er auf seine Schoß, wo ein kleiner schwarzer Wolf es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er lag auf deine Gliedmaßen auf seinen Beinen und seine Augen erwiderten Harrys Blick fragend.

„Entschuldige ich war in Gedanken, was hast du gesagt?"

„Du warst total neben dir, hast du einen Geist gesehen?"

„Nun, so in etwa."

„Ah, gut, wenn du nicht drüber sprechen willst, deine Sache. Aber du hast den Kerl dort so komisch angesehen, als würdest du ihn kennen, kennst du ihn?"

„Nun, kennen ist zu viel gesagt, wir treffen hin und wieder auf einander. Aber wie es scheint vergnügt sich deine menschliche Hälfte mit diesem Individuum seiner Art. Wie kommt es das du das nicht weißt?"

Soweit Harry dachte sind solche Zweiwesen immer zusammen, sie können einander nichts verheimlichen, und schon gar nicht gegen den Willen des anderen etwas unternehmen.

„Oh, meine menschliche Hälfte hat recht wechselnde Sklaven, die schaue ich mir nicht immer alle an…aber jetzt wo du es sagst kommt mir der Geruch bekannt vor. Während unserer reise in Kroatien und Bulgarien hatte ich dieses wunderbare Parfum recht häufig in der Nase, aber die Person zu der sie gehörte sah immer total unterschiedlich aus. Du meinst das ist ihr richtiges Aussehen?"

Harry war bei dem Wort Sklaven ja bereits die Kinnlade herunter gefallen, er schaffte es jedoch sich rechtzeitig zusammen zu reißen als der Kleine ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ja, so sieht er normalerweise aus. Wie es scheint ist er der einzige Sklave deiner anderen Hälfte. Sein Name ist Lucius. Und wie heißt du?"

„Luc, das ist schön kurz, klingt fast wie mein Name. Oh? Tschuldige, da unterhalten wir uns die halbe Nacht, und dabei habe ich mich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Ich bin Lucah."

Sanft leckte Lucah Harry übers Gesicht und prägte sich so dessen Geruch tief ein.

„Das ist ein schöner Name. Ich bin Alex."

Irgendwie schien es Harry passend in seinem zweiten Körper auch den anderen Namen beizubehalten. Ohne Vorwarnung begann Harrys Narbe plötzlich zu schmerzen. Ihm wurde bewusst dass er sich schleunigst von hier wegbewegen sollte.

„Lucah? Sieht so aus als müsste ich gehen. Aber ich komm wieder, wenn ich darf und es irgendwie hinbekommen sollte."

„Klar, es hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen, vielleicht finde ich ja in der Zwischenzeit etwas über deine Fähigkeiten heraus."

„Das wäre toll, also dann…"

Ehe Harry es verhindern konnte verschwand der Raum um ihn und in einem Schleicher aus Farben und Linien zog es ihn an einen neuen Ort. Es war ungewohnt so zu reisen. Aber verglichen mit Flohpulver und dem Portschlüssel immer noch die beste Alternative.

Als sich der Raum um ihn begann konkrete Formen anzunehmen, schaute er verblüfft auf das Szenario, das sich ihm bot, denn eins war gewiss, bei den Dursleys war er nicht gelandet.

Ende 03?

Danke fürs lesen, ich weiß es ist etwas kurz, aber wenn ihr wissen wollt wo Harry nun schon wieder gelandete/von mir hingeschickt wurde, reviewen und bis zum nächsten chappi warten!

Cu, Hoepless!


	4. Chapter 4

Nur geträumt?

4. Kapitel Tom vs. Alex

Lord Voldemort war genervt, um nicht zu sagen gestresst und genervt. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn dieser die Geduld in Person war, aber ihn so in Rage zu bringen wie er jetzt war, das schafften nur wenige. Unglücklicherweise war, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte sich von dem Besuch seines Bruders zu erholen, sein Attentat schief gegangen. Da Lucius ja heute frei hatte, war die Leitung des Einsatzes an Bellatrix Lestrange hängen geblieben.

Nun, sie war zwar nicht wie ihr Cousin Regulus -diesem wäre solch ein gravierender Fehler auch nie untergekommen- aber dennoch hatte er entgegen seinen Instinkten ihr und nicht ihm diesen Auftrag übertragen.

Und, wie sollte es anders sein - der Auftrag war schief gegangen, und das gründlich. Zu seinem Glück gab es keine Verluste auf seiner Seite, was heißt sein Glück, Bellatrix Glück, jedoch war der Befehl Maxwell Comrag als Geisel zu ihm zu bringen gänzlich gescheiter. Und als würde das nicht ausreichen hatte der Orden davon Wind bekommen und Comrag befand sich nun wie es aussah bis auf weiters in deren Obhut.

Stattdessen hatte Bella ihm einen Mann gebracht, der wohl als Double für Comrag fungierte, er gab ja zu das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit bestand, aber es hätte ihr auffallen müssen das dieser Mann vollkommen magielos war. Vielleicht ein Squip oder so etwas in der Richtung, aber nichtsdestotrotz frustrierend. Nachdem er Bellatrix eine halbe Stunde gecruciust hatte - irgendwann war ihm das alles in allem doch recht gleich klingende Schreien und in Ohnmacht fallen doch langweilig geworden.

Also hatte er sie kurzerhand in sein Verlies bringen lassen, vielleicht hatte er später noch die Zeit und Muße seine Agressionen abzubauen, was in anbetracht der Situation höchst wahrscheinlich war….

Abrupt fokussierte sich sein Blick auf den vor ihm knienden Mann. Er war von der Statur so wie Wurmschwanz, jedoch hatte er noch jugendlich volles Haar, das ihm bis auf die Schultern fiel - wäre es nicht in einem Haarband gebändigt. Die verwirrten angstgeweiteten Augen blickten ziellos umher, verweilten scheinbar Konzeptlos an einzelnen Gegenständen und wichen systematische Voldemorts Blick aus.

„Wer bist du?" harsch ausgestoßen erschrickt der am Boden kauernde Mann, hat er doch nicht damit gerechnet so plötzlich angesprochen zu werden.

„Maxwell Comrag." Erklingt die zitternde Stimme, insgeheim ist der mit dem sandfarbenem Harr darüber eingekommen, sein Gegenüber nicht unnötig zu reizen. Ihm persönlich gefiel sein Gesicht, und wenn er seine Nase an der Stelle behalten wollte wo sie war verhandelte er lieber mit dem zugegeben recht gut aussehenden Mann.

Voldemort hingegen versuchte einzuschätzen, ob der Kerl ihm verarschen wollte oder ob er tatsächlich glaubte der Mann zu sein den er vorgab. Aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, das ihn heute bereits ein paar Leute zu weit gereizt hatten war es kaum verwunderlich das er sich nicht auf lange Vorreden einließ.

„Reiz mich nicht Muggel! Red endlich wer du bist!"

Verwirrt versuchte besagter Muggel zu entschlüsseln, was der angepisst aussehende Mann von ihm hören wollte. Da war er einmal im Leben ehrlich und schon war es wieder falsch.

„Mein Name ist Maxwell Comrag und ich hab keine Ahnung was Sie von mir wollen. Vielleicht sagen Sie mir erst einmal, wer Sie sind? Vielleicht kommen wir dann zu einem kleinen Tete-a-tete?"

Sich bei diesem Gedanken lasziv über die Lippen leckend seufzte Maxwell genießend auf. Auch wenn er nicht wusste ob er hier nicht doch in Gefahr war, diesen Kerl würde er sich auf alle Fälle nicht entgehen lassen wollen, soviel war sicher.

Voldemort benötigte all seine Konzentration die er sich im laufe als dunkler Lord angeeignet hatte, so das er diesem rotzfrechem Bengel nicht mit einem Avada bedachte. Glaubte dieser ernsthaft sich so seinem Zorn entziehen zu können?

Lächerlich, und allein bei dem Gedanken mit diesem …Muggel ….nein, da wurde einem ja schlecht.

Wieso dachte er überhaupt daran diese Absurdität in Betracht zu ziehen? Er brauchte eindeutig mal wieder Alex, hoffentlich kam dieser heute noch…er grinste bei seinem Gedanken dunkel auf.

Maxwell nahm dieses Lächeln als Anlass der Zustimmung und näherte sich unaufgefordert, gelang bis kurz vor den hoch gewachsenen Mann wollte bereits mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand dessen weiche Wange berühren, als rubinrote Augen ihn aggressiv anschauten.

Voldemort war nur kurz in Gedanken, was sich nun als gravierender Fehler hinstellte. Er sollte sich angewöhnen entweder bei einer Befragung nicht mehr gedanklich abzuschweifen oder demnächst Lucius bzw. Severus dabei zu haben.

Der Muggel war nämlich im Begriff dabei zu weit zu gehen, was erdreistete dieser sich denn? Nun endgültig seine Fassung verlierend fesselte er den angeblichen Maxwell an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Dir hat wohl keiner Manieren beigebracht, was? Nun, dafür ist es nun etwas zu spät, sag dein letztes Gebet…"

Wieder gewohnt kalt fokussierte Voldemort den vor Schreck erstarrten Mann, und bemerkte so nicht die fremde Gestalt, die plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts kommend hinter ihm auf dem Schreibtisch erschien.

Der Muggel selbst nahm davon auch keine Notiz, wie denn auch, war seine Aufmerksamkeit doch vollends auf dem finster blickenden Mann vor ihm gerichtet, der einen dünnen Stock auf ihn richtete. Das er die ganze Situation nicht begriff, konnte man mehr als deutlich an dessen Gesichtsausdruck ablesen.

Besagte kleine fremde Gestalt musterte interessiert die sich vor ihm abspielende Szene. Eigentlich war es Alex ja nun egal, ob er in seinen Träumen Dumbledore persönlich umbrachte oder ob Voldemort völlig fremde Personen bedrohte, doch seit dem er wusste das er seinen Träumen eine etwas wichtigere Bedeutung beimessen konnte sah die ganze Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus.

Auch wurden seine letzte Zweifel, sollten davon noch welche übrig geblieben sein, nun vollends weggeschwemmt. Dort stand der dunkle Lord…Voldmort…Tom…egal, ER jedenfalls, und übte seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung aus.

Und was machte Alex, der ja irgendwie auch der Held der Zaubererwelt war? Genau! In einem Anfall plötzlichen Heldentums warf sich Alex zielgenau in die Bahn zwischen Tom uns seinem Opfer.

Der Muggel viel überrascht auf den Boden, als, da die Konzentration des dunkeln Lord nachließ, dieser den Zauber nicht weiter aufrechterhielt. Anklagend blickte Alex Tom an.

„Sag mal was soll denn das? Es ist noch nicht einmal Mitternacht, und warum quälst du diesen Mann?"

Völlig neben sich stehend vernahm der Lord die anklagenden Worte, die ihn dann doch irgendwie trafen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, hast du verstanden? Und jetzt geh aus dem Weg, oder du tust dir weh…"

Durch die Worte Toms wurde Alex in seinen Beweggründen, den Fremden zu beschützen nur noch bestärkt, bewahrheitete es doch seinen Verdacht. Er hätte sich also doch nicht mit Voldi einlassen sollen, jetzt bekam er die Rechnung. Aber ganz so einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen.

„Ha! Aber da ich nicht wirklich da bin kann mir dein Zauber gar nichts anhaben, Witz komm raus du bist umzingelt!"

Verwirrt beobachtete der am Boden liegende Mann, wie sein gegenüber anfing verrückt zu werden. Also den Trick mit den unsichtbaren Seilen die ihn äußerst effektiv an die Wand gefesselt hatten hatte konnte er ja noch halbwegs nachvollziehen, aber das dieser schneidige Typ nun völlig unzusammenhängende Phrasen an eine imaginäre Person richtete war ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz geheuer. Sein anfängliches Interesse an dem Kerl war gänzlich verschwunden und er wollte nun nur noch weit weg von diesem unheimlichen Ort.

Verwirrt über den Satz Alex zog Tom eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das war ein Sprichwort, musst du nicht verstehen." Erklärte Alex, nachdem er bemerkte dass Tom ihn nicht verstand. Wie sollte er auch? Es handelte sich schließlich um ein Muggelsprichwort, aber davon einmal abgesehen wollte Alex, dass Tom ihn verstand wenn er ihn abkanzelte.

„Reiz mich nicht Kleiner, ich bin bereits in übler Stimmung! Und nun geh zur Seite, wenn das was du sagst stimmt dringt der Zauber eh durch dich hindurch und du wirst nicht das Geringste dagegen unternehmen können."

Um das gesagte zu unterstreichen richtete Tom seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Muggel, den man deutlich durch Alex nur noch hell silbern schimmernden Körper deutlich sehen konnte.

Alex derweil überlegte fieberhaft was er unternehmen konnte um diesen Mord zu verhindern. Er grub tief in seinen Gedanken, und fand dennoch keine Lösung für sein Problem. Und ehe er es verhindern konnte begann sich sein Körper aufzulösen und das letzte was er sah war Toms verwundertes Gesicht ehe Alex die Augen schloss, um die bekannte Farbenspirale die ihn umfingen auszublenden.

Wenige Sekunden vergingen, da tauchten auch schon die Linien seines Zimmers, seines Schrankes um ihn herum auf. Völlig desorientier wurde Harry die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt als ein größerer Körper auf ihm landete und ihn so tiefer ins Bett presste.

Tbc…

So, jetzt dürft ihr raten, wer da mit Harry gereist ist, bleiben ja eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Tom oder Maxwell, der Muggel…mh, bin in der Hinsicht noch für Vorschläge und Ideen offen fg.

Ich weiß, etwas kurz, aber das an dieser Stelle erst mal ein Stopp sein muss, versteht ihr doch, ne? Und so bewahre ich den Schein das meiner Leser an meiner Geschichte mitwirken können ;;

Cu, Hoepless!


	5. Chapter 5

5. Kapitel - Eine Leiche zum Geburtstag

Als Harry mit einem zischenden Luftholen die Augen öffnete, wünsche er sich lieber, er hätte es nicht getan. Der widerwärtige saure Atem Dudleys schwoll ihm ungehemmt entgegen. Tief in sich drin wunderte er sich, das ihn das Gewicht dieses Walrosses nicht erdrückte, doch war er selbst zu weiteren sarkastischen Gedankengängen nicht fähig, als er zum einen das hocheregte Glied Dudleys an seinem Bauch fühlte und zum anderen bereist einen mindestens ebenso kleinen feuchten Finger an seinem Eingang fühlte.

Ein schlabbriger schleimiger Mund an Harrys Lippen, ebenso wie eine Hand die sich um Harrys Kehle legte erstickte seine Gegenwehr bereits im Keim. Leise Angst beschlich ihn, er wusste bereits das, wenn Dudley wagte sich an ihm zu vergreifen, er bereist Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen haben musste.

Es war nicht das erst Mal das Dudley sich so an ihm vergriff, normalerweise hatte er sich dann immer in seine Traumwelt geflüchtet, von der er nun wusste, das es sich dabei um die Gemächer des dunklen Lord handelte. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, genauso wie die Male zuvor, seine Zweiform zu schaffen und seine Seele so in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch geschockt musste er feststellen, dass irgendetwas nun anders war, natürlich war Harry das er nicht zu Tom fliehen konnte, aber vielleicht zu Lucah…

Dudley hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen entblößt wie Harry fühlen konnte. Dieser Berg Fett der sich an ihn presste löste ihn ihm ein Ekelgefühl aus, verbunden mit dem Drang sich zu übergeben, doch mühsam hielt er sich zurück.

Verzweifelt versuchte er seine Zauberstablose Magie anzuwenden, doch als hätte Dudley dessen Vorhaben erahnt drückte dessen fettige Pranke noch ein wenig fester um die Kehle des Kleineren. Harry so nur bedingt Luft zum Atmen haben wurde leicht flimmerig vor Augen.

„Glaubst wohl du kannst mir entkommen? Haha, nichts da, nur weil du Freak auch ohne Z….dingsbums z….na du weist schon kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht das du mir entkommen kannst. Oh ja ich habe gesehen wie du jedes Mal wenn wir Mom besuchen dich auf deinen Besen schwingst und zu dem Rest deiner kleinen Freakgemeinde fliegst."

Keuchend reibt Dudley sich an Harry, ergießt sich fast schon auf ihm, ohne in ihm gewesen zu sein.

Irritiert lauscht Harry dessen Worte, sein Tarnzauber hat anscheinend funktioniert, jedoch ist es merkwürdig das Dudley nicht, wie eigentlich geplant, gesehen hat das Harry den Fahrenden Ritter gerufen hat und sich in ihm gesetzt hat. Sein Tarnzauber schützte nämlich nicht nur vor Muggel sonder auch vor Zauberern. Anscheinend war Dudley so auf die Vorstellung fixiert, Harry so von unten zu sehen, dass er gar nichts anderes sehen wollte.

„Dein kleiner geiler Arsch hat sich mir ja direkt angeboten, tja, da musst du halt damit rechnen jetzt die Quittung für dein provozierendes Verhalten zu erhalten."

Dunkel bei der vermeintlichen Erinnerung aufstöhnend presst Dudley Harrys Schenkel weiter nach außen, so dass er ungehemmt dazwischen zum Liegen kommt. Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen hebt dieser das unter ihm liegende Becken an und bringt es so in Position. Sekunden später dringt er hemmungslos in den Kleineren Körper ein.

Harry inzwischen ist der Verzweiflung nahe, er weiß dass er da hier überleben wird, Dudley kann letztendlich nur seinen Körper schänden, nicht aber seine Seele.

So dachte er.

Aber wie es aussah würde er doch gebrochen werden, vielleicht hier und jetzt. Eine Träne der Verzweiflung rollte unbemerkt seine Wange hinab, all sein innerstes kämpfte um die Herrschaft in diese schier auswegslose Situation. Doch sein mühsamer Atem, seine nur bedingte Konzentrationsfähigkeit und die sich rasch ausbreitende Panik machten es seinem Köper schier unmöglich, genug Kraft für einen gezielten Rückschlag zu sammeln.

In weite Ferne hörte er eine Kirchturmuhr schlagen und so Mitternacht ankündigte.

I

Harry meinte überall auf seinem Körper zu spüren wie sich die Härchen aufstellten.

II

Wie elektrisiert knisterte die Luft um ihn, er meinte kleine elektrische Impulse von einem Haar zum anderen springen zu sehen, schob es dann aber auf die Luftknappheit.

III

Die gespenstige Ruhe, so schien Harry, umfasste ihn gänzlich, nah ihm die Angst und Panik, die ihn zerreißen wollte - ja sogar das Ekelgefühl das Dudley auf und in ihm auslöste wurde von ihm genommen, nur gespenstige beruhigende Ruhe blieb zurück.

IV

Tief in seinem Inneren begann etwas sich zu bewegen. Wie ein schlafender Tiger der sich langsam regt um zu erwachen. Langsam wurde das Ganze Harry unheimlich. Dieses Gefühl bündelte sich in seinem Bauchnabel und schickte ein Wärmegefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper.

V

Plötzlich war es Harry, als wenn sein ganzer Körper in Erregung gesetzt wurde.

Er stöhnte und presste sich tiefer in die Laken, der grobe Stoff fuhr über seine sensible Haut und reizte ihn permanent, er glaubte fast vergehen zu müssen.

Hocherotische Szenen kamen ihm in den Sinn, nicht wenige beinhalteten dabei den dunklen Lord, doch das war Harry egal.

Die erste Stufe war geschafft, seine Empathischen Fähigkeiten waren geweckt.

VI

Nun schwirrten Harry Gedanken durch den Kopf, Dudley dachte gerade daran, das er sich für das nächst Mal ein paar Handschellen würde mitbringen, dann würde er beide Hände frei haben und sich noch auf eine andere weise mit Harry….beschäftigen können. So war die zweite Stufe geschafft, seine telepatischen Fähigkeiten waren erwacht.

VII

Irritiert und wütend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, er wusste dass er sich diese Behandlung gewiss keine weiters Mal über sich ergehen lassen würde, dem würde er einen Riegel vorschieben. In seiner Wut verschloss sich Harry vor den auf ihn einstürmenden Gefühlen und Gedanken, läutete so die nächste Phase ein, für die sein Geist leer werden musste.

VIII

Das zuvor warme Gefühl das sich von seinem Bauch ausgehend in seinem Körper ausbreitet, verwandelte sich unter Harrys Wut in flüssiges Eisen. So heiß und kalt zugleich strömte es durch seine Adern/Venen und lies stachelte seinen unbändigen Hass auf seinen Couson erst richtig an. Seine Augen blickten scharf und erbarmungslos auf Dudely, der von alledem nichts mitbekam.

IX

Wie als wäre ein Siegel gelöst löste sich plötzlich eine Art Kraftfeld um Dudley, riss ihn erst vorsichtig und doch unnachgiebig aus Harry her raus und presst ihn dann genauso brutal und wirkungsvoll an die dem Bett gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er so festgehalten wurde, das seine Kopf knapp einen halben Meter über dem Boden an der Wand lag. Das Blut welches sich bisher in tieferen Regionen gesammelt hatte floss nun langsam in dessen, dem Boden am nächsten Organ, in den Kopf. Wenn Harry wohl lang genug wartete würde dieser wohl einen Blutstau bekommen. Nun war die dritte Stufe genommen und seine Telekinese erwacht.

X

Langsam, nur mühsam seine Wut unterdrückend setzte sich Harry auf, der Platz im Besenschrank war ohnehin nur beschränkt, doch nun mit einem Dursley war er glatt überfüllt. Schonend entlastet Harry seinen schmerzenden Hintern, setzte sich stattdessen im Seiza¹auf, stehen konnte er nicht, da ihm sonst entweder die Füße weggerutscht wären oder er für seinen Geschmack zu nahe an Dudeley hätte gehen müssen. Seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit lag dabei die ganze Zeit auf den an die Wand Gepinnten. Unter größter Anstrengung begann sein eingerissener Muskelring wieder zu heilen, auch wenn Harry nicht wusste wie er das konnte, so wusste er instinktiv, was er machen musste.

XI

Als Harry sich wieder halbwegs ganz fühlte - auch seine restlichen Blessuren hatte er auf diesem Weg geheilt - begannen seine Augen in einem animalischen grün zu leuchten, Ohne das er es bemerke drehten sich seine Iris herum, so das seine Augen jetzt nicht nur eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Katzen hatten, sondern tatsächlich Katzenaugen waren. Prompt weiteten sich seine Pupillen und erfassten sein Opfer - Dudley - dessen kleine Schweinsaugen blutunterlaufen waren und unkontrolliert tränten. Mit Katzengleicher Anmut erhob sich Harry und näherte sich ihm.

XII

Der letzte Schlag verhallte und in Harry zerbrach etwas, es war wie wenn sich seine Venen/Adern nun in Brand setzten und statt Blut flüssiges Feuer durch seinen Körper transportierten. In seinen angespannten Armen und geballten Muskeln der Oberarme konzentrierte sich dieses Feuer und mit einem lauten Schrei, der sowohl seine Wut als auch seinen Triumph über seinen Widersacher beinhaltete, brachen Wasserfallartige Feuerströme aus seinen Handinnenflächen hervor und fraßen sich ihren Weg zielgenau bis zu der Stelle an der Wand, wo Dudley hing. Das Kraftfeld das ihn dort verharren ließ verhinderte das vielleicht die Möbel oder gar das Haus in Flammen auf ging, einzig der Körper an der Wand wurde Opfer des Pyromatikers, und so ward die letzte Stufe genommen und an seinem 18. Geburtstag war Harry vollständig erwacht.

Doch damit nicht genug. Nur langsam fraßen und leckten die Feuerzungen gierig über den gigantischen Körper, verbrannten zuerst das noch hoch aufgerichtete Glied Dudleys, doch gleichzeitig verbrannte eine weitere Feuerzunge dessen Mund so das nur eine schmerzerfülltes Wimmern aus seinem Mund den Weg an Harry Ohr fand.

Dieser Laut war ein Hochgenuss für diesen, auch wenn er diese Prozedur nun nicht extra in die Länge zog wie Voldi in etwa. Das er nun in der Art seiner Rache bestimmte Wesenszüge des dunklen Lord in sich vereinte ging verständlicher Weise in dem Strudel seine starken Emotionen unter.

Die Feuerzungen hatten nun die gesamte Haut Dudleys verbrannt, der Geruch nach Verbrannten zog sich durch die Kammer und Harry inhalierte diesen Geruch tief in sich ein. Dudley war noch nicht tot, aber diese Tatsache korrigierte sein Exekutor schnell, indem er dessen Gehirnplatte schnell unter der Hitze zum bersten brachte so das Dudley nun Gehirntot war.

Die Gehirnmasse lies er rösten so das ein weiße Flüssigkeit - die dabei abgesondert wurde - nun über dessen Rückenmark lief und wie Säure eine tiefe Spur hinterließ. Zischend verdampfte sie am Ende der Wirbelsäule, stattdessen lagen nun sowohl das Gehirn, das Rückenmark und auf der Brust das Herz - die Flammen hatten es sorgsam von den darüber liegenden Hautschichten getrennt - frei.

Und wie einem inneren Zwang folgend zogen sich die Flammen wieder zurück, gingen zurück zu Harry, ähnlich wie Blut floss es wieder in seine Adern zurück. Nun, senkte sich dessen Rücken nach unten, er spürte wie ihm Fell wuchs, seine Ohren länger und aufrecht an dem nun eher runden Kopf anlagen. Seine Hand die auf den Boden aufkamen waren eher Pfoten, vier Krallen die er spielerisch in den Dielenboden trieb und ebenso einfach wieder heraus zog.

Sein Kopf war nun eher in Höhe Knie, seine Rute ruckte angriffslustig von einer Seite zur anderen, wohl wissend das dass Opfer nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Harry fühlte sich einfach nur wohl in diesem neuen Körper, er war geschmeidig, trotzte nur so vor Kraft und seine vier Pfoten bewegten sich lautlos, als er sich seinem Ziel näherte.

Auch Aas konnte eine Verlockung für den Meisterjäger sein, und Harry richtete sich auf seine Hinterpfoten auf, legte seine Vorderpfoten auf Dudleys Brust und versenkte seine spitzen Reißzähne tief in dessen Herz. Nach ein paar Schlucken dieses wohlschmeckenden Herzblutes fraß er schnell und hungrig das ganze Herz auf.

Solch ein Delikatesse würde er sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder leisten können - wie oft kam man nahe genug an einen Menschen heran um dessen Herz aus dem Leibe zu reißen? - so genoss er diesen einmaligen Geschmack und ließ ihn sich förmlich auf der Zunge zergehen, sofern das bei einer Katze möglich war.

Nun ein wenig gesättigt widmete sich Harry den anderen zuvor bereiteten Delikatessen, die sein Cousin vorzuweisen hatte. Überhaupt schein das das erste Mal in seinem Leben zu sein, das Dudley Harry nützlich war, obwohl wenn man es genau betrachtete dieser ja nun bereits seit geraumer Zeit tot war, aber **noch** war sein Körper warm.

Überhaupt schmeckte das frische Fleisch in Verbindung mit dem warmen Blut herrlich, tief in ihm entstand die Erkenntnis dass er nach dieser Verwandlung wohl allgemein einen großen Hunger hatte, verminderte es seinen Trieb endlich Fressen zu Wollen jedoch keineswegs.

Das Rückenmark knackte nun angenehm und nachdem er es gespalten hatte konnte er das weiche Mark daraus schlecken. Auch wenn es im Vergleich zum Fleisch recht zart war so war es doch umso süßer. Laut knurrend schleckte sich Harry über seine Lefzen, sie waren nun mittlerweile Blutdurchtränkt und von dem ehemaligem grau das sein Gesicht dominierte war nichts mehr zu sehen. Aber auch sein restlicher, eher silbern durchwirkter Katzenkörper war von Blutspritzern gezeichnet.

So nun satt und zufrieden beschloss Harry sich erst einmal anständig zu putzen, dabei erkundete er seinen neuen Körper, leckte über sein weiches getigertes Bauchfell, wohingegen sein Rückenfell dunkle Platinartige Streifen aufwies, deren Fellrichtung ausschließlich vom Kopf zur Rute verlief.

Seine Rute, die war ja vielleicht interessant, wenn er nicht aufpasste wo sie hinging würde sie womöglich einen Alleingang machen. So verbrachte er einige Zeit mit Spielen, seinen Schwanz zu fangen, sich putzen und nebenbei sein Schnurren zu erkunden. Es ging ganz plötzlich los dieser laute reibeisenartige Schauer der seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. Sein Kehlkopf war anscheinend das Resonanzzentrum, denn dort kribbelte es die ganze Zeit unangenehm.

Doch leider konnte er dies nicht wirklich abstellen, als er für Harrys Begriffe ausreichend geputzt war und eigentlich nur noch träge sich zusammen rollen und in der Ecke dösen wollte, fühlte er ein merkwürdiges ziehen, das wohl hieß, er könne sich zurück verwandeln.

Die Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen war wesentlich einfacher als er gedacht hatte. Das Fell zog sich in seinen Körper, also unter seine Haut, zurück, seine Gliedmaßen verlängerten sich wieder und auch sein Kopf sowie seine Augen nahmen ihre Ursprüngliche Formation an.

Erschöpft, gesättigt, müde und träge lehnte er sich an sein Bett, die Reste die einst seinen Cousin dargestellt hatten waren zu einem kleinen Häufchen Asche verbrannt. Dieser lag nun in einer Zimmerecke und konnte unauffällig nach draußen wehen - bzw. von Harry dorthin gebracht werden.

Eine leises Kratzen an seine Schranktür lies Harry aufhorchen, vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und wollte zuerst hindurchspähen, doch als ihm ein mehrstimmiges Schuhuuuuu! antwortete lies er seine Vorsicht fallen und lies den Schwarm Eulen hinein.

Die Eulen trugen verschiedene Briefe und zwei trugen auch ein größeres Packet. Insgesamt erkannte er neben Pigwidgeon, seiner Hedwig, einer kleinen braunen Schuleule, eine Eule mit dem Zeichen der öffentlichen Eulenpoststelle GBEP (GroßBritaniensEulenPost) auch einen großen schwarzen Raben, der ein Stück abseits von den anderen den Aschehaufen kritische betrachtete.

Verwundert über solch seltsame Boten, nahm er ihnen kurzerhand erst einmal die Briefe und schweren Päckchen ab. Erleichtert löschten sie ihren Durst in Hedwigs Trinkschale, die sich maisch immer wieder auffüllte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Drei Briefe und zwei Päckchen, sie lagen vor ihm auf dem Bett und warteten nur darauf von ihm geöffnet zu werden. Erst bei dem bunten Papier viel dem nun volljährigen auf, das er ja heute Geburtstag hatte.

Mitten in seiner Freude wäre Harry glatt das Flimmern entgangen, das sich über seinem bett ausbreitet. Nach wenigen Sekunden gaben sie einen mittelgroßen Körper frei, der vor Harry mitten in den Berg seiner Geschenke fiel. Der junge Mann schaute etwas verblüfft erst die Geschenke, dann Harry an und lächelte dann unschuldig in seine Richtung.

Irgendwie überkam Harry ein ganz komisches Gefühl, so als wenn er diese Person schon einmal irgendwo gefühlt hätte, ein Art gedankliches Dèjà-vu, könnte man sagen. Das braune, lange Haar war im Nacken zusammen gefasst und ein kurzer Pony hing ihm verwegen in die Stirn, verdeckte teilweise die tiefblauen Augen des Neuankömmlings.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier? Vor allem wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Harry fand dass er das Recht hatte ihm diese Fragen zu stellen - es war schließlich sein Zimmer, auch wenn es genauer gesagt nur ein Besenschrank war.

„Mein Name ist Maxwell Comrag"

tbc

Danke fürs lesen, Cu, Hoepless!

¹ Seiza - kommt aus Japan, man sitzt auf den Knien und Hacken, wobei der Hintern als auf den Fersen ruht und sozusagen in der Luft hängt, so gesehen ist sein Eingang entlastet.


	6. Chapter 6

Nur geträumt?

So viele Meinungen was den lieben Maxwell betrifft…hach, aber auf die eigentliche Variante ist keiner gekommen, obwohl einige schon recht nahe waren, wie ich zugeben muss. Also so blutrünstig geht es dann nun doch nicht weiter, ich hoffe das neue bringt euch etwas zum Lachen…

Viel Spaß dabei!

Kapitel 6 – Stunde der Offenbahrung!

„Und? Muss mir das jetzt irgendetwas sagen?"

Leicht angepisst runzelte Harry die Stirn und musterte seinen Gegenüber eingehend.

„Nein" kicherte Maxwell „aber man wird sich ja noch vorstellen dürfen, ich mein wo du doch so lieb gefragt hast?"

Die einzige Antwort zu der Harry sich herab ließ war ein tiefes Knurren, welches ihn selber etwas erschreckte, doch ließ er sich das nicht anmerken.

„Nun, mein lieber.."

Wenn Maxwell jetzt mein lieber Junge sagt, dreht er ihm den Hals um, beschloß Harry für sich.

„…Harry, erst einmal natürlich alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Mit 18 ist man ja nun vor dem Gesetz erwachsen, das heißt dein Erbe steht dir vollständig zur Verfügung. Da ich dein letzter noch lebender Angehöriger bin, väterlicher Seits, bin ich nun befugt dir dein Erbe zu überreichen. Das heißt natürlich nur wenn du es möchtest."

„Okay, halt, stopp. Noch Mal ganz langsam zum mitschreiben. Wieso sind wir miteinander verwand?"

So ganz war dieser Maxwell…

„Du kannst mich Max nennen wenn du magst, oder auch Maxi…"

…ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Fing der etwa an seine Gedanken zu lesen? Oh, oh…

„Ach was, kein Grund zur Panik Harry, ich mach das mit der Telepathie ganz automatisch. Aber so ganz nebenbei könntest du ja mal deinen Geist verschließen, ich mein Sex mit älteren ist ja ganz nett, aber mit Voldemort? Ich mein neben der Tatsache das er dich töten möchte mag er vielleicht ganz gut aussehen, aber ihm deshalb ein falsche Identität vorzuspielen…"

Max seufzte schwer.

Tief errötend verschloss Harry geschwind seinen Geist, das hatte er ja im sechsten Schuljahr bei Severus gelernt. Überhaupt war der Meister der Tränke in mehr als nur einer Beziehung recht nützlich…

Aber Harry schweifte ab, dieser Maxwell konnte also ebenfalls Gedanken lesen, er dachte scharf nach, den Rest hatten die beiden dann wohl auch gemein.

„Also wie sind wir nun verwand – und wehe du lügst mich an!"

„Ja weißt du das denn nicht? Ich bin der… oh!"

Verblüfft hielt er inne, was Harry zu einem erneuten frustrierten Einatem führte. Diesem Kerl sollte man wohl jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen…

„Nun, also dein Dad und ich wir hatten dieselbe Leihmutter."

Super, klasse, das brachte ihn jetzt echt weiter dachte Harry so bei sich.

„Du weißt nicht was eine Leihmutter ist, hab ich recht?"

Sah er etwa so aus als wenn er in seiner Freizeit nichts anderes zu tun hatte als im Duden zu lesen? Er hieß ja nicht Hermine…

„Nun, dann werde ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen müssen… Also da zu meiner Zeit ein homosexuelles Pärchen noch keine Kinder bekommen konnte wie es ja heute dank Mister Oups tollem Fruchtbarkeitstrank oder Mister Okazais Umwandlungstrank möglich ist, haben meine Eltern sich durch ein lustige Methode der Muggel ein eigenes Kind im Reagenzglas gezeugt, nennt man Retortenbaby, wobei diese Eizelle dann in die Gebärmutter einer Leihmutter eingepflanzt worden ist. Natürlich hätte man die Eizelle auch weiterhin in einer künstlichen Umgebung aufwachsen lassen, aber sowohl die Ärzte als auch meine Eltern hielten es für besser wenn ich unter normalen…"

An dieser Stelle hustete Harry ganz demonstrative und versuchte sich sein Lachen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„…Bedingungen aufwachse."

Maxwell blickte Harry ganz böse an und beendete demonstrative seinen Satz!

„nun, und diese Leihmutter war zufällig auch später dann die Leihmutter deines Vaters. Ich weiß direkt sind wir vielleicht nicht verwand, aber so gesehen sind dein Dad und ich beide wie jede anderen Geschwister im selben Mutterleib groß geworden und schließlich auch unter denselben Bemühungen geboren worden."

„Und warum brauchten meine Großeltern väterlicherseits eine künstliche Befruchtung? Sag jetzt nicht das, was ich glaube das es ist…"

Also zu seinem 18. Geburtstag hatte er sich irgendwie unspektakulärer vorgestellt…

„Ja, also weißt du, normalerweise dürfte ich das nicht wissen und ich bin nicht sicher ob ich dir das sagen darf…"

Harry setzte seinen besten death-glare Blick auf, so dass sich Maxwell genötigt sah weiter zu sprechen.

„aber wenn man es so betrachtete dass es die beiden wohl nicht mehr kümmern dürfte wenn du es weist. Also deine Großeltern konnten keine Kinder bekommen, das lag schlicht und ergreifend an er Tatsache das dein Urgroßvater ein Vampire war, dein Großmutter jedoch ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch., Vampire sind tot, sie können sich nicht fortpflanzen musst du wissen. Ihr Organismus mag vielleicht Spermien bzw. Eizellen zu bilden, jedoch enthalten diese keine Erbinformationen, also war das mit dem Kinderwunsch eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Tja und an dieser Stelle kam dann mein Dad ins Spiel. Ich weiß nur soviel das die beiden einen Packt geschlossen haben, beide derselben Leihmutter ihre Eizellen einsetzten und dann, 7 Monate später waren dein Dad und ich dann da…"

Gut, so ganz war Harry da noch nicht mitgekommen, gesetzt dem Fall das seine Großvater wirklich ein Vampire gewesen war, wie konnte er dann dennoch Leben schaffen? Aber andererseits waren das bereits genug neue Informationen, das würde er dann mal später in einer ruhigen Minute fragen, wenn er sich ein bisschen mit der Thematik auseinander gesetzt hatte.

„Und wie alt bist du dann?"

„Oh, ja also 36 Jahre alt, das gleiche Geburtstag wie dein Dad hätte, aber ich bin trotzdem älter als er …hihi."

„Lass mich raten, zwei Minuten?" verzweifelt bemühte er sich, nicht allzu sarkastisch zu klingen..

„Nein, ganze zweieinhalb Minuten!"

Während Maxwell stolz zu Harry blickte versuchte dieser seine Belustigung aus seinem Blick zu verbannen.

wie ein Kind wisperte Harry leise.

„Aha, und warum kommst ausgerechnet heute zu mir?"

„Na unsere Eltern bzw. deine Großeltern haben beschlossen keinen näheren Kontakt zu pflegen, weil, wie gesagt ein Vampir und ein Homosexuelles Pärchen …nun, die Presse hätte sich auf diese Neuigkeit gestürzt. Und selbst jetzt würden deine Großeltern das ganze gerne verhindern, aber da du ja nun 18 bist…"

„Soll das heißen ich habe noch lebende Verwandte?"

„He, ich steh direkt vor dir!"

„Ich rede hier von richtigen Verwandten!"

„Ich bin genauso mit dir verwand wie andere auch, wenn du mich nicht haben willst kann ich auch wieder gehen.."

Maxwell machte Anstalten zu verdunsten. Meine Güte, so ein Kleinkind dachte Harry, womit hatte er das verdient an seinen Geburtstag den Launen dieses Trotzkopfes ausgesetzt zu sein?

„He, so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint, klar mag ich dich, aber könntest du mir nicht was über die Eltern meines Vaters sagen, wenn sie, wie du sagst, noch leben?"

Wieder versöhnt lehnte sich Maxwell ruhig zurück, bemerkte dabei dass er auf den Geschenken lag, was selbst Harry zwischenzeitlich vergessen hatte, wischte sie mit einer routinierten Bewegung unter seinen Hintern weg und lehnte sich nun an die schnell verzauberte mit Kissen gepolsterte Wand.

„Ja, nun, sie leben noch, wenn nicht wäre ich ja schon viel eher auf dich zu gekommen, du musst wissen da ich ja nun Einzelkind bin wollte ich schon immer meinen Neffe kenne lernen. Den Bruder deines Großvaters kennst du bereist, es ist niemand als dein Professor."

Ja, das half ihm ja nun ungemein, welche von den ganzen denn?

„Und welcher? Sag jetzt nicht Snape, ha! da würd ich ja lachen"

Allein diese Vorstellung lies Harry in einen kleinen Heiterkeitsanfall ausbrechen.

„Genau der, der Vampire Severus Snape, du kannst echt gut raten."

Schlagartig nüchtern verging Harry jedes Lachen, Snape?…Der Snape Sollte mit ihm verwandt sein?

„Warte mal, wir reden hier von dem Hakennasigen, schwarzen Scheusal das meinen Vater…also seinen Neffen bis aufs Blut gehasst hat und auch mir gegenüber denselben Hass und Niedertracht entgegenbringt? Ja von dem reden wir?"

„Ach dieser kleine Streit damals mit James...ja, Sev ist echt Hammer nachtragend. Es ging um eine harmlose Wette, worum es genau ging weiß ich nicht, aber das Ende vom Lied war das das Blut der beiden nicht mehr Kompatibel war…tja und das wars dann auch schon."

Kompatibel? Hat einer mal ein Fremdsprachenwörterbuch…

„Und das heiß im Klartext? Tut mir Leid das ich da nun mal keine Bildung hab, aber du bist der erste der mir mit solchen Begriffen kommt."

„Ach Kleiner, ich bin dir doch nicht böööse, das könnt ich gar nicht. Also das bedeute für Severus ganz einfach, das er nicht mehr James Blut trinken konnte. Und du musst wissen das Vampirblut viel leckerer schmeckt als menschliches oder das von magischen Wesen. Aber was erzähl ich dir das, da du nun ja auch als Vampire erwacht bist dürftest du ja nun bereits deine erste Mahlzeit hinter haben. Wie wars?"

„Ich bin kein Vampire, das hätte ich gemerkt glaub mir! War Snape in meinen Vater verliebt? Ich mein normalerweise regt man sich doch nicht so auf, nur wegen dem bisschen Blut…"

„Und ob du ein Vampire bist. Und wenn du das erste Mal Vampirblut getrunken hast weiß du wovon ich rede. Tja ob Severus und James sich geliebt haben…dazu kann ich nichts sagen, aber unter Vampiren dürfen selbst bei noch so geringerer Familienverwandschaft keine Bindungen erfolgen, hat was mit den Blutschutzgesetzten aus 3000 v. Christus zu tun, ich glaub da steigen selbst die Ältesten unter den Vampiren nicht mehr dahinter. Und vielleicht hat James deswegen ganz absichtlich den Zauber angewandt um ihrer Blutgruppen nicht mehr kompatibel zu machen…hach am besten du fragst Severus da mal selbst nach."

Pf! Bevor er Snape nach so etwas fragte müssten die Sonne und der Mond gleichzeitig am Himmel stehen.

„Und wie kommst du darauf dass ich ein Vampir bin? Ich hab keinen Hunger auf Blut...ärks, ich kotz ja schon fast wenn dass Stake noch nicht ganz gründlich durchgebraten ist und auch nur ein Hauch Blut drin ist."

„Das liegt wie schon gesagt daran das du als geborener Vampire nicht jedes Blut trinken kannst, das heiß normalerweise könntest du das schon aber da dein Vater welchen Zauber auch immer auf sich und damit auch dich angewendet hat bleibt dir nur noch eine bestimmte Sorte von Blut übrig. Frag mich nicht welche, aber wenn du davon nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen Blut trinkst geht's dir bald seeeeehr schlecht. Also, wessen Blut hast du getrunken?"

„Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber ich sagte bereits dass ich kein Vampir bin. Und wenn du mich mal hättest ausreden lassen hätte ich beifügen könne das ich ein Tiger bin. Hab mich heute verwandelt und dann meinen Cousin gefressen. Also Fazit, ich bin kein Vampir."

„Boah, eine Blutkatze, das ist selten, wenn man da noch meine Fähigkeiten bedenkt hui, an dir ist echt mehr dran als das Auge sieht."

Bewundernd mustere Maxwell Harry noch mal von oben bis unten, schnappte ihn sich dann und knuddelte ihn erfolgreich durch.

„Tja und das ist MEIN Neffe!"

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Harry aus der allumfassenden Umarmung seines Onkels zu lösen, dieser löste die jedoch erst nach einigen Minuten, als er ich für seinen Geschmack lange genug geknuddelt hatte.

Schnell ein Stück von diesem Verrückten abrückend verschränkte Harry seine Arme zum Schutz vor der Brust.

„So, ein wenig mehr Farbe im Gesicht und schon wirkst du gesünder. Obwohl diese Blässe jetzt da du eins Blutkatze bist wohl von Dauer sein wird, es sei denn du hast gerade getrunken, was ja nun eher nicht so oft der Falls sein wird. Apropo, ich weiß ja nicht wie das ist aber du bräuchtest entweder einen Blutspender oder einen Blutstein. Ersteres wirst du riechen können, also du riecht diejenigen Personen deren Blut du schmackhaft findest. Such dir dann am besten eine aus und klär sie dann einwenig über dich auf, und du darfst sie natürlich nicht töten, sondern nur wenige Schlucke trinken. Da du aber so eine legendäre Blutkatze bist ist der Trieb zu töten und deine Beute zu verschlingen womöglich, oder zumindest in der ersten Zeit, recht stark, so dass du deine Opfer automatische zerfleischst. Also bleibt nur noch Variante Nummer zwei, der Blutstein."

Bedeutungsvoll schaute Harry ihn an, bis jetzt war ihm das ja alles ganz verständlich gewesen, aber was ein Blutstein war wusste er trotzdem nicht.

„Nun, was ein Blutstein ist weiß ich auch nicht."

Kleinlaut fixierte Maxwell das Bettlacken unter sich, so als wenn dort eine vernünftige Erklärung stehen würde dafür, dass er eben auch nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort hätte.

„Naja, das finden wir schon raus, aber wie komme ich denn ans so etwas?"

„Oh, da ist einfach, du schreibst deinen Großeltern einfach das sie dir einen schicken sollen. Diesen können nämlich nur Blutverwandte Vampire für dich schaffen."

„Wie meine Großeltern leben auch noch? Warum bin ich dann nach James und Lilys Tod nicht zu ihnen gekommen? Wissen sie etwa nichts von mir?"

Glücklich seine Hoffnungen nach einen ganzen Familie plötzlich erfüll zu sehen, schaute Harry Maxwell mit glitzernden Augen an.

„Ähm, nun, also…mh die Sache ist da noch etwas komplizierter, vielleicht sollte dir das jemand anderes erzählen…hach und wer? Ach Kleiner, ja deine Großeltern wissen das es dich gibt, ich mein sie bezahlen ja deinen Unterhalt der nicht gerade billig ist..."

„Aber ich dachte das machen meine Eltern, also zumindest das Geld was sie mir vermacht haben..."

„Nein, also alles Geld was Jamie und Lily verdient haben wurde sofort wider ausgegeben. Sie haben nicht gerade gut verdient musst du wissen. Aber es hat ihnen nichts ausgemacht mit weniger glücklich zu werden, die beiden haben schließlich gegen en Willen ihrer Eltern geheiratet. Was glaubst du warum du hier bist? Lilys Familie war nicht Reinblütig, das wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm gewesen wenn Severus sie hätte heiraten wollen, aber dein Vater war der ältere von beiden und bereits jemandem versprochen. Du musst deinen Vater verstehen, erst verliebte sich Severus in ihn und sie können nicht zusammen sein, er tut was man von ihm erwartet und im Gegenzug dazu hofft er nun Lily ehelichen zu können. Sie war so ein Engel, Gott hab sie selig, und peng kommt die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. Tja da hat er dann einen klaren Schlussstrich gezogen und sich von der Familie abgewandt."

Für eine kleine Weile pausierte Maxwell mit reden und lies Harry Zeit das gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Tja, und als deine Eltern gestorben sind, da haben sich deine Großeltern nicht genötigt gefühlt sich um dich zu sorgen. Sirius ist es zu verdanken das sie in deinem vierten Jahr ein einsehen hatten und dich finanziell unterstützten. Dir wird auf dein Konto eine monatliche Überweisung gebilligt, wie hoch sie ist weiß ich nicht, aber nicht allzu viel denke ich."

Für Harry war das jetzt etwas viel, wenn er wirklich von seinen Großeltern ein wenig Geld bekam, warum wusste er denn davon nichts? Oder war das etwa das Geld, das Sirius ihm vermachte…Harry hatte dessen Verließ nicht einmal angesehen, er konnte das einfach nicht. Und so verschwenderisch war er ja nicht. All die Jahre hatte er mit dem gereicht, was in dem Konto seiner Eltern sich befunden hatte.

„Aber wenn sie mit Sirius gesprochen haben kann sich doch ihr Jähzorn inzwischen etwas gelegt haben…oder nicht?"

„Mh, also du kennst sie nicht, deswegen sei mir nicht böse wenn ich dir jetzt deine Hoffnungen zerstöre, aber so leicht vergisst ein Montague nicht. Deswegen rate ich dir auch dringend davon ab, dich an sie zu wenden. Sie wissen dass du existierst, du weißt dass sie existieren. Ende der Durchsage."

„Wenn du meinst, aber ist Montague nicht französisch? Ich dachte immer ich bin Brite."

„Na fast, genauer gesagt kommen die Montagues aus der Taiga. Tiefstes Sibirien, sie sind nur vor nicht ganz 500 Jahren nach Europa gewandert, frag mich nicht warum, angeblich wegen einer Uralten Prophezeiung, aber genaueres ist nicht bekannt."

Das Harry kurz schluckte bekam er nicht ganz mit.

„Und, die Person die dein Vater hätte heiraten sollen lebt noch, unverheiratete wie ich hinzufügen darf, also zu den Montagues wäre wenn ich du wäre der letzte Ort auf der Welt an den ich gehen würde. Zumindest so lange ich noch nicht gebunden bin."

„Aha, und was für dein Wesen ist dann die Ex-Verlobte meines Vaters? Etwa eine Elfe?"

Belustigt schnaubte Harry vor sich hin, das wäre ja noch gelacht. Er mit seiner Feenstauballergie würde sich einer Elfe nicht auf 10m nähern.

„Junge, du hast echt schon wieder richtig geraten, wie machst du das? Ich wäre da ja in tausend Jahren nicht drauf gekommen. Ich mein wo Elfen doch so verdammt selten sind…aber ja, die Elfe ist immer noch ungebunden, weiß nicht woran das liegt, keiner hat sie je gesehen, reich und mächtig ist sie, soviel ist bekannt."

Bei Maxwell verblüfften Worten wäre er ja fast vom Bett gefallen, konnte sich aber grade so noch abfangen. Und eine Verlobte heiraten die ihn Verwandte aufdrängelten die sich noch nie von sich aus einen Deut um ihn bemüht hatten – das sah er ja gar nicht ein.

„Wie kommt's eigentlich das du so viel über mich weist? Ich mein außer das du die gleichen Fähigkeiten zu haben scheinst wie ich, ist das ja noch lange keine Begründung dafür, dass du dich sowohl was die Sache mit dem Vampirproblem als auch meine verwandtschaftlichen Sachen so gut auskennst. Das ist bestimmt nichts was man in irgendwelchen Büchern nachlesen kann, also?"

Diese Ungereimtheit nagte schon länger an Harry, nicht das er sich darüber beschweren würde – ganz im Gegenteil, jede Information von Maxwell war Goldwert…aber wieso Dieser das alles wusste interessierte ihn ja schon doch.

„Oh…ähm, na ja, …das weiß ich halt. Man hat ja so sein Quellen…"

Vorwarnungslos schoss der schwarzen Rabe, der sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Eulen noch nicht verflüchtig hatte, auf Maxwell zu und hackte ihm wütend und mit einem lauten Krächzen in den Arm.

„Aua! Is ja schon gut ich erzähl schon nichts. Da braucht sich dein Herrschen mal keine Sorgen zu machen. Und überhaupt, was willst du überhaupt hier? Ich habe doch gesagt ich regle das, oder? Dein Herr könnte mir einfach mal vertrauen, im Gegensatz zu ihm verhaue ich solche wichtigen Sachen nämlich nicht, wie es so die Eigenschaft einer gewissen Person zu sein scheint."

Etwas angepisst schnaubte Maxwell und auch der Rabe verzog sich wieder auf Hedwigs Käfig und drehte uns in einem Anfall plötzlichen Trotzes den Rücken zu.

„Hab ich was verpasst? Wem gehört denn der Rabe?"

„Oh, …einem ….guten Freund von mir…aber das ist doch nebensächlich Harry, nicht wahr?"

Irgendetwas ging hier vor, das merkte Harry ganz genau, aber was nun genau, da kam er nicht drauf. Siedend Heiß viel ihm stattdessen etwas anderes ein. Wenn heute, ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm dass es kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens war, sein Geburtstag war, dann war heute auch DER Tag.

Auf DIESEN Tag hatte er sich bereits sein Leben lang gefreut, denn heute Abend würde er sie endlich Live sehen!

Aber bevor das geschehen konnte musste er erst einmal dieser Glucke von einem Möchtegern-Onkel entfliehen. Na, so schwer konnte das ja nicht werden.

„Um auf mein Frage zurückzukommen, woher weiß du das denn nun alles? Ich mein wenn du es aus einem illegalem Buch hast dann kann ich mir das bestimmt besorgen…" hier dachte er kurz an Tom, wenn es ein illegales Buch gab was dieser nicht im Schrank stehe hatte dann nur, weil es noch nicht gedruckt worden war! „und wenn du einen Vampir kennst so ist das doch auch nicht so schlimm…du wirst doch nicht mit meinen Großeltern gesprochen haben? Echt? Und du lebst noch? Ich dachte man müsste gebunden sein um aus ihrem Gefahrenbereich zu sein…Moment sag nicht du BIST gebunden? Mit wem? Kein ausflüchte ich will das jetzt wissen…!"

Mit jedem Wort war Harry näher an Maxwell herangerückt, dieser presst sich jedes Mal einwenig tiefer in die Kissen, was Harrys Ego mit einem Lächeln bemerkte.

So dermaßen in die Enge gedrückt – es war ganz offensichtlich das ihm die Richtung in die sich ihr Gespräch entwickelte ganz und gar nicht gefiel- hielt es Maxwell wohl für sicherer erst einmal as Weite zu suchen.

„Ach Harry, ist es wirklich schon so spät? Du musst bestimmt einwenig ausruhen, nach dieser Verwandlung - sie verbraucht ja eine Menge Energie, und ich hab heute auch noch das ein oder andere vor. Nun, ich komm dann demnächst wider vorbei, inzwischen überleg ich mir mal wie wir das mit deiner Nahrung überlegen, und du darfst keine weiteren Menschen fressen oder Leersaugen, ja? Gut, also dann, hab noch einen schönen Geburtstag, amüsier dich!"

Und schon war der gute Maxwell weg. Harry grinste. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er an seinem Geburtstag ja und alles getan, nur nicht sich amüsiert, aber die Dinge warn ja nun nicht normal, und den Rat seines Möchtegern-Onkels würde er in vollen Zügen befolgen…

Tbc…

So, möchte jemand raten was Harry nun an seinem Geburtstag so macht? Die Lösung dazu steht eigentlich bereits im ersten Kapitel…na, kommt ihr drauf?  
So, und wie fandet ihr so die ganzen Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen? Ich hoffe ihr blickt da noch durch, klingt viel Komplizierter als es ist. Und hat jemand schon erraten wessen Rabe Harry da ins Haus geflogen ist? Kleiner Tipp, sein Name ist Oberon…

Cu, Hoepless!


	7. Chapter 7

Nur geträumt?

Interlude Szene I. …derweil bei Tom und dem „Muggel"

Verwundert blickte Voldemort auf den leeren Platz vor sich. Dort wo eben noch, zugegeben nicht gerade besonders deutlich, Alex gewesen war. Die silbern schimmernde Gestalt seines Kleinen…Moment, nicht seines sonder des Kleinen war plötzlich wie ein Schwarm einzelner Pollen in einem Strudel getaucht und dann wie das erlöschen eines Funkenregens verschwunden. Das merkwürdige war dabei, das es nicht um gewöhnliche goldene bis rote Funken handelte, nein ebenso wie die Gestalt waren auch die Funken silbern bis platinfarben gewesen.

Merkwürdig. Aber nach dem ihm zugegeben ein wenig sorgen bereitenden Auftritt seines Kleinen konnte er sich ja wie der seiner Arbeit zuwenden. Der Muggel hatte sich ängstlich verwirrt in einer Ecke des Zimmers verkrochen, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und das Kinn darauf gebettet. Hinter den braunen Haaren lugten vorsichtig zusammengekniffen die kobaltblauen Augen hervor.

Sein eigentliches Vorhaben ihn gleich zu töten ging etwas in den Hintergrund, als ein Klopfen an seiner Tür darauf hinwies, das einer seiner Inneren Todesser - andere hatten zu dieser Stunde keinen zutritt zu ihm - eine dringende Nachricht bzw. ein mittel bis schwerwiegendes Problem hatte.

Seufzend schockte er den Muggel und verschleierte ihn anschließend, setzte sich gelassen aber mit einer gewissen Gereiztheit in den Augen hinter seinen Schreibtische - den er im übrigen auch mal aufräumen könnt, die ganzen Notizen, Bücher und magischen Utensilien hier machten es ihm ja schon schwer seinen gegenüber, sollte er kleiner als Severeus sein, und das waren die meisten, er ihn nicht mehr würde sehen können, ohne in würdelose Verrenkungen auszuarten, was er, der dunkle Lord natürlich tun würde - und erlaubte den Besucher mit einem fast neutralen

„Wer stört?" herein.

Rasch trat ein etwas gehetzt aussehender Severus Snape ein, dessen lange Haare wild um sein Gesicht verteilt lagen. Mit einem nicken setzte sich der Neuankömmling, nicht bemerkend wie ihn die Augen des Muggel leicht verträumt ansahen. (der muggel ist ja auch unter einer Illusion, das kann der gar nicht merken!)

„Ah, Severus, was führt dich zu mir? Hast du neue Nachrichten Dumbeldore betreffend?"

„Nun, ja, auf der heutigen Ordensversammlung wirkte er ein wenig neben der Spur, so als wenn ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis eingetroffen wäre. Nicht das er irgendwie unsicher oder nervös war, er strahlte für mich nur so eine ….ja, als wenn er unter einem Imperio stehen würde, so wirkte er, aber er stand unter keinem Zauber. Ich weiß nicht ob das was bedeutet aber die kleine Kammer neben dem Hauptraum war magische versiegelt. Als wenn dort etwas versteckt gehalten, bzw. sich dort jemand verstecken würde."

„Und?"

„nichts und, es schein keinem sonst aufzufallen und der alte Kauz war auch schon kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Ich geh der Sache nach, keine Sorge. Wie war eigentlich der Feldzug? Da Dumbledore es nicht angesprochen hat nehme ich an er weiß von nichts? Tappt wohl noch immer im Dunkeln der alte Kauz…"

„Nein, Bellatrix hat die ganze Sache in den Sand gesetzt. Warum hat der Alte das nicht erwähnt, ich mein immerhin hat er jetzt meine Geisel in seiner Gewalt…Vielleicht will er ihn ohne wissen des Ordens verhören, mh…was in dem kranken Hirn vorgeht möchte ich ja gar nicht wissen. Er hat doch was dich betrifft keinen Verdacht geschöpft will ich hoffen?"

„Nein, keine Spur. Er denkt ja ich verbringe meine Zeit außerhalb Hogwarts mit meinem Gefährten, pft, wenn der wüsste!"

Ja, wenn Dumbledore wüsste das sein Gefährte seinen Dienst beim dunklen Lord guthieß…dann müsste er Tom wohl erst einmal beichten das er einen Gefährten hatte…oh, oh, diesem Gespräch sah er ja mit Schaudern entgegen.

„Nun, du weißt dass es schon länger mein Wille ist den Sekretär Amos Pascal Montagues in meinen Händen zu halten, und heute war die Ideale Gelegenheit, aber NEIN, der Schusseligkeit Bellatrix ist es zu verdanken das wir stattdessen nur dieses komische Double gefangen haben, und nicht Maxwell Comrag persönlich. Ich mein..Severus geht es dir nicht gut?"

Bei Toms Worten war Severus kurzzeitig schlecht geworden. Mühsam versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, die Unsicherheit zurückzudrängen und wieder gefasst zu wirken. Nicht das er die diese Situation hätte ohne Probleme meistern können, aber warum mussten unangenehme Dinge immer zu den ungünstigsten Gelegenheiten passieren.

Voldemort beobachte mit sorge die ungesunde Bässe die sich auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes abzeichnete, genauso genommen war er ja immer blass, he, er war schließlich ein Vampire, aber jetzt hatte es eher den Anschein als würden selbst die wenigen Farbpigmente die sich in dessen Gesicht befunden hatten, in Luft auflösen.

„Was ist mit dem Double geschehen? Hast du irgendwelchen Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen?"

Während Severus Interesse heuchelte und versuchte von seiner ungünstigen Situation abzulenken, sann er tief in seinem Inneren nach einem Weg dieser Misere zu entkommen. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, die Wandlung hatte wohl bereits begonnen…

Verwundert über den abrupten Themawechsel musterte er seinen Freund noch einmal, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, wohl bemerkend das dieser nicht ganz mit den Gedanken hier war.

„Nein, es ist ein harmloser Muggel, der sich aufspielt als wenn er hier zu Hause wäre. Seine Doppeldeutigkeiten habe ich ihm schnell ausgetrieben, aber frech ist er dennoch, nicht zu fassen, er hat mir! Dem dunklen Lord, dem Verfechter der dunklen Seite und Kämpfer für die Freiheit der Schwarzmagier Avancen gemacht!"

So in seiner Rage gesteigert bemerkte er nicht den zuerst wissenden, später eifersüchtigen und dann belustigten Blick Severus.

Dieser wusste genau wovon der rotäugige sprach - seine Augen waren in einem plötzlichen Anfall Aggressivität (woher wohl?) rot gefärbt - schließlich kannte er diese Masche des Kleinen allzu gut. Aber das Tom seinem Kleinen sozusagen Mundtot gemacht hatte, missfiel ihm mehr als er zugeben würde.

Als Tom noch so mit den Gedanken abgelenkt war checkte er den Raum unauffällig ab und fand tatsächlich die fremde Präsenz in einer Zimmerecke, mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand löste er dessen magische Fessel so das sich Maxwell, sollte er das Zimmer verlassen, unauffällig mit ihm nach draußen bewegen konnte.

„Nun, Tom, wäre es möglich das Comrag vielleicht etwas schwieriger zu fangen ist als du gedacht hast? Ich meine nicht jeder null-acht-fünfzehn Mann kann Privatsekretär eines Montagues werden, geschweige denn Amos Montague. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht befand er sich wohl in dem Zimmer, das versiegelt war, und jetzt wird er wohl wieder auf freien Fuß sein."

Besänftigend hatte Severus auf Tom eingeredet, versucht ich zu beruhigen, so das er wohl bald würde ohne Sorgen gehen können.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist die Lösung, wenn Comrag Dumbledore unter seine Fittiche genommen hat…oh, oh. Ich sollte meine Leute auf Alarmbereitschaft versetzten. Wer weiß ob sich Comrag mit der Hilfe des Alten rächen will…"

Ohne weite auf seinen Freund zu achten stürmte Tom in perfekter dunkler Lord Manier an ihm vorbei zur Tür hinaus, nicht das er etwa Angst gehabt hätte oder so, aber da Vorsicht besser war als Nachsicht - wie er schmerzlich vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte lernen müssen - würde er lieber für ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sorgen.

Mit einen „Ja, durchaus möglich" ließ Severus Tom an sich vorbei preschen. Als dieser aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung entflohen war nahm er den Illusionszauber von Maxwell und zog ihn stattdessen fest an seine Brust.

„Geht es dir gut? Was ist denn schief gegangen, du solltest du jetzt bei ihm sein."

Statt einer Antwort wurde Severus von seinem Gefährten mehr als nur leidenschaftlich geküsst, so dass ihm beinahe die Sinne schwanden.

„Mach die keine sorgen, es geht ihm gut, und ja, wer konnte denn wissen das dein Kumpel ausgerechnet heute seinen Wunsch mich endlich in seinen Händen zu wissen umsetzten würde? Ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit als ihn durch meine Zweiform abzulenken, zum Glück konnte ich bei Albus untertauchen ohne dass jemand davon etwas mitbekam. Nun, jeder außer dir natürlich mein Schatz!"

„Nun, wenn du bei deinem Untergebenen keinen Unterschlupf fändest wäre das ja auch recht merkwürdig oder? Zumindest ich würde mir dann ernsthaft Sorgen über die Art und Weis wie ich mit ihnen umgehe. Aber du hast Recht, es war ein mehr als ungünstige Tag um einen Angriff auf dich zu planen. Aber jetzt beeil dich, ja? Ich senke den Schutzschild, dann bemerkt niemand wenn du dich hier herausschummelst."

„Wie aufmerksam von dir." Ein leises Kichern erschallte.

Noch einmal fühlte Severus diese einmaligen Lippen auf den seinen, denen er bereits seit 10 Jahren hoffnungslos verfallen war, und spürte das merkwürdige ziehen in seinem Kopf, als sich seine Geliebter auflöste und so geräuschlos verschwand, wie er an einem anderen Ort wieder auftauchen würde.

Nämlich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, auf dem Bett eines gerade erwachsen gewordenen grünäugigen Jungen, dessen erster Durst nach Blut wohl entweder gestillt, oder ihn bereits das Leben gekostet hatte.

Tbc…

Danke fürs lesen, demnächst geht es dann wieder um Harry.

Cu, Hoepless!


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 "Neues Heim - traut allein, oder die neue Wohnung"

Verwundert schaute Harry noch kurz auf den Fleck, wo bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch sein illegaler Onkel gesessen hatte. Ein mehr oder weniger lautes dafür aber eindeutig nach aufmerksamkeit heischendes Krächzen lenke seinen Aufmerksamkeit auf den immer noch auf Hedwigs Käfig trohnenden Raben. Nun allerdings schien er ihn abwartend anzuschauen, lenke Harrys Interess also auf seine Geschenke die immer noch vollkommen unberührt - sah man davon ab das Maxwell sich ausversehen draufgesetzt hatte- in einer Ecke seines Bettes.

Nun hob er den ersten Brief vorsichtig an, als ob er Angst hätte es würde sich als verkappter Heuler entpuppen. Was nch kurzer Überlegung nicht eintraf und so öffnete er kurzerhand den Umschlag. Wie er an der Schrift erkannte war er von Hermine,sie gratulierte ihm, wünschte ihm alles gute, Gesundheit, Glück, viel Erfolg in der Schule, in der Liebe und natürlich in der Zukunft. Bei ihrem letzten Gespräch im Zug nach London hatten sie sich darüber bereits eingehend unterhalten.

Doch sein WUnsch Auror zu werden hatte bereits damals nur dem Schein nach bestanden. Auror. Also bitte, da würde er ja ewig unter Aufsicht stehen, genau wie in der Schule von Dumbledore, aber das es das nicht war was er wollte hatte er auch ihr gegnüber bereits zugegeben. Sie wollte Lehrein für verwandlung werden, wenn nicht an Hogwarts dann an einer anderen Schule oder vielleicht, wenn es ganz gut lief, würde sie Privatlehrerin werden. Das sie das Zeug dazu hatte, hatte sie bereits während der vergangen Jahre gegenüber ihm und Weasly bewiesen. Nur, das es im gegenug zu Weasly bei ihm auch mit Erfolg gekrönt war.

War es ja früher die Nachhilfe gewesen, so debatierten, fachsimpelten und lernten die beiden nun gemeinsam. Beiden war schnell klar geworen das Ron, oder Weasly wie sie ihn eigentlich fast nur noch nannten, nicht die Begabung geschweigen denn das Interess hatte. Wobei Harry ja noch an Rons Intelligenz zweifelte - was konnte man schon von einem 18jährigen Chudley Channon Fan groß erwarten, der einzig un allein seine Zukunft in gelb-orange sah? (das sind jetzt mal die Farben dieses Teams!)

Nun, aber das diese beiden wussten was ihnen in Zukunft vorschwebte, hatte auf Harrys eigenen Weg keinen Einfluss. Leider. Wenn er ehrlich war so würde er ja eine Ich-AG gründen, so etwas wie Voldemort, nur halt mit etwas weniger radikalen Zielen. jeden Tag neue Herausforderungen, neue Horizonte die es zu erklimmen galt - ja das würde ihm gefallen.

Seufzend legte er ihren Brief zur Seite, sein Gecshenk habe leider nicht mehr rein gepasst, ein Packet sollte laut P.S. auch noch von ihr für ihn dabei sein.

Der zweite Brief war von Hagrid, Dumbledore und McGonegall. Es war das übliche, Dumbledore fragte nach seiner Narbe, Hagrid hatte ihm einen Gutschein für einen besonderen Anlass bei Eckwodds Schmuck für jede Gelegenheit geschenkt - in was für Unkosten der Halbriese sich gestürzt hatte wollte Harry lieber nicht wissen - und McGonegall hatte ihm sowohl die Bücherliste fürs nächste und hoffentlich auch letzte Jahr, sein OWLs von letzten Jahr nebst einer Erlaubnis, nun da er ja auch vor dem Mugglgesetzten Erwachsen war, seinen Wohnort frei zu wählen.

Diese Erlaubnis war wohl sein schönstes Geschenk was er je von der Schuleitung bekommen hatte. Nachdem Maxwell ihm ja nun erzählt hatte das seine Großeltern ihn finanziell unterstüctzten war das ausziehn ja nun kein Problem mehr.

Sein Zeugnis war seinen Erwartungen getreu nicht schlecht.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ausgezeichnet

Zaubertränke: Sehr gut

Verwandlung: Sehr gut

Zauberkunst: Sehr gut

Geschichte der Zauberei: Befriedigend

Astronomie: Sehr gut

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Ausgezeichnet

Wie er in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Ausgezeichnet geschafft hatte war ihm allerdings ein Rätzel. Seine Flubberwürmer hatten die Stunde nie überlebt, auch sonstige Theorie hatte er nicht wirklich gewusst, nur wenn es um größere, gefährlichere und wildere Tiere wie z.B. den Hyppogreif ging hatte er mit seinen Wissen geglänzt.

Naja, eigentlich konnet man mit diesem Zeugnis ja was brauchbares anfangen.

Sorgsam faltete er den Brief (und dessen beilagen) wieder zusammen und legte es zu Hermines Brief.

So wandte er sich dem letzten Brief zu. Die Schrift war ihm nur allzugut bekannt, so krakelich und schief konnte nur ein Professor von Hogwarts schreiben, der ja nun, laut Maxwell sein Onkle war.

Diese Tatsache würde auch erklären, warum er ihm einen Brief schreiben würde, denn normal tat er dies nicht. Da war sich Harry sicher.

Nervös öffnete er den Brief und hielt einen knappen Zettel in der Hand.

Ich nehme an das du einige Fragen haben wirst, nachdem dein Onkel dich etwas aufgeklärt hat. Denke erst einmal darüber nach, wir können uns im Laufe der Ferien darüber unterhalten. Oberon, mein Rabe, wird solange bei dir bleiben, bist du eine Entscheidung egtroffen hast, wann du mit mir in Kontackt treten möchtest. Wenn es dich beruhigt wird auch Maxwell anwesend sein. Das Paket ist von mir, sozusagen als Genurtstagsgechsenk. Ich denke du weist wozu du es gebrauchen wirst.

Severus Snape

Ein wenig überrascht das in dem Brief nicht ein einzige Drohung oder Beleidigung durchklang, musste er Maxwell wohl oder übel Recht geben, das sein Portionsmeiste wohl als Privatperson doch nicht ganz so übel war.

Nun mehr als nur interessiert wandte er sich den beiden verlbliebenen Päckchen zu. Nach kurzen Blick auf die größe, öffnete er das Paket zuerst.

Es war von Hermine. Sie schenkte ihm ...Füllmaterial. Nein, also nachdem er einen Zentner Stüropor und Papierkörner entfernt hatte, schaute ihn eine kleine, vielleicht 8x10cm großes Plasteplakette an.

"Speciell for Alexander Duval! Backstage Pass! you can use it only one at 31.7.XX, not for sale or rent. RESSEDOT Live on Tour in London, Backstage Pass"

Harry konnet es nicht fassen. Hermine war eine der wenigen die wussten das er diese Band abgöttisch verehrte, aber ein Backstage Pass? Harry wusste wie teuer diese Teile auf dem Schwarzmarkt waren, hatte er selbst, da seit über zwei Monaten die Karten ausverkauft gesewen waren, versucht so eine zubekommen, und war kläglich gescheitert.

Der falsche Name war wohl aus Sicherheitsgründen, wie er Hermine kannte hatte sie dafür gesorgt das weder der Orden noch das Ministerium einen Alexander Duval unter Beobachtung hatten. Die Anzahl der Menschen denen die Spione des Ministeriums nicht an der Hacke klebten konnte man an einer Hand abzählen.

Und nun glänzte die Schwarze-rote Karte vor ihm, und wartete nur darauf, von ihm genutzt zu werden. Er könnte platzen vor Freude. Das die Magie nur so um ihm herum wehte und scho kleine Funken auf die Erde warfen, beinhame das Bettlacken in Brand steckten bemerkte er nicht. Glücklich legte er den Pass fast schon erfürchtig zu den anderen Briefen.

Nun, zu guter Letzt wandte er sich Severus...oh mein Gott, er meinte natürlich Snapes Päckchen zu. Es war nicht besonders groß, hatte die Form eines Schuhkartons und war ebenfalls nicht besonders schwer.

Sorgsam hob er den Deckel an und blickte verwundert auf den Zauberstab der dort auf schwarzen Samt gebettet lag. Verwundert warum Snape ihm einen neuen Zauberstab schenkte, holte er zuerst seinen eigenen heraus. Doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Neuen nehmen, es war als wenn dieser ihm zu sagen versuchte, das er seinen Alten lieber nicht berühren sollte.

Kurz bevor er ihn berührte verharrte er, die Hitze die von seinem aus Stechpalmenstab ausging war beängstigend. Aber für ihn als Pyromatiker sollet Hitze ja nun das kleinste Problem sein, aber diese Hitze war anders. Sie schiehn nicht heiß oder warm, vielmehr schien sie verzehrend alles an Magie im Raum zu absorbieren, ihm wurde schlecht bei dem gedanken, schnell entfernte er sein Hand davon. Ihm war als wenn sein Stab eine fremde Präsenz innehatte, die zwar immer schon da gewesen, ihm aber nicht aufgefallen war weil sie, eben noch nie aktive geworden war.

Vielleicht lag das an seiner neuen Magie? Eine Blutkatze war wohl ähnlich wie ein Vampir ein Geschöpf der dunklen Magie und das schien seinem Zauberstab nicht zu gefallen.

Schweren Herzens griff er nun nach dem Neuen. Sah in genau an und musterte ihn abschätzend. Er war ...anders. Es gab keinen passendenderen Ausdruck dafür. Etwa genau so lang war er aus platingraue Edelstein gefertigt. Es schein so ähnlich wie ein Bergkristall zu sein, esschimmerte wie grauer Nebel über einem Friedhof, so alles bedeckend und dennoch samtig weich.

Als seine Finger ihn langsam darüber strichen fühlte er ein surren das ducrh seinen leib ging, als wenn sich der Stab seine Persönlichkeit einprägen wollte. Nach diesem Test wie es Harry nannte veränderte sich der Stab und nahm eine Moosgrüne Farbe an, durchzogen von schwarzen und noch nebelgrauen Ranken (so ähnlich wie ein Gewitter). Ohne das er darüber nachdachte richtete er einen Fluch auf seinen alten Stab und verbrannte ihn zu Asche. Nicht einmal Staub blieb von ihm über, doch Harry konnte nicht sagen das er ihm groß nachtrauerte.

Nun nachdem alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren stand Harry mit einem ächzen auf. Obwohl er nicht besonders viel Schlaf gehabt hatte fühlte er sch im Moment viel zu aufgeregt um weiter im Bett bleiben zu können. Vielmehr kribelte sein ganzer Körper vor neuer Energir, es schien als wenn Dudley als Zwischenmalzeit nicht nur aus Fett, sondern auch aus Kraftreserven bestanden hatte, dem enstprchend gerüstet konnte seinem Umzuga ja nichts im Wegen stehen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines neuen Stabes begann sich sein Koffer von alleine zu packen, er zog sich nur schnell ein paar Klamotten zur Seite die er nun anziehen würde und dann war er auch schon fertig. Allein bei dem gedanken an Wasser wurde ihm fast schlecht, er würde sich dann eben heute Abend vor dem Konzert in seiner neuen Bleibe duschen...oder eher Katzenwäsche machen.

Wenn er so zeitig abhauen würde, so überlegte er, würde er auch nicht noch einmal seinen Verwandten begegnen, worauf er eh keinen Wert legte. Und, was noch viel wichiger war, blieben die lästigen Frage seines Cousins betreffend auch aus.

Sich geschwind auf den Weg machend schlich er sich aus dem Haus, den Koffer hatte er verkleinert und unter seinen Umhang - einfach schwarz uns sehr weit- sah man auch seine Vogelkäfig nicht gleich. Nur ungern hatten sowohl Hedwig als auch Oberon sich dazu bequemt darin Platz zu nehmen, aber da er noch nicht wusste wo genau er hin wollte und auch nicht übermäßig viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, was unweigerlich geschehen würde wenn ein schwarzer Rabe mit kohlrabenschwarzem Gefieder neben einer schneeweßen Schneeeule hinter bzw. über ihm fliegend würden, so wie Geier üder ihrer Beute hatte er sie schließlich dazu überredet.

Sich wieder auf seine Leere im Geist zu konzentrieren sammelte er seine Energien, was plötzlich viel einfacher ging als noch vor ein paar Tagen - was ein Geburtstag nicht alles verändern konnte. Eine kleine Druckwelle Energie erfasste ihn und nach enen kleinen Anlauf schwirrte er durch die Luft Richtung Zentralmuggellondon.

Unterwegs begann er Pläne zu schmieden wo er sich denn einquartiern wolle, die Winkelgass fiel weg, da würde ihn, sollte man ihn suchen, zuerst vermuten. In der Knockturngasse wär er in so fern sicher, aber wohl oder übel würde er dem einen oder anderen Todesser über den Weg laufen. Tja, blieb nur noch Muggellondon.

Eine kleine Zimmervermitung würde wohl reichen dachte er, da er nicht vor hatte zu kochen -wozu gab es denn Magie?- so brauchte er nicht mehr als ein Zimmer wo er über Nacht bleiben konnte. Als er über das London Eye flog seufzte er, so was würde er ja auch mal gerne machen, so Riesenrad fahren mit Stiel. Nicht wie auf einem Rummel wo im Hintergrund ständug das gekreische vollpupertärer Jugendlicher zu höhren war. Nicht das er je auf einem Rummel gewesen war, auch wenn er dort hingewollt hatte, heute würde er wohl eher vor Scham im Boden versinken als sich dort blicken zu lassen.

Na, wenn er es einschieben konnte würde er dem bestimmt einem Besuch abstatten. In eine ruhigen Ecke landete er schließich, zauberte sich aus dem Umhang einen schwarzen Mantel, gemäß dem Muggelstil, den Koffer sichtbar und groß, jedoch verringerte er dessen Gewicht, so das er ihn auf seiner wohl langen Suche würde tragen können. Seine Narbe wurde unter seinen ausnahmswies mal nach seinem Wünschen fallenden Haar gut verdeckt so brauchte er sich wohl deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen.

So schländerte er ducrh ein kleines Wohnviertel an der Themse und kam bald an eine Pension, die noch freie Zimmer hatte. Vor ihr standen ca. 20 Jugentliche bis junge Erwachsene, wohl eine Sprachreisegruppe, und unterhielt sich in einer fremden Sprache. Sie scheinen sich aber nicht einig werden zu können und die Gesten mit denen einzelne bereits arbeiteten deutet darauf hin das dieser Disput bald in eine handgreifliche Disskussion ausarten würde.

Nicht das Harry das irgendetwas angehen würde, aber diese Fremden schafften es ihn zu nerven. Das lag vielleciht an Ermangelung seines Schlafes, dessen Defizit sich nun deutlich bemerkbar machte, denn eigentlich hatte er sich immer für einen recht geduldigen Menschen gehalten.

So ging er etwas näher und merkte auch den Grund ihres Streits. Es schein das nur noch die zeite Etage frei war, und die war für eine Gruppe ausgerichtet, also 24 Betten je vier bis sechsbett Zimmer. Leider scheinen die Vermieter jedoch mindestens 21 Personen für die Belegung zu fordern denn sonst würde anscheinend nicht genug für die Besitzter raus springen. Und natürlich schob sich die Wer-hat-schuld-Frage nun in der Gruppe hin und her, das es in Harry Ohren bals klingelte.

Wie konnte man nur so stur auf diesem Problem verharren ohne ein Lösung zu suchen? Ehe es Harry versah brach aus seiner Kehle ein dermaßend tiefes, wütendes und eindeutig gereiztes Knurren hervor, das die streitenden Stimmen vor ihm augenblicklich verstummten.

Zufrieden damit, das diese nonverbale Sprache wohl überall auf der Welt verstanden werden würde überging er die Blicke unverholenden Interesses die ihm zugeworfen wurden und ging duch die Gruppe auf denjenigen zu, der das ganze anscheinden angeleidert hatte, denn auf ihn waren die meisten erzürnten Blicke gefallen.

"Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" fragte Harry, dabei nur den schwarzharrigen vor ihm anschauend. Damit machte er deutlich das er nur von diesem eine Antwort wünschte.

"Vielleicht Sir, durch ein Fehler bei der Buchung habe ich eine falsche Gruppenanzahl angegeben, und jetzt will die Rezeption nur an eine Gruppe von 21 Personen vermieten. Tja, und bis in zwei Stunden ein Person zu finden die ausgerechnet hier mit ein paar chaotischen und kaum zu bändigen Jugentlichen drei Wochen wohnen will, noch dazu in einem für uns fremden Land ist nicht gerade einfach. Kommt noch hinzu das es nicht ganz billig ist und die Person sich ein vierbett Zimmer mit anderen teilen müsste."

In einer Geste völliger Verzweiflung streckte dieser die Hand nach oben an der er die Gründe für sein Scheitern aufgezählt hatte und beendete mit einem:

"Tja, und, sieht nicht so aus als ob sie uns helfen könnten, oder?"

Unterbochen wurden diese theatralischen Worte mit em Öffnen der Eingangstür. Eine in einen grünen Anzug gehüllte Gestalt musterte kurz die wartenden Jugentlichen eher sie sich Harry zuwandte.

"Gehören die Jungentlichen zu ihnen?" Der schon ergraute Mann zeugte Harry Respekt als wenn dies das Hilton wäre und Harry niemand anders als die Queen persönlich.

"Nun, wie man es nimmt."

Nu kurz musterte Harry die Bande, da er sowieso nur selten hier sein würde, und genug Geld würde er auch haben, beschloss er es mit diesem Ausländern einfach zu versuchen. Sie schienen lustig zu sein, denn das sie viel lachten zeugten die vielen Lachfalten um ihren Mündern.

"Ja, ist denn das Zimmer für die Herren und mich noch frei? Wenn ja dann würde vorschlagen Sie zeigen uns wo sie sind, ich habe noch viel zu tun und möchte die Formalitäten flugs hinter mich bringen."

"Aber natürlich, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würde, Archibald kann ihr Gepäck nehmen, wenn.."

"Nein nicht nötig, er kann ja den Mädchen helfen, die brechen ja fast unter der Last ihrer Schmikkoffer zusammen."

Ein zustimmenden Blick des Portiers und Archibald, ein kleiner stämmiger ende vierziger nahm wortlos einigen von ihenen die Koffer ab, wies dem rest an sie ihm Voyer stehen zu lassen, da er sie nachbringen würde.

Der verwunderte Trupp Studenten folgte ihm im gewissen Abstand, was Harry mit wohlwollen bemerkte. Als sie in die zweite Etage kamen erwartete ihn ein größerer Gemeindschaftsraum und getrennte Duschen linker Hand - die Privaträume zur Rechten.

Den Erklärungen folgend sah er sich nun den zwei Sechsbettzimmern und den drei Vierbettzimmern gegenüber. Während der Portier abwarten daneben stand wählte Harry geschickt das, dessen Fenster zur Straße hinaus ging, und so weit er das mitbekommen hatte über einen kaputten Laterne war.

Perfekt. Zwei Doppelstockbetten, eins rechts wenn man hineinkam und eines direkt am Fentser. Zielsicher warf er seinen Koffer und den Käfig darauf, ließ Hedwig und Oberon daraus frei, die wohlwollen ihre Flügel streckten und ging dann wieder zurück zu dem Portier.

"Nun, dann wollen wir uns mal um die Fromalitäten kümmern. Sie-" er deutet auf den jungen Schwarzhaarigen mit dem er vorhin bereits gesprochen hatte "-kommen mit und der Rest ihrer Truppen kann es sich ja schon mal gemütlich machen. Da wir die Betten ja Anzahlmäßig nicht füllen macht es ihnen doch nichts aus wenn niemnad in mein Zimmer kommt, oder?"

Unter Harrys leicht bedrohlichen Gesicht konnte der Andere - Thomas wie er nach kurzen vorgestelle erfuhr- nur nicken. Zufrieden folgte er dem Portier -Mr Westlend- nach unten an die Rezeption.

Nachdem auch diese Sache geklärt war - es stellte sich als überaus einfach heraus da sie erst beim auscheken bezahlen würden - gingen die beiden, die sich mitlerwele recht gut verstanden nach oben.

Wie Harry erfuhr waren sie nicht aus einem gemeinsamne Land, sondern eine Truppe Studenten von überall auf der Welt.

Susan, Simone und James kamen aus Irland,

Thomas, Martin und Andreas aus Deutschland,

Anton, Charlotte und Petri kamen aus Russland,

Koichi, Ayako und Kaya aus Japan,

Alejanro, Jocelyn und Pascal kamen aus Italien,

Desiree, Sophie und Jesse aus Franreich.

Gabriel und Marius kamen aus Arabien.

Allesamt ein recht bunte Mischung. Alle gehörten einer Gemeindschaft an die sich Freedom for All - kurz FoforA nannte. Sie kämften für ihre Überzeugug, und diesmal schien ihr Ziel England zu sein.

Harry gefiel das sich diese obwohl unterschiedlicher Abstammung doch so gut verständigen konnten. Als sie wieder in ihrer Etage waren sagte Harry Thomas, das er sich zurückziehen würde, man würde sich dann heute Abend vielleicht sehen.

Doch als er seine Zimmertür öffnete schaute er in drei fremde Gesicher, die sich im Raum befanden und sich ruhig unterhielten.

"Was machen sie hier?"

"Wir wollten uns bedanken das sie uns aus dieser prekären Lage geholfen haben."

Ein großer, stämmiger Mann mit russischen Akzent hatte Harry angesprochen. Alles an ihm wirkte dunlkel. Seine Augen die Harry anschauten zeugten von einem tiefen braun, ebenso wie sein Stimme. Harry musste sich zugestehen das er die drei sowohl von der Austrahlung als auch vom Verhalten außerst angenehm fand.

"Und außerdem hat sich das Problem mit den Zimmern ergeben, sehen Sie, wir, die wir gelicher Nationalität sind wollen für eine gewisse Zeit unter uns sein, da wir uns -so gern wir uns auch haben- manchmal auf den Geist gehen können. Aus diesem Grund sind fast keine de Zimemr komplett belegt.

In dem ersten secherzimmer sind die Araber und die Japaner, in dem andern die Franzosen und die Deutschen. In den vieren sind dann jeweils die Iren, die Italiener und tja, wir Russen und Sie. Also Sie sagten doch sie wollen ihre Ruhe und sind nicht sehr oft da. Da auch wir viel vorhaben gehen wir uns ja eh größenteisl aus dem Weg. Wir sichern auch ihre Privatspäre, da brauchen sie sich keien Sorgen zu machen."

Das blonde hochgewaschsene Mädchen zur Linken schaute ihn, während der Junge sprach so bittend, das er ihnen glaubte und meinte, es käme auf den versuch an.

"Das dort sind Hedwig, mein Schneeeule und Oberon, der Rabe. Kommt ihnen nicht zunahe und sie werden euch nichts tun. Ihr versteht doch das ich das Fenster deshalb lieber offen haben möchte, oder? Ich meine bei den lauen Nächten ist es doch sowieso egal."

Nachdem sie sich einverstanden erklärt hatten stellet sich Harry auch hier als Alexander Duvan vor, der große Junge war Anton, das Mädchen dann Charlotte und der dritte, eher schweigsame zarte Junge, war Petri.

Nachdem sie sich mit den Betten geeinigt hatten, Harry im unteren Bett am Fentser, über ihm der zarte Petri, in dem anderen dann oben Charlotte da es nicht so aussah als wenn das Bettgestell den doch etwas kräftigeren Anton würde halten können.

Auspacken tat Harry nicht, er schon lediglich seinen Koffer unters Bett, sagte dan anderen gute Nacht da er eine lange Nacht und einen noch längeren Morgen hinter sich hatte, un legte sich in Boxershorts aufs Bett. Das ein Mädchen mit im Zimmer war störte ihn reichlich wenig.

tbc...

Danke für die Review, ja also die vielen Jugendlichen werden noch die ein oder andere Rolle spielen...also fleißig namen lernen fg!

Danke fürs lese, Cu, Hoepless!


	9. Chapter 9

Nur geträumt?

Danke für die Review!

Tja, am Anfang denk ich schon das ich imme noch dazu schreiben wen ich genau von den 20 Personen meine, n paar detailiertere Erklärungen kommen dann auch zu den Einzelnen. So, zur Erklärung, die London Sight-seeing Tour die hier bschreiben wird, hab ich selber mal gemacht, also gibt es alle Gebäude die ich hier besuche und ich kann euch nur empfehlen dort auch mal hin zugehen.

So, nun aber viel Spass mit dem neuen chappi!

Kapitel 9 "aus 70 mach 4, so sagt die Hex - das ist das Hexeneinmaleins!"

Zufrieden lehnte sich der dunkle Lord in seinem Arbeitszimmer zurück. Der vor ihm liegende Zauber, an dem er die halbe Nacht gesessen hatte, war endlich perfekt. Konzentriert hob er seinen Zauberstab und begann in asymmetrischen Kreisen und Bewegungen, wobei er langsam wie zähflüssig die russischen Worte formulierte, seinen Zauberstab um seinen Kopf zu passieren.

Die wellenartige Gesamtform, silberne Fäden hinterlassend, begann in rhythmischer Gleichmäßigkeit seinen Kopf zu umhüllen. Doch da der dunkle Lord bei seiner Beschwörung eh die Augen geschlossen hielt, war es ihm auch nicht seltsam vorgekommen. Seine Stimme, anfangs noch leise und beruhigend gewesen, schwoll sowohl an Intensität als auch an Betonung an.

Immer dichter wurde der silbern schimmernde Kokon, der wie Nebel um den Schädel des Lords lag. Und dann, mit dem letzten Wort synchron zur letzten Bewegung der Beschwörung gab es ein silbernen Blitz, der kurz das Zimmer in einen gespenstischen schwarz-weiß Kittel kleidete, nur um dann, gemeinsam mit dem silbern gesponnenen Kokon zu verschwinden.

Zufrieden öffnete der Lord seine nun silbern schimmernden Augen - die er schnell mit einem Zauber verbarg - und gähnte herzhaft.

Endlich hatte er ein Ergebnis erzielt, so hoffte er. Wenn sein kleiner Zauber wirkte, so war sein Geist nicht mehr den patriotistischen, herrischen, total süßen Trotzkopf von einem Jungen unterlegen. Laut dem Buch, an dessen Anleitung er sich so ungefähr gehalten hatte - er war der dunkle Lord, er hatte sich doch nicht an die vollkommen idiotischen Anweisungen dieses Buches zu halten - würde keine fremde Präsenz, egal ob nun Geist, Seele, Vampire oder Elfe, sich mehr gegen seinen Willen in seinem Kopf niederlassen.

Tja, das einzig dumme war jetzt nur, das er ja eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte, diesen kleinen, verdammt sexy aussehenden Alex bei sich zu haben, und selbst nach intensiver Auseinandersetzung mit den Spätabendlichen Ereignissen hatte er sich nicht standhaft gegen Alex aussprechen können. Also brachte ihm rein objektive gesehen dieser megaanstrengende, kräftezehrende und schweißtreibende Zauber überhaupt nichts. Aber he, er war nicht umsonst der dunkle Lord, wer war er als das er sich mit solchen Banalitäten auseinandersetzte.

So einen Rundumschutz konnte man garantiert immer gebrauchen. (- Ganzkörperkondom)

Aber das sein Kleiner diese Nacht verschwunden geblieben war hatte ihn schon etwas deprimiert, immerhin hatte er den Muggel ja wirklich kein Leid angetan…mh, wo war der überhaupt? Er sollte sich entweder eine Sekretärin anschaffen - Nein, dann war er ja so wie Montague, also das wollte er ja unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Wer weiß, der oder die würde ihn dann nur vom Arbeiten ablenken, von seinen Taten entsetzt oder enttäuscht sein - je nachdem wie er/sie sich den dunklen Lord vorgestellt hatte, oder total unfreundlich sein, weil er/sie glaubte er würde seine Zeit nur mit kleinen Scherzen verbringen. Was er natürlich nicht tat!

So in seinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte der Lord nicht, wie sich langsam um seinen Körper begann ein silberner Schimmer zu legen. Wie eine zweite Haut umspannte sie ihn, war dabei weder warm noch kalt. Erst als durch den Mantel aus Nebel auch seine Augen verdeckt waren, erstarrte Tom. Vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert kam er nicht auf die Idee einen Gegenfluch zu sprechen, oder nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Doch das seltsame begann erst noch, erst spürt er ein Ziehen in den Beinen und Füßen, es kitzelte unangenehm und wuchs zu einem schmerzhaften Druck an. Doch begann zu seinen Erschrecken sich dieses Gefühl auch auf seine Arme und Rippen zu erweitern. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie in einer Eisernen Jungfrau, wie in einer Zwangsjacke oder wie wenn er zu kleine Schuhe tragen würde.

Zuletzt schien auch seinem Kopf diese Prozedur anzugedeihen. Hier war es nicht so schmerzhaft - was daran liegen konnte das er nach kurzer Zeit bewusstlos wurde. In seinem Traum zogen schillernde Farbwirbel vorbei, Licht und Dunkelheit wechselten einander in unvorhergesehen Rhythmen ab, ständig veränderte sich sein Umfeld, so dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob die Zeit hier schneller verging oder langsamer.

Als er schließlich wieder klar sehen konnte wirkte seine Umgebung seltsam verändert. Er lag zweifelsohne noch in seinem Büro...doch schien es so, als wenn alles sich in seiner Umgebung befindliche gewachsen zu sein. Sein Schreibtisch reichte ihm nur noch knapp bis zur Brust, was er nach dem er sich erhoben hatte feststellte. Auch schien ihm als wenn jemand seiner Klamotten vergrößert hatte, die Ärmel seines Umhangs gingen bis weit über seine Hände hinaus, die Robe schleifte gut einen halben Meter auf dem Boden, und auch in seinen Schuhen schien er viel mehr Platz als sonst zu haben.

Sich seinen störenden Umhang ausziehend setzte er sich - was einem Akt der Unmöglichkeit glich - auf den viel zu hohen Sessel. Während er grüblerisch den Kopf in seine linke Hand stütze baumelte er seine Beine im schnellen Takt vor und zurück, sie glichen dem Tempo mit dem er nachdachte, jedoch zu keinen sinnvollen Ergebnis kam, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war.

Mit erschrecken war ihm nach einiger Zeit des Überlegenes klar geworden, das wohl nicht seine Umgebung größer, sondern vielmehr er kleiner geworden war. Er wusste zwar nicht wie das gehen sollte, aber nachdem er nun unwiederrufbar in dieser Gestalt war, lies es sich wohl nicht leugnen. Er hatte noch nie von solch einem Zauber gehört, geschweige denn, wie man ihn wieder umkehren könnte. Irgendetwas war bei seinem letzten Zauber misslungen, so viel war sicher. Tja wenn er nur wüsste was...

Gedanklich ging er noch einmal den Spruch durch, er war an und für sich recht einfach gewesen, gut, die Tatsache das sein Russische vielleicht etwas eingerostet war sprach vielleicht dagegen, aber sonst? Seufzend nahm er das Buch zur Hand, und beschloss unter Achtung die Warnung zu lesen.

Sollten die Beschwörungsformeln in Wort und Symbolik nicht vollständig beibehalten werden können ungewollte Nebenwirkungen auftreten, diese sind von Grad der Veränderung unterschiedlich. Das schlimmste was geschehen könnet wäre eine Verjüngung von Körper und Geist, wobei hierbei noch nicht geklärt ist wie lange sie anhalten kann. Der Longinus-Zauber wurde vor tausenden von Jahren von Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschaffen, nur diesem obliegt das Wissen, wie die falsche Wirkung des Zaubers umgekehrt werden könnte.

Na, das war doch schon einmal ein Anhaltspunkt. Tom hatte zugegeben in den letzten Jahren nicht besonders viel Kontakt mit dem Gründer gepflegt - was daran lag das dieser kreuz und quer durch die Welt reiste und nebenbei sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte, der gelinde gesagt eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen war. Nicht das er dem Jungen einmal begegnet war, aber Salazar hatte ihm oft genug in den Ohren gelegen mit seinen Klagen. Tja, nachdem Tod seines Partners war Tom wohl so eine Art Kummerkasten für diesen, mit seinem Bruder hatte er ja weiß Gott nicht alles mitgemacht, in so fern hatte er wohl berechtigter Weise auf so jedes Problem eine passende Antwort.

Aber das brachte ihn in der Frage nach Salazars Aufenthaltsort nicht wirklich weiter. Mit etwas Glück war er vielleicht gerade auf der Insel...es wäre wohl das Beste wenn er seinen Bruder fragen würde. Dessen Werwolfsinne würden Tom dann sagen können ob und wie er den Gründer kontaktieren könnte. Tom war aber klar, dass ihn keiner seiner Gefolgsleute so sehen durfte. Mit einiger Mühe - die Zauberkraft eines Kindes unterschied sich gravierend von der eines Erwachsenen- schaffte er ein Abbild seiner magischen Signatur. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause sprach er dann einen kurzes "Apparate Omnes" um zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen.

Jedoch das wohlbekannte leichte Ziehen das er erwartete blieb aus. Als er seine Augen öffnete stellte er fest das er überhaupt nicht appariert war. Innerlich fluchend viel ihm ein, das er als Kind nicht die Fähigkeit dazu hatte. Seufzend wandte er sich dem Kamin zu, ergriff die Schale Flohpulver, nicht daran denkend wie er diese Art des Reisens hasste, und trat damit in den Kamin.

London-Winklergasse sprach er dumpf, seine Stimme klang beängstigend jung und unschuldig, so das er betont tief sprach. Zu sagen es wäre ihm peinlich wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

In anbetracht der Tatsache das er ja von seinen Untergebenen nicht gesehen werden wollte hielt er es für ratsamer sich im Gebiet der guten aufzuhalten. AUf dem Weg dorthin eckte er natürlich an so ziehmlich jeder Kurve und Ecke an, so das er nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit wie es ihm schien endlich verdreckt und angeschlagen im Tropfenden Kessel ankam. Zum Glück hatte er seine Kleider noch auf die richtige Größe gezaubert, sonst hätte er sich tüchtig blamiert. Der Tropfende Kessel schein zum bersten voll zu sein mit Zauberern fremder Länder, alle hantierten mit Wörterbüchern und nicht wenige trugen Übersetzungsohringe. Diese kleinen recht nützlichen jedoch absolut teuren magischen Accessoires ließen den Träger in der gewünschten Sprache sprechen und natürlich konnte man dadurch auch die fremde Sprache ohne Probleme verstehen. Auf vielen Rucksäcken und Mänteln -vorallem von jungen Leuten- sah er das Zeichen einer grünen Fledermaus, die Kopfüber abgebildet war und von deren spitzen Zähnen einige Blutstropfen der Schwerkraft folgend nach unten fielen.

Kopfschüttelnd kämpfte sich der kleine dunkle Lord durch die Massen Richtung Tür - er wusste ja das die band seines Bruders berühmt berüchtigt war, aber so etwas? Das hatte er sich dann doch nicht gedacht. Und das es sich dabei um Fans handelte war eindeutig erkennbar gewesen. Beschähmd hatte er erkennen könne das sich sowohl Junge als auch Ältere unter diesem bunten Haufen befunden hatten.

Ungefähr die Richtung einschlagend in die das Hotel lag in dem sein Bruder mitsamt seiner Crew eingehackt hatte, ging er durch Muggellondon. Die Muggel waren echt bekloppt. Anstatt zu laufen fuhren die in metallenen Kästen die sich mir Rollen fortbewegten, zum Glück für diese das sie Tom nicht in die quere kamen, sonst hätte er sie auf den Mond gehext. Die Fußgängerunterführung brachte ihn auf einen breiten Gehweg neben der Themse, auf dem er sich Richtung Zentralstadion bewegte.

Unmittelbar vor ihm tauchte ein gigantisches Rad auf, in dessen Gondeln Muggel standen die sich mit Photoapparaten bewaffnet ein Blitzlichtgewitter ums andere lieferten. Nun, die strahlende Sonne verleitete auch gerade zu zum Photographieren, das gab er ja zu, aber es schein als wenn halb London hier versammelt wäre.

So in Gedanken bemerkte er nicht die Gruppe grobschlächtiger Männer die sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Erst als ihn ein Körper anrempelte erwachte er und sein Blick fiel auf die sechs Muskelprotze die sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufbauten. Leises Unbehagen machte sich in ihm briet, als er die wütenden Augen des Einen sah.

"Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen? DU kleiner Hosenscheißer hast meine Jacke kaputt gemacht, siehst du den langen Schlaazer (damit mein ich Riss oder Loch) hier? Sucht du Streit oder warum sagst du nix?"

Innerlich zog sich etwas in Tom zusammen. Normalerweise wäre ihm jetzt sofort ein Zauberspruch eingefallen, bevorzugt der Crucio, mit dem er sich gegen dies hirnlosen Idioten behaupten konnte. Aber aus Gründen die er wohl nie würde begreifen können zitterte er stattdessen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das ihn hier irgendjemand helfen würde. Es war ihm egal ob er der dunkle Lord war. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick war er wieder ein Kind, wie damals im Weisenhaus, das sich die Ohren zuhielt während deutsche Streckenbomber ihre Fluchbringende Bomben abwarfen. Das laute Dröhnen von damals mischte sich mit den immer lauter und brutaler werdenden aggressiven Worten der Jugendlichen, schon längst hatte der Junge jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und war innerlich erstarrt.

Bedrohlich richteten sich die Schatten um ihn auf und schlossen einen Kreis um ihn, engten ihn ein und nahm in so jede Fluchtmöglichkeit, die es bisher noch gegeben hätte. Er sah noch wie einer seine hand zu Faust ballte und damit weit ausholte, als er die Augen schloss und einfach auf den schmerzhaften Hieb wartete.

Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Zögernd öffnete er nach einer Weile ein Auge, nur um dann verblüfft das zweite ebenfalls zu öffnen. Die Jugendlichen um ihn starrten auf einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich schützend vor ihn gestellt hatte. Doch das allein verwunderte ihn nicht. Neben ihm standen ungefähr zwanzig andere die angrifflustig einen sicheren Kreis um den kleinen Tom geschlossen hatten.

Verblüfft entspannte er sich ein wenig, spürbar lies die Anspannung nach und nachdem sich die Jugendlichen ungern zwar, aber dieser Übermacht nicht gewachsen, zurück zogen, brach er haltlos zitternd zusammen. Er war zwar der dunkle Lord, doch auch dieser konnte nichts gegen seine Vergangenheit tun.

Bevor er jedoch auf dem Boden aufkam, drehte sich der vor ihm stehende Junge um und fing ihn sicher auf und hob ihn hoch. Das zitternde Bündel in seinen Armen beschützend schloss er seine Arme darum und barg dessen Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Nur am Rande nahm Tom war das sich die restlichen Jugendlichen verzogen und sich sein Retter auf eine Bank nahe der Themse setzte. Viel zu angenehm war das zärtliche Streicheln, mit dem er bedacht wurde. Sich sicher und geborgen fühlend lies er es zu, das der Andere sacht sein Gesicht hochhob und ihn die tiefgrünen Augen sanft musterten.

"He Kleiner, alles Okay? Die haben die doch nicht getan, oder? Sie sind jetzt weg, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Unsicher nickte Tom, sein Gegenüber war recht jung, zumindest sah er so aus, hatte leicht blasse Haut und Grübchen, wenn er lächelte. Jetzt lag ein freundlicher Zug um die blassrosa Lippen, die ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn hauchten und sagten:

"Dann ist ja gut, Ich hatte schon gedacht ich schaffe es nicht rechtzeitig bis dieser Grobian dir eine reinhaut. So, siehst du das Zittern hat auch schon nachgelassen, was hältst du davon wenn wir jetzt ein Kugel Eis essen, mh? Ich lad dich auch ein!"

Irritiert warum der Andere so nett zu ihm war schaute er ihn prüfend an. Doch die grünen Augen schauten ihn ohne Argwohn oder gar Hinterlist an, so das er nach kurzen zögernd doch sein Einverständnis durch ein kurzes Nicken kundtat.

"Na gut, dann komm, ich weiß wo s das beste Eis in London gibt."

Beim Aufstehen behielt der schwarzhaarige Junge den kleinen Tom sicher auf den Armen und trug ihn seitlich auf der Hüfte durch die Massen.

"Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Harry, verbringe gerade meine Ferien hier und muss Anfang September wieder auf ein Internat. So, und wer bist du? Oder magst du nicht reden? Na du musst ja nicht. Jedenfalls da wären wir. Schau es gibt...zehn verschiedene Eissorten. Also ich weiß schon was ich nehme. Das Zitroneneis ist so sauer, rrrrrrr, einfach zum anbeißen."

Verwundert lauschte Tom dem niemals endenden Monolog Harrys, es beruhigte ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise, bei den letzten Worten hatte dieser sich herum gedreht und Tom heiß ins Ohr gesprochen.

Trocken schluckend nickte er nur und deutete damit an das er dasselbe haben wolle wie dieser. Irgendwie versagte seine Stimme, immer wenn er sich vornahm etwas zu sagen schauten ihn diese moosgrünen Augen mit einer Intensität an, das ihm jedwede Konzentration abhanden kam.

Das war früher auch schon so gewesen, doch anstatt ihn zu schlagen oder zu ignorieren schenke dieser junge Mann ihm ein Lächeln und redete unbekümmert weiter. Dabei kam es Tom nicht so vor als wenn Harry sich selber gerne Reden hörte, ganz im Gegenteil, es schien als wenn Harry diese sanfte und freundliche Stimmer nur ihm zuliebe benutzte.

"Und schmeckt Hammer sauer, oder? Aber gerade das ist ja das herrlich frische daran. Ich esse jeden Tag hier eine Kugel, na ja, jeder hat halt so seine kleinen Sünden. Aber weißt du was? Um diesen Schrecken richtig verarbeiten zu können gehen wir jetzt ins Aquarium. Du musst wissen ich war noch nie in einem und hier in London ist ein besonders neues und schönes. Warst du schon mal dort? Bestimmt, was frag ich eigentlich. Siehst du dort das Denkmal?"

Tom warf einen scheuen Blich auf eine zerfließende Uhr auf einem Baumstumpf, einige Zweige mit Blättern rankten darüber und die Wurzel umschloss den Hügel auf den sie stand. Zwei kleine Gestalten knieten davor, es wirkten wie Engel und Dämonen.

"Das ist von Salvadore Dali, einem spanischen Künstler der zwar schon Tod ist aber seine Werke sind trotzdem noch weltbekannt und werden hoch geschätzt. Es irgendwas Schmerzliches an sich, wir könne die Zeit nicht aufhalten sind ihr unterworfen, und doch kämpfen wir tagtäglich erneut gegen sie an."

Es schien Tom als wenn die Stimme jetzt eher zu sich selbst, anstatt zu Tom sprechen würde. Aus einem ihm nicht verständlichen Drang Harry trösten zu wollen schmiegte er sich stärker an ihn und strich mit einer Hand sanft über dessen Wange. Herrlich sanft war sie, sanfter als Seide und dabei so schön warm.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen schauten ihn nun die grünen Augen Harrys warm an, eher diese perfekten Lippen ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gaben und dann an ihn gewandt weiter sprachen.

"Tja, nun dann gehen wir mal rein, nicht?"

An de Kasse schauten sie die beiden zwar etwas komisch an, immerhin war Tom ja schon etwas größer als das er nicht hätte alleine laufen können, doch versteckte dieser sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge, so das jedem deutlich wurde das er nicht nur Menschenscheu sondern auch schüchtern war.

Endlich drinnen bestaunte er die vielen Aquarien mit den unterschiedlichen Bewohnern, die sowohl die Wände, als auch die Decke besetzten. Natürlich tat er es nicht offensichtlich, doch nahm Harry sehr wohl war wie der kleine an seinem Hals vorbei die vielen bunten, schillernden Farbreflexe verfolgten die die Schuppen der Fische an die Wände und den Boden warfen.

Wann immer der Kleine sein Interesse besonders stark auf ein Aquarium gelenk hatte näherte Harry sich diesem und las die Erklärungen dazu vor. Nicht aber in einen trockenen belehrenden Ton, sondern eher witzig und Kindgerecht.

Ein Beispiel, wenn da stand:

Haie und Rochen tragen je fünf offene Kiemenspalten an den Körperseiten. Eine Ausnahme bilden die Grauhaiartigen (Hexanchiformes) und die Sechskiemen-Stachelrochen (Hexatrygonidae) mit je sechs Kiemenspalten. Ihre Haut ist mit Placoidschuppen bedeckt. Ihre nachwachsenden Zähne sind im Aufbau den Placoidschuppen sehr ähnlich. Sie ernähren sich räuberisch mit Ausnahme der teilweise mehr als 12 Meter langen Walhaie, der Riesenhaie, der Riesenmaulhaie und der Teufelsrochen (Mobulinae), die Planktonfresser sind.

machte er daraus:

Hai leben immer unter Wasser. Dort müssen sie ja irgendwie an die Luft kommen, weshalb irgendwann mal ein schlauer Hai sich je fünf mal an jeder Seite hier hinter dem Ohr" er kitzelte den Kleinen an diese Stelle "sich an spitzen Korallen lange Risse zugezogen hat. Dadurch konnte er dann Wasser in Luft umwandeln und auch unter Wasser leben. Damit sich diese Risse nicht über den ganzen Körper fortziehen hat er sich eine andere Haut zugelegt. Er trägt Schuppen die aus dem gleichen Material wie seine Zähne bestehen. Und Zähne sind ja sehr stark nicht?" Zum Beweis biss er dem kleinen sanft ins Ohr und sprach dann leise weiter

"Als letztes Merkmal sind Haie reisengroß. Bis zu 12m lang können diese Könige der Tiefe werden. Das ist ungefähr so lang wie 12-mal uns beide hinter einander gelegt. Nur dumm dass sie genauso langsam wachsen wie wir Menschen, die Haie dürfen erst mit 30 Jahren sich ein Weibchen suchen. Vorher sind die im Kopf noch nicht so weit. Tja, leider werden die meisten Haie wegen der heiß begehrten Haifischflossensuppe gejagt und erlegt, weshalb es nur noch ganz wenige davon gibt. Aber hier gibt es einen, es ist ein Weibchen."

Gespannt verfolgten beide wie der Graue Hai an ihnen in nur 20cm Abstand vorbei schwamm, es war ein gruseliges Ereignis, so dass Tom froh war hier draußen auf Harrys Armen in Sicherheit zu sein. So durchforstete sie das Gebäude, das sich immerhin über drei Stockwerke erstreckte, und kamen nach vielleicht zwei Stunden wieder hinaus.

Die strahlende Nachmittagssonne begrüßte sie warm und so machte Harry sich einfach zum nächsten Imbissbuden Stand auf. Tom hatte noch nie einfach so eine Portion Pommes mit Mayo und Ketchup gegessen, aber nachdem Harry ihn so lange zugeredet hatte auf dem Weg dorthin, wollte er es wenigstens mal probieren.

Gans vorsichtig und bedächtig lies er sich von Harry ein mittelgroßes Pommes zum Mund führen - er war etwas müde nach dem anstrengenden Nachmittag und lehnte deshalb immernoch auf Harry Schoß, was diesen nicht im geringsten störte- und bis vorsichtig davon ab. Überrascht von dem guten Geschmack allerdings verschlang er seine erste Pommes und Harrys Finger auch beinahe mit, so das ein lachender Harry erklärte, das dies wohl doch nicht so schlecht schmeckte wie vorher angenommen.

Der kleine Tom nickte nur und bettelte darum, weiter gefüttert zu werden. Diese Art des Essens war viel schöner als wie im Heim, wo man immer gesittet, mit Messer und Gabel und vor allem nicht zu schnell essen musste. Hier und vor allem in Harrys Gegenwart schein irgendwie alles viel besser zu schmecken.

Nach insgesamt drei Portionen, Tom war zwar klein verdrückte jedoch eine Menge, fragte Harry ob er Höhenangst habe. Den Sinn dieser Frage verstand er nicht ganz, schüttelte jedoch kurz und deutlich den Kopf.

"Sehr schön, dann macht es dir doch bestimmt nichts aus eine Runde Riesenrad zu fahren. Weißt du ich wollt schon immer Riesenrad fahren, aber auf so Rummelplätzen ist das immer so laut und gefährlich. Vielleicht ist es für dich ja etwas zu kitschig mit einem erwachsenen zum ersten Mal Riesenrad zu fahren, aber ich verspreche dir du musst dich meiner nicht schämen. ja? Biteee!"

Diesen bittenden, treuherzigen Augen konnte er nichts abschlagen, das wusste Tom schon seit er das erste Mal in sie geblickt hatte. Und vor allem waren alle Vorschläge, sowohl das Eis, der Aquariumsbesuch und nun das Riesenrad betreffend in Tom einen gleich Gesinnten getroffen. Harry hatte es immer so aussehen lassen als wenn es sein Wunsch gewesen wäre, und er Tom würde sozusagen als Begleitung fungieren. So waren viele Sachen, die ihm sonst peinlich gewesen wären, irgendwie normal erschienen.

Also nickte er enthusiastisch und gemeinsam gingen sie unter der abendlichen Spätsommersonne zur Kasse. Es herrschte zwar immer noch einiges an Betrieb, doch dauerte es dennoch nicht allzu lange bis sie endlich dran waren. Die gläsernen Gondeln hießen sie willkommen und Harry erhaschte einen guten Stehplatz am Fenster. Ein wenig Höhenangst hatte er ja schon, aber wie als wenn Harry es ahnen würde, wurden die Arme die ihn umfingen fester und wiegten ihn so in Sicherheit.

Wenn es Tom genau sah, so bemerkte er von der phantastischen Aussicht die Harry vorschwärmte nicht besonders viel. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an ihn, atmete den sauberen reinen Geruch Harrys ein und spielte mit den eigenwilligen kreuz und quer liegenden Haaren. Zufrieden schnurrte er leise vor sich hin und prägte sich diesen Geruch tief ein, seufzte leise als Harry ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Als sie ganz oben waren, in 127m Höhe, hatten sie eine gigantische Sicht über den Buckingham Palace, den Tower und natürlich die Themse, in der sich das rot-gold der untergehenden Sonne reflektierte.

Doch je näher sie dem Erdboden waren war Tom auch klar, das er sich nun von Harry wohl oder über verabschieden musste. Der junge Mann hatte bestimmt besseres zu tun als sich mit einem kleinen Kind zu beschäftigen das noch getragen werden musste.

"He, was ist denn los, Kleiner? Bist du müde? Ja, du musst bestimmt nachhause gehen, oder? Deine Familie macht sic bestimmt schon sorgen um dich. Da hätt ich aber auch eher drauf kommen können, da beanspruche ich dich hier den ganzen Tag, und dabei kommen deine Eltern fast um vor Sorge."

Erschrickt schaute Tom in die besorgten grünen Augen und schluckte schwer, er wollte diesen netten Jungen sagen das er kein Zuhause hatte, wollte stattdessen immer bei diesem bleiben, aber das ging ja nicht. So schwieg er, auch als Harry ihn besorgt weiter fragte und ihn bat doch mit ihm zu reden. Auch als sie aus dem London Eye heraustraten klammerte er sich stattdessen weite bei ihm fest und verkroch sich beinahe in dessen Pullover.

"Ist dir kalt? Mensch da hätt ich ja eher drauf kommen können. Warte hier, zieh meinen Pullover an."

Und schon zog Harry dem kleinen Tom seinen schwarzen Pullover über, natürlich war er ihm zu groß, aber er war von Harry, roch nach ihm, war herrlich warm noch von dessen Körperwärme und war sozusagen ein Geschenk an Tom. Das erste mal das er so etwas Schönes geschenkt bekam. Innerlich freute er sich und diese Freude tat er darin zum Ausdruck, dass er Harry ebenfalls einen sanften, kurzen, schnellen Kuss auf den Mund gab.

Ein warmes Lachen erfasste ihn und ehe er es sich versah wurde er in die Luft gewirbelt, nur von Harry Armen gehalten. Es war merkwürdig so zu fliegen, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde er es gerne mit Harry wiederholen, so oft wie nur möglich.

Salazar schnaufte. Endlich hatte er Toms magische Signatur hier im Zentrum Londons gefunden. Er brauchte dringend dessen Rat und hatte deshalb sogar seinen Amerikaaufenthalt gekürzt. Doch das Bild welches sich ihm hier bot war gelinde gesagt schockierend. Ein kleiner dunkler Lord lag einfach so in den Armen seines selbsternannten Feindes - Harry Potters. Doch anstatt ihn zu Avada Kedavren küsste er diesen. Also entweder war heute der erste April oder die Welt stand nicht nur in seiner Familie gerade Kopf.

Doch nun konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Egal was für ein Zauber dort wirkte, er musst seien langjährigen Freund jetzt sprechen, weshalb er zielstrebig auf die beiden sich im kreis drehenden Jungen zuging.

Auch Harry sah den hoch gewachsenen Mann der ihn komischerweise an Salazar Slytherin erinnerte auf sich zu kommen, hielt schließlich an und wartete darauf, das dieser ihn ansprechen würde.

"Entschuldigung aber kann ich mir Tom mal kurz ausleihen? Ich muss unbedingt ein paar Takte mit ihm reden, und das duldet keinen Aufschub."

Das Salazar mit seiner Art wenig zutraulich auf Kinder wirkte muss wohl nicht extra gesagt werde. Auf jedenfall versteckte sich der Kleine schnell hinter Harry und hielt sich fest an dessen Bein fest.

"Gehört der Junge zu ihnen? Ich habe ihn heute erst kennen gelernt und wenn sie mir helfen könnten ihn zu seiner Familie zurück zubringen wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden."

Harry wusste das sich die meisten Erwachsenen nicht groß um ihre Ausstrahlung die sie auf Kinder hatten kümmerten, weshalb er dennoch in der Lage war die Sorge und Führsorge aus der Stimme des Fremden herauszuhören.

Kurz stockte Salazar, und maß das seltsame Verhalten Toms mit einem Blick, lies sich nun auf die Knie fallen und sprach in einer viel sanfteren und freundlicheren Stimme auf Tom ein.

"He, kennst du mich nicht mehr? Ich bin es, Onkel Salazar, ich pass doch immer in den Ferien auf die auf. Du hattest einen kleinen Unfall und in der Menge bist du dann verschwunden. Ich bin nicht böse dass du dich verlaufen hast. Ich bin nur froh dass es dir gut geht. Komm, wir gehen jetzt nachhause, ja?"

Nun, doch beruhigt und von der Stimmer Salazars hypnotisiert, nickte Tom leicht und ging langsam auf seinen "Onkel" zu. Dieser nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch und lehnte ihn an seine Brust.

Harry war bei dem Namen Salazar ja gleich der Gedanke gekommen das er einen Gründer vor sich hatte, doch irgendwie kam ihm das Oberhaupt der Schlangen nun wesentlich angenehmer vor als es überall gemunkelt wurde.

"Na dann auf wieder sehen Tom, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder. Passen sie gut auf ihn auf, Salazar!"

Kurz fuhr der dem Kleinen noch mal über den Kopf, nickte Salazar zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nachhause.

Tom blickte ihm noch nach, als Salazar auch schon mit ihm apparierte. Sie landeten in einem großen Wohnzimmer, indem sofort ein Zauber über ihn gesprochen wurde.

Salazar wusste zwar nicht genau was für ein Zauber Tom verpfuscht hatte, aber er als Universalgenie hatte einen immer anwendbaren Zauberspruch, der ihm auch dieses Mal treue Dienste tat.

Nach einer kleinen Weil stand ein ausgewachsener Lord Voldemort vor ihm, der in viel zu kleinen Kleidern steckte. Nur der schwarze Pullover wirkte immer noch ein wenig groß.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung Tom?"

Der nun wieder große dunkle Lord sah verwundert auf die zu kleine Kleidung hinab, die ihn schon schmerzhaft ins Fleisch schnitt. Schemenhafte Erinnerungsfetzen durchzogen seinen Geist, immer wieder tauchte dort ein grünäugiger schwarzhaariger Junge mit dem süßesten Lächeln der Welt auf der ihn warm anschaute.

Nun kurz um wieder klar zu werden den Kopf schüttelnd brachte er erst einmal seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung, schaute dann zu Salazar auf und fragte in einem Ton dem man seine Verwirrung noch deutlich anmerkte:

"Was ist passiert und wie komme ich hier her?"

"Nun, mein Lieber wie es scheint hat's du versucht den Longinus Zauber anzuwenden, doch er ist nach hinten los gegangen und du wurdest Körperlich und später, als kein Gegenzauber erfolgte auch geistig, auf den Stand eines vierjährigen Kindes zurück versetzt. Wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte bevor 12 Stunden um gewesen wären wäre dieser Zustand von Dauer gewesen. Tja, kleiner tückischer Zauber, möchte mal wissen wie du auf die Hirnrissige Idee gekommen bist ihn zu benutzen. Nun, ich habe dich vor wenigen Minuten in den Armen eines jungen Mannes gefunden der sich wohl den Nachmittag lang um dich gekümmert hat. Na, fällt der Groschen?"

Abwartend schaute Salazar ihn an, doch schüttelte dieser nur kurz den Kopf. Natürlich schwebte vor seinen geistigen Auge das Gesicht des Jungen, der Potter so verdammt ähnlich sah, aber sicher war er sich dessen nicht.

"Nun, wie dem auch sein, warum ich die gesucht habe. Wusstest du dass mein Sohn gebunden ist?"

tbc...

So, jetzt können wir endlich zum Konzert übergehen. In Wirklichkeit habe ich diese beiden chappis nur eingeschoben da ich noch nach Musik gesucht habe, mit der ich Ressedot darstellen kann. Habe nun endlich Auch und Etwas gefunde. Das sind zwei regionalbekannte Bands in Sachsen. Kennt ihr die? Also ich find sie gut. Naja, auf jedenfall wird sich so dann das Konzert gestalten. Krieg ich ein Kommi?

An dieser Stelle könnte ich ja darauf hinweisen das ich mich noch an eine zwiete HP ff gewagt habe, der ein oder andere von euch hat sie schon gelsen, wenn Interesse besteht, immer her mit den Kommis!

Cu, Hoepless!

Eiserne Jungfrau - stammt aus dem Mittelalter, ein Folterinstrument ähnlich einer Rüstung, nur das sich im inneren Eiserne Nägel u.ä. befinden, wenn sich als die Rüstung schlisst stirbst du systematisch.


	10. Chapter 10

Nur geträumt?

Danke für die Review Minnilein!

So, einige wollten wissen was mit den Dursleys passiert, mh, ich hebe sie mir auf, falls Harry noch einmal Hunger haben sollte...

So lala, es geht also ENDLICH auf das lang ersehnte Konzert...hofffe ich hab die Stimmung gut eingefangen, hab mein bestes gaten!

Die Homepage der Bands hab ich nur von AUCH! gefunden:

http/www.auch4u.de/

Dort könnt ihr euch auch - wenn es interessiert - probeweise einige Titel anhören ggggg (Ich liebe die Band, einfach geil) da ich aber das neue Album nicht hab, greife ich hier jetzt nur auf das alte zurück. Alle Uhrheberrechte liegen natürlich bei AUCH und ETWAS, ich verdiene keine Geld damit und habe die Texte nur zu nichtkommerziellen Zwecken genutz.

Viel Spass mit dem neuen!

Kapitel 10 - "Ein Werwolf kommt selten allein"

Bedächtig die 5 Kartons vor sich her tragend versuchte Harry ohne Komplikationen die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer zu erklimmen. Erschwert wurde dieses Vorhaben durch diverse Tachsen und Beutel die zu je gleichen Gewichten an seinen Armen baumelten und hin und wieder an die Wände schlugen. Gedanklich darauf hoffend das ihm niemand entgegenkam ging er um die Ecke Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.

Leises Gelächter drang zu ihm, es hörte sich so an als wenn so ziemlich alle da wären. Vorsichtig ging er durch die Tür und bat nichts sehend jemanden ihm etwas abzunehmen.

Es war Anton der ihm die Kartons abnahm und nach einer Bitte von Harry/Alex auf den Couchtisch stellte. Erleichtert hole Harry tief Luft und erklärte aufgrund der vielen fragenden Blicke:

"Ja, also ich wollte mich noch mal für die Hilfe heute Nachmittag bedanken, und das ihr euch dann verzogen habt. Dem Kleinen geht es wieder gut und er ist wieder in der Obhut seines Onkels. Naja, ich hab hier sozusagen als Dankeschön was zum Abendbrot mitgebracht. Ich hoffe ihr esst alle Pizza? Ich hätte Schinken-Salami, Thunfisch, Magharita, Vegetarisch und Hawai. Müsst doch für jeden was dabei sein, oder?"

Überraschend nicktend sie und stürzten sich dann wie eine halb verhungerte Gruppe Wölfe auf die Pizzen. Harry konnte gerade so sich noch ein Stück Hawai retten, da war diese Sorte auch schon alle. Genießend aßen sie, wobei er mit Verblüffung feststellte wie Charlotte Anton fütterte. Das diese beiden offensichtlich zusammen waren überraschte ihn dann doch etwas, aber die beiden waren süß, wie er für sich feststellte.

"Was habt ihr denn heute noch so vor?"

"Oh, naja wir wollten an unserem Abend nicht unnütz herumsitzen, also einige gehen in diverse Discos, einige wollen sich irgend so ein altes Schloss mit Mitternachtsgespenst ansehen, tja und einige werden die Zeit ...anderweitig nutzen, denke ich mal. Nicht wahr Gabriel?"

Der kleine, dunkelhäutige Araber bekam ganz rote Ohren und senkte unter leichten Gelächter und anzüglichen Blicke den Blick. Fragend schaute Harry Thomas an und dieser erklärte:

"Oh, mh, sagen wir er hat hier einen Liebhaber der nach ihm verlangt. Tja, ein sehr braver und gehorsamer...Beduine unser Gabriel."

Verstehend schmunzelte Harry und erhob sich, schließlich war es bald sieben Uhr, da musste er sich ranhalten mit anziehen.

"Nun, ich bin dann bald weg, komme heute wahrscheinlich nicht merh zurück, also nicht das ihr euch Sorgen macht."

"Geht klar, wo bist du denn? Nicht das ich neugririg bin oder so..."

Der andere Araber, rechts von Gabirel -Marius- hatte ihn mit leiser sanften Simme angesprochen.

"Mh, das sag ich euch bevor ich gehe."

Kryptisch lächelnd entfernte sich Harry und ging mit wiegenden Hüften in sein Zimmer. Die bewundernden pfiffe lies er wie ein Model von sich abprallen.

In seinem Zimmer zog er den Koffer hervor und zog sich seine Klamotten, die er sich ja eigens dafür gekauft hatte vor sich aufs Bett. Frisch geduscht hatte er nachdem er heute Vormittag aufgestanden war, so das er sich nur noch chic machen brauchte.

Die figurbetonte Lederhose zog er sich sofort über, nachdem er festgelegt hatte das er nicht darunter ziehen würde. Es war eine lauer Nacht und sollte er jemanden für interessant genug halten würde er garantiert seine Unterwäsche in der Dunkelheit nicht wiederfinden - das hatte er schon mal gemacht und auf diese Erfahrunh konnte er gut verzichten. Darüber kam sein schwarzes Leinenhemd, das seinen Rücken, Bauch und Hüften frei ließ. Nun wurde die EInkaufstüte geplüdert. Schwarzer Kajal, Wimperntusche und Eyliner, grüner Liedschatten und Gel in den Haaren der sie ihm wild und zugeleich geordnet in die Stirnfallen ließ, zum einen verdeckten sie seine Narbe und zum anderen sah er damit noch verruchter aus, und ein paar grüne Ohrringe vervollständigten sein Erscheinungsbild. Es waren Pentagramme die in der Mitte eine Leminiskate, das Zeichen für die Unendlichkeit hatte - als er sie gesehen hatte musste er sie einfach kaufen. (- sieht aus wie eine waagerechte 8)

Der Backstagepass und die Eintritskarte schob er sich in seine Hemdtasche, die sich versteckt in seinem linken Ärmel befand. Eine Jacke würde er sicher nicht brauchen und nach kurzen zögern ließ er auch seinen Zauberstab hier. Im Notfall konnte er sich genauso gut mit Zauberstabsloser Magie helfen, und sollte wirklich alles versagen konnet er ja immer noch den Tiger in ihm rauslassen. Kokett sich im Spiegel zulächelnd verließ er das Zimmer, in dem sich die Anderen wahrlich ausgebreitet hatte, diverse Kleidungsstücke lagen herum und private Gegenstände ließen es wohnlcher wirken. Unbewusst lächelnd ging er mit wiegendem Schritt zurück zu den Andern.

Durch die offene Tür konnte er ihre Reaktionen von jedem EInzelnen aggribisch mitverfolgen.

Thomas hielt mitten Satz inee und starrte ihn nur noch mit offenen Mund an.

Charlotte und Anton leckten sich synchron pber die Lippen nur um dann, erst ihn mit einem feuernen Blick versehend und dann sich selbst in eine Kuss verloren.

Kaya fiel ihr Stück Pizza aus der Hand - Aya finge es auf und aß es, ihn dabei mit den Augen zuzwinkernd, auf.

Koichi musste sich mit wackelnden Knien an Alejandro festhalten, was dieser erfreut zur Kenntnis nahm und Harry einen verzückten Blick zusandte.

Jocelyn verschluckte sich an seinem zu Trinken, hustete das gute Bier auf Jesses Bauch, der das aber nur am Rande wahr nahm, da er strinrunzelnd auf Harrys Bauchnabelpircing blickte.

Desiree und Sophi die nach ihm den Raum betreten hatten seufzten Sehnsüchtig auf, als sie sein Tatto ansichtig wurde.

Gabriel und Marius schauten relative unbeeindruckt, wollten lediglich wissen obe es sich bei dem glitzernden Stein - das Auge der Schlange die sich durch seinen Bauchnabel wand - um einen echten Smaragden handelte.

Martin und Andreas fingen synchron Susan und Simone auf, als diese in Ohnmacht fielen. Natürlich nicht wirklich, aber diese theatralische Geste hatte etwas für sich und James zerfetzte sich bei ihrem Anblcik köstlich.

Einzig Pascal und Petri blickten ihn aus ernsten Augen anund meinten staubtrocken:

"Sollen wir ihm sagen das man durch das Hemd den Knutschfleck an seinem Hals sehen kann?"

"Mh, ne, dann wird er uns sagen das er vergeben ist, also frag nicht, dann erhälts du Einigen vielleicht die Illusion ihn haben zu können."

Kichernd lächelte Harry einmal froh in die Runde und verkündete:

"Nun, ich bin dann auf dem Ressedot Konzert, eine erfolgreiche Nacht wünsche ich."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging an Sophi und Desiree vorbei die ihn geistesgegenwärtig Platz machten, und warf mit einem perfektionierten Stoß seiner Hüften die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zurück blieben ein paar höcht interesante Eindrückte, die wild disskutiert wurden, das war ihm klar.

Er hatte lang überlegt, wie er wohl zu Stadion, wo das Konzert stattfinden würde, gelangen könnte. Laufen wollte er nicht, also würde er wohl hinfliegen. Heute ging es noch viel leichter als sonst, sein leerer Geist konnte wunderbar die magische Trittstufe finden, die in dann ungesehen in die Höhe katapultierte. Durch den azurblauen Himmel flog er dem ständigen Lärm entgegen, welches unvergleichlich Fans von Ressedot ankündigte. Er kam nicht umhin diese Anspannung und Erwartungsvollen Gefühle zu empfange, so das er da er ja ähnlich fühlte, in einen Zustand höchster Erwartung und Vorfreude gesetzt wurde. Es war wie heute Nachmittag, als er die Gefühle des kleinen Tom empfangen hatte. Wenn seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten nicht gewesen wären hätte er den Kleinen wohl nie so gut verstanden.

Aber interessant was klein Voldemort in Muggellondon zu tun hatte. Sein Neugierde in dieser Richtung und auch was der Gründer Slytherins dort zu suchen hatte kannte keine Grenzen. Hoffentlich würde er bald in seinem Träumen ihn mal wieder besuchen können, so ds er ihn mal auf den Zahn fühlen konnte. Verwirrt hatte ihn aber auch dieses Halsbnad, das der Tom getragen hatte. Er trug es erst seit kurzem, aber selbst nach dieser Schrumpfung in ein Kind hatte er es bemekrt und war dadurch ja erst auf den Gedanken gekommen den dunklen Lord vor sich zu haben. Aber dieses Halsband hatte etwas, es zeuget davon das Tom bereits jemanden gehörte, aber andererseits befanden sich keine Insigien darauf, die auf den Besitzer hätten schließen können.

Sehr merkwürdig - aber das würde er schon herausfinden.

Über seine Überlegungen hatte er gar nicht auf den Weg geachtet und landete dadurch etwas unsanft in einer kleinen Nebengasse die in ungefähr 60m auf den Vorplatz zum Stadion mündete. Sich umschauend ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte entdeckte er zu seinem Unglück ein verwahrloses Kind das sich schützedn hinter einer Mülltonne vergraben hatte.

geh weiter...mach das er mich nicht sieht...bloß still sein...

Wie beiu einem Stürsender im Radio drangen diese Worte an Harrys Ohr. Überrascht konnte er dort keine Angst vor ihm aufgrund seiner paranormalen Fähigkeiten entdecken. Nun doch intressiert näherte er sich dem kleinen Bündel Mensch und hockte sich vor ihn hin. Die Gestalt wurde starr und versuchte sich leblos zu stelle, während Harry sanft durch seinen Geist strich und ihn so beruhigte. Was er dort fand war sehr mysteriös. Dieser Kleine stammet gar nicht von hier, war wahrscheinlich erst kürzlich aus seiner Schneebedeckten Heimat hierhergelangt. Sein Begleiter...nein Verfolger hatte er vor einer Weile abschütteln können, doch war er hier in London völlig auf sich allein gestellt.

Schnell reifte in Harry ein entschluss, den er sogleich umsetzte. Er schickte dem Kleinen Bilder, die ihm den Weg zeigen sollten, aber auch Gefühle von Sicherheit, Gefborgenheit und ein Gefühl der inneren Verbundenheit. Das der Kleine ihn im Gegenzug ebenfalls las realisirte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln, lies ihn aber nur das sehen wa sihm unverfänglich erschiehn. Besonders intensive beleuchtete der Kleine die Erinnerungen an den heutigen Nachmittag, was dann wohl ausschlaggebend dafür war das der Kleine ihm vertraute.

Danke...Harry...ich bin...Yve...

Sich dem Umstand bewusst werdend das "Der Kleine" nun tatsächlich ein Mädchen war, zog er sie vorsichtig auf die Füße und zauberte ihr mit der Hand einen roten Kapuzenpullover und eine hellblaue Jeans. So vfiel sie nicht mehr so auf und konnte unbesorgt zu seiner Pension gelangen. Da er dummerweise keinen Schlüssel dabei hatte nahm er kurzerhand einen seiner Ohrringe ab und steckte ihn ihr an. Sie schaute zwar etwas verundert, erkannte aber den Sinn der HInter dieser tat lag.

Nun wurde Harry stürmisch umarmt und dann rannte das Mädchen auch schon los, immer versucht im Schatten der Häuserwände zu bleiben um möglichst unerkannt in die Sicherheit seiner Wohnung zu gelangen.

Überrascht ihr noch kurz hinterher blicken machte er sich nun Richting Stadion auf. Diese kurze Episode mit Yve hatte ihn innerlich etwas von seiner Anspannung genommen, so das er zwar noch immer voller Vorfreude aber etwas konzentrierte auf den Eingang zu gehen konnte. Da er nichts dabei hatte außer dem was er am Leibe trug machte er sich wegen Diebstal keine Sorgen. Die Sicherheitsleute waren sehr gewissenhaft aber Harry bzw. Alex wie es ja nun auf dem Pass stand, lächelte sie nur kurz an, so das sie ihn ungeftagt hindurch ließen.

Das Konzert fand wirklich in einem Fußballstadion statt, auf einer Seite war eine Bühne aufgebaut, vor der im Halbkreis sich die Fans befanden. Sein Pass würde er st nach dem Konzert gültig werden, da die Band hinter den Kulissen noch andere, lukrative Fans verkosten mussten, die es sich aufgrund ihrer Bekanntheit nicht erlauben konnten hier aktive in erscheinung zu treten. Dazu zählten z.B. Gackt (japanischer Sänger), Angelika Merkel (unsere Bundeskanzlerin), u.v.m. (- nicht ernst nehmen, irgendwelche Persönlichkeiten halt...)

Auf dem Rasen tummelten sich wohl bereits einige Hundert Fans, die sich sowohl in Kleidung als auch im Verhalten recht ähnlich waren. Aber dennoch fielen die Blicke unweigerlich auf den Kleinen schwarzhaarugen Jungen, dessen Hüftschwung mit Shakira vergleichbar war. Er schob sich durch die Reihen, da er so weit hinten wirklich nichts sehen konnte. Umso weiter er vordarng je enger standen sie, und schon bald war er mitten im Getümmel zusammengepresst. Nicht das er irgendetwas sah, aber da würde er schon noch hinbekommen.

EIn sicher 2m Hühe neben ihm hatte lässig eine Bierflasche in der Hand und musterete Alex mit einem mitleidvollem Blick. Dies bemekrend schaute er diesen gaaaanz lieb an, und wurde mit einem schallenden Lachen belohnt. Das Alex die Gedanken des Großen manipulierte bekam dieser nicht ganz mit, so das er Alex unausgesprochenem Befehl folge leistete und ihn auf seine Schultern hob. Von hier oben hatte er eine sehr gute Sicht, und die Luft war hier auch nicht so stickig.

Die schwarze Masse unter ihm bewegte sich unruhig hin und her, bald würd es los gehen.

Noch zehn Sekunden, dann war es 20:00 Uhr, Ressedot war immer pünktlich und ließ seine Fans nicht unnötig warten - ein weiter Grund ihrer Beliebtheit. Genau beim einsetzten des Big Bens in weiter Ferne gingen zu je beiden Seiten des Stadions Leuchtraketen an, die mit einem grünen Licht in den Himmel schossen. Von Hinten zogen sie sich bis zur Bühne vor, wo wie immer dunler wurde und schließlich in der Mitter der Bühne in einem tiefen schwarz endeten. Die schreienden Raketen die in den HImmerl schossen schürten die Emotionne und einige Teilnehmer krietschten vor Wonne ihre Freude auf das Kinzert in den Himmel.

Auch Alex wurde von den ganzen Gefühlen mitgerissen, so das sein erhöer Herzschlag sein heißes Blut schnell durch seine Adern pumpte. Mit geöffnetem Mund verfolgte er die Bühnenschow, die ihnen geboten wurde. Schillernde Lichtreflexe tanzen über die wartetende Menge, und dann, wie aus dem Nichts tauchten SIE auf. Drei Schlagzeuger, 2 Gitaristen und 3 Bassisten, und natürlich der Sänger. Die teuflische Zahl neun war nicht umsonst ihr Markenzeichen, auch ihre Lederkleidung schloss auf die Szene der sie angehörten. Die SChlagzeuger waren etwas weiter Hinten postiert, so das sie ihren vollen Sound ausnutzen konnten. Ihre Muskelbepackten Oberkörper sprengten beinahe die eiserenen Armreifen, die jeder an seinem linken Oberarm trug. Die Gittarisrtan waren zu den Seiten verteilt, die Bassisten standen zentral vor den Schlagzeigern und zwischen den Gitaristne.

Tja, und dann natürlich Mark. Der Sänger stand frontal vor allen Anderen, er war vielelicht nicht gerade der Größte aber wohl der Genialste von allen. Seine Stimmer war laut, schrill und markant, wenn er sie benutzte hörte man deutlich daraus, das er sich mit Leib und Seel der Musik verschriebenn hatte. Manche behauptete das sein Körper mit Noten bschrieben war, was aber niemnad genau belegen konnte da er immer in einer langärmligen Kluft erschiehn.

Und dann war es so weit, die Allbekannten Akkorde des wohl bekanntesten Liedes erklangen und ein Strom der Begeisterung fraß sich durch die Reihen der Fans. Sie alle konnten abstimmern welches Lied zu jedem Konzert zuerst gesungen wurde, und zur Feude aller hatte Schlag mich gewonnen.

Das Lied war brutal ehrlich, wodurch dessen Beliebtheit nru noch gesteigert wurde. Kräftige Gitarren und laute Trommeln untermalten die Textfreienpassagen, so das deutlich der Text im Vordergdund stand. Nach einem genialen Vorspiel die den Spielenden schon sehr viel abverlangte legte Marks Stimme los, er sang ohne Megafon, was keinen verwunderte da er noch nie eines benutzt hatte.

Deine Playstation hat

ihren Reiz verlorn

kein echtes Blut

keine richtigen Toten

die Gewalt auf der Welt

ist dir nicht nah genug

du fühlst dich ausgenutzt

es wird zu wenig geboten

deine Sicherung ist völlig durchgebrant

eine Fehlfunktion in Endlosschleifen

blockiert deinen gesunden Menschenverstand

schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen Grund

gib mir einen Tipp damit ich dich versteh

schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen Grund

gib mir einen Tipp damit ich dich versteh

Jeder Krieg ist für dich

eine Attraktion

menschen weinen und sterben

nach jeder Explosion

dir macht es Spass

Andere leiden zu sehn

wie sie vor Schmerzen

um hilfe flehn

deine Sicherung is völlig durchgebrant

eine Fehlfunktion in Endlosschleife

blockiert deinen gesunden Menschenverstand

schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen grund

gib mir einen tipp damit ich dich versteh

schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen grund

gib mir einen tipp damit ich dich versteh

für mich bist du nur Dreck

ich hasse dich

du bist eiskalt

ich wünsch mir du wärst weg

denn hier ist kein platz für Kriege

und deine scheiß Gewalt

(Zwischenspiel)

Schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen grund

gib mir einen tipp damit ich dich versteh

schlag mich

tritt mich

töte mich

nenn mir einen grund

gib mir einen tipp damit ich dich versteh

schlag mich mit was du willst

tritt mich wohin du willst

töte mich wie du willst

nenn mir einen grund

damit ich dich versteh

(zwischenspiel) (- "AUCH!...nur für mich" hat den Text geschrieben)

Der letzte Akkord verstummte, und denoch hörte der Rhythmus den die Schlagzeiger spielten nie auf, stattdessen sorgten sie auch wieterhin für Euphorie.Es war ein eher langsames Lied, das gerade zu zum Poken einlud. (- langes "o" gesproche, dabei schmeißen sich die Tanzenden aufeinander, gab schon einige Kieferbrüche dabei, schütteln ihre Harre in die Luft und rocken ab)

"WIlkommmen! Dies ist unser letzte Konzert für dieses Jahr, fühlt euch geehrt das wir zwei Lonzerte in einem Land bringen, normlerwies ist ja unser Motto 1x1 kann jeder , aber da dieses Jahr das 25.Jubileum unserer Entsehunh feiern, haben wie gedcaht wir machen in unserem Heimatland mal eine kleine Ausnahme. Nach dem ersten Lied Schlag mich das mit 95 von euch zum ersten Lied heute Abend gewählt wurde, geht es nun mit XTC weiter, und alle, die diese Sitaution kennen, dürfen sich angesprochen fühlen, denn dieses Lied st nur für euch!"

Schon bei dieser Stimmer wurde Alex ja ganz anders, dies war besser als jedes Live-Album und als jeder MTV-Dokumentation. Live waren sie die Krönung, und alle hier Anwesenden stimmten ihn damit überein, als sie bereits begannen den Refrain zu summen bzw. zu kreischen.

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Ich hasse deinen neuen freund

Du bist verliebt

bis über beide Ohrn

hast ihm seit gestern deine Treue geschworn

dein neuer Freund wiegt nur ein paar Gramm

er zieht dich tief, tief, in den Schlamm

kannst du mich hörn

kannst du mich hörn

ich muss dich störn

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

du sagst er sei nett

ganz unbeschwert

er macht dich glücklich

hast du mir erklärt

er sei so wundervoll wenn er in dir ist

doch dir ist nicht bewusst das er dein Hirn zerfrisst

kannst du mich hörn

kannst du mich hörn

ich muss dich störn

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Ich hasse deinen neuen Freund

Er ist dein größter Feind

größter Feind

Größter Feind

GRÖßTER FEIND

(AUCH - XTC)

Der Refrain wurde immer in einem einem lasziven Tonfall gesungen, so das jedem Zuhörer, ob er sich nun angesprochen fühlte oder nicht eine Gänsehaut nach dem Anderen über den Rücken lief.Die letzten WOrte wurden nur noch geschrien, und 500 Fans schlossen sich diesem hasserfüllten vor Wut tropfenden Schrei an.

Alex fühlte wie es ihn berauschte, seine ganzen Sinne waren berfüllt, wenn man ihn jetzt hätte töten wollen wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Jetzt zu sterben wäre eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlcht. Und wie um dieses Gefühl auszumerzen erklnagen die ersten Töne des neuen Liedes, das jeden aus seinem Hochgef+hl mitten in tiefstes Nistalgie stürzen sollte.

Du sitzt mitten auf dem Teller doch du kommst nicht über den Rand

du kannst nur sehn was man dir zeigt und du frisst zu gern aus der Hand

du lernst oral und alles kennen was mit dir im Käfig lebt

mit aller macht hältst du die Augen zu doch es ist längst zu spät

Du hast es gesehn, die Welt ist so viel mehr

du lässt dich gern verarschen doch du weiß es macht dich leer

du denkst die Welt wär anders und du bist nur irgendwer

mit wahnsinn macht mann dich gesund

doch da ist noch so viel mehr (noch so viel mehr)

du tanzt ganz nah am abgrund doch springen willst du nicht

denn ein kleiner dünner Faden hält dich immer noch zurück

und du möchtest schreien doch dein Mund ist zugeklebt

aber man hat dir beigebracht das aller Hass vorrüber geht

Du hast es gesehn, die Welt ist so viel mehr

du lässt dich gern verarschen doch du weiß es macht dich leer

du denkst die welt wär anders und du bist nur irgendwer

mit wahnsinn macht mann dich gesund

doch da ist noch so viel mehr (noch so viel mehr)

immer wenn dich jemand ruft erschrickst du und wirst blass

niemandem kannst du erzählen was es mit dir macht

und du hoffst nur auf den Tag an dem du auswachst aus dem Traum

und du glaubst ganz fest daran du verlierts die Zeit und dann

Du hast es gesehn, die Welt ist so viel mehr

du lässt dich gern verarschen doch du weiß es macht dich leer

du denkst die welt wär anders und du bist nur irgendwer

mit wahnsinn macht mann dich gesund

doch da ist noch so viel mehr (noch so viel mehr)

(ETWAS - Käfig)

Dieses Lied handelte vond Abhängigkeit, und eben nicht von der Freiehit die wir alle gerne hätten, und Keiner von uns wirklich besaß. Harry wurde wie alle anderen von einer Stimmung in die Nächste gehauen. Dieses Hoch und Tief ließ ihn aber nur noch aufgeweckter und wie auf Drogen fühlen, so berauscht war er.

So ging es dann wieter, das Konzert näherrte sich seinem Ende und das letzte Lied wurde angekündigt.

"London, ihr habt echt einen langen Atem, nicht umsonst feiert ihr die besten Partys. (Kreischend STimmen unterbrschen ihn). Nun kommen wir aber dennoch zu unserem letzten Lied für diesen genialen Abend, singt mit uns gemeinsam Riesenarsch , und macht mit uns diesn Abend zu einem unvergeslichen Event!"

Lautes gekreische der Vorfreude erklang und jeder hatte ja nur auf dieses Lied gewartet. Alex persönlich hatte zuesrt eine Abneigung gegen dieses Lied gehabt, aber mi der Zeit entspach es genau seiner Vorstellung, die er von Draco Malfoy hatte. Immer wenn dieses Lied erklang konnte er seinem Hass ungestört frönen.

langes vorspiel)

du hast immer recht

du bist so wunderbar

alle lieben dich

das ist schon mal klar

jeder freut sich sehr

wenn er mit dir sprechen darf

Mädels flippen aus

alle sind sie auf dich scharf

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

ein Arsch

du hst immer Geld

du bist so reich

ein Zeichen mit dem Finger

alle rennen gleich

wer ist schon so perfekt

nur du allein

denn du bist dreckig und verlogen

du Riesenschwein

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

ein Arsch

(ein Arsch)

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

Du bist nicht nur ein Arsch (Arsch) sondern ein Riesenarsch

Du bist kein ARsch (Arsch) sondern ein Reisenarch

Du bist kein ARsch (Arsch) sondern ein Reisenarch

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

Ich hab mich in dir getäuscht

du bist überhaupt nicht so

ein ARSCH!

(AUCH! - Riesenasch)

Mit dem letzten Schrei explodierten die Feuerwerkskörper erneut, nur in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Von der Bühne in einem dunklen Grün beginnnend zogen sie sich nach außen an der Trinüne antlang und mündeten in tiefen scvhwarz. Als sich der Nebel lüftete waren die Band ebenso mysteriös verschwunden wie sie gekommen waren, so wie sie es immer machten und machen würden. Jeder wusste das nach 4 1/2 Stunden Musik nonstopp keine Zugabe kommen würde. Jetzt waren die Stände mit der neuen CD, eventuell Autogramme und diverse Fan-Artikel das Ziel der Fans. Die umliegenden Bewohner konnten also hoffen das es nun ein wenig ruhiger wurde, aber vor um zwei würde hier noch lange keinen Zapfenstrich sein.

Alex Begleiter lies den Ansturm an sich vorbei gleiten und setzte ihn etwas am Rande ab, wo er sicher sein konnte nicht zerquetscht oder gar umgerannt zu werden. Noch ein letztes Mal besah sich Alex seinen Begleiter, schwarze Haar, mindestens 1, 98m groß, muskulös und braungebrand...hach zum dahinschmelzen. Aber dennoch verabschiedete er sich von ihm und ging, einem Sicherheitsman seinen Backstagepass zeigen, hinter den abgesperrten Teil.

Zielsicher fand er die Crew im Aufentaltsraum. Sie war recht geräumig und auf einigen Klappstühlen saßen alle neun versammelt. Und tranken. Sie trugen noch ihre verschwitzten, nass glänzenden Klamotten die sie auf der Bühne getragen hatten, und dazwischen saßen diverse VIPs, die sie anhimmelten. Zum Glück war Alex erst später gekommen, sonst wäre er mit diesen Groupis über einen Kamm gescheert worden. Sein Idol Mark saß mit dem Rücke zu ihm an der Kopfseite. Nachdem er sie alle freundlich begrüßt hatte, jeder nickte jedem zu da sie ausgepowert zu nichts anderem mehr fähig waren, geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges.

Mark begann...sich zu verändern. Sein Körper began steif zu werden und wilde zuckungen brachten seine Gliedmaßen zum tanzen. Die weiß der Augen trat hervor,und die Augen rollten wild in ihren Höhlen. Mit erschrecken verfolgten die Anderen die sich in dem Raum befanden dieses Spektakel, es war klar das igrendjemand den Sänger vergiftet hatte. Als er sich schließlich an die Kehle griff weil er keine Luft mehr bekam ging es erst richtig los. Jeder wich von ihm zurück als die tierartigen Laute aus seinem Mund kamen, als sich die Kleidung in fetzten von seiner Haut schälte und stattdessen Fell zum Vorschein kam. Das Gesicht verformte sich und der wilde Schwanz bgann sich drohend auf zustellen.

Die and die Wand gepressten Menschen beachtete die Bestie gar nicht, sein Blick glitt achtlos über sie -denn zweifellos wussten sie das ihnen hier die Werwolfversion ihres Sängers gegenüberstand, die nicht zu Spaßen aufgelegt war. Nein, man hatte versucht seinen Menschen zu töten, darauf gab es nur eine Antwort - Rache.

Doch befor die Stimmung eskalieren konnte drang ein leises Wimmern an das Ohr des Hochempfindlichen Wolfes. Während er sich umdrehte verschwand der Blutdürstende Blick, denn er nahm einen vertrauten Geruch war. Auch die anderen hatten es bemerkt das etwas seine Aufmekrsamkeit erregte, und als sie es sahen ershreckte es sie noch viel mehr als Mark es hätte tun können.

Denn dort stand ein anderer Werwolf, größer, schneller und älter. Seine Lechze voller Blut, das Bündel Mensch das er gerissen hatte lag blutend auf der Seite, einzig der Werwolf der als Mensch Mark gerufen wurde stand nun noch zwischen dem fremden Werwolf und seiner Beute.

tbc...

Tja, wer ist denn jetzt wer? Und wo ist denn Alex hin? Hach, so viele Fragen...die werden ganz schnell beantwortte wenn ich ein Komi bekomme!

Cu, Hoepless!


	11. Chapter 11

Nur geträumt?

Zeichenerklärung:

d.h. da ist ein Absatz (hoffe ich krieg das so hin wie ich das will...)

>blabla d.h. da unterhaltren sich welche auf Telepatischer Ebene, bzw. Ultraschall.

Nun aber viel Spass mit den neuen chappi!

Kapitel 11 "Über kleine und große Unaufmerksamkeiten"

Alex! Alles okay? Lebst du noch? Sag doch was!'

Die hyperbesorgte Stimme Lucahs drang in Alex Ohr, und er konnte sich nur mühsam zu einer Antwort zusammenreißen.

Jaa, so weit alles im grünen Bereich. Hab nicht genug aufgepasst sonst wär mir der Schnitzer nicht passiert. Meine Regenerierungsfähigkeiten brauchen noch etwas...scheiße hat der fest zu gebissen. Kannst du ihn derweil in Schach halten? Ich beeile mich ja schon, aber ein Weilchen denk ich brauch ich schon noch.

Sich selbst für seine Unachtsamkeit in den Hintern beißen könnend konzentrierte Alex seine gesamte Wut in sein Heilung. Aber wer hatte auch schon mit so etwas gerechnet? Zuerst Lucahs Erwachen aus Mark, dann dieser Hinterhältige gemeine Angriff durch diesen fremden Werwolf - und dabei war noch nicht einmal Vollmond. Also entweder er hatte bei Lupin nicht besonders aufgepaast als sie Werwölfe behandelt hatten - nun, eigentlich war es ja Snape, aber egal - oder diese Art Werwölfe war anders.

Aus den Augenwinklen sah er wie die Menschen sich langsam in einer Ecke sammelten, so das Lucah sich mutig vor sie stellen würde können. Er selbst lag wie ein Schiedsrichter zwischen ihnen, der fremde Wolf beäugte das Geschehen nur mit wachsamen Augen.

>WO IST SIE? 

Sowohl Lucah als auch Alex schrien laut auf vor Schmerz als diese wütende tiefe Stimme in ihren Gehörgang gelangte. Es war klar das der Wolf jemanden suchte, aber wen? Lucah hatte sich mühsam zusammengerissen und unter Schmerzen einen Ausfall nach rechts versucht, um Alex ebenfalls zu schützen - schlug aber fehl. Es war als wenn der nebelgraue Wolf sich voll und ganz auf Alex fixiert hätte, nicht Willens seine Beute jemanden anderem zu überlassen.

Lucah sah das jedoch ganz anders, worüber Alex sehr froh war. Neuen Mutes, etwas schwächer zwar versuchte der Jüngere nun eine andere Strategie. Er versuchte durch geschicktes Navigieren seiner Schritte den Grauen abzulenken, diese Verwirrungstaktik führte jedoch nur zu einem gereizten Knurren des Fremden.

>WO. IST.SIE. REDE FREMDER 

Wieder diese fremde Stimme die seinen Geist durchschwemmte und ihn innerlich zerriss. Verzweifelt versuchte Alex sich nicht gegen diese unbändige Wut zur Wehr zu setzten. Es schien ihm innerlich als wenn unter dieser gigantischen Wut eine vielzahl fremder Gefühle versteckt gehalten wurden, die er in seinem geschwächten Zustand jedoch nicht zu ergründen vermochte.

Er spürte wie sich langsam das Fleisch in seiner Seite neu bildete, seine Milz und auch sein Dünndarm die etwas abbekommen hatten heilten wieder zufriedenstellend zusammen, ebenso wie der linke Lungenflügel der etwas angeschlagen war. Seine Rippenbögen begannen sich zu verstärken und langsam klomm der fesselnde Schmerz, der sich um seinen Kopf gelegt hatte wieder etwas ab.

Lucah versuchte weiterhin Alex aus der unmittelbaren Aufmerksamkeit des Wolfes zu lenken, den irgendetwas zu beschäftigen schien. Konzentriert sah dieser auf Alex, aus dessen Wunde noch reichlich Blut floss um bald noch andere gefährliche Tiere anzulocken.

Doch mit einmal schien es so, als wenn der Graue den Schwarzen wie eine lästige Fliege zur Seite wischen wollte - nur dabei wohl etwas heftige zu Rande ging. Normalerweise waren Wölfe Rudeltiere, sie begegneten Jüngeren, oder zumindestens den Jungen mit etwas mehr Nachsicht. Doch weit gefehlt. Lucah flog quer durch den Raum und wäre wohl an der mit Haken für die Küchenutensilien bestückten Wand aufgespießt worden ohne das Alex oder einer der Anderen rechtzeitig eingeifen konnte, wenn - ja wenn in diesem Augenblick nicht zweierlei gleichzeitig geschehen wäre.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschiehn zwischen Hakenbesetzter Wand und darauf zu fliegendem Werwof ein blonder Gott und fing dessen Flug geschickt, das Gewicht ruhig ausbalancierend, auf.

Sich von dem unvorhergesehenen Auftritt Lucius Malfoys nicht im geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen lassend verwandelte sich Alex, kaum das er genug wiederhergestellt war, mit einem tiefen Fauchen in seine zweite Gestalt. Sich in seinem weiß-platinfarbenen Fell dem Fremden vollauf gewachsen fühlend griff er ohne Federlesens an. Diesen schien es jedoch etwas verwirrt, und vor allem für eine winzige Sekunde abgelenkt zu haben, das sich Alex in eine Blutkatzte verwanelt hatte, so das Alex sich mit seinem mächtigem Kiefer an dessen ungeschützer Kehle festbeißen konnte.

Er biss nicht so fest zu das er ihn verletzten könnte, schließlich hatte dieser ihn auch nicht getötet obwohl er weiß Gott genug Zeit und vorallem Möglicheiten dazu gehabt hatte. Lediglich warnend sollte diese Geste sein.

Aber auch Alex konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht vollständig auf seinen Gegner konzentrieren, was dieser nutzte um dem leichten Griff zu entfliehen. Alex war noch von seiner eigenen Verletzung und von seiner wie er zwar wusste unbegründeten aber dennoch exisierenden Sorge um Lucah abgelenkt. Aber sei es drum - Alex spürte wie der fremde Wolf durch welche Magie auch immer es schaffte sich zu dematerialisieren. Vielleicht war er ja auch nie wirklich hier gewesen. Spürend das die fremde Präsenz, durch die sich der Fremde ausgezeichnet hatte, schnell verlor, entspannte sich Alex, nachdem er eine magische Barriere um den Raum gelegt hatte.

Knurrend ging er nun auf Lucius zu, teilte ihm telepatisch mit, das, wenn er nicht sofort Lucah loslassen würde, er einen Kopf kürzer gemacht wurde. Zögernd zwar, aber dennoch dem Befehl folgend legte dieser Lucah auch vrosichtig ab, blieb aber wie eine Wache daneben stehend, keine Angst vor dem Tiger zeigend.

Alex war Lucius ja nun egal, nur da Lucah nun endlich auf dem Boden lag, konnte er sich um dessen Verletzungen kümmern. Seine Zunge wanderte über dessen Bissverletzungen, saugte die giftigen Stoffe die darin waren heraus und analysierte sie in seinem Körper. Es war ihm irgendwie klar gewesen das ihm dieses Gift nichts anhaben konnte, es versetzte ihn nur in einen Art Wach Zustand.

Nicht das er je Drogen genommen hätte, aber ungefähr so mussten sich Crack oder LSD anfühlen. (Ich greife hier auf persönliche Erfahrungen zurück, hab wohl "Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo" von Christiane F. zu gründlich gelesen...)

Stöhnend öffnete der kleine Wolf seine Augen. Gelbe Augen nahmen interessiert Alex neue Gestalt auf, dem hechelnden Mund sah man irgendwie das Rundumgrinsen an.

>Hast dich ja ganz schön gemacht. Selbst dein Geruch ist nun ein anderer. Aber Danke Alex, scheint so als hättest du ihn vertrieben.

>Tja, wie es aussieht war er wohl hinter mir her, aber was er von mir wollte kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht denken. Gehts dir wieder einigermaßen? Dein Sklave ist sogar hier, scheint als wenn eine magische Verbindung zwischen dir und ihm existiert. Sonst wäre er wohl nie so schnell hergekommen. ...Oder wart iher verabredet?

>Ne, Mark meinte nur er habe eine Überraschung für mich...oh, tja, das wars dann.

>Mh, aber vielleicht sollten wir das später klären. Ich sag Lucius er soll mal die Erinerungen löschen, hab selber grad keine Lust dazu. Tja, und dann könnten wir uns ja ganz elegant verdücken. Dein Mensch scheint ja noch etwas angeschlagen zu sein. War das euer erster Mordversuch? So wie ihr reagiert habt und auch eure Band scheint sie das ja zu kennen.

>Ja, du hast recht. Das war ab und an mal der Fall. Deswegen ist ein schwarzer Wolf ja das Glückstier von Ressedot.

Darauf nur nickend wandte sich Alex Lucius zu.

>Könntest du wohl bitte das Gedächtnis der Muggel löschen? Wäre nicht von Vorteil wenn sie damit hausieren gehen. Die Band weiß bescheid, die kannst du so lassen.

Lucius Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm etwas, als er die freche Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte. Doch sah er die Notwendigkeit der Worte ein, dieser Zauber für ihn ja nun wirklich keine Hürde mehr war, nach 30 Jahren die er dem dunklen Lord bereits diente, und binnen einen Augenblicks waren die Muggel mit neuem Gedächtnis versehen.

Das Frau Merkel sich nun für die schönste Frau Deutschlands hielt war einfach so als Nebenwirkung passiert, und überhaupt nicht absichtlich. Zufrieden nickte der Tiger ihm zu, lächelte innerlich über dessen Nebenwirkung und apparierte dann gemeinsam mit den beiden zu Lucah nach Hause.

Der große Eingangsraum in dem sie ankamen war steinern, weite Säulen trugen die Decke und diverse Fresken bedeckten die Wände.

>Ziemlich einhemmend, nicht?

>Ja, ich denke schon. Aber mein Bruder liebt solche pompösen Unterkünfte, hab ja schon oft versucht es ihm auszureden, aber wie du siehst ohne Erfolg.

>...Wir sind bei deinem Bruder?

>Klar, ich hab doch in London keine Bleibe, und bevor ich sinnlos Geld ausgebe kann ich auch in seiner Burg wohnen, wenigstens für die Zeit wo ich nicht mit Ressedot auf Tourne bin.

>Verstehe. Und der hat nichts dagegen wenn du Besuch mitbringst?

>Natürlich wird er gehörig was gegen haben, aber hör einfach nicht zu, mach ich auch immer so. Und im Endeffekt bin ich der Ältere von uns beiden...du verstehst?

Alex musste kichern, eine kichernde Blutkatze hörte sich wirklich komisch an. (- hört es euch an auf: http/www.lachkatze.de/#)

>Ja, ich verstehe. Was machen wir mit dem blonden Gott?

>...blonder Gott?

Lucah warf Lucius einen Sezierblick zu, der jeder Schwiegermutter Konkurenz gemacht hätte, schätzte Lucius körperliche Mängel nach wölfischen Maßstäben ein und teilte sein Urteil dann Alex mit.

>Naaja, seine Nase ist zu klein und die Brust zu unbehaart, das Haar zu dünn und der Hintern zu flach, aber sonst ist er ganz nett. Von mir aus halt blonder Gott. Und was wir mit ihm machen...ich glaub der kann sich schon ganz gut alleine beschäftigen. Ich meine, wenn er wie du sagst der Sklave von Mark ist brauchen wir uns nicht um ihn zu kümmern. So, dann zeige ich dir am besten gleich mal die Burg. Sie ist riesig, aber mit unseren Supernasen denke ich dürftest du ganz gut zu Recht kommen.

>Ist okay. Bin ja richtig neugierig muss ich gestehen. Hier riecht jede Ecke anders. Aber mir wäre es ja dann doch lieber du sagst deinem Bruder wenigstens das du Besuch mitgebracht hast. Bitte...

Seufzend nickte Lucah und sendete dann so an seinen Bruder, das Alex mithören konnte.

>Tom? Ich hab einen Freund mitgebracht, er wird so in etwa dasselbe essen wie ich. Ach ja es gab schon wieder einen Vergiftungsanschlag auf Mark, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen - alles unter Kontrolle.

Und damit, den mentalen Empörungsschrei seines Bruder ausblendend, wandte er sich wieder Alex zu um dicht an ihn gedrängt, sich zwischendurch immer wieder leichte Knuffe und Seitenhiebe gebend, durch die Tür in das Innere der Burg zu verschwinden. Einen verträumten Lucius zurücklassend, der sich jetzt wohl mit einem etwas gereizten dunklen Lord würde auseinandersetzen müssen.

Innerlich über den Schrei des dunklen Lord kichernd, der ja wohl ungelogen das nachsehen gegenüber seinem Bruder hatte, folgte er dem nun klein wikenden Wolf, der ihm die Verwinkelungen des Schlosses zeigte. Diverse Geheimgänge führten sie zu als erstes zur Schatzkammer, da dort aber nichts aufgregendes los zu sein schien, ging es weiter zu den Gefängniszelle. Aber es roch dort unten mehr als nur streng und außerdem war es ganz duster, so das sie sich schleunigst zum nächsten Raum aufmachten.

Die Geheimgänge führten sie in eine recht menschenleer und staubbedeckte Gegend, die selbst Lucah neu war. Aber neugierig wie sie waren schlichen sie sich auch hier in die finsteren Kammern, nur um dann erschrocken innezuhalten.

In dem Zimmer in dem sie sich nun befanden herrschte erstaunlicher Weise eine regelrechte Ordnung, sah man von verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken ab, die verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. In den Fellen die zu Hauf auf dem Boden lagen wanden sich direkt vor dem Wärme verbreitenden Kamin zwei Menschen. Gecshockt stellte Alex fest das der eine Körper, der mit dem Gesicht zu ihm auf dem Rücken lag, niemand anders als sein Möchtegern-Onkel Maxwell war. Sie schienen sich beide kurz vor Kommen zu befinden, registrierten sie ja noch nicht einmal das sie erwischt worden waren.

Aber das Bild das die beiden alabasterfarbenen Körper dort boten war sehr erregend. Sie schienen eine Einheit zu bilden, perfekt an den anderen angepasst - wussten wie sie unbewusst ihren Partner berühren mussten um ihn auf eine Art und Weise zu erregen wie es nur langjährige Vertraute taten. Mit einem langgezogenen Schrei erfühlte jeder der Anwesenden den Orgasmus den die beiden dort gemeinsam teilten. Doch als der Unbekannte saft in die Halsschlagader Maxwells biss und dessen dickes testosterongetränktes Blut zu trinken fauchte Alex unbewusst auf.

Erschrocken drehten beide ihre Gesichter in Richtung von Lucah und Alex, erstarrten als sie der beiden Ansichtig wurden. Aber ihre Reaktion war nichts zu dem Schrecken den Alex bekam als er das bisher nicht bekannte Gesicht bemerkte.

Severus Snape. Mit einem Kerl im Bett. Von ihm beim Sex erwischt.

Zum Glück ware die Gesichtsmimik eines Wolfes bzw. einer Blutkatze nicht besonders aussagekräftig was menschliche Gefühle anbelangte, aber die Verblüffung musste man ihm dann doch angesehen haben.

Nur ein kurzes >Hubs! murmelnd drehte sich Lucah wieder herum und auch Alex löste sich aus seiner Starre, folgte ihm und überlies die beiden dann wieder einander. Aber das Gesicht seines Professors im Moment des Orgasmusses würde er wohl ein wenig aufbewahren.

>Hui, das Sev einen Partner hatte wusste ich ja, aber dieser schneidige Typ? Mh, hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut

>Weißt du wie lange die beiden schon zusammen sind?

>Tjoa, müssten lang zehn Jahre sein, warum? Tja selbst nach solanger Zeit könne die beiden kaum die Hände voneinanderlassen. Das sieht ja ein Bliner mit nem Krückstock.

>Ach, nur so. Wohin jetzt?

Statt einer Antwort stieß Lucah die Tür zur Küche auf, aus der schon vorzügliche Gerüche in die Nase der beiden Feinschmecker drangen. Die Hauselfen begrüßten die beiden ohne Furcht, und gaben ihnen hier und dort etwas zum Naschen ab. Sich gedanklich über die Vor und Nachteile der Einzelnen Speisen streitend amüsierten sie sich köstlich, verließen schließlich die Küche, um die restliche Burg unsicher zu machen. Es war beiden ja schon komisch vorgekommen das ihnen Keiner begegnet war, nicht das sie nicht vorsichtg gewesen waren, aber neimand?

Den Grund dafür das die Burg wie ausgestorben war sollten sie bald herausfinden. Und das auf Recht unangenehme Weise. Sich raufend und gegenseitig jagend liefen sie die Gänge entlang, gelangten schließlich an eine große Doppeltür mit zwei sich windenden Schlangen daraf, als sie in ihrer Ungestümen Art auch schon die Tür aufbrachen und mitten...

(soll ich jetzt aufhören?)

in eine Masse Schwarzkuttenträger fielen. Sich an dem Aufruhr den sie verursachten nicht störend - die Jagd nach dem Anderen war viel interessanter - jagden die beiden einmal quer durch Zimmer, über den Tisch, kurz dem dunklen Lord ein >Hallo zurufend, als sie auch schon wieder so unvorhergesehen wie sie gekommen waren wieder nach draußen verschwanden. Einen Haufen Konfuser Todesser zurücklassend, die mit Mühe den drohenden Aussbruch ihres Lords verhindern wollten.

Alle hielten es für praktischer das Weite zu suchen, was natürlich noch weitreichende Folgen für sie haben würde, sie aber nun aus der Unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone heraus waren. Ein verständnisloser extrem wütender dunkler Lord machte sich nun auf die Suche nach den zwei Überltätern - ihenen würde er schon noch das Fürchten lehren.

Ein sich kaum das Lachen verkneifender Salazar Slytherin folgte ihm rasch, wollte er sich doch auf keinem Fall diese Lehrstunde entgehen lassen.

In der Eingangshalle schließlich stoppten sie die beiden, aber das war keines Falls ihr Verdienst. Nein, denn in der Eingangshall stand ein großer, grünäugiger Mann, der unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Potter hatte. Aber lange konnte er sich diese Umstandes nicht wundern, denn schon schoss ein grauer Schatten an ihm vorbei und stürtzte sich mit einer ungebändigten Wut auf den Fremden.

>Nein, Alex du darfst ihn nicht töten

Sowohl Tom, Salazar, Severus, Maxwell und Alex hörten die Worte Lucahs, obgleich sie nicht ausreichten Alex aufzuhalten.

Diesen hatte alles was ihn noch mit dem Helden in ihm verband verloren. Alles was er wollte lag vor ihm. Sein Blut. Seinen Körper. Alles. Das wollte er und er würde es bekommen. Sein Hass und seine unbändige Wut bündelte sich in diesem Mann. Sein Instink, von seinem Vater vererbt sagte es ihm. Ihn wollte er zerfleischen, seine Knochen zermalmen, das Blut trinken und dann wenn er satt war dann wollte er ihn ausbluten lassen, das Herz und die Leber würde er Hedwig geben, Oberon würde die Augen herauspicken dürfen, und dann, wenn der Vampir sich langsam begann zu regenerieren würde er ihn vergiften. Der Mann wa kein geborener Vampir auch wenn er schon recht alt war. Also dürfte das Blut Alex ausreichen. Wenn das Gift sich dann langsam durch die Adern fraß würde er sich an dessen Schmerzensschreien weiden und mit der Haut seine Wohnung tapizieren.

Severus vergrub in Sich ebenfalls solche Gefühle für diesen Mann, aber gleichzeitig war da ein Versprechen - gegeben vor langer Zeit.

Ein Versprechen, seiner größten Liebe - gegeben um zu schwören niemals seinem Bruder etwas anzutun. Sein Bruder, Amos Montague, der nun Nahe daran war von seinem Enkel verspeißt zu werden.

Galt das Verprechen auch für James Sohn? Nun lag es endlich in seiner Hand. Der Weg sich an seinem Bruder zu rächen. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Nun konnte er ohne sein Versprechen zu brechen sich rächen, und James in Frieden ruhen lassen.

Aber durfte er das auf Harrys Kosten tun? Auf Kosten eines Jungen den das Gift seines Großvaters sicher nicht töten, aber dennoch ...verändern würde?

Wenn er nicht bald eine Entscheidung traf würde es zu spät sein, denn bald würde sich die Blutkatze nicht mehr beeinflussen lassen.

Wie in weiter Ferne schlug eine Turmuhr als Warnung Nachts um drei - die Stunde der Geister und Dämonen.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Nur geträumt?

Hi, danke für die Reviews, Minnilein und Blut! Schön das die Story wenigestens ein bisse Anklang findet. Ich konnte mich mit dem Titel noch nicht einigen deswegen sind es vorerst noch zwei. Wird sicha ber noch ändern. Ich habe noch dazu ein beta gefunden (endlich), es werden dann systematische die älteren kapis ausgetauscht. Vorerst entschuldige ich mich noch für alle eventuellen feheler verbeug!

Aber nun viel Spass!

Kapitel 12 - "Und wir wissen dennoch nichts das uns aufhalten kann" - "Aufklärungen und Kriegserklärungen"

Er ist es nicht Wert Alex

Erst Severus sanfte verständnisvolle Worte zogen ihn aus dem Strudel aus Wut, Hass und Zorn, der ihn wie einen Mantel umgeben hatte. Alex wusste nicht einmal wer der Mann war der da vor ihm mit blutender Kehler von ihm an den Boden genagelt unter ihm lag war, aber das war Unwichtig. Denn er würde sterben...nein! Verzweifelt versuchte er wieder klar zu denken. Diese Gefühle waren nicht seine, aber doch so gut vertraut als wenn es seine eigenen wären.

Einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als wenn es Severus Gefühle waren, aber dem war nicht so. Mit einem unwilligen Knurren schüttelte er sie endgültig ab und sein Blut welches zufor noch in einer beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern gerauscht war beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Mit jedem Atemzug die er ruhiger wurde entspannte sich die Atmosphäre um sie herum.

Verwundert schaute Alex auf die illustrige Gesellschaft die sich um ihn versammelt hatte.

Okay, klärt mich jemand auf?

Bist du dafür nicht schon ein wenig zu alt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das jetzt noch was bringt frotzelte Lucah in seinen Gedanken.

Haha, wie witzig. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst wer ist dieser Mann der hier auf dem Boden liegt und den du mir verboten hast zu töten?

Nun Alex, das ist dein Großvater, Amos Montague. Und was er hier macht kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten drang leise die Stimme Sevs zu ihm durch.

Oh lala, und das obwohl ich mich ja eigentlich von ihm Fern halten wollte...

Pf! Als wenn du das wirklich getan hättest. Als ich dich vor ihm gewarnt hatte war mir klar das du ihn eher treffen würdest als mir lieb sein konnte. Maxwells Stimme klang höer als Severus, aber dennoch irgendwie beruhigend.

Ah ja, na wenn du meinst. Aber jetzt mal ohne Scheiß..du bist mit Sevresu gebunden? Deshalb machst du dir keine Sorgen bezüglich der Kuppeleifreudigkeit des Vaters meines Vaters...

Maxwell und Severus nickten nur, wobei der Tränkeprofessor ein wenig peinlich berührt aussah, ere erinnerte sich wohl wobei die beiden Vierbeiner sie gestört hatten. Zum Glück wurde dieses Gespräch nur zwischen Maxwell, Lucah, Severus und Alex geführt, so das Tom auch nichts von der Identität Alex erfuhr.

"Junger Mann würden Sie wohl die Freundlichkeit haben ihre Pfoten von mir zu nehmen? Tom die Bedingungen in deinem Haus werden auch von Mal zu Mal inakzeptabler."

"Dann stellt sich mir die Frage warum du nicht endlich aufgibst?" ein lauernder Ton lag in der Stimme des dunklen Lords.

"Muss ich dich an den Packt erinnern? Ausgerechnet ich?"

Unterbrochen wurde dieses für alle Anwesenden reichlich unverständliche Gespräch als eine weiße Schneeeule laut rufend durch das Fenster geflogen kam. Dicht gefolgt von einem schwarzen Raben der sie zu jagen schien. Mit einigen kräftigen Flügelschlägen verschanste Hedwig sich hinter ihrem Herrn, der sie verwundert ansah. Mit einem warnenden Knurren hielt er den Raben ab, sich Hedwig auch nur auf drei Schritte zu nähern. Betrübt flog dieser auf die Schultern des Tränkeprofessors.

"Mein Junge, ich hab dich ja Ewigkeiten gesucht! Und wer ist denn der junge hübsche Mann an deiner Seite?"

Prüfend glitt der Blick Salazars von Maxwell, zu Severus, und wieder zu Maxwell.

Tom? Ich denke wir sollten das alles im Wohnzimmer weiter besprechen. Mir ist nämlcih ein wenig kalt

Zustimmend nickte Tom, rief eine Hauselfe und wies sie an seine Gäste in den weißen Salon zu fürhen. Mistrauische bewachte er Montague, was aber nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da dieser von zwei Tieren flankiert an der Spitze des Trupps lief.

Kopfschütteln betrachtete der Lord diese Gesellschaft. Davon abgesehen das sich eine ihm gänzlich unbekannte Person darunter auhielt, waren da noch sein zwei ärgsten Feinde, sein Stellvertreter, sein Bruder in Werwolf Gestalt und sein alter Freund Salazar.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was Montague hier wollte, geschweige denn warum Salazar Maxwell als seinen Jungen bezeichnete. Überhaupt wo kam der denn her? Und wieso hatte Severus diesen nicht sofort gefangen genommen wenn sich die Gelegenheit schon so anbot? Und natürlich dieser Tieger der einfach so mir nix dir nix gerade auf Nahrungsuche war. Obwohl bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte er nicht den Eindruck gemacht das dieser einfach so fremde Menschen essen würde...aber andererseits kannte er ihn ja auch nicht gut genug um solche Behauptungen aufzustellen.

Inzwischen saßen alle in dem größten seiner Salons. Sein Blick glitt über Severus der ganz außen auf der Couch saß. In der Mitte dann dieser Maxwell und da daneben Montague. Der Tiger saß daneben auf dem Boden und lies Montague nicht aus den Augen. Lucah hatte sich vor den Kamin gelegt und lag gegenünber von Severus. Tom setzte sich in den einen Sesseln neben dem Tiger, ihm gegenüber in dem anderen Sessel saß Salazar.

"Gut, mich würde ja interessieren was sie beide hier machen. Sie Comrag wissen das sie in diesem Haus ihres Lebens nicht sicher sind, und du Montague-"

Was auch immer Tom noch sagen wollte, es ging in einem wütenden Knurren unter. Toms Blick legte sich auf den Tiger, in dessen Pfoten sich Severeus schwarzer Rabe befand. Die weiße Schneeeule saß triumphirend auf der Schulter des Tigers und Schuhuute zufreiden.

"Lass sofort Oberon los, Alex, sonst setzte es was. Was hat er dir denn getan?"

Das kann ich dir sagen, ich bewahre ihn dafor von meiner Eule gefressen zu werden. Vielleicht hättest du ih ein bisschen besser Erziehen sollen Severus.

Oh Gott, er hatte Snape doch tatsächlich mit dem Vornamen angeredet...aber das war gelinde gesagt noch Alex kleinstes Problem.

"Las ihn los..und komm her Oberon."

Beleidigt und schmollend flog dieser nachdem ihn Alex noch mahnend angesehen hatte zurück zu seinem Herrn. Aber nich ohne vorher noch einen heißen vielversprechenden Blick zurück zu Hedwig zu senden.

Buäh sagte Alex, meine Güte wie das Herrchen so das Tier.

Und jetzt will ich wissen warum ich diesen Schleimbeutel töten wollte. Also Severus?

Langsam machte die Sache Alex keinen Spass mehr. So sehr er auch in seinem Kopf grübelte er fand keine zufreidenstellende Antwort auf sein Verhalten.

Oh, das kann ich die sagen erklang Lucahs Stimme im Raum. Während der schwarze Wolf sich zu putzen begann teilte er den Anderen sein Vermutung mit.

Also ich weiß nicht ob ihr es gehört habt, aber kurz befor Alex angegriffen hatt schlug es Drei Uhr in der Nacht. Na, klingelts?

Noch verwirrter als zufor schüttelte Alex den Kopf.

Zwischen drei und vier Uhr Nachts ist die Stunde der Geister und Dämonen. Sie ist parallel zu der Stunde des Glücks um drei Uhr am Nachmittag. Nun, ich denke mal so das du während eines schwachen Momenst von einem Geist bessesen warst. Dem Geist der Rache. Dieser wollte sich durch dich an ihm rächen. Ich nehme mal an das du als einziger dafür in Frage kamst. Ich bin nicht stark genug, Salazar war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht hier, Maxwell ...

"Ich kann aus vertraglichen Gründen meinen Boss nicht angreifen oder töten."

aha, und Severus...

"Ich habe ebenso einen Schwur abgelegt ihm nicht umzubringen"

so, da Tom ja ebenfalls nicht hier war, bleibst nur noch du übrig

Aha, und wessen Geist war das dann? Ich meine ich hatte das Gefühl als kenn ich ihn, das Gefühl als er mich verließ war so vertraut und auch so schmerzhaft. (Alex)

"Das wird daran liegen das dieser Geist, so nehme ich an, dein Vater ist. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurde er hier in der Vorhalle getötet. Und da alle damalig anwesenden Perosnen auch hier waren hatte der Geist optimale Bedingungen um seine Bestrebungen auszuführen." (Severus)

Und wo ist er dann jetzt? Ich meine wo ist er hin wenn er weg ist? (Alex)

Wer sagt das er weg ist? (Lucah)

Bei deisen Worten liefen den Anwesen eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

Nun, sagen wir mal so, es ist Frühs halb Fünf, ich denke nicht das wir ihn vor morgen noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen.

Erleichterng zeichnet sich in Alex Gedanken ab. Er mochte es nicht wenn er kontrolliert wird.

Aha.

"So, da dies nun geklärt ist - mein Sohn ich verlange eine Erklärung von dir. Wieso weiß ich nicht das du gebunden bist?"

Ein wütender Salazar Slytherin blickte grimmig auf seinen Sohn.

"Tja, Vater, das wird wohl daran liegen das Severus eigentlich den Auftrag hatte mich zu töten oder zumindest mich gefangen zu nehmen. Du weißt ja das Voldemort schon immer an meinen Boss, Amos Montague herankommen wollte, so das ihm jedes MIttel recht erschiehn. Nun, um Severus nicht zu gefährden wollten wir es erst offiziell machen wenn der Augenblick passend erschien."

Maxwell fasste bei diese Worten Severus Hand und schaute abwechselnd ihn und seinen Vater an.

"Und wann wäre das gewesen?"

"Wenn sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt hätte."

"Okay, stopp mal eben. Salazar das ist dein Sohn? Und er ist mit meinem Stellvertreter verbunden? Haben sich denn alle gegen mich verschworen? Severus du kannst es gleich sagen wenn du von meinem Plan die Welt zu erobern nichts merh hältst, dann suche ich mir einen neuen Kumpel der mir dabei hilfreich zur Seite steht."

"Nein, Tom so war das nicht. Aber wenn du irgendwann deine Probleme, von denen ich als dein eigentlich bester Freund immer noch nichts weiß, mit Montague endlich mal geklärt worden sind, könnte ich ja endlich mal offen und ohne Feindschaft mit meinem Partner leben. Ich helfe dir dennoch bei deinen Umstrukturierungsplänen. Aber ich helfe dir nicht dabei meinen Ehemann gefangen zu nehmen und zu foltern. Im Übrigen würden wir das sowieso nicht schaffen, immerhin ist er der Sohn von Salazar Slytherin und Merlin."

Ein wenig baff und verblüfft schauten der Lord Maxwell an, dieser jedoch kämfte immernoch einen Blickkampf mit seinem Vater.

Maxwell schien im Gegensatz zu Severus mit seinem Vater nicht so ein leichtes Spiel zu haben wie der mit dem dunklen Lord.

"Und du bist dir sicher das er es ist der dich glücklich machen kann?"

"Nein, nicht der mich glücklich machen kann, sondern der es bereits tut. Seit zehn Jahren schon und ich gebe zweifelsfrei zu das er seiner Aufgabe mit Erfolg nachkommt, genau wie ich."

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick schien sich das Oberhaupt der Schlangen ein wenig beruhigtzu haben, jedenfalls nahm sein Blick ein wenig an Intensität ab.

Alex der dies ja schon zum Teil wusste, nur die Eltern von Maxwell waren ihm noch nicht bekannt, war nicht so von der Rolle wie die beiden Anderen im Raum. Aber das Maxwell sehr mächtig war hatte er ja ohnehin schon gewusst, lag es also auf der Hand das sein Eltern mindestenz genauso begabt sein mussten.

Aha, und was macht dieser Mann hier? (Alex)

"Das ist ein sehr gute Frage, die ich auch schon gestellt habe, und die nun langsam nach einer Antwort verlangt" bemerkte der dunnkle Lord.

"Ich bin hier um euch, genauer gesagt dir Tom ein Ultimatum zu stellen. Oder sollte ich besser sagen Mahiru?"

Knurrend unterbrach Tom Montague, seine Wut steigert sich ins unermessliche, nur mühsam riss er sich für die nächsten Worte zusammen.

"Was für Ultimatum meinst du? ich bin mir keiner Tatsache bewusst mit der du mir erfolgreich drohen könntest."

"Ach ja?"

Beängstigend Sicher lehnt sich Montague zurück und in seinen grünen Augen liegt eine Bosheit und Falschheit, die jede Ähnlicheit mit dem Helden Potter auslöschten.

"Dann schau doch einfach mal nach draußen, dann wirst du von der Schlagkräftigkeit meiner Argumente sicher deine Meinung ändern. Wenn ich dich an dein Versprechn erinnern darf..."

"Es wurde unter Zwang gegeben, damit ist es nicht wirksam."

"Oh keiner hat dich gezwungen, soweit ich dich erinnere wollteset du sogar gleich dein Versprechen erfüllen, aber das ging ja damals noch nicht."

"Du hast mich hypnotiseirt, Vampir.Obwohle s bei Todesstrafe verboten ist."

"Tja, dumm nur das solche Gesetzte zwar das gemeine Volk, nicht den dunklen Lord schützen. Nicht wahr?

Mit einem hasserfüllten Aufschrei stand Tom auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Was er dort sah verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. Vor den Toren zu seiner Festung lagerte eine Armee. So wie es aussah waren es keineswegs Menschen, sondern einige wenige Vampire und restliche Zentauren. Auf seiner Seite der Festung hatten sich eigenartig gekleidete Krieger eingefunden und gegen den Feind Aufstellung genommen. Tom vermochte nicht zu sagen welcher Art sie abstammten, obwohl er das dringende Gefühl hatte sie zu kennen.

Ohne das er es bemerkte traten Alex und Lucah von hinten an ihn heran, stützen sich auf die Schultern des Lords und blickten ebenso nach draußen. Salazar, Severus und Maxwell schauten sich durch das andere Fenster das Aufgebot an Soldaten an.

Alex schluckte mühsam bei diesem Aufgebot, und hörte nur für ihn bestimmt in seinem Kopf Lucahs Stimme.

Alex, hilfst du mir bitte meinen Bruder zu beschützen? Er ist durch ein dummes Missgeschick an Montague gebunden, kann sich ihm also nicht wiedersetzte wenn dieser sein Versprechen einfordert. Ich weiß leider nicht genau um was es sich dabei handelt, aber ich will um nichts in der Welt das sich Tom diesem Versager unterwerfen muss. Also kannst du mir bitte helfen? Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt und wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange...ich versprech dir auch was du willst. Nur hilf uns!

Innerlich wog Alex die Einzelnen Argumente gegeneinander ab, wenn er dem dunklen Lord, dem Mörder seiner Eltern half seinen anderen Feind, der zugleich auch sein Großvater war, zu bekämpfen hatte er ein Übel weniger auf dieser Welt. So nach dem Motto der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Und vielleicht würde er mit Tom, jetzt wo sie sich ein wenig näher gekommen waren, ja auch einen Weg finden miteinander klar zu kommen, auch wenn dieser dann erfahren sollte das Alex und Harry ein und die selbe Person waren.

Ja, ich helf dir gerne. Und du musst mir nichts versprechen, außer vielleicht ein guter Schwager zu werden.

Bei diesen Wotren zwickte Alex Lucah leicht ins Ohr.

Danke!..aber wieso Schwager?

Nur ein Kichern antwortete ihm und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Leise sendete Lucah noch, das alle im Haus bleiben sollten. Sie beiden würden sich schon um alles kümmern. Montague schnaubte nur und wünschte ihnen einen schmerzhaften Tod - worauf er eine Attacke von Hedwig und Oberon abbekam, Tom wollte protestiern wurde aber von Severus mit einem Kopfschüttel und "die beiden wissen schon was sie tun" daran gehindert.

Das sich Maxwell und Salazar die ganze Zeit still unterhielten bekam außer Alex niemand mit. Weshalb die beiden ihm nur zu nickten.

"Was meinst du hast das zu bedeuten? Das Orakel sagte heute, aber weder ich noch irgednweiner der Anderen hat den Ruf gehört."

"Vielleicht haben wir ihn nur nicht erhört Bruder. Wo ist die Kleine?"

"Ihn seinem Zimmen, hat sich seit sie hier ist nicht von seinem Bett wegbewegt, ganz so als wüsste sie das sie dort am sichersten ist."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Was war das?"

"Es kam aus seinem Zimmen, sehen wir nach. Der Rest bleint hier!"

Die beiden die sich gerade noch gereizt untrehielten schrittenm nun schnell in das kleine Zimmer am Ender des Flures. In dem Zimmer begegneten ihnen die drei Bewohner, die sich ängstlich an das Bett des vierten Bewohnser, der abwesend war, gestellt hatten. Das kleine Mädchen darin saß aufrecht und ihre dunklen Locken schwebten weit um ihren Kopf herum. Ihre sonst eher gewöhnlich braunen Augen strahlten in einem intensiven gelb, das es beinahe unheimlich war.

Kaum das die beiden Neuen angekommen waren begann sie mit einer monotomen Stimme ihre Prophezeihung in einem SIng-sang vorzu tragen.

"Heute wird sich die Prophezeihung erfüllen...

Ewige Feinde werden gemeinsam Seite an Seite gegen das Böse kämpfen...

der Klan der Bluttrinker muss vom Einfluss des Einen befreit werden...

Kinder des weißen und roten Mondes müssen gemeinsam gegen die Kinder der Dunkelheit in die Schlacht ziehen...so sagt es die Prophezeihung...

an einem Ort längst vergessener Rache wird ein Versprechen eingeforder das euch alle betrifft...

heute wird sich die Prophezeihung erfüllen, geht und eilet euch, der Eine sendet seinen Ruf, ihr dürft nicht verzagen, stattdessen nehmen die Prophetin an der Hand, sie allein kennt den Weg, den Weg zum Ewigen Frieden...

heute, wenn sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, wisset es werden Opfer gebracht...

seit euch eurer Sterblichkeit bewusst, nicht nur ihr, sondern auch der Feind vermag den Gang des Schicksals zu verändern...

Heute, wenn der Ruf des Einen erschallt wird sich die Prophezeiung erfüllen, nehmt die Prophetin an der Hand..."

Schaurig verblassten die Worte im Wind, der urplötzlich angefangen hatte zu wehen. Die Augen des Mädchens wurden wieder normal, auch das leuchten verging und nichts, nur die verstörten gesichter der Zuhörer zeugte von den eben geschehenen.

Der Wind pfiff Lucah udn Alex unangenehm zwischen das Fell, als sie sich der Austellung näherten. Der Feind war mit gut 200 Zentauren und um die 50 Vampiren bestückt, die sich auf weiter Flur strategisch aufgeteilt hatten. Die Zentauren waren in Stählerne Rüstungen, Pfeil und Bogen, Wurfspeere und Kampfschwerter gerüstet. Sie wirkten erschreckend werhaft und Alex konnte sie nicht mit Ronan vergleichen. So friedlich wie sie sich dort verhielten, so kämpferisch und unbarmherzich wirkten sie hier. Nicht selten tauchten Zeichen und Klanzugehörigkeiten auf und er zählte insgesamt 15 verscheidene Wappen.

Die Vampie hingegen waren mit höchstwahrscheinlich mit magisch verstärkten Waffen angetreten. Elegante Degen, Bögen und Plasmakanonen - sie sahen aus wie Muggelpistolen, nur das sie schwerer und filigraner gearbeitet waren, und statt der Stell wo das Magazin saß waren verschiedene Phiolen angebracht, die wohl wenn sie sich mischten ein Exotherme Reaktion auslösten und die frei werdende Energie würde durch die Mündung direkt auf den zuschießen der der Mündung der Waffe gegenüber stand. Zum Glück waren die Waffen nur geringfügig einsetzbar und brauchten auch lange, um für den nächsten Schuss Einsatzbereit zu sein. Denn selbst ihm, mit seinen superhochentwickelten Sinnen wäre es kaum möglich diesem Plasmastrahl auszuweichen.

Nun waren sie den seltsam gekleideten Fremden näher gekommen, die sich auf ihrer Seite, also für den dunklen Lord einfunden hatten. Jetzt war Alex auch klar, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorkamen. Denn es waren Elfen. DIe spitzen Ohren, die alabsterfarben bzw. elfenbeinfarbene Haut, groß gebaute Körper mit sehnigen Muskeln, sehr mystisch aussehnde Kleidung die auf den ersten Blick wohl wenig Schutz boten. Doch wnn man so aus den Augenwickeln schaute erkannte man in den Stoffen das metallene Funkeln, die wilde Magie die wie eine zweite Haut um jeden Einzelenen herum lag und sie so schützte vor magischen Angriffen.

Sie waren gut 20 Männer und Frauen - so genau konnte man das Elfen nicht sagen.

Lucah, du solltest sie nicht ansprechen. Warte bis sie den ersten Schritt machen. warnte Alex, denn den Stolz der Elfen und vorallem derer Meditation vor der Schlacht hatte Prof. Binns ihnen ellenlang erklärt.

Nun, aber es sind selbst mit uns zu wenig. Ich denke wir sollten unabhängig von dem was die sagen werden versuchen Verbündete zu gewinnen. Kennst du den Ruf? Du bist, genau wie ich ein Alphatier, wir können durch unsere Fähgkeit jeden im Umkreis ihn befehlen sich uns anzuschließen und mit uns zu kämpfen. Jeder der in einem Umkreis von ca. 100km ist, wird unserem Ruf Folge leisten. Nicht das ich glaube das es viele Werwölfe und Blutkatzen gibt - das Ministerium würde eine Versammlung unserer Art niemals zulassen - aber wir können es ja versuchen. Konzentrier dich auf dein Magie, nicht so sehr auf irgendwelche Sprüche, sondern uns magischen Wesen ist eine viel älterer Art der Magie gegeben. Da du ja auch noch Telepatische Fähigkeiten hast dürfte dies deinen Ruf um ein vielfaches verstärken

Ja und was sage ich? Hilfe?

Kicher, nein...oder ja, na vielleicht. Suche dir deinen eigenen Ruf aus. Unverwechelsbar und prägend sollte er sein. Pass auf, höre meinen und dann weiß du was ich meine.

Nickend wartete Alex und beobachtete Lucah, wie der sich konzentrierte, eine innerer Spannung aufbaute und dann den Ruf sendete. Es war nicht so das Alex ihn nicht hören wollte...aber er hörte ihn schlicht und einfach nicht. Vielleicht lag das daran das er kein Werwolf war, aber das würde Lucah doch wissen.

Doch dann bemerkte er die vielen kleinen Härchen, die sich bei ihm aufstellten. Er hatte da untrügliche Gefühl das er wenn er bei anderen Blutkatzen aufgewachsen wäre und nicht einen Werwolf zu Freund hatte, er sich sofort auf Lucah gestürtzt hätte und ihn getötet hätte. Verwirrt über diesen Instinkt unterdrückte er ihn und versuchte stattdessen mit seiner Emphatie andere Blutkatzen aufzuspüren. Er versuchte anhand seiner eigenen magischen Signatur - die sich seltsam verändert hatte nachdem er das erste Mal Blut getrunken hatte - weiter von-der-norm-abweichenden Signaturen zu finden.

Und tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Er fand zwei Dutzend socher Signaturen, denen er seinen Ruf persönlich sendete. Es war als könnte er in den Geist eines jeden Einzelnen, den er gefunden hatte, eindringen und seine Nachricht dort fetshalten. Aber dennoch sandt er einen alllgemein gültigen Ruf weit über die Grenzen Englands, in andere Länder und in andere Köpfe. Alex wusste zwar das dieser Ruf zumindest teilweise verstanden wurde - in diesem Fall kam durch Resonanz eine Art Echo zu ihm zurück - aber auf weitere Blutkatzen traf er nicht.

Als er schließlich seine Augen wieder öffnete konnte er kaum glauben was er sah, denn die Elfen hatten sich ihenen zugewandt uns schauten die beiden Vierbeiner etwas fragend an.

Kämpft ihr mit uns für Mahiru?

Bei deisem Namen klingelte etwas bei Alex, so hatte Montague Tom genannt. Es schien das der dunkle Lord in gewissen Kreisen einen andern Namen trug. Weshalb er dies tat war einer der Dinge die er ihn umbedingt noch fragen musste.

Kurz sah er zu Lucah, der wohl ähnliche Gedankengänge gehabt haben musste.

Ja, wir haben noch Verstärkung gerufen, wir hoffen sie kommt rechtzeitig denn sonst ist diese Übermacht zu groß als das wir ihr Standhalten könnten.

Verwundert blickte Charlotte auf Alex Bett, das eben prophezeite war ihr nicht neu. Die Prohezeihung würde sich alo heute endlich erfüllen, und dieses kleine Mädchen war der Schlüssel dazu. Die Fäden des Schiksals waren verworren und nicht immer sichtbar, aber hier und jetzt liefen si zusammen um sich zu erfüllen. Weiter konnte sie nicht mehr denken, denn in diesem Augenblick hörte sie, genau wie ihre Brüder, den Ruf auf den sie alle gwartet hatten.

Es war unvergleichlich, nichts hatte sie darauf vorbereitet auf diesen Moment. Es war als würd ihr Verstand an das alte und weise Wissen eines Uralten Wesen angeknüpft werden. Durch den Ruf wurden sie alle für einen kurze Moment miteinander verbunden, ihr Gedanken waren eins, jeder fühlte die Notwendigkeit der Worte, deren Inhalts ich jeden Einzeln erschloss. Als ihr Geist nicht merh bereit war diese Unglaubliche gefühl länger zu fassen zog sich der Ruf aus ihenen fort, zog weiter um die nächsten einzubinden, anzuknüpfen an ihre Gemeindschaft.

Wie ein Welle ging der Ruf weiter. Jedem war bewusst das heute Nacht etwas geändert hatte. Waren sie zufor eine lose Gemeindschaft gesewen, so waren sie ab heute ein Rudel. Nicht wie bei Hunden oder Wölfen, die immer zusammen lebten, nein ihre Zugehörigkeit würde sich durch ihre innere verbundenheit ausdrücke, egal wo sie waren.

weiterhin gehörten sie ihren Familein an, waren ein Teil des Volkes aus denen sie hervor gegangen waren, aber zugleich gehörten sie einem größerne Ziel an.

Wie als hätten sie es geplant, ja als hätte es ihenne jemand gesagt, versammelten sie sich alle im Gemeindschaftszimmer. Yve steckte vorsichtig unbemerkt Alex Zauberstab ein, so als wüsste sie das er ihn noch würde brauchen müssen.

Verwundert schaute Charlotte die andern Mitglieder an. Immer Mädchen Junge abwechelnd stellen sie sich im Kreise auf.

An der Tür stand Thoman aus Deutschland, sein braun gelocktes kurzes Haar lies ihn noch müder aussehen als ohnehin schon, wäre da nicht dieser Wache Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen.

Neben ihm stand Simone aus Irland, sie wikrte irgendwie grüßer als sonst, obwohl das mit ihre 1, 55m nicht besonders einfach war. Das lag wohl an der Botschaft und dieses Gefühl der Gemeindschaft die sich aus sich heruas gehen ließ.

An sie schloss sich Jesse aus Frankreich an. Dieser war immer ruhig, soweit sich Charlotte erinern konnte, aber jetzt schiehn es al wenn seine Augen vor unausgesprochener Worte nur so überschäumen würden. Dieses neuen Gefühl gab ihm das Selbstvertrauen sich selbst darzustellen und das würde er auch tun, das versprach das Funklen ins einen Augen.

Dort daneben stand Kaya aus Japan. Ihre schwarzen Haare warn das erste Mal nicht sorgfältig frisiert doch es schien sie nicht weiter zu stören.

Daneben stand Petrie aus Russland. Seine hellbrauen feinen Haare die sonst immer seinen schüchternen und verschreckten Augen versteckt hatte gaben nun den Blick frei auf einen Willensstarken Blick, der weit in die Ferne gerichtet war.

Charlotte brauchte nicht weiter zu schauen, um zu wissen was sie sah. Susan, die nicht mehr ihre vom Autounfall gekennzeichneten Hände verbarg, Alejandro dessen Schalkhafter Blick zum wohl ersten Mal im Leben es nicht auf irgendwelche Frauen aubgesehen hatte, Sophie die ihre magischen Armbänder trug, James der ganau wie alle anderen die nach ihm kamen, Ayako, Martin, Marius, Desiree, Jocelyn, Koichi, Anton, Gabriel und schließlich Andres, diesen ganz eigenen Blick hatte.

Dieser Blick der Versprach aufeinander acht zu geben, un dennoch einander zu Achten, als Kamppgefährten, als Brüder und Schwestern die gemeinsam ein Ziel verfolen würde. Sie alle hatten ihren Alpha gefunden, und sie waren sich sicher das sie ihm folgen würden da er für die Sachen eintrate die ihnen wichtig war.

Yve schlielßlich schloss den Kreis, in dem sie Andres in die eine Hand, und Thomas in die andere Hand nahm. Kein Anfang und kein Ende, ein ewiger Kreislauf, die Prophetin sprach seltsame Worte, die keiner kannte und dennoch verstand. In ihrem Bewusstsein folgte jeder von ihnen der Stimme, die seit dem Rufen ständig in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gelegen hatte. Wie Bienen zum Hort flogen sie nebeneinander durch den Strom der Zeit, der Weg lag leuchten vor ihnen und sie folgten ihm. Ob des hellen Lichtes oder weswegen auch immer, jedenfalls musst sie kurz, nur wenige Sekunden die Augen schließen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete waren sie und all die Anderen auf einer grünen Wiese.

Ein großer schwarzer Werwolf lief unruhig vor seinem Ruderl hin und her. Drei Monate suchten sie bereits nach ihr, und als er gestern ihrern geruch an der Kleidung dieses Jungens gerochen hatte glaubte er sich endlich am Ziel. Aber wie sonst auch war sie ihm durch die Finger geflutscht.

Er konnte sich noch gut an ihr letzte Gespräch erinnern.

_(Ich hasse Flashbacks deswegen ist das jetzt eine Art Erinnerung...)_

_"Versteh doch, ich kann nicht hier bleiben."_

_"Bin ih so anstoßend, ist es das?"_

_"Nein, Logen, die Prophezeihung muss sich erfüllen und sihc weiß das ich meinen teil dazu beitragen muss. Hier geht es nicht nur um uns beide, sondern um das Scchiksal..."_

_"...der gesamten Werwölfe. Das sagst du immer wenn ich dich bitte meine gefährtin zu werden. Ich verstehe das ja auch und würde dich nicht von deiner Bestimmung abhalten wollen. Aber das alle skannst du doch auch noch tun wenn wir offinziell gebunden sind."_

_"Nein, eben nicht. Logan du weißt das ich nie einem anderen außer duch wollen würde, und als du um meine hand batest war das für mich das größte Wunder auf Erden. Aber meien seherische Gabe würde verschwinden wenn wir beieinander liegen würde, und - seien wir doch einmal ehrlich - wenn wir gebunden sind wird weder dich, noch mich irgendetwas davon abhalten unseren Instinkten zu folgen. Du sagtest mir einst, du würdest mir beistehen, egal was die Zukunft für uns bereit hält. Ich weiß diese Bitte ist Grausam, aber hilf mir. Ich muss nach Europa, genuaer gesagt nach Großbritanien. Allein schaffe ich es veileicht nicht, also bitte..."_

_"Du willst nach Großbrittanien? Dort ist das Gebiet der Vampire, und wenn das nicht schlimm genug wäre versammeln sich dort zu Zeit auch einige Zentauren, von den möglichen Blutkatzen will ich gar nicht erst reden. Du weist das unter mir das stärkste Werwolfrudel steht das es je gegeben hat, aber wir sind nur so lange sicher, so lange wir die Grenzen so lassen wie sie derzeit sind."_

_"Willst du damit sagen du hast Angst? Willst du dem Familenfluch folgen, und der Schmach die dein Großvater in der Schlacht bei Grindelwald angerichtet hatt weitere Nahrung bieten? Ich age dir Kämpfe, um das was die Welt von deiner Familie hält, um die Freiheit der Werwölfe und um das was du sagts zu lieben. Diese Schlacht wird komme, so wie sie meine Urururgroßmutter einst vorausgesagt hat, fragt sich nur auf welcher Seite du stehst."_

_(Erinnerung ende)_

Und dann war sie gegangen, allein und ohne etwas zu sagen. Seine kleine Yve, er hätte es vorrausahnen könnne, wenn er nicht so stur gewesen wäre. Gegen seinen Instinkt, nur seinen Gefühlen trauend war er ihr gefolgt, zu seiner Überraschung hatt sich sein ganzes Rudel angeschlossen. Und nun waren sie hier mitten im Nirgendwo, Yve war womöglich gefangen genommen und dem Tode nah, die Prophezeiung würde sich heute erfüllen und sie würden nicht rechtzeitig dort sein.

Gerade als er in seine Verzweiflung aus sich hinaus brüllen wollte spürte es. Einen Ruf, und er forderte sie auf zu Kämpfen, Seite an Seite mit Blutkatzen gegen Vampie und Zentauren, die größte Bedrohung für sie. Diese waren wohl auch der einzige Grund um mit den eigentlich verhassten Blutkatzen zu kämpfen.

Er musteret sein Rudel, alle halfen sie ihm bei der Entscheidung, und so unentschlossen wie er noch vor wenigen Sekunden war, so entschlossen war er jetzt.

Für Yve würde er kämpfen, für sie würde er diesem Ruf folgen, der vielleicht sein Leben forderte.

Für sein Herz, von dem er nicht wusste ob es noch lebte oder nicht.

tbc...

So, langsam steigt die Spannung an, habt ihr soweit alles vertanden? Würd mich wie gesagt reisig über eine oder zwei Reviewes freuen!

Cu, Hoepless!


	13. Chapter 13

Nur geträumt?

Danke für die lieben Reviews, bei Blut! und sweet-girli! Viel Spass mit dem neuen, leider etwas kürzer als sonst...

Kapitel 13 "Kriegsvorbereitungen"

Keuchend schaute Alex auf seine Pensionsgenossen, die urplötzlich ihm gegenüber standen. Nicht das er nicht gewusst hatte das sie nicht so normal und harmlos waren wie sie aussahen -warum sonst hatten sie wohl sein nonverbales Knurren verstanden und es ohne zu Fragen akzeptiert?- und außerdem hatten sie ihm alle zu sauber gerochen.

Jeder Mensch der nicht über den gleichen oder einen ähnlich scharfen Geruchssinn wie er verfügte würde sich so penibel um seine Körpergerüche kümmern. Im Großen und Ganzen überraschte ihn ja noch nicht einmal das Yve ebenfalls hier war.

Lucah schaute ebenfalls zu den Neuankömmlingen, ehe er sich kopfschütteln abwandte, in Richtung wo wohl bald noch ein paar Werwölfe ankommen würden. Alex hingegen schaute auf Yve, die sich ihm bis auf wenige Meter genährt hatte. Sie sah nun anders aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Von Statur und Gestalt war sie genauso klein geblieben, aber ihre Augen – er konnte nicht genau sagen was sich dort verändert hatte – aber sie sahen…älter aus. Viel Älter als sie sein dürften. Es war als wenn sich das gesamte Schicksal der Erde dort widerspiegeln würde, als hätten sie mehr gesehen als sie ertragen könnten.

Alex? Möchtest du mein Blut trinken?

Scharf einatmen versuchte Alex sein Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Er spürte das es einfach zu lange her war, seit er sich Dudley zu gemühte geführt hatte. Alles schien instinktive abzulaufen, sein Verstand meldete das dort vor ihm ein williges, unschuldiges, junges Opfer stand, sein Blutdurst verlangte ungehemmt nach Blut und auch wenn es ihn vielleicht überraschte das dieser Durst erst jetzt zu Tage trat, so verschwand dieser Gedanke ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war, und öffnete sich stattdessen ganz seinem Hunger.

Gib mir deinen Arm, Mensch, und sag kein Wort

Später hätte er nicht mehr zu sagen vermocht ob er oder jemand anders in ihm in diesem Augenblick die Kontrolle über ihn ausübte, aber als Yve sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und ihren rechten Arm frei machte war sich alles in Alex einig, diese alte und fremde Präsenz die wohl die Blutkatze in ihm war, und er, beide hatten nur noch eins im Sinn.

BLUT!

Beinahe sanft leckte er erst mit seiner rauen Zunge über ihre Pulsader, dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung biss er sicher und schnell in ihr Handgelenk. Ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschwenden trank er alles gierig ab. Wenn er etwas Blut hätte entkommen lassen wäre ihm aufgefallen das es nicht die für Menschen typische Farbe – rot – hatte, sondern das es blau war. Blau mit einem leichten Stich ins Violette. Aber da er es ja nicht wusste überraschte ihn nur dieser einmalig gute Geschmack.

wenn du das erste Mal Vampire Blut getrunken hast wirst du den Unterschiede kennen´

Die Stimme seines Onkels drang wie aus weiter Ferne in seinen Erinnerungen zu ihm, auch wenn Yve gewiss kein Vampire war, so zweifelte er nicht mehr an der Tatsache das sie ein Wesen der Anderen Welt war. Denn ein Werwolf war sie auch nicht, das wusste er.

Yve versuchte derweil verzweifelt kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Sie wusste was sie erwartete, wie schon ihrer Mutter war auch ihr selbst bei ihrer Geburt eine Prophezeiung gemacht worden. Alles hatte sich bisher so erfüllt, doch sie hoffte das das Ende sich etwas …differenzieren würde von dem was eins vorausgesagt worden war.

Denn eigentlich wollte sie hier nicht sterben. Sie hatte es Logen doch versprochen. Aber durfte sie ihre eigenen Egoistischen Wüsche und Hoffnungen über die Aufgaben, die ihr als Oberste Priesterin ihres Volkes oblagen stellen? In ihrem Volk wurden das Bewusstsein und damit auch das Wissen einer jeden Priesterin immer weiter gegeben. Eines Tages würde ihr Nachfolgering ein Teil dessen, was sie ausgemacht hatte, auf sie übertragen. So sicherte sich ihr Volk ihr Überleben, denn sie waren weder Krieger, noch Jäger, noch Zauberer.

Ihre Entscheidung, sich von ihrem Volk zu trennen und stattdessen bei Werwölfen zu leben hatte schon für Ärger und Hass geführt, wenn sie jetzt auch noch starb ohne einen Nachfolge eingeführt zu haben, wäre ihre Seele für alle Ewigkeiten verdammt gewesen.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Yve verständlich zu machen. Gedanklich rief sie Alex, aber er hörte sie nicht. Immer mehr spürte sie wie sie in Panik geriet, was sollte sie denn nur tun? Sie wollte hie nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, nicht bevor sie mit Logan…

Doch dann spürte sie eine Innere Ruhe, die sie ganz erfasste. Ihre anfängliche Panik löste sich auf, verschwand unter einem Mantel von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Langsam dämmerte es ihr, das sie Alex im Grunde nicht wirklich vertraute. Wie konnte sie ihm ihr Blut anbieten wenn sie ihn dennoch irgendwo tief in sich für eine Bestie hielt?

Der Irrglaube das Blutkatzen brutale, aus einem Überfluss von Blut konsumierten Menschen entstanden waren, das wusste sie ganz genau, war zwar weit verbreitet aber dennoch falsch. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht eine kennen zu lernen. Aber sie hatte sich dann immer eine zu groß geratene Katze vorgestellt. Aber das war falsch. Nein, eine Blutkatze war ein Jäger, genau wie ein Werwolf. In gewissem Sinne ähnelte ihre erste Begegnung mit Logan der mit Alex. Nicht das Logan sie gebissen hatte, nein, aber er hätte gerne.

Yve gestand sich ein, das sie mit ganz falschen Vorraussetzungen an diese Sache ran gegangen war, man konnte einer Blutkatze kein blut anbieten und dann erwarten das sie Gentlemen-like abwinkte und sagte „Is okay, ich sterbe grad vor Hunger, aber nein, ich will wirklich nicht von dir trinken". Blut für eine Blutkatze war wie eine Blume für eine Biene. Verführung, nichts weiter.

Und sie dummes Kind dachte sie würde alles wissen. Nichts wusste sie, aber vielleicht würden ihr Ahnen ihr die Chance geben, es ein zweites Mal zu probieren, und es diesmal richtig zu machen.

Vor lauter Grübelei hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, wie Alex bereits vor ein paar Sekunden seine Zähne aus ihrem Fleisch genommen hatte. Dieser hatte zwar nichts von ihrem Inneren Konflikt mitbekommen, war ihm stattdessen eine ganz andere Veränderung aufgefallen.

Das Blut. Es war nicht mehr jung und unschuldig, geschweige denn süß. Nein, vielmehr trotze es jetzt vor Bitterstoffe. Nicht das das Blut jetzt zu verachten wäre, aber es hatte für Alex einfach an Reiz verloren. Deswegen hatte er so schnell wie möglich seine Zähne aus ihrem Blut genommen. Vielleicht war er zu spezifisch was seine Nahrung anging, aber daran war ja nun nicht er, sondern sein Vater schuld. (- er spielt auf die Sache an das James sein Blut verändert hat um mit Severus nicht mehr kompatibel zu sein.)

Ein eifersüchtiges, drohendes, besorgtes und vor allem dunkles Knurren brachte ihn dazu sich vorsichtig umzudrehen und sich mit einem eisgrauen Wolf gegenüber zu sehen, dessen Schwanzende Lucah in der Schnauze hatte und der ihn daran hinderte noch weiter auf Alex und Yve zu zugehen.

Schnell und doch Kräfte sparend lief Logen durch den Wald, an den sich unmittelbar ein großes Feld anschloss. Sein Rudel das 150 Werwölfe umfasste fächert sich auf der großen Ebene ein wenig aus, so dass man sie schon weit von der Ferne aus würde sehen können.

Er spürte es, konnte es förmlich riechen, diese Spannung die über der ganzen Gegend lag. Es war diese Art von erregender Erwartung ähnlich einer Jungfrau vor der ersten Nacht. Man wusste genau dass die heutige Nacht alles verändern würde, aber auch wenn es schmerzt so geht man doch aufrechten Ganges dem entgegen.

Vielleicht ähnelte dieses Gefühl aber auch gleichzeitig der Ruhe vor dem Sturm, immer wieder glitten kleine Energiebündel über die Ebene, verpufften wirkungslos an Steinen oder Bäumen, manchmal wurde einer von Logans Leuten getroffen, doch statt Schmerzen spürten sie wie die pure Energie in sie floss und sie gleich eine Spur schnelle liefen. Egal welche Mächte hier im Spiel waren, es waren keine Schlechten.

Als er endlich an den Rand des Felds gelangte glaubte er ja sein Schwein pfiff, sie waren genau zwischen den Fronten herausgekommen. Zur Rechten hatten Vampire – allein dieses Wort brachte ihn dazu hasserfüllt aufzuknurren und viele seines Gefolges stimmten darin ein – und Zentauren in seltsamen Rüstungen Aufstellungen genommen. Mit einem befehlenden Knurren riss er sein Rudel zur Ordnung und steuerte stattdessen die beängstigend kleine Anzahl von Verteidigern an, die sich zu ihrer Linken aufgestellt hatten.

Schneller und schneller rannte er über die freie Fläche, da sie dort einerseits ungeschützt den Waffen des Feindes ausgeliefert waren, und andererseits erblickte er etwas, was sein Blut in Wallungen brachte. Es war ein Bild für die Götter, in einem silbernen Wirbel freier und wilder Magie standen zwei Personen, die sich ineinander verbissen hatten. Es strahlte eine gewisse Erhabenheit aus, dem sich wohl keiner entziehen konnte, bis auf Logan.

Sein Fell stellte sich auf, seine Rute schnellte im Lauf immer von der einen auf die andere Seite und je näher er den beiden kam umso wütender wurde er. Denn ihm selbst wurde bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot schlecht. Da biss doch tatsächlich eine _Blutkatze_ seine Yve. Aber nicht mehr lange. Diesen Bastard würde er in den Boden stampfen, nein er würde ihn nicht beißen, das wäre ja noch zu gnädig für diesen Blutsauer Abklatsch. Noch zehn Meter, gleich würde er diesem Möchtegern Hero die Leviten lesen das er nicht mehr wusste wo Oben und wo Unten war.

Noch fünf Meter, auch wenn diese Freie Magie ihn schon etwas beängstigte so rannte er dennoch wütend weiter, darauf bedacht sich von nichts und niemandem –schon gar nicht von so einer mickrigen Blutkatze – einschüchtern zu lassen. Da, noch ein Meter gleich würde er seine Zähne in sein Fell beißen –

Ratsch

Wütend knurrte und fauchte Logan, versuchte verzweifelt seine Rute aus den Fängen dieses…Werwolfes? Ja was war das denn?

LASS MICH LOS! SOFORT!

Doch egal was er auch versuchte, der kleine Schwarze ließ nicht locker. Beide versuchten wie beim Tauziehen den anderen zum Aufgeben zu bringen, doch es war leider Logans Rute die dort als Tau benutzt wurde, so das Lucah nur fest genug zu beißen musste um den Anderen am sich weiter-fort-bewegen zu hindern.

Lucah roch natürlich sofort das es sich bei dem grauen um den Werwolf handelte, der Alex angegriffen hatte. Innerlich feixte er, da er ja wusste das dieser noch sein fett abbekommen würde.

Während Alex von Yve trank verwandelten sich die Studenten in ihre Blutkatzenform. Es war phantastische ihre unterschiedlichen Musterungen anzuschauen. Es gab so ziemlich alle Farben, von Rotbraun, über Schwarz mit grünen Streifen, über braun-gelb getigert wie ein Leopard, über schwarz weiß gepunktet, dann gab es einfach gold-braune wie ein Löwe, Blutrote mit schwarzen Streifen oder nur Blutrote waren auch zu sehen. In der Mitte stand auch einer, der von Brandwunden gekennzeichnet war, nur Büschelweise wuchsen hier und dort einige Blaue Härchen, einstmals musste er eine Korifähe in seiner Pracht gewesen sein.

Erstaunlicher Weise gab es keine Weißen unter ihnen, nur der eine Schwarze mit den weißen Streifen hatte überhaupt weißes Fell. Selbst wenn sie Alex noch nicht als ihren Anführer akzeptiert hätten, spätestens die Fellfarbe hätte den noch entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Aber sie wusste, das weder an magischen Fähigkeiten, noch was die Muskelkraft anbelangte – keiner der hier anwesende konnte Alex schlagen.

Alex drehte sich leicht von dem Blut benebelt zu dem Geknurre und Gefauche um, das hinter ihm ertönte. Das in de Moment, wo er aufgehört hatte Yves Blut zu trinken der magische Wirbel um sie herum verschwunden war, registrierte er nicht wirklich, dafür aber erkannte er den nebelgraue Wolf sofort an dessen wütendem Knurren.

Kichernd sand er Lucah:

Schmeckts?

Haha, du Witzbold, wenn du wüsstest was der haart…soll ich loslassen oder willst du so mit ihm reden?

Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gerne erst einmal so eine kleine Ansprache halten, wäre am besten wenn du ihn immer, wenn er mich unterbrechen will, ein wenig fester zubeißen könntest

Ja, geht klar, aber keine so laaaange Ansprache, ja? Ich erinnere mich da an meinen Bruder, bei dem viel es aber nicht auf das seine Schlabberhunde einschliefen, du kennst ja diese ungemein praktischen Masken? Tja, alles meine Idee gewesen, hab das in weiser Voraussicht geplant.

Aha, gut zu wissen

In sich hinein Grinsend drehte sich Alex so, dass er mit Yve an seiner linken Seite zu seinen Verbündeten sprechen konnte. Im Halbkreis standen um ihn links die Blutkatzen, mittig die Elfen die sich sozusagen als Vermittler dazwischen gestellt hatten und rechts die Neuankömmlinge – Logan und seine Werwölfe.

Hört mich an! Wir alle wissen was heute für ein Tag ist. Ein paar von euch kommen wegen einer Prophezeiung, andere kommen um einem Freund in der Not beizustehen. Heute werden wir als Brüder und Schwestern nach Hause gehen, denn heute werden wir die Geschichte unserer Völker neu schreiben. Wir mögen mit Hass und Missgunst im Herzen, mit Angst und Unverständnis in unseren Köpfen hier her gekommen sein. Aber ich sage auch, das ist alles nicht wichtig. Heute werden wir gemeinsam, Seite an Seite mit Werwölfen, Blutkatze und Elfen in die Schlacht ziehen. Einst, vor tausenden von Jahren, vor der Zeit unserer Vorfahren waren wir ein Volk, eine Gemeinschaft, eine Einheit. Lasst uns es uns wieder fühlen, dieses alte Herz mit Namen Freundschaft. Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, gemeinsam mit Werwölfen uns Elfen Seite an Seite in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Ich sage euch vergesst euren Hass, denn Heute ist er überflüssig genau wie die Angst. Einer für Alle, und Alle für Einen. Wollen wir unserem Feind nicht zeigen dass er sich mit dem Falschen angelegt hat? Ich sage euch kämpfen wir, für das was uns wichtig ist, für das was uns teuer ist und für das was wir lieben!

Ein Ohrenbetäubendes Schreien, Rufen und Brüllen antwortete Alex, Lucah nickte ihm zufrieden zu und entließ den erstaunten Logen aus dessen Fängen.

Und was ist mit Yve? Sie kann nicht kämpfen

Über dieses Problem hatte Alex auch schon nachgedacht, war aber noch nicht auf eine Lösung gekommen.

Yve? Könntest du hier ein provisorisches Lazarett aufbauen? Ich zauber dir auch ein Zelt her.

Ja, Alex , kein Problem

Gesagt getan. Mit einigen Sprüchen stand schon nach kurzer Zeit ein Zelt mit zehn Liegen, ein Schrank mit allerlei Arznei und natürlich Verbandsmaterial.

Hier, das wird helfen das sich Wunden schneller schließen

Unbemerkt hatte sich einer der Elfen vor sie hingestellt und hielt Yve ein Korbgeflecht hin, in dem sich ungefähr 20 Feen befanden.

Hatschie! Hatshie!

Eine Blutkatze Husten zu sehen war ein höchst amüsanter Anblick, Alex hingegen wusste wie empfindlich er auf Feenstaub reagierte und brachte sich schnell außer Reichweite.

Yve, sollte ich verletzt werden untersteh dich mit dem Zeug er deutete auf die Feen in meine Nähe zu kommen, ich bin fürchterlich allergisch dagegen

Sie nickte und der Elf schaute ihn etwas merkwürdig an.

Das ist eine sehr seltene Allergie.

Ja ich weiß, deswegen gibt es bisher auch kein Heilmittel oder zumindest ein Gegenmittel.

Sich nun wieder der strategischen Kampfstellung widmend entging ihm das der Elf mit dem er sich unterhalten hatte sich nun rege mit den anderen Elfen unterhielt. Aber da Alex ja kein elfisch sprach war es im Grunde auch egal.

Tbc…

Ja ich weiß etwas kürzer als sonst, aber ich wollte Kriegsvorbereitungen und den krieg an sich nicht in ein Kapitel unterbringen. Außerdem muss ich mir den Verlauf des Krieges noch überlegen, das ist nämlich alles nicht so einfach.

Tjoa, würde mich riesig über einen Komi freuen, je mehr Komis umso schneller geht das bei mir mit dem Schreiben des neuen chappis!

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. ich war in dem Film Silent Hill , kann ich nur empfehlen, war ja so was von gruselig schauder!


	14. Chapter 14

So, vielen Dank an Minnilein, Blut und sweet-girli für die tollen Reviews! 

Aber ich muss hier mal anmerken das es immer dieselben sind die mir ganz lieb eine Review schreiben, ihr andern da hinten könntet euch auch mal dazu herablassen, hört ihr? Ich mein find ich toll dass ihr die Story lest, aber da es nicht mehr viele Kapitel sind könnt ihr doch jetzt wenigstens mal ne kurze Notiz dalassen, micht?

Harry ist Alex, nicht vergessen.

Kapitel 14

Harry besah sich noch einmal die Kampfaufstellung. Da die Werwölfe zahlenmäßig am meisten vertreten waren hatte er sie versetzt hintereinander aufgestellt, so dass insgesamt drei Reihen entstanden a 50 Mann nebeneinander. Dazwischen hatte er versetzt in die erste und letzte Reihe die Blutkatzen gemischt, er hoffte nur dass sie sich nicht untereinander verletzen wenn sie sich zu nahe kamen.

In die zweite Reihe waren die Elfen aufgestellt. Da sie die einzigen waren die Pfeil und Bogen nutzten bzw. nutzen konnten hatte er sie in die Mitte postiert. Nach einigen Streitigkeiten hatten sie sich auch damit abgefunden. Das diente ebenfalls noch einem zweiten Zweck. Ihre Schilder und magischen Schützen würden die dritte Reihe, die Harry einfach als Nachhut bezeichnete, vor den Gegnerischen Pfeilen schützen. Zumindest für eine Weile.

Die erste Reihe würde als erstes auf den Feind treffen, weshalb Harry hier eher die Stärkeren und leicht außer Kontrolle Geratenen eingeordnet hatte. Wer sich im Anbetracht des Feindes besser unter Kontrolle hatte und selbst jetzt noch ohne zu Fragen Befehle annehmen würde gehörte in die zweite Reihe. Die Nachhut bestand aus jenen die keine Scheu hatten aufs Schlachtfeld zu gehen um verwundete Kameraden sicher ins Lazarett zu bringen. Jeder von ihnen wusste das die bewusstlosen Verletzten mit einem Schwebezauber transportiert werden sollten, wenn Werwölfe oder Blutkatzen z.B. jemanden mit einer Kopfverletzung hinter sich her schleifen würden wäre dem armen Teufel besser daran gewesen wenn er af dem Schlachtfeld geblieben wäre.

Und nun konnten sie nur noch warten. Sie waren schließlich die Verteidiger. Sollten die bloß kommen, Sie würden ihnen schon zeigen wie der Hase lief. Harry hätte sich zwar gewünscht dass es ein wenig disziplinierter zuging, aber bis auf die schweigenden Elfen hörte er hier ein paar streitende, provozierende oder aufmuntere Worte und dort sogar ein leises Gebet. Nun, das konnte er nicht ändern. Er hatte sich telepatische mit dem Anführer der Elfen, Milos de Horaha verbunden, der seinerseits mit seinen Leuten verbunden war. Es wäre Harry zwar lieber gewesen mit den Meisten in direktem Kontakt zu stehen, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Bei den Blutkatzen war das einfacher, dort war er irgendwie mit jedem der zwanzig verbunden. Das konnte daran liegen dass er mit ihnen schon einige Zeit zusammen wohnte, so dass er sich an ihre Gegenwart und Präsenz gewöhnt hatte, oder einfach das er wirklich ihr Anführer _war_. So merkwürdig das in seinen Ohren immer noch klang.

Bei den Werwölfen war das so eine Sache. Klar war er mit Lucah verbunden, - der übrigens in vorderer Front mitkämpft – aber den Geist der anderen Werwölfe konnte er nicht erreichen. Sie waren Steppenwölfe. Ihr ganze Art und Mentalität war vollkommen anders. Fremder. Wilder. Dagegen war Lucah wirklich ein Stadtwolf. Nur ungefähr am Geruch konnte Harry erahnen das es sich um Tiere derselben Art handelte. Aber Lucah schien dieses Problem nicht zu haben, oder jedenfalls bemerkte Harry nichts davon. Aber andererseits war das schon wieder gut für Harry, denn so gelangte er auch mit den Werwölfen in Kontakt.

Ein lautes Dröhnen erschallte. Zum zweiten Mal heute. Da keiner von beiden Fraktionen die Gefahr auf sich nehmen wollte und eine Verhandlung führen wollte hatten die Angreifer einfach diese Töte genommen, um einen vorzeitigen Beginn und die damit verbundene unkoordinierte Kollision zu vermeiden. Es wurmte Harry ja immer noch warum Amos Montague, der Führer der gegnerischen Armee sich hinter den feindlichen Linien verkroch. Im Falle einer Niederlage wäre er sofort in den Händen des Feindes. Aber solche strategischen und politischen Genauigkeiten waren eh nicht sein Gebiet, vielleicht war das auch besser so.

Ehe er es sich versah erscholl das dritte Mal das Dröhnen, welches nun endgültig den Kampfbeginn ankündigte. Wie von selbst hob Harry seine Tatze und schuf nun von den Angreifern ungesehen eine erste magische Schutzbarriere, die sie wie eine Glocke umfasste. Harry wollte nicht allzu viel Energie darauf verschwenden, aber er wollte so der ersten und auch brutalsten Angriffswelle so ein wenig entgegen wirken. Zumal würden dadurch auch die Plasmalkugeln ergebnislos verschluckt/absorbiert werden. Wie er es erwarte hatte stürmten die Angreifer nu in zwei Wellen auf sie zu. Voran die mit Schwert und Schilden, Hinten die mit Pfeilen und Bögen. Zentauren hatten es in der Hinsicht echt praktisch. Sie waren so effektive wie ein Mann zu Pferde.

Die Vampire teilten sich ebenfalls in zwei Angriffswellen. Die erste erhob sich sogleich in die Lüfte –es handelte sich wohl um geborene Vampire, denn die gebissenen verfügten über keine im Körper verborgenen Schwingen- um Harrys Leuet von oben anzugreifen. Aber für den Anfang würde wohl der Schutzbann auch noch die Angreifer von oben anhalten. In wütenden Wellen ritten die Zentauren immer näher an die eisern stehenden Reihen der Verteidiger heran, die selbst in einem Abstand von 50m voneinander standen.

Wie vorher gesehen schossen in erster Linie zuerst Pfeile und Speer auf sie zu, da keiner die magische Barriere gesehen hatte. Aber schnell verwandelte sich die anfängliche Verwirrung in Zorn, so dass die Vampire, da ihre Magie war effektiver was das Fluchbrechen anging, schnell begannen den Schutzkreis Harrys zu brechen. Dies hatte die erste Angriffswelle erfolgreich verzögert und die Formation war aus dem Ruder gegangen.

Als Harry bemerkte dass er zuviel Kraft für die Aufrechterhaltung des Schildes nutze gab er kurz die Warnung an die anderen, dass sie jetzt schutzlos angegriffen werden würde. Bis auf den Schutz von oben, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry das Gefühl, das Vampire nicht besonders ehrenvoll kämpften. Vielleicht war es Instinkt, vielleicht auch Vorsehung, auf jeden fall rette ihnen dies das Leben.

Während die erste Reihe sich erfolgreich gegen die Angreifer zu Wehr setzte, versuchten die Vampire mit einer Art Säure die hinteren Reihen kampfunfähig zu machen. Sie ging wie ein feiner Sprühregen auf sie hernieder, erreichte sie jedoch nie. Zum Glück lenkte es die Kämpfenden nicht allzu sehr ab, denn das wütende empörte Gekreische der über ihn Kreisenden Wesen hegte in Harry die Vermutung das in einigen von den Vampiren wohl das Blut einer Todesfee in ihren Adern haben mussten. Zum Glück für sie nicht allzu stark, denn sonst wären sie von den schrillen und vor allen lähmenden Schreien kampfunfähig gemacht worden.

Erst einmal konnte Harry jedoch verfolgen wie sich die Vampire zurückzogen und gestattete sich ein kleines Aufatmen. Sein Blick wandte sich erst einmal wieder der Hauptkampffront zu so dass er sehen konnte das sie sich nicht schlecht bis jetzt schlugen. Die Zweite Reihe hatte noch nicht in den Kampf eingegriffen, die Elfen jedoch schossen unermüdlich Pfeile und kleine Speere auf die Angreifer, die ja genug mit ihren unmittelbaren Gegnern zu tun hatten. Aber langsam wurde deutlich das die erste Reihe nicht dem Sturm gewachsen war. Vereinzelt schlugen sich Zentauren durch die Wand der Verteidiger, nur um dann von der zweiten Wand aufgehalten zu werden.

Plötzlich spürte Harry ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, so als wenn er heimlich beobachtet werden würde, aber er konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von dem Kampfgeschehen vor ihm abziehen, so dass er hoffte dass sich seine Instinkte da irrten. Mittlerweile lagen etliche Zentauren und Werwölfe sowie vereinzelte Blutkatzen am Boden, und wurden von den Kämpfenden nicht beachtet. Die zweite Angriffswelle der Angreifer war inzwischen gestartet und die Front drängte sich immer mehr in ihre Richtung. Vereinzelt war es den Elfen gelungen die Vampire vom Himmel zu schießen, aber die Gefahr von oben war immer noch allgegenwärtig.

Kurzerhand wob Harry einen kleinen Zauber, der ihre Schwingen in Brand setzte, so dass sie laut aufkreischend vom Himmel stürzten. Natürlich war Harry klar dass durch ihre Selbstheilung die Vampire bald ihre Flugfähigkeit wieder erlangen würden, aber so lange sie sich am Boden behaupten mussten konnte man hoffentlich leichter beseitigen. Was zu Harrys Glück auch geschah. Immer zwei Werwölfe stürzten sich auf sie, und ein Elf oder eine Blutkatze riss ihnen das Herz heraus.

Harry hoffe jetzt einfach mal dass hier keine Vampire dabei waren die älter als 500 Jahre waren, denn dann wäre das Töten nicht so einfach gewesen. Ein weiters Gute hatte es als nach ca. 1 ½ h Kampf die Sonne begann aufzusteigen. Harry konnte es mitverfolgen wie zwei Vampire, die es nicht rechtzeitig schafften bzw. von zwei Werwölfen festgehalten wurde, einfach zu Staub zerfielen. Es handelte sich wohl hierbei noch um ganz Junge gebissenen, die noch nicht einmal 100 Jahre zählen dun somit noch keinen Lichtschutz besaßen.

Und mit der Sonne kam auch die Hoffnung, dass diese Gemetzel irgendwann ein Ende haben würde. In das Lazarett waren inzwischen etliche Verletzte gebracht worden, die dank des Feenstaubes sich wieder bester Gesundheit fühlten. Die kleinen putzigen Feen produzierten diesen Staub am ganzen Körper, er schillerte auch verschiedenfarbig und heilte selbst schlimmste Schwerthiebe, sofern nicht der Kopf vom Körper getrennt war oder ähnliche schlimmer Verletzungen vorzuweisen waren.

Aber in Harry schlich sich ein Verdacht der einfach nicht weg geschoben werden konnte. Es war zu einfach. Okay sie hatten die ein oder anderen Verluste, aber selbst die waren nicht ernst zu nehmen. Und ehrlich gesagt war ihm Montague zu selbstsicher vorgekommen, als das er vorhatte nur mit dieser zugegen Wehrhaften Armee gewinnen zu wollen. Der Mann mochte ein machtgieriger alter Schleimer und ein sturer besserwisserischer Scheißkerl sein, aber dumm war er nicht.

Und genau das gefiel Harry nicht. Es hatte fast den Anschein als wenn hier irgendwo noch eine Überraschung auf sie warten würde, von der er nicht wusste ob sie ihr gewachsen wären. Zum Glück hatte er die Nachhut bisher nur genutzt, um Verletzte aus dem Kriegsschauplatz ins Lazarett bringen zu lassen, so das sie och recht fitt aussahen. Aber ihnen allen gingen das Töten, Verletzung und die unschönen brutalen Seiten des Krieges an die Nieren. Aufs heftigste verunstaltete Tiere mit herausgerissenen Gedärmen und Innereien, Elfen deren blutbesprenkeltes Haar auf dem dazugehörigen leblosen Körper lag, von dem vielen Blut highe Blutkatzen und Werwölfe die sich über die am Boden liegenden Zentauren her machten. Es gab derer viele Schreckensbilder, die jeden krieg auszeichneten, das war schon in der Vergangenheit so und würde in Zukunft sich auch nicht ändern.

Die Sonne ging schon auf Mittag zu, und immer noch wurde verbissen gekämpft. Harry versuchte hauptsächlich mit Magie der Angreifer habhaft zu werde, aber es waren so viele. Um von ihnen nicht eingekesselt zu werden fächerte sich die Front immer weiter auf, so dass er kaum mehr noch den Überblick behalten konnte. Und dann spürte er es. _Etwas_ kam näher. Etwas, was nicht hier sein durfte, nicht hier her gehört und schon gar kein Recht hatte hier zu sein.

Die kleinen Erschütterungen die durch den Boden übertragen wurden schürten seine dunkle Vorahnung, all seine Sinne waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er konnte nicht heraushören aus welcher Richtung der Angreifer kam, und genau das, das spürte Harry, würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Gedanklich befahl er allen sich weiter zu verteilen, wenn sie zu nah beieinander standen konnte er passieren dass mit einem gezielten Angriff aus einer unvorhergesehenen Richtung ein Großteil ihrer Krieger vernichtet wäre.

Und dann, in einem Moment war das Geräusch verschwunden. Als wenn nie eine Bedrohung da gewesen wäre, hörte kurz der Wind auf durch die Bäume zu wehen, das Kampfgetümmel wurde eine kleine Nuance leise, so schien es Harry, und dann brach die Hölle los.

In mitten unter ihnen landete plötzliche in Hahn. Aber auch wenn dies im ersten Moment komisch erschien, so war das Ergebnis weit entfernt von jeder Komik. Denn unter der linken Kralle lag, zerquetsch und in den Boden gerammt, das Lazarettzelt. Die Krall mochte einen Durchmesser von 50m haben, und der Kopf des Hahnes war verschwand fast in den Wolken.

Harry spürte den mentalen Aufschrei derer, die sich in dem Zelt befunden hatten. Zwei Elfen, 3 Werwölfe, Thomas die Blutkatze und

Yve.

Für einen Moment hatte Harry eine Art De-ja-vu , so als wenn man für eine kurzen Moment der Realität entfliehen kann und man zwar weiß das dies nur ein Trau ist aber man ihn dennoch nicht verlassen möchte weil man die Realität nicht ertragen kann. Doch dann gewann die Wut über den Schmerz überhand.

Einersitz war das die Wut dass der Feind hinterrücks einfach so wehrlose Verletzte angegriffen hatte, eine Glanzleistung war dies sicher nicht. Aber dann war da auch der Schmerz, er kam von allen Seiten, jeder Kämpfer hatte diese Attacke mitbekommen und jemanden verloren der ihm nahe stand. Harry wurde wie rasend. Warum traf es in einem Krieg immer die, die damit überhaupt nichts zu tun hatten? Warum mussten immer diejenigen leiden die sich am wenigsten dagegen wehren konnten.

In Harrys Bauch ballte sich die Wut. Wut und Hass auf diesen Krieg, auf Amos Montague dem sie das alles zu verdanken hatten, und natürlich diesem Hahn. Hatte Montague wirklich geglaubt Voldemort würde Basilisken ins Feld führen um zu solchen Methoden zu greifen? Aber das schlimmste war es schien, als wenn der Hahn von jemandem gelenkt wurde. Zwischen Halsende und Rückenbeginn konnte Harry ungefähr eine Person erspähen, die von dort den Hahn kontrollierte.

Ja, der dort oben war in Sicherheit, aber nicht mehr lange. Das schwor sich Harry. In ihm spürte er wie sich Yves Blut sammelte und in seinen Rücken floss. Er hatte dieses Blut zwar in sich, aber es war kein Teil von ihm geworden. Er konnte richtig spüren wie es heiß wurde an seinen Schulterblättern, und dann, eher er es sich versah riss die Haut darüber und etwas Kräftiges, Großes floss aus ihm heraus. Aber darüber machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken, es war ihm egal, selbst wenn dort Fledermausflüge sitzen würden. Seinen Willen nach Rache gemäß warf er sich in die Lüfte und zog in Bahnen direkt nach oben. Die grauen Beine des Hahns zogen an ihm vorbei, dann kam das schwarze Gefieder und dann, endlich der Halsansatz. Harry war hochkonzentriert. Wie als wenn er über die Luftströmungen rennen würde bewegte er sich auf den mit dem Rücken zu ihm sitzenden Lenker zu. Es war sehr windig hier oben weshalb der Lenker auch tief vermummt in seinem Sattel saß.

Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte sich Harry auf ihn, versetze ihm einen tödlichen Hieb, nur um, nachdem er eine Runde geflogen war, festzustellen dass der Lenker kerngesund auf seinem Posten saß. In seiner Wut gefangen versuchte Harry noch auf zwei anders Arten den Lenke oder den Hahn zu verletzten, aber zwecklos. Es schien ihm als wenn er ständig ins Leere greifen würde, aber es konnte sich bei dem Hahn nicht um eine Illusion handeln. Nicht bei dem was der Hahn auf dem Schlachtfeld anrichtete.

Egal ob Feind oder Freund, vor den Krallen oder Schnabel des Vogels war nur der sicher, der entweder fliegen konnte oder rechtzeitig zur Seite springen konnte. Das sinnlose Gemetzel das Harry von hier oben hilflos mitverfolgen musste stachelte ihn nur noch weiter an. Verzweifelt zermürbte er sein Gehirn, wo hatte er das denn schon einmal gesehen?

Harry, kommst du da oben klar? erklang Lucahs leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Lucah, ich kann den Hahn nicht verletzten, es ist als wenn er nur eine Illusion ist, aber er kann uns verletzen. Weist du wie das sein kann? Und wie man ihn vernichten kann?

Harry konnte nur hoffen dass der Werwolf ihm helfen konnte, und dass er ihn dadurch nicht zu stark vom Kampfgetümmel ablenkte. Nicht das er hinterrückst erstochen wurde während er sich mit Harry unterhielt.

Nun, ich habe von so einem ähnlichen Fall schon einmal gehört. Es ist so ähnlich wie ein Kindespiel der Muggel. Sie nennen es Puppenspiel. Die Figuren hängen dabei an dünnen Fäden und werden von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt. Die Figuren spielen dann eine Geschichte und prügeln sich auch. Aber da es ja nur Puppen sind könne sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen wie sie wollen, sie bewegen sich immer weiter.

Ein kleiner Schauder lief Harrys Rücken hinunter. _Sie bewegen sich immer weiter_

Danke Lucah, ich weiß jetzt was ich machen muss."

Gut, hoffentlich….Uwah!

Urplötzlich risse die Verbindung ab, Harry konnte nur hoffen dass sein Freund nicht getötet worden war, weil er ihn abgelenkt hatte.

Harry indes folg nach oben. Während er noch schnell einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich aussprach gewann er schnell an Höhe. Meter um Meter flog er in die Höhen, die Temperatur nahm extrem ab, was er selbst unter seinem dicken Fell spürte, der Wind blies ihm immer heftiger um die Ohren das er bald überhaupt nichts mehr hörte und der Sauerstoff nahm rapide ab. Keuchend spürte er wie ihm bereits Blut aus Nase und Ohren floss, und noch immer spürte er keinen Menschen weit und breit. Langsam spürte er wie er schwächer wurde, als er weit über sich einen kleinen dunklen Fleck ausmachen konnte. Jetzt von neuem Mut erfüllt schoss er noch schneller in die Höhe, auch wenn seine Lungen laut dagegen protestierten. Sei Fell wurde Blutdurchtränkt aber das war ihm egal, Nase, Ohren, Zehen, Schwanz (beide) und Pfoten eiskalt je höher er kam.

Dann, endlich, er konnte kaum mehr sagen ob nur Minuten oder schon Stunden vergangen waren, erreichte er ein kleines Boot. Es war aus Holz und wurde per Magie sicher in der Luft gehalten und trug nur eine Person. Sie war relativ kein, hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an und hielt ein seltsames Gebilde in ihren Händen. Voll drauf konzentriert hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und murmelte unablässig irgendwelche Beschwörungen vor sich hin.

Voll kalter Wut gesteuert näherte er sich dem Boot und sprang mit einem Satz hinein. Die Gestalt vor sich bemerkte ihn aber erst, als er sich auf sie warf und das seltsame glühende Gebilde – bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als Art Kokon der mit Spinnenfäden umwickelt auf einer Astgabelung saß und von innen heraus glühte durch den Eingang konnte man das Kriegsgeschehen mitverfolgen – aus seiner Hand zu Boden fiel, wo es alsbald erlosch.

Mit einem Knurren drehte der Fremde sich um und Harry konnte zum ersten Mal das Gesicht des anderen sehen. Und was er sah schockte ihn so dermaßen, das er für einige Sekunden seinen Gegenüber nur anstarren konnte. Blonde Haare, eisgraue Augen und makellose blasse Haut. Unter tausenden würde er diesen arroganten Ausdruck im Gesicht wieder erkennen.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Der ihn wütend anschaute und anbrüllte, aber den Sinn der Worte ging für Harry verloren. Stattdessen fühlte er wie seine grenzenlose Wut, die Schuld des Sterbens Unschuldiger nun auf die Kappe dieses eingebildeten, arroganten, verzogenen Lackaffen ging. Dieses Muttersöhnchen, dieser Möchtegern Todesser.

Irgendetwas explodierte in Harry und er biss zu. Direkt ins Genick, das Blut lief in Strömen aber Harry trank nicht einen Schluck davon, also irgendwo tief in sich hatte er dann ja auch seinen Stolz. Doch was er nicht bedacht hatte, das mit dem Sterben des Jungen, auch die Magie die das Boot zum Schweben veranlasste versiegen würde. Und ehe er es sich versah spürte er wie er in einem rasendschnellen Tempo Richtung Erdboden fiel. Schwindel erregend spürte er wie das Blut das aus Malfoys Hals nicht so schnell nach unten fiel und neben ihm nach oben stieg.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Fallens spürte Harry nur noch, wie sich eine allumfassende Schwärze um ihn legte, während er unaufhaltsam dem Boden entgegenraste.

Tbc…

So, cut. Schluss aus, mir tun die Finger weh und ich will nicht mehr.

Hat es euch gefallen? Hoffe es war nicht zu brutal und blutig, aber ich glaub das 5.kapi kann ich gar nicht mehr toppen, oder? Bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt, wie ihr es fandet. Spekulationen wie es möglicher Weise weiter geht nehme ich gerne an, obwohl ich diesmal schon selber weiß was als nächstes kommt….das was ihr alle nämlich nicht erwartet gg!

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. habe noch eine zweite HP ff angefangen, wer interessiert ist einfach in meine Profil nachschauen.

P.P.S. einen schönen Feirtag wünsch ich euch, da kann man ja sich einfach mal erholen und eine schöne ff lesen!


	15. Chapter 15

Nur geträumt?

Danke an blut und Minnilein für ihre Review! euch beide knuddel, hoffe eure Fragen werde mit diesem Kapite beantwortet.

Okay, nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen chappi!

Kapitel 15 „Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende"

Harry wusste das das, as er sah nicht real war. Vor seinen Augen erschien die Badezimmertür aus der ein nur mit einem Handtuch bekleideter Lucius Malfoy heraustrat.

Nass glänzen und ungemein erotisch strich er sich seine langen Haare zurück, maß Harry mit einem langen Blick und meinte schließlich:

„Draco, geh ins Bett, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das du keinen Feuerblitz bekommen wirst. Ich gedenke nicht weiter darüber zu diskutieren."

Mit diesem eindeutigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich dieser um und schritt an ihm vorbei. Harry, der nun wusste dass es Dracos Erinnerungen waren die er als Emphat empfing bzw. die er durchlebte, begleitete den Jüngsten in dessen Zimmer, wo er zu Harrys Entsetzten sich schamlos einen runter holte.

Die nächste Szene zeigte Mr Malfoy in einer dominanteren Lage, er hatte Draco am Ausschnitt gepackt und hielt ihm eine Moralpredigt. Aber die einzigen Worte die Harry verstand waren:

„Ein Malfoy kniet nie vor jemandem nieder. Er verbeugt sich niemals. Auch wenn es seinen Tod bedeuten würde!"

Die glühenden Augen fraßen sich tief in Harrys Gedächtnis, brannten sich förmlich ein und beinahe verpasste er das sich vor Harry einen neue Szene aufbaute.

Ein Mann dessen Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war saß im Schatten eines Sessels. Zu dessen Füßen saß kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy. Nach einigen ruhigen Augenblicken in denen beide das Kaminfeuer betrachtete begann der blonde die Beine des Fremden zu kosen, zu streicheln und zu massieren. Die gewünschte Reaktion lies nicht lange auf sich warten.

Eine hoch aufgerichtete Erregung die sich der Aufmerksamkeit Lucius sicher war und der sie sofort hingebungsvoll umschmeichelte. Bei der zweiten Person handelte er sich garantierrt um Mark, den Bruder Toms und Lucahs zweite Hälfte.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später sah Harry wieder einen Halbnackten Luciuas, der gerade in einem Sonnenstuhl in der Sonne lag und sich sonnte.

_Ein Malfoy verbeugt sich **vor Niemandem!**_

Silberne Augen die sich in Harrys bohrten.

_Ein Malfoy verbeugt sich **vor Niemandem!**_

Verlangen das ihn heiß durchströmte, sich in seiner Hose bündelte.

**_Vor Niemandem!_**

In erotischer Pose kniete Malfoy vor ihm, wurde hingebungsvoll von einem zweiten, nicht identifizierbaren Mann gereizt bis er schließlich zum Orgasmus kam.

_**Und wenn es sein Tod bedeutet, ein wahrer Malfoy verbeugt sich vor Niemandem!**_

Silberne Augen vermischen sich mit alabasterfarbener Haut. Lucius Malfoy tanzte vor ihm, neben ihm, lächelte ihn an, schimpfte mit ihm, schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit…und doch war dieses Halsband dort, das wie ein Schandfleck auf der anbetungswürdigen Haut prangte.

Es verhöhnte ihn, sagte ihm täglich dass er bereits jemandem anderen gehörte.

Ein Malfoy gehört Niemandem, nicht Lucius Malfoy. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Er gehört mir!

Harry drehte. Ihm wurde schlecht und würde sich bald selbst verlieren in dem Strom der Gedanken und Emotionen die auf ihn einstürzten. Er vermochte schon gar nicht mehr zu unterscheiden was nun seine eigenen waren und was von Außen auf ihn einströmte. Seine Kräfte drohten Amok zu laufen. Um ihn herum begann sich freie Magie zu bündeln. Lilafarbene, rote, weiße bis schwarze Energiekugeln in differenzierten Größen schwebten in asymmetrischen Bahnen um ihn herum.

Durchbrachen seine Ohnmacht, und machten alles noch viel Schlimmer. In seinem Wach-Zustand fiel es Harry nämlich noch viel schwerer sich nicht selbst zu verlieren. Nun strömten auch andere Gefühle auf ihn ein. Der Todesschrei eines Vampirs, der Hass des Elfen dessen Schwert den Vampire köpfte…Harry war kurz vor dem Platzen. Kleine Flammen begannen von seinen Flügeln auf seine Arme überzugehen, verwandelten ihn in eine lebendige Fackel.

Dass seine Kräfte ihn dadurch eigentlich schützen wollten bemerkte Harry nicht. Stattdessen versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, seine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, umso intensiver stürzten die Gedankenströme der Anderen auf ihn ein.

Gleich einem lebendigen Schutzkokon glich der Schild freier Magie sowie der Mantel aus Feuer der sich um Harry geschlossen hatte. Und genau das war es auch, dass ihn dann letztendlich das Leben rettet. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm schlug der aus freier Magie bestehende Kokon auf den Boden auf und hinterließ einen 10m tiefen Krater.

Überall auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde Verbündete und Feinde, Kämpfende und Verteidigende, Angreifer und Sterbende von den Füßen gerissen. Eine Welle heißer Luft fuhr ausgehend von Harrys Krater durch das Feld und senkte Haare, Fell und Flügel an.

Aber damit war es noch lange nicht vorbei. Harry Unterbewusstsein sah dies als einigste Möglichkeit ihn vor dem Wahnsinn zu retten, so dass Harry weiterhin in diesem Zustand „gefangen" blieb. Gerade so wurden die Gedankenströme der Fremden durch Harry geleitet, ohne das er sich vollkommen verlor und gleichzeitig wehrte einen Großteil der in der Luft liegenden Gefühle die Hitzewelle ab, da sie den meisten teilweise ihren Hass und ihre Wut nahm, so das diese nicht weiter auf Harry einströmen konnte.

Es war ein Fauxpaux, eine Tot-Mann-Stellung. (Sitzkrieg). Das Erdbeben und die nachfolgenden Hitzewellen sorgten für eine Unterbrechung des Krieges, da Harrys Kraft so gewaltig war wenn sie nicht durch ihn gebannt wurde, das es keinen zweiten gab der sich seiner Annehmen konnte.

Und doch. Eine gab es. Ein kleines nicht einmal 1,7m großes Mädchen wäre dazu in der Lage.

Aber sie war tot. Als eine der ersten Opfer war sie schutzlos und unbewaffnet leichte Beute gewesen für den Feind. Sie lag unter dem Schutz der weißen Zeltplane, ihr zerquetschter Leib dem man nicht mal als menschlich ansehen konnte würde wohl nie identifiziert werde. Außer natürlich am Geruch. Denn Wundersamer Weis lag über all den Leiche die das Schlachtfeld bedeckten nicht diese typisch faulig, modrige Gestank, der nicht nur Aasgeier sondern auch bald schon Fliegen, Maden und Würmer anlocken würde.

Nein. Vielmehr roch es nach Frühling. Wie um die Toten sicher in ihr Utopia zu begleiten roch man für eine Zeit das frische Gras, die ersten Krokusse, kleine Schneeglöckchen und zarte gelbe Osterglocken. Die Atmosphäre glich eher einem Friedhof.

Aber es war in Wirklichkeit nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Als das Zelt in wenigen Sekunden auf sie hinunter raste war es Yve, als wenn sich alles ganz langsam abspielen würde. Mit plötzlicher Klarheit sah sie wie sie Zeltstange in der Mitte mit einem Geräusch das an einen weit entfernten Donner erinnerte auseinander brach. Wie ein Speer raste nun die abgebrochenen Spitze auf sie zu, die Plane die daran hing sah aus wie ein Netz das sie fangen und qualvoll ersticken würde.

Unendlich langsam fielen ihr die Mullbinden und Schmerztränke aus der Hand, aber sie registrierte es nur am Rande. Nun würde es also doch eintreten. Ihr Prophezeiung. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt ihrem Schicksal entfliehen zu können? Wie töricht sie doch war. Mit ihren knapp 120 Jahren war sie eigentlich fast noch ein Kind. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich so unglaublich alt, und träge. Der Irrglaube, das wenn man sich seinem eigenen Tod gegenüber sah, man ihn immer noch von der Schippe springen konnte verlor sich.

Und sie spürte ganz genau, dass nun ihre Zeit gekommen war. Es gibt für jeden Moment eine Zeit. Einen Moment um zu trauern, einen Moment um zu Kämpfen, einen Moment um zu Streiten und eben einen Moment um zu sterben. Das tröstliche an der Sache war das sie nicht alleine starb. Die Seelen ihrer Vorfahren würden ihr bei der Überquerung zwischen dieser und der anderen Welt helfen, so wie es ihre Aufgebe war.

Als die Zeltstange ihr Herz durchbohrte hatte sie bereits die Augen geschlossen. Der Moment des Todes war eigentlich gar nicht schlimm. Vielmehr spürte sie sich befreit, wie ein Vogel der das erst Mal seine Flügel benutzen darf. Sie war nicht mehr Yve die einfache Waldpriesterin. Nein sie war nun ein Teil des Ganzen. Ihre Seele flog in einen Seelenträger (eine weiße Möwe) davon. Über das Schlachtfeld und begann schließlich dort zu kreisen.

Es war ungeheuer interessant die vielen unterschiedlichen Gefühle die rund um das Schlachtfeld kursierten zu erspüren. So also fühlte ein Emphat. Es war eine recht unangenehme Erfahrung wenn sie ein Mensch gewesen wäre. Aber so als Seele konnten ihr das Leid und der Schmerz nichts mehr anhaben. Es war nicht so das es ihr egal war, es interessierte sie bloß nicht mehr.

Aber selbst als Seele, konnte sie nicht umhin nach ihn zu suchen. Auch wenn sie ihr Versprechen gab, so suchte und sehnte sich doch ihr ganzes Wesen nur nach ihm.

Logen.

Das sie beiden sich überhaupt so nahe gekommen sein konnten glich einem Wunder. Aber auch wenn ihre Reise mit den Werwölfen alles andere als einfach und unkompliziert war würde sie keinen einzigen Moment davon missen. Zuerst dachte sie ja dass er tot war, aber dann spürte sie seinen Schmerz. Seine Seele schrie als wenn sie verletzt worden war. Und als sie sah dass er vor dem 3m in den Boden gestampften Lazarettzelt stand wusste sie dass sein Schmerz der Wahrheit entsprach.

Ganz sanft flog sie nahe an ihn heran und schmiegte ihre Flügel an ihn. Spürte wie sich seine gebrochene Seele an sie schmiegte und sie erkannte.

Weine nicht mein Herz. Ich geh zwar von dieser Welt, aber ich lass dich niemals im Stich. Du bist der Ort an den meine Seele heimkehrt. Du bist mein Seelengefäß. Und genau deswegen musst du leben, verstehst du? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, meine Ahnen rufen nach mir und es fällt mir sehr schwer ihrem Ruf zu verweigern. Auch wenn wir es nie geschworen haben vor den Göttern, so bist du dennoch meine einzige Liebe in meinem langen Leben, das ich den Göttern sei Dank sehr lange an deiner Seite verbringen durfte. Versprich mir zu Leben und dein Schicksal zu erfüllen, ja? Du wirst dich zu gegebener zeit daran erinnern. Und nun musst du gehen. Du musst ihm helfen mein Schatz, denn er ist nicht so stark wie du. Er ist noch nicht vollständig deswegen kann er seine Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren. Du hast die Kraft ihm zu helfen, denn ich habe sie dir gegeben. Und nun geh.

Aber es ist so schwer ohne dich. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das schaffen soll

Nicht verzagen mein Herz. Es ist ganz einfach den dir vorbestimmten Weg zu gehen, du machst einfach einen Schritt vor den anderen und ehe du dich versiehst bist du schon am Ziel.

Nun spürte Yve wie sie sich begann aufzulösen. Sie konnte diese Zwischenstufe nicht mehr länger halten und nach einem letzten Umarmen begann sie langsam von dieser Welt zu driften. Es war wie wenn man in einen Heuballen fällt. Wohltuende Wärme die einen umfängt, der intensive Geruch nach Frische und Reinheit verdrängt den Schalen Geschmack des Vergänglichen, und ehe man es bemerkte war man zu Hause. Wohlbekannte Gefährten die einen willkommen heißen in einer neuen Welt. An einem Ort wo weder Vorbestimmungen noch Vorhersehung die Fäden eines jeden Einzelnen in den Händen halten.

Es war ganz einfach Freiheit. Aber zu welchen Preis?

Logen spürte mit jeder Sekunde wie sie ihn mehr verließ. Der allumfassende und verschlingende Schmerz den er verspürt hatte als er bemerkte dass ihre Seele bereits ihren Körper verlassen hatte war einer tröstenden Umarmung gewichen. Er hatte es gewusst. Gewusst das er zeit seines Lebens alleine sein würde. Die Analen der Geschichte würde er alleine beschreiten. Aber , nun vielleicht nicht ganz allein. Er spürte ganz deutlich einen Teil ihrer Seele der sich mit seiner Seele verbunden hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie eine Seelenverschmelzung funktionierte, und ob dies auch ging wen der Partner bereits Tod war. Aber er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie hatte ihn nicht alleine gelassen das war was zählte. Sein zerrissenes Herz war nicht minder verletzt, aber es war ihm als wenn der teil von Yves Seele sich wie ein Rettungsseil um es gelegt so das es nicht weiter zerfiel.

Aber ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fegte ihn eine gewaltige Hitzewelle gegen den 3m entfernten Baum. Schmerzhaft krachte er mit seinem Rücken dagegen und schlug anschließend schmerzhaft auf der Leiche eines Elfenkriegers auf, verfehlte nur knapp den Speer mit dem dieser selbst den Tod gefunden hatte.

Schwerfällig stand er schließlich langsam auf nachdem er sich kurz von dem Schrecken erholt hatte. Er spürte die Hitze, sein ganzes Fell stellte sich auf und seine Augen brannten. Gegen seinen Instinkt der ihm dringend riet davon zu laufen und dringend vom Zentrum der Gewalt zu fliehen ging er zielgenau darauf zu. Mental sagte er den noch lebenden Mitgliedern seines Rudels das sie sich mit den andern Blutkatzen bzw. Elfen irgendwo sammeln sollten. So konnten sie sich leichter schützen. Denn jetzt war es kein koordiniertes Kämpfen mehr und bei Mann gegen Mann war man besser dran wenn jemand seinen Rücken verteidigte.

Je näher er sich dem Bündel aus Feuer und Magie näherte umso stärker vibrierte der Boden. Die Luft war so dick das man sie hätte schneiden können und machte das Atem holen ungleich schwerer. Logen versuchte ganz flach zu Atmen, denn die heiße Luft verbrannte seine Lungen. Er konnte sich nicht genau entscheiden ob er lieber nur die Nase atmete – dort war der Nachteil das er das Gefühl hatte sie würde ihm jeden Moment abfallen – oder durch den Mund – was auch nicht besser war da er zuviel Körperflüssigkeit verbraucht, sein gesamter Rachenraum austrocknete und seine Zunge sich wie ein Stück Leder anfühlte.

Sein Krallen besetzten Tatzen waren durch die Hornhaut ein wenig geschützt, aber dennoch versuchte er so schnell wie möglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu springen, wodurch er zwar einerseits schneller Vorwärts kam aber andererseits es ihm seine Füße nicht gerade mit Beifall dankten. Aber jeder Weg hat ein Ende und nun endlich stand er in gut 10m Abstand zu Alex. Besagter schwebte in seiner Energiekugel im Zentrum des Kraters, und Logen hatte keine Ahnung wie er an ihm heran kommen sollte.

Sollte er etwa auf ihn zugehen? Die Chance nicht auf der Stelle zu verbrennen stand 1 zu 1 Million. Schwere Entscheidung.

Logen, du musst ihm helfen, Bitte. Ich komm nicht an ihn heran.

Lucah? Sag mir was einfacheres, wie soll ich das denn machen, mh? Ich im Gegensatz zu ihm kann nicht fliegen.

Nur schwer erkannte Logan den schwarzen Schatten der ein wenig abseits von ihm stand als Lucah. Anscheinend hatte dieser ebenfalls sich hier her bewegt in der verzweifelten Hoffnung seinem Freund helfen zu können.

Wir können euch helfen, wie haben zwar nicht mehr viel Kraft aber einen von euch könne wir sicher zu ihm bringen.

Erschrocken drehten die beiden Werwölfe sich um und erstarrten. Vor ihnen standen 5 Vampire, sie sahen genauso mitgenommen und erschöpft aus wie Logen sich fühlte und vermutlich auch aussah. Ihre Haare waren angesengt, die Flügel teilweise zerrissen und die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen.

Und wer sagt uns dass ihr uns nicht einfach so fallen lasst? Wieso sollten wir euch vertrauen?

Du hast Recht, wir werden dich fallen lassen, und du musst dann dafür sorgen dass er rechtzeitig seinen Schutzwall löst. Ich weiß dass wir uns nicht vertrauen, schließlich haben wir uns gegenseitig genug angetan das jeder dem Anderen Vergeltung schuldet. Aber ich sage dir eins. Wie haben hier nicht freiwillig gekämpft. In euren Augen sind wir sicher die bösen Angreifer, aber -

Nein, wie sind euch nicht böse. Ihr habt aus eurem Grund hier gekämpft und wie aus unserem. Der einzige Mann der die Schuld an dem allen trägt heißt Amos Montague. Der Sitzt fein gemütlich dort oben in Sicherheit und lässt Andere die Schmutzarbeit für sich erledigen. Wenn ihr genauso wie wir diesen krieg nicht gewollt habt, warum seit ihr dann hier? sendete Lucah, er war es Leid wie ein Schachfigur behandelt zu werde, er wollte jetzt endlich ein paar Antworten haben.

Das ist mit Verlaub unsere Angelegenheit sagte der vorderste Vampire, der wohl der Älteste war.

Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Krümelkackerei, eure Privatsphäre habt ihr zuhause gelassen, hier ist immer noch Krieg und wenn wir ihn gemeinsam beenden wollen dann müsst ihr auch etwas dafür tun.

Langsam wusste Logen wieder, warum der Vampire so sehr verabscheute, wieso konnten die einmal das machen was man von ihnen verlangte?

Nun, Vincent, ich denke der junge Werwolf hat Recht. Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe. Mein lieben Freunde, ich kann zwar nur für mich sprechen aber ein Großteil der anderen Vampire wird ähnliche Motive haben. Bei uns Vampiren herrscht eine strenge Hierarchie, die nicht unterbrochen wird. Unser Anführer hatte sich vor 1000den von Jahren aus dem Geschlecht der Montagues diese Stellung erkämpft und bisher waren wir auch im Großen und Ganzen sehr zufrieden mit unserem Anführer. Nur Leider zog es der letzte der Montagues vor Fern ab von seiner Familie zu leben, so das es ernste Probleme bezüglich der Herrschaftsfolge gab. Um nicht in Sinnloses Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden, bestimmte der Abtrünnige seinen Nachfolger. Und das war sein Bruder, Amos Montague. Und wie es bei manchen Vampiren ist die zu lange im Schatten der Mächtigen und reichen gestandne haben setzt bei ihm der Wahnsinn ein. Leider war er mit einer Vampirkraft von 1250 Jahren einer der ältesten und damit mächtigsten lebenden Vampire und er schaffte es jeden Widerstand und jede Rebellion zu verschlagen. Natürlich ist dies keine Grund in seinem Namen in den krieg zu ziehen, aber ihr müsst wissen das die Hauptaufgabe des Anführers es ist den Schatz, also das Heiligtum des Clans zu beschützen. Ich sage euch nicht um was für ein Heiligtum es sich handelt denn das ist Irrelevant, aber solange wir dies nicht in unsere Gewalt gebracht haben, könne wir eine offene Rebellion nicht wagen. Und deswegen sind wir hier. Aber wie es aussieht kämpft ihr ebenfalls nicht aus freiem Willen.

Nun, zumindest kämpfen wir um zu schützen, nicht um einen Mann zu gefallen der mir etwas gestohlen hat. sagte Logen gehässig.

Diese ganze Vampiregeschichte war ihm immer noch nicht ganz glaubwürdig, aber zumindest hegten sie keine Bösen Absichten gegen ihn, sondern gegen ihren eigenen Boss, das konnte ihm eigentlich reichlich egal sein.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Lucah reichte um zu sehen dass er ebenfalls den Vampiren glaubte, wenn nicht sogar vertraute.

Nun, da das geklärt ist würd ich sagen nutzen wir unsere letzten Kräfte und sorgen dafür das wir heil aus dieser Sache wieder heraus kommen. Gentlemen, wenn ich bitten darf?

Sich bewusst mit dem Rücken zu den Vampiren stellend versuchte er sich für seinen ersten Flug vorzubereiten. Etwas in ihm sagte ihm dass er dort hinauf musste, denn wenn er es nicht schaffte schafften es die Anderen auch nicht. Nickend bestätigte Lucah diese Tatsache, und langsam griffen die Vampire je eine Extemität (Gliedmaßen) von ihm. Der Fünfte flog ein Stück nach oben und umschloss seinen bauch mit den Händen.

Ein wenig schummrig wurde Logen ja doch schon, aber dann warf er seine Zweifel über Bord und spürte wie die Flügel der Vampire langsam begann zu schlagen. Die Luftströmungen wurden noch heftiger und trieben ihm die pure Hitze ins Gesicht. Qualvoll verzog er das Gesicht und spürte zu seinem Entsetzten das er bereits abgehoben hatte.

Sieh nicht nach unten, sondern nach oben. Schau deinen Freund an und konzentrier dich auf deine Aufgabe.

Beinahe hätte Logen nach unten geschaut, aber die Hitze trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen so dass er ohnehin nichts gesehen hätte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schaute er zu dem Feuerball dem sie sich immer weiter näherten. Mehr vermutete er die Blutkatze als das er sie tatsächlich dort sah.

So, ab hier musst du alleine weiter, viel Glück!

Pha, Viel Glück, der hatte gut Reden, Logen hegte ja die starke Befürchtung das er sich bald übergeben musste, denn dieser schwindelerregende Flug war eindeutig nicht das Ziel seiner Träume. Aber eher er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte spürte er wie etwas tief in ihm aus ihm heraus brach. Wie Balsam für seine erhitzte Haut legte sich ein Mantel über ihn, umschloss ihn und gab ihm die Möglichkeit langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Was weiter geschah konnte er nu noch als Beobachter mitverfolgen, denn er war eindeutig von dem Spielfeld der handelnden Personen auf die Besucherbank vertrieben worden.

Harry fühlte nur noch den Schmerz. Wer er war hatte er vergessen, was er hier tat interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er war in jenes Stadium des Schmerzes und der Hilflosigkeit geraten der ihn bald zerstören würde. So sehr auch noch jeder letzte Rest seiner verbliebenen Kraft dafür eingesetzt wurde diese Tausenden Stimmen aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen so sehr schaffte er es nicht. Und mit jeder Sekunden die verging wurde sein offenkundiges Scheitern erkennbarer und wurde akzeptiert. In dem Moment in dem er sich der Tatsache voll bewusst sein würde und nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen würde wäre es sein Tod.

Der Kokon der sich um ihn geschlossen hatte brach langsam in sich zusammen, und genau darauf hatte Yve gesetzt. Oder vielmehr das was noch Yve war. Der kleine Teil der noch auf dieser Welt weilte. Ihr spirituelle Kraft unterschied sich grundsätzlich von der Harrys, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie genauso stark. Wo Harry Pyromatische Fähigkeiten eher zum Angriff einzusetzen waren, setzte Yve ihre Kraft auf das Verteidigen, das Schützen. In ihrem Vol wurde genau die Magie praktiziert wie sie kleine Kinder oft anwendete.

Die Urform der Magie, die Weiße Magie. Niemand, außer vielleicht die Elfen waren in der Lage sie anzuwenden. Dazu waren die Menschen zu schlecht, Vielleicht zu willentliche aber da in ihnen allen die Veranlagung zum Bösen vorherrschte konnten sie die Weiße Magie schlicht und einfach nicht anwenden. Das, was langläufig als weiße Magie bezeichnet wurde war in Wirklichkeit graue Magie. Sie war nicht wirklich weiß aber auch nicht wirklich schwarz. Und deswegen konnte man Harry Feuerkraft nur mit ebendieser Art überlisten.

Yve wusste nicht ob man das so bezeichnen konnte, aber wenn es je eine Bezeichnung dafür gegeben hätte dann kam diese wohl der Wahrheit am nächsten.

Sie war die Erde.

Nicht nur weil sie im erdischen Sinne Tot war, sondern weil ihre Macht darin bestand die Erde ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Die Ernte, das Wachsen von Bäumen, das Ausbrechen oder Auskühlen von Vulkanen, Die Bildung von Stein- und Braunkohle konnte sie Steuern. Und genau das brachte ihr nun den entscheidenden Vorteil.

Ähnlich wie Gedankenfäden schickte sie ihre spirituelle Energie aus, und schaffte es geschickt Harrys Verteidigungslinien zu durchbrechen. Im Inneren erfühlte sie ein formloses Bündel aus Schmerz und Angst. Wie wenn eine Mutter ihr Kind sanft in die Arme schließt, genau so umhüllte Yves Aura nun Harry.

Beruhigend, Beschützend und vor allem Abschirmend. Das was Harry die ganze Zeit versucht hatte schaffte Yve binnen eins Augenblickes.

Ruhe. Endlich. Harry spürte diese wohltuende Ruhe als das schönste Gefühl das er je erlebt hatte. Er erkannte Yve, wunderte sich einen Augenblick wie sie hier sein konnte, aber dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und stattdessen begann er sich zu beruhigen. Sein mentalen Schutzbanne wurden langsam wieder rekonstruiert, der Schutz Yves lies ihn langsam zu Boden gleiten, neben den Krater zwischen die Vampire und Werwölfe die sich dort versammelt hatten. Auch Logen war – keiner konnte sagen wie – ebenfalls dort aufgetaucht.

Das Feuer das Harry umgab ging zurück, zurück in seinen Körper und erfüllte Harry wieder mit Selbstsicherheit und Selbstkontrolle. Eins hatte er jetzt begriffen. Selbst eine Veränderung der Kräfte in ihm konnte, wenn sie nicht in kontrollierter und sicherer Umgebung stattfand, sich verehrend auf seine Umwelt auswirken. Das emotionsgeladene Schlachtfeld hatte wie eine Zündschnur fungiert, und er selbst war die Bombe gewesen die wie auf Kommando hochgegangen war.

Es ist gut Yve, dank dir. Ich glaube das ich jetzt wieder selber auf mich aufpassen kann.

Gut, ich hoffe du lernst deine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, denn ich werde nicht mehr da sein um dir helfen zu können. Sag Logen dass er meinen Weg beenden muss. Er soll zu meinem Volk gehen und nach Lorelei fragen. Ich hab dich lieb Harry, leb wohl.

Ich dich auch, ich werde es dir versprechen. Leb wohl, wo auch immer du hingehst.

Und sowohl die Lucah und Logen, als auch die anwesenden Vampire spürten gemeinsam mit Harry wie sich langsam diese schützende Präsenz die um sie herum gelegen hatte verflüchtigte. Wie ein Windhauch hinterließ sie eine angenehme und doch fremde Stille, die niemand durchbrechen wollte.

Logen kullerten still eine um die andere Träne aus den Augenwinkeln, Harry begann leise ein Lied zu singen das er irgendwo einmal gehört hatte, und wie als wenn das das Signal gewesen, kam nun der Krieg endgültig zum Stillstand. Egal ob Verteidiger oder Angreifer, sie alles senkten ihr Haupt um den Toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Kannst du dich erinnern als wir noch Jungen warn

Und an der See die größten Burgen gebaut haben

Wie die sonne langsam ging und die Flut langsam kam

Und die Wellen ohne Gnade uns langsam alles nahm

Wie wir versuchten noch zu retten was nicht zu retten war

Mit solcher Leidenschaft gekämpft so sonderbar

Geflucht und geschrieen und so chancenlos

uns keine Sekunde gefragt was war mit uns los

Und als es dann vorbei war nur noch gelacht

Und schweißgebadet gefragt was haben wir gemacht

Wir konnten nicht gewinn, konnten nur verliern

die Philosophen in uns begannn zu philosophiern

warum man trotzdem etwas tut auch wenn es sinnlos scheint

wenn du es doch besser lässt wenn du vernünftig bist

Wir saßen da und redeten die Sonne versankt

und wir kamen zu dem Schluss den ich schon damals so klasse fand

Was hätten wir denn tun solln,

was hätten wir den tun solln.

Vielleicht ist es manchmal falsch gelassen zu bleiben

Vielleicht ist es aber auch falsch sich so zu entscheiden

Wir gaben nicht auf und waren so stolz

Kein blödes na und, kein leichtes was solls

Tbc…

So, das Lied heißt „Strand" von der Hansen Band , alle Rechte liegen bei denen, ich verdiene kein Geld damit…usw.

Ich wollte nicht wo ein tiefschmalziges Lied wie Enya Only time nehmen, das ist zwar ganz nett aber passt hier nicht ganz. Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel etwas gefallen und ihr habt alles verstanden…ich fand ja es ging…Komi?

Cu, Hoepless!


	16. Chapter 16

Nur geträumt ?

Nun, hi.

danke an Minnilein für ihr Review!

Weil welche gefragt haben, das letzte Lied (Kapitel 15) von der Hansen Band . Habe auch hier nun die Homepage gefunden, wo man sich so weit ich weiß ebenfalls einige Titel probeweise anhören kann. „Strand" glaub ich jetzt zwar nicht, aber es lohnt sich trotzdem denn ich find die anderen Lieder der Band genauso gut.

http/www.hansen-band.de/

So, viel Spass mit dem neuen dann!

16. Kapitel „Verhandlungen Teil I"

Alex überflog kurz das Bild der Überlebenden. Von den fünf Vampiren war keiner mehr dazu gekommen, die Elfen hatten sich um ¾ reduziert, es standen nur noch 4 von ihnen vor ihm. Von den Werwölfen hatten so weit er das sehen konnte 35 überlebt, das waren gemessen an den anderen zwar verhältnismäßig viele aber insgesamt genommen eher wenige. Schaudernd betrachtete er seine Brüder.

Überlebt hatten fünf. Fünf! Nicht Fünfzehn, nein nur Fünf. Es war ein sehr schmerzhafter Anblick. Er tat mehr weh als er eigentlich sollte, schließlich kannte er sie erst seit 3 Tagen. Waren wirklich erst drei Tage vergangen? Er konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Aber dennoch versuchte er sie zuversichtlich anzusehen. Da war James aus Irland, er war derjenige mit dem Schwarz-roten Fell. Dann standen dort daneben Anton und Charlotte aus Russland, die beiden hatten es mehr oder weniger überlebt. Beide hatten das gleiche schwarze-grüne Fell, nur war es unterschiedlich gemustert. Die Stellen die bei Charlotte grün waren, waren bei Anton schwarz, und was bei ihm grün war, war bei Charlotte schwarz. Sie sahen aus wie komplette Gegensätze. Aber da Alex sie noch nicht genauer kennen gelernt hatte außer die kurze gemeinsame Zeit in der Pension konnte er dies nicht genau sagen. Und dann lag dort neben ihnen der kleine Gabriel. Die Wüstenfarbene Fellfarbe passte genau zu seiner Heimat – Arabien. Er schien ziemlich verletzt zu sein und lugte nur schwach unter seinen halb gesenkten Liedern hervor.

Alex beschloss dass sie sich in erster Linie um die Verletzten kümmern mussten. Er beschwor unzählige Tragen und die Werwölfe verwandelten sich langsam wieder in Menschen zurück. Wieso sie das konnten interessierte Alex zwar schon, aber er verschob diese Sache auf später. Da die Zentauren nicht wirklich sich auf die gemeinsame Seite der Gewinner schlugen, lies Alex sie mit ein paar wirksamen Illusionszaubern davon kommen. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher ob sie tatsächlich eine Gefahr darstellten, aber sicher war sicher.

Wie nebenbei bemerkte er das die anfängliche Kluft zwischen Werwölfen, Elfen, Blutkatzen und auch Vampiren sich gehoben hatte, sie waren zwar sicher noch nicht die besten Freunde aber im falle des Falles eher Verbündete als Feinde.

Lucah? Zeigst du uns wo im Schloss wir die Verwundete hinbringen können?

Ja natürlich. Der Krankensaal ist bestens bestückt mit allem was nötig ist.

Gut, dann schlage ich vor das jeweils ein Vertreter seiner Art mit mir kommt und wir uns Montague einmal vorknöpfen. Oder braucht ihr erst einmal eine Pause?

Alex hatte beinahe vergessen dass nicht jeder über solche Ressourcen verfügte was Kraft und Magie anbelangte. Aber ehrlich gesagt wollte er das ganze nur noch hinter sich bringen. Wenn sie noch mehr Zeit vertrödelten wer weiß ob Montague noch eine Hintertüre finden würde.

Also ich würde das ja jetzt klären wollen, egal wie kaputt einige von uns sind. Ich will endlich das es vor bei ist. meinte Vincent der Vampir.

Nickend bestätigten die Anderen dessen Aussage, und so näherte sich schon bald ein Tross trauriger aber dennoch entschlossener Verbündeter Riddle Manor. Lucah gab den Hauselfen genaue Instruktionen, denn er würde es sich nicht entgehen lassen bei diesen Gespräch mit anwesend zu sein. Natürlich sprach Logen für die Werwölfe, aber diese Position würde er ihm auch gar nicht streitig machen wollen. Der ältere Vampir, der ihnen auch dies mit der Reliquie erzählt hatte – Gabriel – würde für ebendiese sprechen. Alex würde selbstverständlich für die Blutkatzen sprechen und ein er glaubte weiblicher Elf mit einem unaussprechlichen Namen würde für sie sprechen. Sie erlaubte ihnen sie Vera zu nennen, das wäre weniger kompliziert.

So ging die Fünfköpfige Mannschaft Richtung weißer Salon, in den wie ein Hauself bestätigte immer noch Salazar, Severeus, Maxwell Tom und Amos sich befanden. Alex war sich der Tatsache bewusst dass er etwas unhöflich war sich nicht zurück zu verwandeln, aber er wollte seine wahre Identität noch eine Weile geheim lassen. Selbst Lucah war wieder ein Mensch, auch wenn Mark nicht wirklich die Kontrolle zurück hatte.

Als sich die Tür zum Salon öffnete begegneten ihnen zuerst erleichterte Gesichter, die sofort einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zeigten. Alex lies sich davon nicht abhalten, zauberte rasch magische Fesseln um Montague, so das dieser nicht auf welchem Weg auch immer die Fliege machen konnte. Jeder zauberte sich einen Sessel bzw. Stuhl her, weil ihnen nach fast 24h nonstop kämpfen nicht wirklich nach stehen zumute war.

Dass Alex es sich nicht nehmen lies sich demonstrative auf Toms Schoß zu setzen entlockte Lucah ein leises Lachen, Tom versteifte sich aber als er den Streichel-mich Blick empfing tatsächlich dazu überging im zuerst verschreckt aber dann langsam etwas weniger zögerlich ihn zu Streicheln.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Lucah und dieser begann zu sprechen.

„Nun, Montague, wie sie sehen können ist ihre Belagerung und der Versuch Riddle Manor einzunehmen gescheitert. Ohne die Streitkräfte des dunklen Lords wurde dieses Anwesen gehalten und der Vertrag der zwischen ihnen und Voldemort bestand entsprechend den Bestimmungen die sie vorher getroffen hatten gelöst. Die haben sich schuldig gemacht den Tod von 15 Blutkatzen, 114 Werwölfen, 16 Elfen, 36 Vampiren und einer Waldpriesterin. Sie haben sich des Weiteren schuldig gemacht an der heimtückischen Erpressung von Tom Riddle den sie durch wiederum Erpressung ihres eigenen Volkes zur Einhaltung des zuvor unter der Verherrlichung falschen Tatsachen unterschriebenen Vertrages brachten. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Alex hatte schon gewusst warum er dem Werwolf das Wort erteilte. Selbst Gabriel schaute erleichtert aus das Lucah die Anklagepunkte so gut in Worte kleiden konnte. Denn ohne das Feingefühl eines Diplomaten wäre das ganze hier entweder in Willkür oder in Gewalt ausgeartet.

„Ich bin unschuldig. Die Diskrepanzen zwischen einigen meines Volkes und mir stehen hier nicht zu Debatte. Und was den vertrag betrifft. Nun, wie es scheint muss ich mich dem Offensichtlichen beugen. Der Vertrag st gelöst." Sagte Montague mit zerknirschter Stimme.

„Dann hätte ich gerne ihren Vertrag." Wie es schein war Lucah unerbittlich.

„Er ist in meiner linken inneren Tasche."

Mit einem Wink hatte Lucah wenig später auch schon die zusammengerollte Pergamentrolle in Händen. Ungelesen steckte er sie ein.

„Nun, um auf ihre Frage zurück zukommen, ich denke schon das die Probleme die sie mit ihrem Volk haben hier zu Spreche gebracht werden können, da ich annehme das es uns ebenfalls betrifft. Gabriel, wenn ich sie bitten dürfte…"

Lucah schaute abwartend Gabriel an, der entschlossen nickte uns seine stechenden roten Augen nun auf seinen…Boss? ….richtete.

„Nun Amos, ich denke ich spreche für alle aus meinem Vol wenn ich sage das wir die Heimlichtuerei und Machtgier mit der du regierst nicht länger ertragen werden. Wie haben dir geglaubt als du sagtest das dein Bruder dir in seiner Abwesenheit seine Position in guten Gewissen abgegeben hat. Aber nur als Truchses und nicht als vollkommen anerkannter Herrscher. Sag uns wo sich deine Reliquie befindet und wir verschonen dein Leben. Das ist mehr als du erwarten kannst nach allem was du angerichtet hast."

„Oh ho! Jetzt fühlt ihr euch wohl in der Überlegenen Situation, ne? Aber ohne mich Freundchen. Glaubst wohl jetzt wo ich in der Defensive bin könnt ihr mich loswerden? Ohne meine Einwilligung findet ihr ihn niemals." Siegesgewiss schaute Montague Gabriel aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

Gabriel ballte seine linke Hand zur Faust um nicht auf diesen Los zu gehen. Hier stand eine Aussage gegen die andere und keiner wusste wie er einen Vorteil daraus gewinnen konnte.

„Nun, wie du willst. Alex?"

Fragend wandte Alex seinen Kopf zu diesem. Dass Tom nun noch ein wenig verwirrter schein da es bei ihm bei diesem Namen klingelte nahm er nur am Rande war. Stattdessen drückte er seinen Kopf wieder in die kurzweise stoppende streichelnde hand, und brachte dieses so dazu in ihrer Beschäftigung fortzufahren.

Ja Gabriel?

„Verbirgst du dich für jeden der sich in diesem Raum befindet?"

Gespannt warf jeder seinen Blick zwischen Gabriel und Alex hin und her. Jeder spürte instinktive das diese beiden in einer anderen Liga spielten.

Ja, für jeden. Worauf willst du hinaus?

„Nun, da Montague mir keine Wahl lässt werde ich euch wohl erklären was es mit dem so genannten Heiligtum der Vampir auf sich hat."

„Das wagst du nicht!" sagte Amos irgendwo zwischen Zorn und Drohung.

„Oh doch. Es sei denn du sagts es mir, dann brauchen wir hier nicht unsere Vol zu verraten."

Doch nur ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat in Montagues Augen der wohl bedeuten sollte das er dies nicht zu tun gedachte.

„Warte Gabriel. Wenn du das erzählst bist du nicht besser als er der sein Volk für seine Machtspielchen verkauft. Lass es mich erzählen, ich bin sowieso ein Verräter, da kann nicht mehr viel falsch laufen." ruhig hatte Severus gesprochen, und nun klomm langsames erkennen in Gabriels Blick auf. Er spürte nun auch dass es hier um einen Vampir handelte was ihm zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen war. Doch er schob es auf seine derzeitig leicht angeschlagene Verfassung, und kam nicht darauf das Severus seine Identität eventuell verschleiert hatte.

Zum Einverständnis nickte er leicht.

„Nun das Wort Reliquie kommt ursprünglich aus dem französischen und bedeutet eigentlich das Gefäßlose in sich bergen . Die Reliquie ist meist eine Person die dem Anführer der Vampire besonders nahe steht. Jeder Anführer wählt zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft diese Person und kann sie solange er herrscht nicht wieder ändern. Damit ist gesichert das der Anführer die Reliquie mit allem was ihm zu Verfügung steht beschützt. Nun, aber was genau ist nun diese Reliquie. Och kann euch, die ihr keine Vampire seid es leider zu unzureichend erklären, aber es ist der „Geist der Zeit". Ein Wesen deren Seele so gigantische ist das es in keine Gefäß gebannt werden kann. Es ist nicht die Zeit an sich, aber verkörpert es für uns Unsterblichen doch unsere Geschichte. Ich kann nicht sagen wieso er sich entschloss bei uns zu bleiben bzw. Ich von uns beschützen zu lassen, aber wer im Besitz des „Geistes der Zeit" ist der wird nie vergessen werden. Versteht ihr? Ewig Leben. Das ist es, wonach wir letztendlich alle Streben. Wir Vampire sind in den Augen der anderen Lebewesen immer gleich Schön, faszinieren und mächtig. Und auch untereinander kommt es vor das aufgrund Rangstreitigkeiten mal ein ganzer Klan ausgelöscht wird. Und genau deswegen ist der „Geist der Zeit" auch so wichtig für uns. Er ist wie ein Geschichtsbuch der Vampire. Nur dass hier nicht nur Geschichte geschrieben wird sondern das Leben selbst schreibt. Nun stellt sich aber de Frage, welcher Person Montague den „Geist der Zeit" einverleibt hat. Diejenige oder Derjenige würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen, um sie nicht selbst zu gefährden. Ich kenne ja meinen Bruder recht gut um zu wissen, das er nur sich selbst liebt, früher hat er seine Frau noch ein wenig Zuneigung entgegengebracht, aber da sie tot ist und der „Geist der Zeit" nur Lebenden eingehaucht werden kann, weiß ich nicht wo wir anfangen sollten mist suchen. Alle Zauber bezüglich Geisteraufspürung müssen in einem abgesteckten Gebiet ausgesprochen werden. Aber ich denke ich muss nicht erwähnen das Montague dreißig Hauptsitze hat die auf verschiedenen Kontinenten liegen. Er könnte überall die Person versteck halten die wir suchen. Ganz zu schweigen davon das es unsichtbare Häuser gibt welche durch den Fidelius Zauber versteckt wurden."

Etwas ratlos blickte er nun in die Runde, bemerkte dann das Alex ihm verschmitz an grinste.

Tja, in deiner Antwort lag ja schon die die Antwort. sagte Alex, konnte er sich immer noch nicht dazu durchringen Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen.

„Tatsächlich?" verwundert schauten nun alle zu Alex, der sich zufrieden auf Toms Schoß kuschelte.

Ja, du sagtest das die Person es nicht unbedingt selbst wüsste wegen dem Selbstschutz. Und du sagtest dass er sich selbst am wichtigsten nimmt, er sich also selbst am meisten liebt. Also?

Alex blickte in 7 ratlose Gesichter, bis Gabriel langsam ein Licht aufzugehen schien.

„Klar, das erspart uns natürlich die ganze Suche."

„Würde mich jemand bitte aufklären?" Severus klang zugegeben ein klein wenig genervt.

„Er hat den „Geist der zeit" in sich selbst gefüllt. Ganz einfach weil er niemandem sonst vertraut und liebt."

„Wie kann man so armselig sein." meinte Vera, aber bei dem bösen Blick Montagues erübrigte sich wohl eine Antwort.

„Gut, da das geklärt ist nehme ich mal an braucht ihr nur noch einen neuen Anführe, was? Wie wäre es gleich mit dir Gabriel, du scheinst mir das nötige Rückrad dazu zu besitzen, Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir wie ich sagen muss." Severus schien sich mit der Tatsache dass er sich bezüglich seines Bruders getäuscht hatte nicht ganz klar zu kommen. Wenn er damals nicht so Hals über Kopf sein Amt nieder gelegt hatte, wäre vielleicht alles nicht so gekommen wie es nun ist.

„Vielleicht erklärst du uns ja wie es damals dazu gekommen ist."

Gabriel sagte dies so einfach, als wenn es das normalste von der Welt wäre. In seinen Augen konnte man sehen das er wirklich verstehen wollte wie es damals dazu gekommen war, aber auch das er ihm selbst heute keinen Vorwurf machte.

Etwas unsicher warf Severus erst Maxwell, dann Alex einen kurzen Blick zu, aber so wie es schien interessierte es die beiden auch, wie es damals dazu gekommen war, das Entscheidungen so falsch gelaufen waren das sie noch heute deren Scherben aufließen.

„Nun, ich nehme mal an das die wirklich einschneidenden Entscheidungen im Winter 1956 getroffen wurden. Damals war ich noch Herrscher über die Vampire und mein jüngerer Bruder Amos hatte vor 15 Jahren seine heute verstorbene Frau geheiratet. Ihr müsst wissen das obwohl wir Brüder sind, ich ein geborener Vampir bin, und er ein gebissener Vampir. Nun, zu dieser Zeit war es Männern noch nicht möglich Nachkommen zu zeugen, weder in der Zaubererwelt noch in der Muggelwelt. Einzig mit dem „Geist der Zeit" wäre es möglich, aber bis dahin hatte noch keiner daran gedacht. An einen dieser Abende wo es schon zeitig dunkle wurde kam ein Paar zu mir nach Hause, welches es wegen der Sehnsucht nach einem Kind schließlich zu meiner Tür brachte. Ihr müsst euch meine Verblüffung vorstellen als dort der Tot geglaubte Salazar Slytherin und niemand anders als Merlin davor standen."

Kurz verzog sich seine Mund zu einen Lächeln, als er an die im Nachhinein irrsinnig komische Situation dachte. Auch Salazars Mund umspielte dieses Lächeln, anscheinend hatte er die Szene noch bildhaft vor Augen.

„Nun, jedenfalls eröffneten sie mir ihr Anliegen, nämlich das sie beiden mit meiner Hilfe ein Kind haben wollten. Nun ehrlich gesagt war ich anfangs etwas skeptisch, befand sich die Reliquie damals im Körper meiner Cousine. Das Treffen endete damit dass ich mir die ganze Sache durch den Kopf gehen lassen wollte. Nun traf ich mich mit meinem Bruder, denn auch wenn es heute vielleicht nicht mehr so aussehen mag, damals verstanden wir uns noch recht gut. Da er ein gebissener Vampir ist existiert er nur so lange, wie er seinen toten Organismus regelmäßig mit frischem Blut versorgt, also ist er tot. Und zwar vollkommen. Daraus folgt das er nicht wirklich Nachkommen zeugen kann, aber dennoch lies er keinen Zauber unversucht um nicht doch ein Kind zu bekommen. In gewisser Weise ähnelten sich die beiden Pärchen, nur das die Ursache, wegen der sie beide keine Kinder bekommen konnten unterschiedlicher Natur waren."

Kurz hielt Severus inne, wie um sich innerlich zu sammeln nur um dann im gleichen ruhigen Ton fortzufahren.

„Also gab es eine Möglichkeit mithilfe des „Geistes der Zeit" Kinder zu bekommen wo es unmöglich schien. Und wie konnte ich jemanden den Wunsch verweigern, und mich gleichzeitig als Anführer der Vampire ansehen? Es war ein Zwiespalt, durch den mir Merlin hinweghalf. Er sagte das sie sich der Tatsache bewusst seien das diese Sache nicht ganz billig werden konnte. Und er sei bereit mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, sofern es in seiner Macht stehen würde. Also legte ich ihm das Problem mit meinem Bruder vor, und kaum eine Woche später schreib er mir eine zwar wage aber dennoch mögliche Antwort. Seiner Meinung nach müsste es möglich sein wenn ich meinem Bruder einen Teil meiner Geborenen-Gene übertrage er sich Fortpflanzen würde können. Ich würde meinen Bruder also zu einem Mischvampir machen, aber dies würde nicht garantieren dass gerade die Gene, die für die Fortpflanzung zuständig sind übertragen werde. Es war sozusagen eine Fifty-fifty Chance. Nun, wie das nun im Einzelnen von Statten ging will ich hier nicht erörtern, Fakt ist das das es mir gelang meinem Bruder zu einem Mischvampir zu machen und er mit seiner Frau, Salazar und Merlin und „der Geist der Zeit" das Experiment wagten. Heute gibt es einen Begriff dafür was wir damals gemacht haben, es nennt sich Kesselkinder. Da ständig Magie von Nöten war um die Kinder am Leben zu erhalten konnten sie nicht wie eigentlich vorgesehen in einer Leihmutter ausgetragen werden. Oder, eigentlich war es schon eine Leihmutter, nur halt eine metallene. Jedenfalls wuchsen die beiden Kinder dort auf und nach sieben Monaten konnten die beiden geboren werden. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau kümmerte ich mich um meinen Neffen, da sich mein Bruder zusehends veränderte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht ob ich bis dahin nicht gesehen habe wie er war, oder ob es erst da zu Tage trat. Ich fürchtete um das Leben Jamies, weshalb ich ihn erzog. Da seine Mutter eine Hexe war erhielt er wie jedes andere Kind mit 11 seinen Hogwartsbrief."

„Und ab da nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf." schlussfolgerte Gabriel, als Severus inne hielt.

Dieser nickte und beobachtete die Anwesenden kurz, ob sie so weit mitkamen.

„Mir war in diesem Augenblick klar dass ich ihn nicht alleine lassen konnte, er war mir bereits damals viel zu wichtig geworden. Ich nehme an das ungefähr zu dieser Zeit der Vertrag zwischen Montague und Tom geschlossen wurde, denn ab nun fingen die Anschläge des dunklen Lords erst richtig an. Ich sagte ja bereits das die Reliquie nicht während der Amtszeit gewechselt werden konnte, und als mir klar wurde das Jamie für mich der wichtigste Mensch geworden war (okay Vampire), gab ich meinen Posten vorübergehender Weise an meinen Bruder an. Ich vertraute ihm zwar nicht mehr wirklich, aber immer noch genug um zu glauben dass ihm das Wohl unseres Volkes an erster Stelle stand."

„Er war bereits zu dieser Zeit vollkommen geblendet von der Mach die du selbstverständlicher Weise innehattest. Im Nachhinein waren die Zeichen eigentlich eindeutig aber damals haben wir sie wohl entweder nicht richtig gedeutet oder nicht verstanden." Sagte Gabriel leise.

Für einen kurzen Moment lag ein bedrücktes Schweigen in der Luft, was sich nur minimal besserte als Severus weiter sprach.

„Nun, jedenfalls wurden mir meine Gefühle immer deutlicher bewusst, aber Jamie merkte davon nichts. Für ihn war ich immer der Vater gewesen, den er bei Montague vergebens gesucht hatte. Aber ich wollte mehr als das. Eine Zeit lang denk ich mal haben wir uns beide eingeredet dass wir das auch können, aber das ging nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Wenn es auch nicht unbedingt an den Blutschutzgesetzten lag, so war jedoch unumstößlich das auch von der biologischen Seite ich teilweise sein Vater war. Und als er das wusste war klar das wir niemals zusammen sein konnten. Natürlich hatte Montague davon erfahren, und um mich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen erfand Jamie dann das ganze mit dem Veränderten Blut, so das es so aussah als wenn er treu dem Befehl seines Vaters gefolgt. Es stimmte nicht, unser Blut war sehr wohl noch kompatibel, aber er legte einen Bann auf mich so dass ich mich niemals in gewissen Absichten ihm nähern konnte. Und das war wesentlich schlimmer als alles was ich mir jemals vorstellen konnte. Nicht in seiner Nähe zu sein – das war wie ein langer qualvoller Tod. Natürlich konnte man Gefühle nicht sofort abstellen, aber solange ich in seiner Nähe war, gelangte niemand sonst dorthin. Ich redete mir ihn vor allen Anderen beschützen zu können, wenn ich ihn schon nicht selbst würde haben können. Tja, bis auf Lily Evans. Sie war zum Teil eine Elfe, besaß also Effektive Mittel um sich gegen einen Vampir durchzusetzen, auch wenn er bereits über 1200 Jahre zählte. Nun, ich habe sie anfangs gehasst, aber zum Ende hin war sie wohl das Beste was Jamie und mir passieren konnte. Es war nicht so als wenn sie mir irgendwelche Privilegien einräumte, sie akzeptierte mich als den Vater ihres Mannes, aber mehr auch nicht. Dann kam die Geburt ihres Sohnes, und schon wieder nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf. Ich weiß das Montague nicht besonders erfreut war darüber, dass sein Erbe eine in seinen Augen vollkommen nutzlose Ehe eingegangen war, weshalb er seinen Enkel rechtzeitig gewinnbringend an den Besten binden wollte. Ich nehme an das Montague aus irgendeinem Grund dich Tom als besten Kandidaten dafür ansah, und dich wohl auch in die Zwangslage brachte dich seinen Wünschen zu beugen. Aber warum er so dachte weiß ich nicht."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie alle, bis Tom überraschender Weise sich zu Wort meldete.

„Das kann ich dir sagen. Er hatte herausgefunden dass ich ebenfalls von Elfen abstamme. Ich weiß nicht wie er das herausgefunden hatte, nicht mal ich selbst habe erst erfahren als meine Elfenseite sich auch im Äußerlichen bemerkbar machte. Nun, er stellte mir eine Fall in die ich leider voll hineinfiel und nach Unterzeichnung des Vertrages konnte ich nichts mehr gegen ihn unternehmen. Blieb also nur noch die Möglichkeit mich des Vertrages zu entziehen indem ich Montagues Erben ausschaltete. Maxwell hat Dumbledore dann zu Haus der Potters geschickt und versucht mich aufzuhalten. Aber als der Fluch von Harry abprallte spürte ich dass das, was in dem Vertrag nu lose gesprochen war, ich nun selber verfestigt hatte. Ich war nun an ihn gebunden, doch noch gab es die Möglichkeit ihn auszuschalten bevor er seinen 18. Geburtstag feiert. Erst dann würde auch von seiner Seite die Bindung komplett. Nun, wie ihr seht habe ich es nicht geschafft, auch wenn nun der Vertrag hinfällig ist."

„Aber dir ist schon bewusst dass man eine Elfenseele durch keinen Vertrag an einen andere binden kann, je?"

Unwissen schaute Tom nun Vera an, als wenn sie ihm so ebene eine Offenbahrung gemavcht hätte.

„Wenn du unter Elfen aufgewachsen wärst dann hätte man bereits früh erkannt dass in dir nur ein Teil einer Seele ist. Das bedeutet dass irgendwo auf der Welt deine Ergänzung, dein Gegenstück existiert. Dir ist es nicht möglich dich mit jemand Anders zu verbinden. Ich nehme an Montague hat dies nu gewusst da es sich bei deinem Bindungspartner um seinen Enkel handeln muss. Sonst hätte er es nicht erfahren. Was uns zum nächsten Problem bringt. Solche Seelenpartner sind extrem selten, was auch daran liegt das sie, sobald beide Teile der Seel im jeweiligen Körper erwacht sind, nicht lange ohne einander überleben. Ich spüre dass sie bereits an ihn gebunden sind, sie müssen also an seinem 18. Geburtstag bei ihm gewesen sein und sich mit ihm gebunden haben."

Ähm, Vera, was meinst du mit _gebunden_?

„Die beiden müssen sich körperlich und geistig vereint haben."

Also ganz einfach ausgedrückt sie müssen miteinander geschlafen haben zum Zeitpunkt des Erwachens?

„Nun, nicht zum Zeitpunkt aber sagen wir mindestens einen halben Tag davor oder danach. Aber bei dieser körperlichen Vereinigung ist bei weitem mehr geschehen. Ihre beiden Teile oder auch Stücken ihrer Seele haben sich vereinigt, und jeder trägt nun eine neue Seele in sich. Dem Enkel Montagues dürfte dies nicht besonders aufgefallen sein, immerhin ist auch sein Erbe zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihm erwacht, aber dir, Tom, dürften die Veränderungen nicht entgangen sein."

Diese Nachricht musste Alex erst einmal verdauen. Da kämpfte er einen wahnsinnigen Krieg mit wer weiß wie vielen Opfern, nur um fest zu stellen das der Grund aus dem sie kämpften eigentlich schon längst geschehen war?

Genau genommen wollte Montague mittels des Vertrages dass Tom sich mit ihm verband. Und weil der sich weigert kommt es zum Angriff.

Aber wie sich heraus stellt sind wir beide schon gebunden, und wenn dieser Schmalspurheini das mal eher gewusst hätte, warum machte er dann so ein großes Aufhebens drum?

Doch dann merkte Alex seinen Fehler. Sie hatten während ihres Gespräches nie gesagt das die weiße Blutkatze Alex und Montagues Enkel Harry ein und dieselbe Person waren.

War er am Ende selbst schuld an diesem Krieg der so viele sinnlose Opfer gefordert hatte?

Tbc…

So, habt ihr alles verstanden? Hoffe es ist nicht so verworren wie beim 6. Kapitel. Ich weiß das ich einige Sachen die dort gesagt wurden revidiert habe, aber im sechsten Kapitel als Maxwell das erzählt hat solltet ihr ja auch nur ungefähr wissen wie das damals so abgelaufen war. Alles was nun von den Einzelnen beteiligte erzählt wird ist im Großen und Ganzen dann die echte Wahrheit (gibt keine falsche Wahrheit) und darauf baut nämlich die Geschichte auf.

Komi?

Cu, Hoepless!

Truchses: naja siehe Herr der Ringe, dort ist Denethor der Hüter des Throns von Gonder (Vater von Boromir und Faramir) gehört natürlich Tolkien und nicht mir schluchz

also Reliquie heißt Übersetzt garantiert nicht das Gefäßlose in sich bergen , hoffe ihr verzeiht den Kunstgriff, aber da an dieser ff sowieso noch nicht einmal die Charaktere (bis auf Maxwell, Lucah, Logan, Yve usw.) mir gehören verzischte ich auch hier auf irgendwelches Patentrecht.


	17. Chapter 17

Nur geträumt?

Vielen Dank an Minnilein für ihre Review! Und ja, ist bei mir häufi so das sich Geschichten erst durch das Schreiben entwickeln. Ich hatte eine story diesen ausmaßes ja auch überhaupt nicht geplant..aber dann kamen so ideen und anregungen und siehe da schon sind wir bei Kapitel 17. Natürlcih liegt das auch an meinen treuen Reviewern, die zwar hier nicht besonders hoch vertreten sind, aber dank dir hat sie wenigstens einen Leser.

Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Kapitel 17 „Wahrheiten Teil II"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht."

Lucahs trockener Tonfall riss Alex aus dessen trüben Gedanken, wozu gesagt werden musste dass er über diese Ablenkung mehr als nur Dankbar war.

„Genau. Montague konnte nichts von der Seelenverbindung zwischen seinem Enkel und Tom gewusst haben. So was wissen nämlich nur die engsten Verwandten, indem Fall wäre es bei Tom sein Bruder Lucah und bei Harry sein Pate.", sagte Maxwell.

Ihm schwante übles. Wenn ihn nicht alles täusche dann machte sich sein Neffe gerade übelste Vorwürfe, und egal wie er es schaffen würde, er würde nicht zulassen dass sich der Kleine selbst als Sündenbock sah. Maxwell warf kurz Lucah einen Blick zu, den dieser kurz erwiderte, um dann Vera anzuschauen.

„Nun, ich nahm an das Harry zu seinem einzig lebenden Blutsverwandten die engste Bindung hatte, aber wenn dem nicht so ist, dann muss es nicht sein das er davon gewusst hatte.", überlegend hatte Vera ihre Worte gewählt. Sie als Elfe konnte nicht lügen, aber gegen ein wenig verschönern und umschreiben der Wahrheit hatte niemand etwas einzuwenden.

Ein wenig verwirrt über die nun sich wendenden Tatsachen beschloss Harry erst einmal die Frage sein zu lassen, stattdessen tat er das, was alle Katzenwesen taten wenn sie ihre Gedanken ordnen wollten:

Sie putzten sich.

Aber viel schöner und vor allem beruhigender war es wenn man jemanden anderes putzen konnte. Und auch wenn vielleicht noch nicht bewusst gebunden waren, so betrachtete Alex Tom doch als sein Eigentum. Und als solches besaß er Privilegien ihm gegenüber, die er leidlich auszunutzen begann.

Die anwesenden mussten sich zuerst die Verwirrung, später dann das Lachen verkneifen bzw. es sich nicht anmerken lassend, denn das Bild was sich ihnen bot war einfach phänomenal.

Tom hingegen fand es nicht gerade prickelnd. Die große raue Zunge Alex leckte angefangen von der Stirn großflächig über sein Gesicht, seine Haare und schließlich auch seinen Hals. Er musste sich stark irgendwelche Regungen verkneifen, die sein verräterischer Körper zeigen wollte. Wenn er nicht genau wusste dass es sich hierbei um eine Blutkatze – also rein theoretisch einen Mann/Menschen handelte – hätte er das ja erst gar nicht zugelassen.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache das diese Blutkatze

a) sein Leben gerettet hatte

b) er in deren Schuld stand

c) sie zumindest in dieser Gestalt wesentlich schneller und schwerer war als er

d) als Mensch wahrscheinlich größer und kräftiger als er war

e) es ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel von dieser rauen und erregenden Zunge umsorgt zu werden

und f) es natürlich total peinlich und unter der Würde des dunklen Lords war sich hier als Eigentum eines anderen markieren zu lassen.

Aber andererseits g) er ja – da er die Augen geschlossen hatte – davon nichts mitbekam und stattdessen immer noch stetig mit beiden Händen den wundervoll warmen und weichen Bauch eben desselben streichelte,

hielt ihn nichts davon ab sich verhemmt gegen diese Behandlung zu wehren. Und keiner dieser gründe hatte etwas damit zu tun das er tief in seinem Herzen es eigentlich ganz schön fand von jemandem einfach so akzeptiert zu werden, egal ob er sich im Kampf beweise konnte oder nicht, egal ob er die Menschheit in Angst und Schrecken versetzte und die tödlichsten, schmerzhaftesten und vor allem – was am wichtigsten war – ertragsreichsten Foltermethoden kannte.

Nein, der Grund dass hier jemand, der zufälliger Weise Alex hieß, genau wie sein kleiner nächtlicher Gast, sich ihn zum beschützen ausgesucht hatte – was natürlich nicht schmeichelhaft war – spielte natürlich keine Rolle bei der Unfähigkeit sich dieser aufdringlichen, absolut pennetrannten Blutkatze zu entledigen.

Der Raum war ausgekühlt. Aber die Gestalt darin machte keine Anstalten durch Wärmezauber oder die Dienstbotenklingel etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Der hallenartige Raum war recht hell gehalten, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, die darin am Fenster stehende Person. Ein langer schwarzer Mantel bedecke den wohl stattlichen Körper, selbst die Kapuze die der unzweifelhafte männliche Elf bis in die Stirn gezogen hatte konnte über eine Größe von fast 2m, einen unwahrscheinlich breiten Kreuz – ganz im Gegensatz zu der landläufigen Meinung das alle Elfen zierlich und filigran gebaut sind -, und die Macht die er ausstrahlte hinwegtäuschen.

Der Regen platschte wütend gegen die großen Fenster und der Person wäre es wohl lieber gewesen wenn sie ihn und nicht nur die Scheibe getroffen hätten. Vor ihm auf einem kleinen Tisch stand eine Schale mit Wasser. Der dazugehörige Krug stand auf dem Boden, um das Bild was sich langsam im Wasser formte nicht zu zerstören.

Ein Gesicht erschien, das einer Elfe mit unwahrscheinlich zarten Zügen. Ihr Körperbau lies eher auf die typische Auffassung schließen die man von Elfen hatte. Große braune Augen schauten ihn warm an, und das für Elfen typische weiß silberne Haar fiel ihr bis weit über die Schulter.

Die Gestalt seufzte leise. Es war lange Zeit her seit er sie das letzte Mal an sie erinnert hatte, und sie sich vorgestellt bzw. sich angesehen hatte. Seit ihrem Tod hatte er sich ständig mit Gewissensbissen und Vorwürfen an sie erinnert, so dass er diesen Abschnitt seiner Vergangenheit irgendwann ganz verdrängt hatte. Immerhin knapp 200 Jahre. Keine Kleinigkeit aber für sie als Elfen dennoch verschwindend gering. Entgegen der gegenteiligen Meinung hatte er nicht wieder geheiratet. Stattdessen versuchte er nun die Fehler die er in seinem junggestümen Alter begannen hatte auszumerzen.

Plötzlich begann sich das Bild zu verändern, er sah ein Wappen. Es zeiget einen silbernen Baum um den sich eine Schlange wand die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Verwundert runzelte der Mann die Stirn. Das Wappen kannte er. Es gehörte zu Veras Familie, aber diese war doch bei dem Krieg beteiligt? Obwohl dieser natürlich bereits zu ende sein konnte. Leise hörte er den flüsternden Stimmen zu, die ihm ihre Nachricht übertrugen. Man konnte keinerlei Emotionen von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Nach einer Unzeit wie es schien endete die Übertragung, nun erschien ein anderes Bild auf der Oberfläche des Wassers, das vermutlich ebenfalls Teil der Nachricht gewesen war.

Man sah einen weißen Raum, indem 10 Personen anwesend waren. Dem Elf, Menschen und der Blutkatze schenkte der Mann keinerlei Beachtung. Sei Augenmerk verweilte stattdessen auf einem Werwolf mit unglaublich gelben Augen, braunen Haaren der ihn genau anzusehen schien und einem sitzenden Menschen der gerade von einer Blutkatze abgeputzt wurde – dies ihm aber augenscheinlich nichts auszumachen schien obwohl er nicht gerade so aussah als wenn es ihm sehr angenehm sein würde.

Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Elfen, dessen Gesichtszüge nun im reflektierten Licht des Wassers erkennbar wurden. Die typischen elfengleichen Gesichtszüge, hohe Wangenknochen, eine edle Stirn sowie ein energisches Kinn, das früher wohl eher zu einem harten Mann gehörte. Nun lag ein friedlicher Zug um den Kiefer, die tiefbraunen Augen blickten weise und traurig aus den tiefen Augenhöhlen, schwarze Wimpern gaben ihnen trotz oder gerade wegen seines Alters einen geheimnisvollen erotischen Flair. Noch auffallender allerdings waren die selbst für Elfen rabenschwarzen Haare. Normalerweise würde ihn das als Dunkelelf auszeichnen, und somit zum ärgsten Feind der Elfen.

Aber manchmal färbten sich die Haare eines Elfen aufgrund eines psychischen Schocks rasant von hell zu dunkel. (Wie bei Menschen, nur das es dort von einer dunklen Haarfarbe zu schlohweiß wird)

Mit einer Hand verschwand das Bild, und der Mann machte sich auf den Weg. Wohin? Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

Etwas verwirrt über die augenscheinliche kleine Pause, in der jeder der Anwesenden seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing – die wohl mehr oder weniger mit den kürzlichen Ereignissen zusammenhangen – räusperte Logen sich. Er fand noch nicht wirklich den Zusammenhang zwischen diesen krieg und der Tatsache das sie jetzt nicht wirklich einen Schuldigen hatten.

„Tschuldigung wenn ich jetzt Frage, aber wieso kam es denn jetzt zu dem Krieg? Y…", er musste kurz hart schlucken, „Yve die Waldpriesterin hat unserem Volk eine Prophezeihung gemacht, sie lautete:", er versuchte sich auf ihren genauen Wortlaut zu konzentrieren, aber jemand anders half ihm über seine Gedächtnislücke hinweg.

„_Ewige Feinde werden gemeinsam Seite an Seite gegen das Böse kämpfen..._

_der Klan der Bluttrinker muss vom Einfluss des Einen befreit werden..._

_Kinder des weißen und roten Mondes müssen gemeinsam gegen die Kinder der Dunkelheit in die Schlacht ziehen...so sagt es die Prophezeihung..._

_an einem Ort längst vergessener Rache wird ein Versprechen eingeforder das euch alle betrifft..."_ (Siehe Kapitel 12), sagte Maxwell dumpf.

Kurzes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, ehe Salazar ansetzte.

„Nun, mit den ewigen Feinden sind die Werwölfe und die Blutkatzen gemeint, und vielleicht auch die Elfen, denn das sich solch reine Wesen mit Bluttrinkern, Geschöpfen der Nachte die ja nun das genaue Gegenteil von der Unschuld, Reinheit und Hoheit sind, zusammen tuen ist meines Wissen noch nie vorgekommen."

„Doch, es wurde vor langer Zeit, als die Menschen noch nicht entwickelt war bereits ein versuch unternommen die magischen Völker zu einen. Aber nun, das einzige was noch Überliefert ist, ist die tief im Hass verwurzelte Fehde zwischen Elfen und allen Wesen die Bluttrinken oder aus ihnen hervorgehen.", sagte Vera kalt.

Wie es schien konnte man dieser Fehde wirklich nicht von haute auf morgen bei kommen.

„Nun, wie dem auch sei, der Klan der Bluttrinker das sind wohl die Vampire und der Eine, deren Einfluss sie entzogen werden sollen wäre dann Montague.", schlussfolgerte Salazar.

„Ja, schon, aber wieso Kinder des weißen und roten Mondes?", verwirrt blickte Gabriel in die Runde.

„Nun, wir Werwölfe haben gewöhnlich zum Vollmond unsere stärkste Form, als diese Prophezeiung gemacht wurde kannte man wohl noch keine Halbwerwölfe.", erklärte Lucah. „Worum es sich dabei handelt werde ich allerdings nicht erklären, denn dann müsste ich euch töten."

Jeder wusste das Lucah diese Worte tödlich ernst gemeint hatte. Keiner lachte oder versuchte seinen Blick zu erwidern, denn die stark leuchtenden gelben Augen hätten so manchen in den Wahnsinn gebracht.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte in Logen kurz die Frage auf, warum dieser Lucah keinem Rudel angehörte. Er spürte dass dieser Werwolf obwohl nicht besonders groß und kräftig, vermutlich älter war als man annehmen könnte.

Nun, das mit dem roten Mond hat was mit dem Blutzyklus der Blutkatzen zu tun. Wie brauchen nicht exzessive so viel Blut wie z.B. Vampire, und wenn wir welches riechen verfallen wir auch nicht gleich in den Blutrausch wie Werwölfe – sofern wir gesättigt sind – aber in gewissen Abständen benötigen wir auch Blut. Und dieses wie oft und wie viel und vor allem von welcher Art, das hängt mit dem roten Mond zu tun. Aber euch das jetzt zu erklären würde dauern, und ob ihr es verstehen würdet sei dahingestellt. Der einfach halt halber kann man sagen das der rote Mond unsere Schwächste Zeit ist, und sie uns somit uns unsere Verletzbarkeit vor Augen führt., führte Alex aus, der sich inzwischen wieder sittsam auf Toms Schoß gesetzte hatte.

„Ah ja, und der Ort längst vergessener Rache wäre dann Riddle Manor, wo vor 18 Jahren der sinnlose Mord an James Amos Potter verübt wurde.", emotionslos klangen diese Worte aus Severus Mund.

Auch für ihn ergab nun alles einen Sinn, alles was geschehen war, sein Versprechen das er James gegeben hatte (Amos nicht zu töten), die Prophezeiung von der Dieser ständig gesprochen hatte und die sich erfüllen müsste. James hatte ihm damals die Schuld genommen, er hatte wohl gewusst wie sein Schicksal sein würde, oder hatte er es nur durch Lily gewusst. Immerhin war sie eine Elfe, zumindest teilweise, sie musste doch von der Prophezeiung gewusst haben, oder nicht?

Dies gehörte wohl zu den Fragen die auf ewig ungeklärt werden würden, aber vielleicht war es auch gänzlich unnötig, ja, vielleicht sollte man die Vergangenheit einfach ruhen lassen, sofern sie keine Gefahr mehr für die Gegenwart darstellte.

„Ja, also war das alles Vorsehung, dieser Krieg war nur das Resultat einer Verkettung und Aneinanderreihung von Zufällen die über Jahrhunderte hinweg nicht aufgehalten werden konnte? Wenn diese Prophezeiung schon vor über tausend Jahren gemacht wurde, wieso war dann keiner in der Lage diesen krieg zu verhindern?", wutendbrandt stand Logen mitten im Zimmer.

Er musste sich beherrschen das der Werwolf in ihm nicht die Oberhand erhielt und er sich hier und jetzt verwandelte.

„Warum konnten wir alle die wir davon wussten es nicht verhindern, warum? Wenn ihr Vampire schon lange gegen euren Boss rebellieren wolltet, warum habt ihr dann nicht andere Völker um Hilfe gebeten? Warum müssen wir alle für Fehler die wir nicht getan haben den Preis zahlen? Warum?"

Logen merkte nicht wie ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Schmerzverzerrt starrte er die andern Anwesenden an, die sich entweder auf die Lippen bissen oder sich doch die ein oder andere Träne abwischten.

„Wen hätten wir den um Hilfe bitten sollen, mh, Werwolf? Falls es dir nicht bewusst ist bevor wir gezwungener Maßen auf einer Seite kämpfen mussten hätte keiner von uns, weder die Vampire, noch die Blutkatzen, noch die Elfen und schon gar nicht die Werwölfe auch nur daran gedacht einander zu helfen. Es gab nie ein Bündnis zwischen unseren Völkern, weder zu Kriegs – noch zu Friedenszeiten. Und was glaubst du was der Grund dafür war?", schrie Maxwell Logen an.

Unsere Ignoranz. Wir wollten keine Hilfe annehmen, wollten keine Freundschaften und schon gar keine Vermischung der Arten. Reinheit des Blutes gibt es nicht nur bei den Zauberern., vermutete Alex.

„Ich denke wir alle stehen nun vor der Wahl wie es in Zukunft weiter gehen soll.", sagte Tom.

„Wollen wir weiter versuchen mit unseren Problemen alleine klar zu kommen oder schaffen wir endlich ein Bündnis, was uns vor einer zweiten Situation wie dieser bewahrt.", sagte er resolut.

Jeder der Anwesenden schaute verblüfft auf den dunklen Lord, das ausgerechnet er diesen Vorschlag gebracht hatte trug wahrscheinlich am meisten dazu bei, das die Anwesenden diesem Gedanken wirklich Gehört schenkten. Der Schrecken aller Zauberer, der Meister des Krieges bot ihnen allen einen Friedens- und Handelsvertrag an?

Wir können die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht wieder rückgängig machen, aber vielleicht können wir alle gemeinsam für eine bessere Zukunft bauen. Was haltet ihr davon von einem Volk, das unsere Geschichte, und den Verlauf unserer Verhandlungen festhält? Wie Vera vorhin schon erzählte sind sowohl ihre Aufzeichnungen Lückenhaft weil sie zu Alt sind und die der Menschen sind zu Jung als das wir mit ihnen etwas Brauchbares anfangen könnten. So weit ich weiß haben weder Blutkatzen noch Werwölfe eine Geschichtsschreibung, die Vampire scheinen uns da einen entscheidenden Schritt Voraus zu sein.

Nun war Alex im Mittelpunkt des Interesses, doch was er sagte ergab Sinn. Vielleicht war dies wirklich ein Moment, in dem der Atem der Zeit still stand, vielleicht war dies ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der magischen Völker, aber vielleicht war dies nur eine Atempause. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Das erklärt dennoch nicht warum sie sterben musste.", murmelte Logen.

Nun, Logen ich kann dir sagen dass der Schmerz irgendwann weniger wird, oder das der Verlust irgendwann einmal nicht mehr allgegenwärtig ist, aber Yve hat dir ein Geschenk hinterlassen, du weiß was ich meine. Geh und besuche ihr Volk, frage nach Lorelei und ich denk dass du dich ihres Vertrauens würdig erweisen wirst. Für alle, die während dieses Krieges Verluste erlitten haben wird eine Zeit der Trauer kommen, ich denke das wir uns zuerst einmal zurückziehen sollten, jedes Volk muss erst einmal seine Wunden versorgen und sich wieder fangen. Die Elfen würden im Zuge der Neuversöhnung bestimmt den besonders schweren Fällen Urlaub in ihren Gefilden anbieten, und nach sagen wir einmal vielleicht 3-4 Monaten, wenn sich die Oberhäupter beraten haben denke ich könne wir uns zusammen setzten und einen Vertrag ausarbeiten, dem alle hier zustimmen können. Vielleicht können wir auch mit anderen Völkern irgendwann in Frieden leben, das Meeresvolk z.B. würde bestimmt auch an einem Weltweitem Schutzvertrag interessiert sein.

Zustimmen nickte Vera, sie war sicher dass in den Häusern der Heilung jederzeit Platz für Hilfesuchende gefunden werden konnte. Auch den anderen passte diese Methode da sie sich erst einmal zurückziehen konnten und sich beraten würde könne, was in einem Vertrag ihr Standpunkt sein würde, worauf es sie ankam und in wie weit sie den Anderen bereit sein würden entgegen gehen zu können.

Logen schaute Alex noch eine ganze Weil in die Augen, es schien Alex als wenn sich dort ein Funke Lebenswille offenbart hatte, ein Funke der nicht vom Hass sondern von der Liebe und Hoffnung zu Yve genährt wurde.

„Master Lord Voldemort, Sir, Mr Malfoy ersucht um eine Audienz, Sir.", piepste plötzlich eine Hauselfe los, die mit einem leisen Plopp mitten im Rau erschien.

Interessiert warfen die einzelnen beteiligten nun mehr oder weniger offene Blicke zu dem dunklen Lord.

„Hat er gesagt worum es geht? Ich hatte doch gesagt dass wir nicht gestört werden wollen.", sagte Tom geistesabwesend.

„Verzeiht Lissy den Fehler, Sir, aber Master Malfoy kam gerade von der Krankenstation und es geht wohl um seinen Sohn. Lissy hat Angst das Master Malfoy etwas Unüberlegtes tut, Sir.", piepste die Hauselfe unter tausenden Verbeugungen.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich Alex, als Tom ergeben erlaubte das Lissy Lucius hineinbat. Der Malfoy sah blass und schlecht aus, so als würde er jeden Augenblick umkippen. Ohne das Hasserfüllte Funkeln in seinen Augen, die die silbernen Augen dämonisch Funkeln ließen würde man denken man hätte es mit einem Schlafwandler zu tun. Auch sonst zeugten die zerknitterten und Blutbespritzten Kleidungsstücken nicht von dem Malfoy den man sonst kannte.

Alex hoffte nur dass er die Leiche seines Sohnes noch nicht gesehen hatte, denn falls sie noch als solche erkennbar wäre dann lag sie noch draußen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch vielleicht hatten die Hauselfen sie bereits im Keller aufgebahrt? Er wusste dass diese Anweisung bereits vor der Versammlung noch gegeben wurde, jeder der nicht bei den verletzten gebraucht wurde musste sich um das Schlachtfeld dort draußen kümmern.

Doch jetzt, als er Lucius Malfoy Auge in Auge gegenüber trat wusste Alex, das Malfoy es wusste. Gleichgültig wie er es herausgefunden hatte, Lucius wusste dass er, Alex, seinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen hatte. Allein der Hass, Schmerz und die Trauer sagten es ihm.Und etwas in ihm sagte ihm, das er Lucius niemals sagen durfte, was die wahren Motive für das Handeln seines Sohnes gewesen waren.

„DU! Du findest dich wohl ganz toll was? Hilflose kleine Kinder zu töten ist sicher ein besonderer Verdienst, was? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Wie konntest du meinen…meinen G…Sohn töten? Wieso ihn? Er hatte doch überhaupt nichts mit diesem krieg zu tun?"

Alex hatte das Gefühl eine Art De-ja-vus, in seinem Kopf wirbelten tausende Gefühle herum, wie einst die von Draco. Doch anstatt sie zuzulassen lies Alex vollkommen unberührt sie an seinem Kopf vorbei rauschen. Er verstand nicht mehr was Lucius ihm an den Kopf warf, er hörte in seinem Kopf ein Gespräch das wohl vor langer Zeit einmal geführt worden war.

„Es geht ihm gut, Lucius. Es ist nur eine leichte Grippe, er wird es überleben. Hast du gehört? Severus kümmert sich um ihn, Lucius hör mir zu…"

„Aber er sieht so blass aus. So zerbrechlich so als wenn er gleich zusammenbrechen würde."

„Lucius ich weiß das du unseren Sohn liebst, aber er ist stärker als wir beide zusammen. Er schafft das, glaub mir, ja?"

„Und was wenn er stirbt und wir ihm nicht helfen können? Was wenn er nie wieder ganz gesund wird, nie wieder frei Lachen kann, nie wieder..."

„Lucius, du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Er ist ein Malfoy, er stirbt nicht so einfach."

„Was wenn er nur noch im Bett liegen muss, wenn wir nie wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen können, was wenn…"

Alex spürte dass dieses Gespräch noch lange so weiter gegangen war, und am Ende schließlich Lucius sich an das Bett seines Sohnes setzte und ihm leise zuredete.

„Ich verspreche dir dass ich dich immer beschützen werde. Egal was geschehen wird, ich werde immer und auf ewig dein Vater sein und für dich da sein. Denn ich liebe dich."

Dann küsste er seinen Sohn…aber nicht auf die Stirn oder etwa auf die Wangen…nein er küsste ihn auf die blassen, rosanen Lippen. So klein waren sie das Lucius mühe hatte sie überhaupt zu treffen, aber das Glücksgefühl das ihn durchströmte war so intensive wie niemals zuvor.

Etwas perplex Schauend wurde Alex aus seiner Trance gerissen, als sich die Hände Lucius Malfoy um ihn legten. Verzweifelt schauten ihn die schmerzerfüllten silbernen Iriden an, nur um dann in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit zu fallen als Maxwell den Malfoy mit einem gezielten Faustschlag ins Land der Träume schickte.

Husten versuchte Alex wieder zu Atem zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach war da ein gewisser dunkler Lord in so fest an seine Brust drückte das man meinen könnte er wäre ernsthaft verletzt.

Mir geht's gut, aber mir wäre wohler wenn wir Lucius Malfoy sicher verwahren könnten bis er über den Verlust seines Sohnes hinweggekommen ist.. sagte Alex leise, die debattierenden Stimmen die über das für und wieder stritten traten nicht gerade dazu bei seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

„Das Beste wird sein wenn wir unsere erhitzen Gemüter eine Pause gönnen,", meinte Severus. „am besten wird sein wenn jedem hier sein Zimmer gezeigt wird und im Speisesaal sind dann Speisen und Trank für euch arrangiert. Morgen früh können wir dann den Rest noch besprechen, einverstanden?"

Da den meisten durch diese letzte Anspannung klar geworden war wie müde sie eigentlich waren löste sich die Versammlung ohne größere Proteste auf. Hauselfen führten die Gäste in ihre Zimmer oder zeigten ihnen wie sie in den Krankensaal kamen. Zurückblieben nur Lucah, Tom, Alex und Maxwell, der gemeinsam mit Severus Lucius davon brachte.

Langsam erhob sich nun auch Alex. Mit wohl überlegten Schritten lief er zwischen den beiden Brüdern Richtung Bett, wo er sich endlich ausruhen konnte –sein Hals schmerzte furchtbar -, als schon wieder eine Hauselfe vor ihnen erschien.

„Masters Sir, ein Mann ist soeben in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht, Sir. Er kam durch die Schutzwälle und will unbedingt mit ihnen beiden sprechen, Master Riddles", piepste das kleine Ding auch schon los.

Schwer seufzend das man hier wohl vorläufig nicht zu Ruhe kam drehten sich die Drei um, und gingen entnervt zur Eingangshalle. Ein wenig interessierte es sie schon, wer da mal wieder es geschafft hatte durch die magischen Schutzwälle zu kommen, aber Alex hoffte das dieser Jemand sie nicht wegen Nichtigkeiten unnötig aufhielt. Denn eigentlich wollte er sich jetzt mit Tom in ein bett legen, sich Streicheln und verwöhnen lassen und frühestens morgen früh wieder die Augen öffnen.

Vera stand verblüfft in der Eingangshalle und starrte den Mann an, der ihr dort gegenüber stand. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass er sofort hier her kommen würde. Aber auf der anderen Seite war die Tatsache das seine beiden Söhne hier waren auch wieder ein triftiger Grund.

Mit Spannung verfolgte sie wie die beiden Riddles und die Blutkatze langsam um die Ecke kamen und sie langsam der Person ansichtig wurde, die sie ebenfalls mit starrer Miene musterte.

Lucah ebenso wie Tom – oder Mahiru wie er eigentlich hieß – erstarrten. Mahirus Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzte und ehe man es sich versah verdrehte er seine Augen und viel zu Boden. Geistesgegenwärtig jedoch verwandelte sich Alex zurück in seine eigentliche Gestalt, fing ihn knapp vor dem Boden auf und erhob sich mit ihm auf den Armen.

Lucahs Reaktion war sehr interessant. Ein Leuchten ging plötzlich von ihm aus, und sein eines Auge war nicht länger gelb sondern braun. Unheimlich sah er nun aus, das braune und das gelbe Augen blickten mehr als nur Hasserfüllt auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann in der Eingangshalle, aber unter diesem Berg Hass und Wut lagen auch Gefühle wie Schmerz, Verlust und eine tiefe Trauer.

Mit einer Geste tiefster Abscheu spuckte Lucah/Mark vor ihm aus und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Gefolgt von Alex der Mahiru auf seinen Armen trug entfernten sie sich rasch von dieser Halle, wie eine Flucht sah es aus.

Nur ob sie flohen weil sie sonst entweder zusammen gebrochen wären vor Schmerz oder ausgerastet wären vor Wut vermochte Vera nicht zu sagen.

Tbc…

Hui, jaja, ich weiß, schon wieder ein Cliffhänger. Aber ich hoffe dennoch dass es euch gefallen hat. Was Alex bei Lucius Malfoy gehört bzw. gesehen hat wird noch mal erklärt, aber Alex ist gerade zu aufgewühlt um den richtig Beachtung zu schenken. Tja, wer diese mysteriöse Person ist hab ich glaube ich schon indirekt verraten, aber Tipps und Vermutungen sind immer gerne gesehen. Tjoa, ansonsten würd ich mich ja tierischst über ein Komi freuen…Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge Lob und Kritik oder einfach nur Fragen sind herzlich willkommen gg!

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S. dank meinem beta Abendsternchen sind bereits die ersten drei Kapitel Korrektur gelesen. Also ein ganz großes Danke an sie knuddel und nie mehr hergeb!


	18. Chapter 18 A

Nur geträumt?

Hi!

Hi Minnilein, entzgegen deiner Hoffnungen und meiner eigentlich auch hat es etwa länger gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, und ich bin nicht wirklich damit zufrieden. Zumal ich derzeit null Planung hab wie ich es anstellen soll, aber lies am besten erst ein Mal den ersten Teil des 18. Kapitels dann verstehst du mich. Ich fürchte auf deine Fragen werde ich darin noch nicht wriklich antworten, aber das kommt noch, hoffentlich. 

18. Kapitel „Väter, Erzeuger – oder irgendwo dazwischen Teil I"

Harry hatte Tom in das erst beste Zimmer gebracht welches er finden konnte. Dort hatte er den Ohnmächtigen auf das am Fenster stehende Bett gelegt und die Vorhänge zugezogen. Es wurde bereits mal wieder Abend, und die glutrote Abendsonne strahlte durch die breite Fensterfront. Es war zwar einer der unpassensten Augenblicke, doch just in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, das er seit 4 Tagen nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte. Seit dem Ressedot Konzert –welches auf sehr spektakuläre Weise geendet hatte- hatte er mit einem Geist der Rache gekämpft der sich im Nachhinein als der seines Vaters herausgestellt hatte, einen Krieg geführt, unzählige Freunde und Feinde sterben sehen, sich beinahe selbst zerstört bei dem Versuch sein neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, ein Friedenskonferenz mit integriertem Kriegsverbrecherrat geleitet und musste nun mit ansehen wie ein einzelnen Mann das fertig brachte was all das zuvor geschehene nicht zu Wege brachte.

Ihn fast zu erledigen.

Wenn Tom in seinen Armen nicht seinen unmittelbaren Schutz benötigt hätte, so wäre er Harry schon längst auf diesen Möchtegern-Elf losgegangen und hätte ihm gezeigt wo er sich den neuen Frieden hätte hin stecken können. Aber jetzt im Nachhinein würde er diese Ehre ja wahrscheinlich Mark bzw. Lucah überlassen müssen, denn so wie es aussah hatten diese beiden noch ein viel größeres Hühnchen mit diesem mysteriösen zu rupfen als er.

Doch bevor ihn seine düstern Gedanken allzu sehr ablenkten legte Harry sich schlicht und einfach neben seinen Kleinen, zog die Decke übe sie beiden und schlief binnen weniger Augenblicke ein.

Schweiß rann unaufhörlich über seinen kleinen schmächtigen Körper, sein schneller Atem verdampfte sichtbar in kleinen weißen Schaden bei jedem Mal Luftholen.

Er musste schneller laufen, schneller, so schnell wie er nur konnte.

Aber wovor lief er eigentlich weg? Er kannte weder den Weg, noch die Sterne am Himmel. Alles war in düsteres Schwarz getaucht und verursachte eine Horde von Schauern die ihm einer nach dem anderen über den Rücken liefen. Ein schauriges Heulen ertönte und da fiel es dem kleinen Jungen wieder ein.

Heute war Vollmond. Heute war die Nacht wo er sich nicht aus dem Hause trauen sollte, aber wie war er denn dann hier her gekommen?

#He Kleiner, hörst du nicht den Wolf heulen? Du solltest lieber machen das du nach Hause kommst.#

Überrascht schaute Tom in die Richtung, aus der nun leises Rascheln zu hören war. Wenn ihn nicht alles trog, dann war diese Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen, aber konnte das wirklich sein? Die Gestalt die nun aus dem schwarzen Kleid der Nacht hervortrat strahlte für Tom keine wirkliche Gefahr aus. Auch wenn dieser Wolf ganz eindeutig die körperlichen Möglichkeiten dazu hatte ihn zu töten, so schauten die gelben Augen ihn eher liebevoll an.

„Aber ich weiß doch nicht wo mein zu Hause ist.", flüsterte der kleine junge dem großen Tier entgegen.

#Oh, na dann kommst du halt mit zu mir, am Tage wenn es etwas weniger Gefährlich geworden ist kann ich dann versuchen dich nach Hause zu bringen, ja?#

Vollkommen dieser Lösung zugetan nickte Tom und schmiegte sich an das warme leicht struppige Fell als dieser ihn aufforderte auf seinen Rücken zu steigen.

Für Tom waren die Erinnerungen an die weiter Nacht sehr Lückenhaft, nur sehr starke Gefühle wie Geborgenheit, Wärme und Sicherheit blieben bei ihm haften.

Das nächste Mal als er seinen geheimnisvollen Freund wieder sah war es ebenfalls Vollmond, nur das sich Tom nun an mehr erinnerte. Die behagliche Höhle von Shin –so der Name seines Freundes- war mit allerhand Kram ausgestattet. Von weichem Laub und Moos reichte das Mobiliar bis zu einem kleinen Bach der quer durch die unterirdische Höhle lief. Das Fenster war ein Loch in der Höhlendecke, durch die helles Tageslicht am Tage und sanfter Sternenschein in der Nacht hineinfiel.

Für Tom war dies bald ein Hort der Zuflucht geworden, wenn sein Stiefvater ihn mal wieder anbrüllte. Für einen dreijährigen Jungen der spitze Ohren hatte war dies eine Erfahrung, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Genau wie die Schläge die er dafür riskierte, wenn er seine Stimme ihn hörweite seines Stiefvaters benutze.

Aber es sollte der Tag kommen, an dem sich für Tom das Blatt wenden sollte, das war der Tag an dem er seinem Bruder begegnete. Er war mal wieder von dem Haus seines Stiefvaters weggelaufen, um bei Shin seine Zuflucht zu suchen, als er den braunen Wolf dort in Begleitung eines Menschen antraf. Er war hoch gewachsen, hatte schwarzes Haar und warme braune Augen, die ihn voller Interesse musterten.

Wie Tom später erfahren sollte war Shin der Werwolf, der seinen Bruder gebissen hatte, und der ihm später alles nötige beigebracht hatte. Genau wie ein Rudelführer hatte Shin auch auf den kleinen Bruder aufgepasst, denn Lucah – Marks Werwolfnatur – war am Anfang recht ungebändig gewesen, was normal eigentlich zwar am Anfang selbstverständlich war aber nach vier Jahren die dieser nun schon ein Werwolf war, war dies etwas was leicht besorgniserregend war.

Wenn Shin nicht so sorgfältig auf Tom aufgepasst hätte wäre dieser schon längst von seinem eigenen Bruder gebissen worden. Nun aber konnte der Beziehung zwischen den beiden Brüdern nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Shin staunte manchmal darüber wie der kleine Junge und der eigentlich wilde Werwolf völlig ungefährlich nebeneinander lagen, und manchmal sogar wilde Verfolgungsjagden veranstaltete.

Was Shin nicht wissen konnte und was auch die beiden Brüder erst später erfahren sollten, Mark war zwar von einem geborenen Werwolf gebissen worden (Shin war ebenfalls ein gebissener aber ob er den „Vater" von Mark kannte blieb ungeklärt), aber irgendetwas war dabei schief gegangen. Mark war ein Elf, ihr Immunsystem war komplett anders aufgebaut als das andere Lebewesen, weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war das sein Körper auf den Biss ganz anders reagierte als Manschen beispielsweise.

Mark war zum Zeitpunkt des Bisses erst 150 Jahre alt, die Zeit verging in den Elfischen Gefilden anders als bei den Menschen und dementsprechend war Mark selbst in diesen Alter eher noch ein junger Hüpfer, doch hatte bei ihm bereits das eingesetzt, was man unter den Menschen als Pubertät bezeichnet wurde.

Sein ganzer Körper musste demnach mit Hormonen überfüllt sein, was wahrscheinlich auch den Werwolf angelockt haben musste, und das Immunsystem war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Wunden die vor dem Eintritt in die Pubertät dem Elf zugefügt wurde verheilten wesentlich schneller als solche, die ihm später zu Teil werden sollten. So verheilte auch der Biss, ohne dass erkannt wurde, wovon der Junge in Wirklichkeit befallen worden war.

Erst später als der Junge mit Fieber und akutem Lungensausen ins Hospital eingeliefert wurde schenkte man dem „Hundebiss" nähere Betrachtung. Man behandelte ihm mit einem Trank, den man später auf die Liste der Tränke schrieben sollte, mit dem man Werwolfbisse niemals behandeln sollte.

Eisenhut. Auch bekannt als Wolfsgift.

Mann schrieb es später seinem widerstandskräftigen Körper zu, das Mark diesen Eingriff nicht mit seinem Leben bezahlen musst. Doch was man hatte verhindern wollen, war nun mit viel stärkeren Ausmaßen eingetreten als erwartet. Durch die vielen Hormone wurde der Virus des Werwolfes als Körpereigenes Hormon erkannt und ohne eine Abwehrreaktion mit in die Zellen eingebunden. Das Wolfsgift jedoch verhinderte die Ausbreitung und Vermehrung des Werwolfvirus.

Das Werwolfvirus sollte dem Körper des neuen Werwolfes befehlen, wann er den Drang verspüren würde sich zu wandeln, nämlich nur zu Vollmond. Da dieses aber restlos aus dem Körper verschwunden war unterlag der Körper nicht mehr dieser Beschränkung. Dagegen das Werwolfgen das ja erfolgreich im ganzen Körper verteilt worden war sorgte für eine schmerzfreie Umwandlung in einen schwarzen Werwolf, der seinem „Erschaffer" recht ähnlich sehen würde.

Das sich der Werwolf in Mark zu einer eigenen Persönlichkeit heranbildete, lag wohl einerseits daran das in jeder Zelle das Gen für den Werwolf vorhanden war, dieser also zu jeder Zeit jede Zell im Körper kontrollieren konnte, und andererseits an den veränderten Umständen die nach der Wandlung geschahen.

Das folgende Massaker das sich im Pferdestall abspielte war beispiellos. Einen unkontrollierbaren Werwolf wollte man natürlich nicht in den Gefilden der Elfen haben, aber da es sich um den Sohn des Fürsten handelte, wurden er und –auf ihren besonderen Wunsch hin- seine Mutter aus dem Reich der Elfen für alle Zeit verbannt.

Unterschlupf fand die restliche Familie die bald um ein Mitglied erweitert werden würde, bei einer wohlhabenden Familie in Großbritannien. In der anfangs noch glücklichen Zeit konnte niemand ahnen, was für ein falsches Spiel die Familie Riddle sowohl mit ihrem eigenen Sohn, als auch mit der neuen Schwiegertochter spielte.

Während der erwachsene Sohn in der Geburtsnacht seines Bruders in die Nacht hinausgejagt wurde, starb die erschöpfte Mutter eines fast-natürlichen Todes. Der Arzt schrieb später in seine Unterlagen dass sie den Folgen ihrer Erschöpfung erlag. Alles worauf es die Familie abgesehen hatte waren die Elfenbeingleichen Schmuckstücke und das Geschmeide das sie bei sich getragen hatte, der Sohn der von den Plänen seiner Familie im ungewissen belassen worden war, wusste bis zu seinem Tod nicht woran die doch Liebe seines Lebens wirklich gestorben war. Den kleinen Tom, schickten sie Nacht für Nacht in den Wald hinaus, in der Hoffnung dass die gewaltige Bestie die schon lange ihr Unwesen in den Hühnerställen trieb ihn sich als Mahlzeit holen sollte.

Das spätere Schicksal das in Form von Lord Voldemort über sie hinein brechen sollte, war im Ende nur die gerechte Strafe für die ungesühnten Fehler, die in der Vergangenheit begangen worden waren.

Was in Tom den Drang zur Rache herausbildete, brachte in Mark Lucah hervor. Sein gespaltene Persönlichkeit lag daran das Mark gelernt hatte nur den Menschen zu Trauen, die ihm wirklich nahe standen. Das waren sein Werwolf – eben weil er ein Teil von ihm war und was dem einen Teil bedrohte, bedrohte auch den andere Teil – und sein Bruder Tom, den er um jeden Preis auf der Welt beschützen würde.

Jedenfalls war Lucah die treibende Kraft die den sonst so ruhigen Mark dazu brachte aus sich herauszugehen, zwar nicht auf Menschen, aber er lies seine Wut an allem tierischen aus was ihm in den Weg trat.

Und während der kleine Tom zusammen mit seinem Seelenpartner einen Gedankenstrom an Informationen austauschte, kam in einem anderen Teil der Burg ein gespaltener Werwolf endlich zu seiner langjährigen Rache.

Tbc in _„Väter, Erzeuger oder irgendwo dazwischen Teil II"_

So, die Halbwerwolf bzw. Werwolftheorie liegt der von Acraea zu Grunde, die mir ihre freundliche Erlaubnis gegeben hat, ihre Idee ein wenige zu verwenden. Ich habe sie ein wenig verändert um sie meiner Story anzupassen, kann aber dennoch nur empfehlen auch Mal ihre Story „Zukunft, Gegenwart, Vergangenheit" zu lesen, es lohnt sich definitiv. (zu finden auf www.fanfiktion.de)

Also über ein Komi wie ihr es fandet wäre ich ehrlich gesagt seeeeehr froh.

Cu, Hoepless!

P.S: Um Lucah/Mark und ihren Vater geht es dann im zweiten Teil…irgendwann…

P.P.S: ich hafte für keine RG-Fehler, bin ja froh das ich es überhaupt bis hier her geschafft habe, mein Beta Abendsternchen wird es nachträglich korrigieren und ich tausche es dann brav aus, hoffe das ist akzeptabel sonst müsstet ihr noch einmal eine lockere Woche warten.


	19. Chapter 18 B

Nur geträumt?

Da ein paar Probleme hatten die Werwolferklärung zu vestehen, ist sie hier noch mal kurz erklärt:

Also Mark wurde mit 150 Jahren als er in der Pubertät steckte von einem Werwolf gebissen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war sein Körper voller Hormone –was den Werwolf wohl angelockt haben wird- und der Speichel der das Werwolfgen und den Werwolfvirus enthielt konnte sich gut im Körper verteilen.

Werwolfgen: ist dafür verantwortlich das sich der Mensch verwandeln kann, aber auch die Gene für das aussehen sind darin enthalten. Meist sehen gebissene Werwölfe ihrem Erschaffe ähnlich.

Werwolfvirus: ist dafür verantwortlich zu steuern wann sich ein Werwolf verwandelt. Nämlich zu Vollmond.

Aufgrund von den vielen Hormonen, die sich in Marks Körper befanden, wurde das Werwolfgen nicht als Antikörper erkannt. Stattdessen wurde es als Körpereigenes Hormon in alle Zellen eingelagert.

Als es Mark jedoch schlechter zu gehen begann weil bald Vollmond war, wurde ihm durch die Ärzte Eisenhut, auch bekannt als Wolfsgift gespritzt. Das zerstörte den Werwolfvirus in ihm, so dass Mark nicht länger an den Vollmond gebunden war.

Folglich spielte er verrückt, weil er nicht mit der neuen Situation seines Körpers zu Recht kam. Als er dann von seinem Vater verstoßen wurde und seine Mutter auch noch starb, war das der seelische Zusammenbruch. Durch all diese Faktoren bekam der Werwolf eine eigenen Präsenz (Lucah) man kann auch von multipler Persönlichkeit reden. (Ich sag nur: denk an den Film „Ich bin die Andere")

So, ein paar von euch kommen doch sicher aus dem Norden Deutschland, ne? Weil demnächst ist eine fanfiktion-Veranstaltung in Hamburg und ich würd ja gern hinkommen, bloß haben sich bisher nu 2Personen angemeldet, also wird sie wahrscheinlich ausfallen. Hat nicht jemand Interesse? Wäre klasse!

So, dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Aber es ist sehr viel was hier vorkommt, also ihr solltet euch etwas Zeit nehmen beim Lesen.

18. Kapitel „Väter, Erzeuger oder irgendwo dazwischen Teil II"

_Du musst auf irgendetwas einschlagen_, riet Lucah Mark. Sie waren durch das Manor geradewegs nach draußen in den Park gestürmt.

„Ach ja? Und was soll das bringen?"

_Das du dich besser fühlst und dich besser im Zaum halten kannst._

„Wer bist du, mein Gewissen?"

_Nein, eigentlich nur der böse, fiese Werwolf der der Grund ist warum dein Vater dich verstoßen hat._

„Pf. Auf so einen Vater kann ich verzichten. Und du hast dich nie von mir abgewandt, du warst immer ehrlich zu mir. Und außerdem war es ja nun ein anderer Werwolf der mich zu dem gemacht hat was ich bin. Eine multiple Persönlichkeit."

_Also jetzt hör mir mal zu. Du bist weder schizophren noch eine multiple Persönlichkeit. Wir sind nur halt zwei Wesen in einem Körper. Du kannst da genau so wenig was dafür wie ich_.

„Ach, das ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Und außerdem wissen wir beide wen wir am liebtsen eine Rein hauen würden. Das dieses miese Arschloch es überhaupt wagt hierher zu kommen zeigt wie Weltfremd er ist."

_Nun ja, sein Vol weiß er ja aber anscheinend noch recht gut zu führen, im Gegensatz du diesen Vampiren die mehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu tun haben. Ich glaub wenn diese kleine Elfendelegation nicht gewesen wäre, hätten die Vampire doch noch gewonnen. Sind wirklich exzellente Kämpfer diese Elfen._

„Ja, möglich. Aber wir sind keine Elfen mehr."

_Du kannst dein Geburtsrecht nicht so einfach ablegen wie man einen zu klein gewordenen Hut ablegt. Auch wenn du unsere armen Ohren abgeschnitten hast so das sie nicht mehr wie Elfenohren aussehen kannst du dein Fähigkeiten die du besitzt nicht ewig verleugnen._

„Ach und wer sagt das?"

„Ich sage das."

Mark fuhr herum. Dort stand er also. Wie lange wohl? Durch sein Gespräch mit Lucah und weil er sich hier ja immerhin auf seinem Land sicher fühlte hatte er nicht auf etwaige Lauscher geachtet.

„Was willst du?", er machte sich nicht die Mühe höflich zu bleiben. Diese Maske hatte er schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

„Wer sagt das ich darauf Wert lege?", mit diesen Worten wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen, aber Lucah hielt ihn zurück.

_He, das ist doch genau das worauf wir insgeheim gehofft haben. All die Jahre. Gib ihm eine Chance, auch wenn er sie nicht verdient. Wenn er es vermasselt kann ich bzw. du ihn immer noch fertig machen. _

Also drehte sich Mark schweren Herzens wieder um, sollte er also seine Chance bekommen. Aber leicht machen würde er es ihm nicht.

„Nun weswegen willst du dich entschuldigen? Dafür dass du deine eigene Frau vertrieben hast? Du hast bei eurer Hochzeit geschworen sie mit Lieb und Seele zu beschützen. Hast ihr das Herz gebrochen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Belogen hast du sie, ihr den Himmel versprochen und ihr dann der Hölle ausgesetzt."

„Lass sie aus dem Spiel, ich muss mich ihr gegenüber verantworten wenn ich sie im nächsten Leben wieder sehe, was ich ihr angetan kann ich nicht wieder gut machen. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsche dass ich sie liebe. Ihr Platz ist für Immer in meinem Herzen für sie reserviert, genau wie der Platz meiner Söhne."

„Ach, hör doch auf so geschwollen zu quatschen. Denkst du wirklich dass dir das irgendjemand glaubt? Warum bist du uns dann nicht gefolgt als sie uns verbannt haben? Dein Platz war bei deiner Familie, die Elfen haben dich damals nicht annähernd so gebraucht wie wir. Aber nein, der Fürst war sich ja zu fein zu seinen missratenen Sohn und der fehlgeleiteten Ehefrau zu stehen. Das war es doch als was sie uns bezeichnet haben."

„Es ging nicht darum, und ihr wart weder fehlgeleitet noch missraten. Ich habe es damals nur nicht erkannt."

„Pha! DU warst damals bereits über 750 Jahre alt. Lebenserfahrung hast du bereits in unzähligen Schlachten sammeln können, was unterscheidet dich denn heute von damals?"

„Mag sein das ich damals bereits sehr für mein Alter war. Aber eine Sache habe ich damals noch nicht gelernt gehabt."

„Ah ha, und was soll das gewesen sein? Nicht das es mich wirklich interessieren würde, deine armseligen Rechtfertigungsversuche gehen mir am Arsch vorbei. Und eine Entschuldigung habe ich auch schon besser gesehen. Vor allem glaubwürdiger und ernsthafter. Und nicht erst 50 Jahre zu spät."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich eins in all der Zeit gelernt habe, dann das ich der größte Idiot gewesen war. Da ich so viel Zeit verstrichen habe lassen ist unverzeihlich. Als ich jünger war dachte ich immer, ich hätte alle Zeit der Welt, aber umso älter man wird, umso mehr reift die Erkenntnis das es für manche Dinge immer zu Spät sein wird."

„Bitte verschone mich mit deiner so genannten Jugend."

Aber ungerührt dessen fuhr der Elf fort.

„Ich kann es mir bis heute nicht verzeihen dass ich euch damals nicht sofort gefolgt bin. Aus heutiger Sicht bin ich wirklich ein Rabenvater gewesen. Und es ist mir egal was die andere sagen."

„Ach, da musste er dein Sohn zum Werwolf werden und deine Frau erbärmlich krepieren von deinem ungeborenen Sohn ganz zu schwiegen, ehe du das merkst?"

Unter normalen Umständen würde sich der Fürst aller Elfen solch eine scharfe Beleidigung nicht bieten lassen, aber sein Sohn hatte wohl ein Recht darauf so mit ihm zu sprechen, nach allem wie er ihn behandelt hatte.

„Ja, offensichtlich musste es das. Und deswegen bin ich auch hier."

„Weswegen, um endlich deine Fehler einzugestehen? Ach nein, ich vergaß. Der große Fürst der Elfen macht ja keine Fehler. Er ist ja unfehlbar."

Die nächsten Worte hätten Mark nicht mehr schocken können.

„Doch, genau deswegen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Was nu einen?"

„Ja, ich habe fremden Menschen mehr geglaubt als meiner eigenen Familie. Und allein deswegen werde ich wohl immer in die Hölle kommen. Aber das werde ich jetzt wieder gut machen, wenn du es mich lässt. Ich habe eine Familie die großartiges geleistet hat. Auf dich mein Sohn bin ich so stolz wie es kein anderer Vater sein könnte. Wenn du mir verzeihst dann können wir vielleicht noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Ich weiß das ist schwer…"

Mark lachte.

Es war durchaus kein angenehmes Lachen.

„Ach, (er holte mühsam Luft) und du glaubst mit einer Entschuldigung ist es getan? Wir begraben alles und alles wieder Friede Freude Eierkuchen? Nicht mit mir. Weißt du wie es ist ganz allein zu sein? Weiß du wie es ist auf die Mildtätigkeit andere angewiesen zu sein und dann immer, und immer wieder ausgelacht und hintergangen zu werden? Nein, woher auch. Oder weiß du wie es sich anfühlt wenn eine zweite Präsenz sich in deinen Kopf schleicht und du nicht nur die Kontrolle über dein Handeln sondern auch über dein Denken verlierst?"

Ganz nah war er an seinen Vater herangetreten und bohrte sich seinen Zeigefinger gegen die eigenen Schläfe.

„Nun, vielleicht sollte ich es dir zeigen wie es sich anfühlt. Weißt du wie sich ein Werwolf biss anfühlt? Er tut nicht einmal weh, der Biss ist eigentlich das kleinste Übel. Tut am Anfang nicht mehr weh als ein Bienenstich. Und dann kommt der eigene Körper der darauf reagiert. Es beginnt sie auszubreiten wie ein Gerücht in der feinen Gesellschaft. Zuerst ist es nu ein Tuscheln in der Menge man kann nicht genau nach verfolgen woher es kommt. Aber dann, wenn es sich deines ganzen Körpers bemächtigt hat, dann ist man ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Jeder weiß es, nur du bist der Dumme. Aber schon bald machen sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe leise zu sein. Ihnen wird egal werden ob du zuhörst oder nicht. Sie zeigen nicht mehr hinter den Fächern mit dem Finger af dich. Nein, ganz offen tun sie es und niemand scheint es zu kümmern wie es dir dabei geht. Nicht mal deinen eigenen Vater scheint es zu kümmern dass dich die ganze zu erdrücken scheint. Nein, er lacht und scherzt, aber für dich ist es die Hölle. Du sagst dein einziger Fehler sei es das du deiner Familie nicht vertraut hast, aber ich sage dir du hast diese/deine Familie überhaupt nicht gekannt. Jetzt im Nachhinein willst du deine Fehler wieder gut machen, entschuldigst dich aber weißt du was? Weißt du wie wenig ich auf dein Wort gebe? Nichts. Rein gar nichts."

Wütend drehte Mark sich um, um endlich diesen Ort zu verlassen.

„Du glaubst ich habe dich nicht gekannt? Oh doch. Ich habe dich gekannt. Denn ansonsten wärst du bereits mit längst in die Lehre zu meinem Schwertmeister gegangen. Ich weiß dass du niemals einem Lebewesen etwas antun könntest. Ich weiß dass du die Kunst der Musik, Literatur und Malerei viel mehr interessiert als alles anderen. Ich habe oft heimlich dein Skizzenbuch angesehen. Damals hättest du mich gevierteilt wenn du es gewusst hättest. Aber was ich darin sah ebenso erschreckend wie faszinierend."

Wie erstarrt blieb Mark stehen.

„Du bluffst."

Unendlich tief schauten Mark die schwarzen Augen seines Vaters an. Und da wusste Mark das sein Vater es gewusst hatte. Gewusst das ihn weder weibliche Elfen noch männliche interessierten. Nein, was ihn mehr als alles andere fesselten waren Menschen. In seinem Skizzenbuch waren die unterschiedlichsten Dinge zu finden gewesen.

„Nein. Das habe ich nie nötig gehabt. Der Einzige zu dem ich nicht ehrlich war, war ich selbst. Aber das weißt du ja. Weißt du welches mein Lieblingsbild war?"

„Nein, sag es nicht, sag es nicht!"

Als hätte er die Worte nicht gehört sprach er ungehört weiter.

„Das Bild von uns dreien in der Menschenwelt."

Mark war es, als wenn ein Teil seines Hasses einfach weg fiel. Als wenn ihm nach und nach der Nährstoff genommen wurde, und sein hass in sic zusammen fiel.

Oh ja, er wusste welches Buch sein Vater meinte. Einst hatte er davon geträumt. Irgendwann einmal mit seinen Eltern die _andere _Welt zu besuchen. Der Hintergrund des Bildes war typisch hektisch, verschwommen und doch klar erkennbar. Und sie alle im Vordergrund in einem Moment der Ruhe eingefangen. Er selbst auf einem Fahrrad, seine Mutter hielt ihn so dass er nicht fiel. Und sein Vater würde heimlich sein Rad so zaubern das es nicht umkippte.

Denn das war damals sein Eindruck von seinem Vater gewesen. Als stiller, ruhiger Vater stand er nicht so im Licht, war aber immer da um ihm zu helfen, wenn er mal wieder nicht so schnell von begriff war wie die anderen Kinder.

Schmerzlich wurde Mark bewusst das er seinem Vater wohl doch verzeihen konnte – etwas was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Und genau das entfachte seine Wut. Er konnte von Kopf her gesehen diesem Elf nicht so einfach verzeihen. Voller hilfloser Wut und gleichzeitig auch Angst begann seine Verwandlung.

Es stimmte zwar das er seine Wandlungen kontrollieren konnte, aber diesmal _wollte_ er es schlicht und einfach nicht verhindern.

„Lucah?"

_Ja?_

„Ich habe meinen Sold erfüllt, jetzt bist du dran dich zu rächen. Mach in alle, ja?"

_Nur wenn du heute Abend noch ein Lied singst. Ich liebe es wenn du singst._

„Von mir aus."

Und dann begann die Wandlung.

Zuerst begann das Gesicht auf zu gehen wie ein Hefeteig. Der Mund verlängerte sich auf groteske Weise, verlängerte sich und die Augen verfärbten sich endgültig gelb. Überall begann Fell zu sprießen, schwarz und grob, aber dennoch anschmiegsam und warm. Seine Kleider zerrissen als seine Wirbelsäule sich verlängerte. Überall traten Muskeln hervor und er kauerte sich auf dem Boden auf allen vieren zusammen. Seine Finger wurden zu Krallen, seine Arme dünner und die Sehen traten deutlich hervor. Mit einem wütenden Knurren trat Lucah schließlich einen Schritt auf Marks Vater zu.

Dieser wusste das die Wandlung für einen Werwolf etwas sehr persönliches war, und schon allein die Tatsache das er dabei zuschauen durfte wäre im allgemeinen als großer Vertrauensbeweis zu sehen, aber diese Schlussfolgerung war hier nicht ganz richtig.

Viel wahrscheinlicher wollte Mark ihm damit zeigen was für ein Ungeheuer aus seinem Sohn geworden war. Und ihn dazu zwingen ihn erneut zu verlassen. Aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Er würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

Xaron wusste nicht viel über ein Werwolfrudel –sofern dieser begriff dort überhaupt zutraf – aber sehr wahrscheinlich ähnelte er einem Hunderudel.

Deswegen hatte sich Xaron wohlweislich auf den Boden gekauert, unterlegen da er wusste das er sich diesem Werwolf gegenüber zu verantworten hatte. Er hatte bereits darüber gelesen das zwar selten, es aber geschehen konnte das der Werwolf einfach als multiple Persönlichkeit anzusehen war. Wenn er das Gespräch zuvor nicht belauscht hätte würde er wahrscheinlich noch an seine Schlussfolgerung glauben, aber wer war es als das er einen Werwolf der Lüge bezichtigen würde?

Den Kopf gesenkt, das Kinn fast bis an die Brust gezogen, aber dennoch die Augen fest auf seinen Sohn gerichtet versuchte er vollkommnen ruhig zu bleiben.

Lucah streckte sich erst einmal genussvoll – wobei es für andere wohl eher für eine Drohgebärde gehalten werden musste. Sein Opfer nicht aus den Augen lassend näherte er sich ihm.

Die schwarzen Augen die ihn beobachteten ließ er vorerst außer Acht, zuerst beschnupperte er den Elf. Elfen rochen gut. Egal wann man sie traf sie verströmten diese Erinnerung an Wald und frisches Wasser. Natürlich würde er niemals einen Elfen beißen wollen…aber das musste Mark ja nicht wissen.

Genauer gesagt testete Lucah den vor ihm knienden nur. Für den Werwolf war einerseits klar wie sehr dieser Mann seinen Menschen verletzt hatte, aber andererseits hatte er auch die Ernsthaftigkeit erfahren mit der Xaron seine Entschuldigung vorgetragen hatte. Aber ein Teil in ihm konnte einfach nicht vergessen wie sehr das verhalten Xarons Mark verletzt hatte.

Knurrend und schnappend ging er um den Elfen herum, der leider nicht ein einziges Mal zusammenzuckte. Nach einer kleinen Weile schließlich schauten Lucahs gelbe Augen genau in die schwarzen Obsidiane und fochten einen stillen Kampf aus.

Xaron war dies ziemlich unheimlich. Diese gelben Tieraugen waren voller Intelligenz. Sie schauten so wissen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele. Sie sahen seine Qualen. Die Nacht in der er am eigenen Leib spürte wie seine Frau starb. Wie ihr langsam die Luft abgedrückt wurde, wie sie in ihrem Todeskampf nach allem rief – nur nicht nach ihm.

Versagt. Das schienen die Augen ihm zu sagen. Gelbe Augen. „Du hast versagt" schienen sie zu schreien. Und doch sagten sie nichts. Xaron und seine Frau Liliana waren seelisch aneinander gebunden gewesen. Jeder Schmerz war der Schmerz des Anderen.

Und dann erkannte Xaron das er wirklich versagt hatte. Die gelben Augen Lucahs schauten jetzt nicht mehr anklagend. Viel mehr schauten sie mitleidig auf ihn, der nun wimmernd am Boden lag. Gefangen ins einen Erinnerungen als er i Moment des Todes seiner Frau erfuhr das sie ein Sohn unterm Herzen getragen hatte.

Diese Frau zu beschützen das hatte er vor allen Mächten geschworen. Aber stattdessen hatte er sie davon gejagt, sich von ihrem ungeborenen Sohn abgewandt und sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten.

Plötzlich kam sich Xaron selbst lächerlich vor. Wie konnte er glauben das eine Entschuldigung reichen würde für das was er ihrer Familie angetan hatte? Er war ein Versager. Lächerlich wirkte er, alles war eine Farce gewesen. Mark hatte Recht gehabt. Er war als Vater ebenso unfähig wie als Ehemann.

Er sollte sich auf den Altar der Rache opfern lassen um vielleicht im nächsten Leben Vergebung zu erfahren.

Bestürzt beobachtete Mark, wie Lucah sich darauf vorbereitete Xaron zu töten. Merkwürdiger Weise konnte er durch Lucahs Augen mitverfolgen was um sie herum geschah.

Seltsam. Früher hatte er das doch nie gekonnt?

Doch bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte reifte in ihm die Erkenntnis das Lucah jetzt wirklich seinen Vater umbringen würde. Er sah auf diese von Selbstvorwürfen gebeutelte Gestalt hinab. So hatte er seinen Vater irgendwie doch nie sehen wollen. Natürlich wollte er das diesen die gerechte Strafe widerfuhr die er verdient hatte. Aber er wollte dennoch das das ganze fair vor sich ging.

Doch hatte Lucah ihn doch eigentlich nur mit dem Konfrontiert was Xaron selber gewusst hatte und was er sich selbst beireist eingestanden hatte. Hieß das im Endeffekt dass sein Vater es mit seiner Entschuldigung wirklich so gemeint hatte? Das er sich wirklich schuldig fühlte an den was seiner Familie wieder fahren war?

Nun diese Frage würde er erst dann stellen können wenn Lucah ihn am Leben lassen würde. Und so begann er gegen den Werwolf anzukämpfen. Lucah hatte bereits sein Maul geöffnet um dem freiwilligen Opfer die Kehle herauszureißen, als er brutal sie Kontrolle über sich verlor. Mark hatte noch die seinen Werwolfkörper übernommen, dementsprechend ungelenk bewegt sich dieser nun.

Doch er hatte es geschafft Lucah seinen Körper zu entreißen und sich somit für das Leben seines Vaters entschieden.

In dem Moment wo die gelben Augen ihren Blick von Xaron nahmen kehrte er aus dem Strudel seiner Erinnerungen zurück. Hustend und panisch atmend versuchte er sein Herzschlag wieder runter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Mark spürte wie er begann sein Handeln nachzuvollziehen. Lucah hatte genau das getan was er ihm aufgetragen hatte, aber anstatt mit seinem Schicksal zu kämpfen hatte Xaron es als sein gerechte Strafe angesehen. Und genau das hatte Lucah wohl bezweckt, denn Mark wollte eigentlich die hilflose Wut und den Kampf über die Unfairness des Schicksal kämpfen sehen, genauso wie er selbst einst dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte.

Aber sein Vater war bereit sein Schicksal zu tragen, seine Sünde die er gegenüber seiner Familie begangen hatte. Und deswegen hatte Mark ihm geglaubt.

Worte konnten Lügen. All die Erklärungen die Xaron Mark angeboten hatte waren nicht sicher gewesen. Genua wie Lucah so hatte Mark gewusst das man die Augen eines Werwolfes nicht belügen konnte.

Die Taten eines Menschen sagten eben viel mehr aus über einen Menschen als noch so viele Gespräche.

Erschöpft begann Mark sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. So weit er sich erinnerte hatte er Lucah versprochen noch ein Lied zu singen. Was sprach eigentlich gegen jetzt?

Geschafft legte er seine Arme auf einen breiten Ast des Baumes über ihm. Ausnahmsweise würde er keins seiner eigenen Lieder singen, denn das schien ihm nicht passend.

Irgendwann in der frühen Steinzeit haben wir „Wir sind bereit" geschrieen. Wir waren die Jungs von der Opel-Gang  
und unser Weg war noch das Ziel.  
"Verschwendet Eure Zeit" und "Komm mit uns"  
auf diesen Schlachtruf waren wir stolz.  
Und keiner von uns hätte je geglaubt,  
dass uns wirklich mal jemand folgt.  
In all den Jahren hat sich viel geändert,  
wir bescheissen uns da nicht selbst.  
Unsre Unschuld war nicht das Einzige,  
was unterwegs verloren ging.

Die selbsternannten Wahrheitsfinder,  
die uns heute auf den Fersen sind,  
suchen den Spion in uns,  
die Ratte, die das Schiff verlässt.  
Zuviel Fernseh-Shows, zuviel Interviews,  
viel zu oft verdächtig nett.  
Und sie fragen sich, ob das noch Punkrock ist,  
oder wie man sowas eigentlich nennt.

Mal sind wir Helden und mal Diebe,  
angeklagt wegen Hochverrat  
an uns selbst und der Vergangenheit  
und dem, was wir mal war'n.

Auf welches Lied sollen wir euch die Treue schwören,  
und dass wir noch immer die Alten sind?  
Wie oft wollt ihr noch "das Wort zum Sonntag" hören?  
Wie lang wollt ihr noch zu uns stehen?  
Wann kommt der Tag, an dem ihr ruft:  
"Es reicht, wir haben genug!  
Wir möchten endlich andere Lieder  
und eure Zeit ist um."?

Mal sind wir Helden und mal Diebe,  
je nachdem, wie der Wind sich dreht.  
Aus welcher Richtung er von morgen kommt,  
fragen wir uns nicht.

Wir haben uns um den Verstand gesoffen  
und sind irgendwie asozial.  
Wir sind höflich und bescheiden,  
die netten Jungs von nebenan.  
Wir sind Propheten, wir sind Lügner,  
mal sind wir falsch und manchmal echt.  
Vergesst einfach den ganzen Mist,  
den man sich über uns erzählt.

Wir sind Helden, wir sind Diebe,  
angeklagt wegen Hochverrat  
an einer Idee, die seit Jahren tot ist,  
und die man längst beerdigt hat.

Wir sind Helden, wir sind Diebe,  
wir nehmen's so wie es grad kommt.  
Und wenn ihr an etwas glauben wollt,  
glaubt an Euch selbst und nicht an uns.

(die Toten Hosen - Helden und Diebe)

Das Lied verklang, leise hatte er vor sich hin gesungen, sich der Tatsache das man in seiner Stimme irgendwie das Heulen eines Werwolfes mithören konnte nicht bewusst.

Sich allerdings dessen bewusst das ihn sein Vater die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte blickte er nun zu ihm, wie um ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben seine Fragen die im offensichtlich auf der Zunge lagen zu stellen.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?"

„Es gibt da so einen Brauch. Wenn jemand einem andere ein großes Unrecht tut, so hat die Familie dieser Person ein Jahr Zeit um die schuldige Person zu finden. Am Jahrestag wird die Person dann mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen in einen Fluss geworfen. Die Familie dem ei Unrecht zu Teil wurde hat jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie lässt die Person sterben und lebt fortan weiterhin in Hass und Trauer, oder sie rettet der Person das Leben und diese Person wird ein teil ihrer Familie. Sie verzeihen ihm die Tat der Vergangenheit leben wieder in Glück und Zufriedenheit."

„Was hat dich bewogen die zweite Möglichkeit zu wählen?"

„Die Liebe."

Und damit drehte sich Mark um und ging zurück zum Schloss. Nach einiger Zeit schloss sich ihm sein Vater an. In stiller Absprache gingen sie nebeneinander, nicht so nah as sie sich berührten, aber auch nicht so weit als das jemand zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

Träge drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Jedenfalls versuchte er es. Langsam konnte er zwischen der warme Umarmung seiner Decke die zwei starken Arme eines Fremden unterscheiden. Als er nach kurzem Überlegen schließlich seine Augen öffnete sah er das Gesicht seines Alexanders vor sich.

Verblüfft öffnete er den Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, als Alex sich plötzlich bewegte. Tom spürte wie er sanft an die Brust des Größeren gezogen wurde und unendlich zärtliche Lippen ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchten.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Aber du kannst mich nicht lieben." Empörte sich Tom, von dem Geständnis etwas geschockt.

„Und wieso nicht? Meine Seele besucht dich in meinen Träumen, du konntest mich nicht töten als du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest und ich bin dir nicht böse da ich weiß das du nur auf die Intrige Montagues hereingefallen bist. Von diesem kleinen Krieg den ich für deine Sicherheit gefochten habe wollen wir mal nicht sprechen."

„Also bist du doch diese Blutkatze gewesen.", in seiner Ahnung erneut belogen worden zu sein versuchte er sich von dem Anderen zu lösen.

„Lass mich gehen. Und wieso habe ich versucht dich zu töten?"

„Nun ja, weil mein andere Name Harry Potter ist."

Tom der schon zu einer Hitzigen Antwort ansetzten wollte erstarrte.

„Aber mir ist egal wer du bist. Ob du ein Elf oder ein Mörder bist, denn ich weiß das ich dich Liebe. Vielleicht zerstört mich diese Liebe zu dir ja, aber das hindert mich ja nicht daran."

Vollkommen perplex schaute er in das kantige Gesicht des ziemlich erwachsen wirkenden Mannes. Zögerlich strich er die Haare beiseite nur um bestätigend die Blitznarbe zu finden.

„Aber wie kommt es das du mir verzeihen kannst? Ich kann mir ja noch nicht mal selbst verzeihen."

„Naja, ich bin eine Blutkatze. Wir glauben an Vorbestimmung, Schicksal und alles so was. Im Endeffekt kann sich niemand seiner Bestimmung entziehen. Du nicht, Montague nicht, und ich auch nicht."

„So einfach ist das für dich?"

„Was heißt hier einfach. Dank dir bin ich mit Snape verwandt. Und glaub mir, dessen Anwesenheit ist das Einzige was mir hier Magenschmerzen bereitet."

Unverhofft kicherte Tom, bei der Vorstellung die beiden Erzfeinde miteinander beim Frühstück zu sehen.

Alex, der dieses Bild ebenfalls empfing erkannte dass Tom sich bereits mit der neuen Situation abgefunden hatte, denn an diesem Tisch saß Tom auf seinem Schoß und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Aber ich will das wir uns noch mal aussprechend darüber unterhalten, denn das mit deinen Eltern das tut mir im Nach hinein wahnsinnig Leid. Ich würde es gern ändern wenn ich könnte."

„Ja, Kleiner, machen wir. Aber sag mal wie spät ist es denn, so dunkle wie es ist obwohl mir meine innere Uhr sagt das eigentlich Tag ist."

Verwundert schauten die beiden nun nach draußen, nur um ein wirklich einmaliges Schauspiel zu beobachten. Am düsteren Himmel stand ein blasser Mond, der von einem flammenfarbenen Ring umgeben zu sein schein.

Erst dachte er, er erliege einer Sinnestäuschung, doch dann er kannte Alex, das hier wohl eine Sonnenfinsternis stattfand.

Der Mond hatte sich für wenige Minuten vor die Hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne geschoben, und wenn die beiden ein wenig länger geschlafen hätten wäre ihnen das Schauspiel wohl entgangen.

Schauderhaft dachte Alex an seine Worte zurück: Niemand konnte seinem eigenen Schicksal entfliehen. Niemand, auch nicht er.

Tbc…

Tja, erinnert sich jemand wann ich das schon mal angesprochen hatte? Und was für eine Versprechen Alex jetzt einlösen muss?

Tjoa, ich hoffe ihr seid mittendrin nicht raus gekommen und habt es verstanden.

Ich borge mir natürlich nur die Texte von den Toten Hosen, und ein wenig hab ich auch bei dem Film „Die Dolmetscherin" geklaut, hoffe es stört nicht.

Komi?

Wäre wirklich nett von euch.

Cu, Hoepless!


End file.
